Tan viejo como el tiempo
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Belle nunca se había puesto a pensar que su historia con Adam podía llegar a ser tan clásica, tan vieja y mágica como sus amados libros... ahora serie de one-shots independientes.
1. Tan viejo como el tiempo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola!

Puuuues, regrese del cine después de ver la nueva adaptación de la Bella y la Bestia y, déjenme decirles, hasta lloré. Claro que no fue una película perfecta pero sentí toda la magia de Disney en pantalla y solo por eso valió totalmente la pena. En fin, con todo el sentimiento atorado en mi corazón, escribí este corto one-shot, que habla principalmente de Belle y sus sentimientos, dos años después de los eventos ocurridos en la película.

 **NOTA.-** Agregué un poquito de contexto histórico y muchas referencias a libros clásicos, algunas cosas las aclaro al final, otras las puedo responder después si ocupan aclaraciones.

A la bestia le puse el nombre de **Adam** , no me gusta que le digan "bestia" en todo momento, menos después de que se hace humano, y he visto que en varios fics en inglés tiene ese nombre así que lo dejé XD.

Sin más, a leer

* * *

 **Tan viejo como el tiempo**

 **by**

 _ **N** efertari **Q** ueen_

* * *

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _._

Belle estaba sentada en la biblioteca, tenía en sus manos La Odisea, la cual leía con mucha concentración. Adam le había recomendado leer La Ilíada, y quedó tan maravillada con las narraciones de querellas entre humanos y dioses, que no se resistió a leer la continuación de Homero. El libro debía tener más de cien años de antigüedad, con una encuadernación preciosamente elaborada y hojas que se mostraban más delgadas por el uso, cada vez que Belle leía en la biblioteca se preguntaba cuántas cosas no habrán vivido esos libros, pasando de dueño en dueño, hasta terminar en sus manos, historias que quizá nunca podría conocer.

Tiempo atrás, Adam le había dicho que la colección de la biblioteca fue creciendo paulatinamente; el castillo donde vivían lo había construido el primer Duque de Anjou*, Luis I de Anjou y Nápoles, en el siglo XII. A lo largo de los siglos los descendientes de la familia construirían nuevas y más amplias alas, fachadas más modernas y adquirirían libros, cuadros y reliquias de las excursiones y guerras regionales (la familia obtuvo un cuantioso botín en las Cruzadas).

A fin de comprender mejor, Belle investigó en la propia biblioteca la historia de la familia de Adam, cuyo linaje era verdaderamente ancestral e importante. Ella misma empezó con ayuda de su padre a elaborar un árbol genealógico de su familia, pero no consiguió más información después de su tatarabuela paterna.

Había libros clásicos tan antiguos como seguro lo era la historia de Francia, y esos libros solían estar colocados en las repisas altas, lejos de la humedad, para protegerlos. Belle a veces los veía y pasaba la mano sobre las desgastadas pastas, una vez Adam la sorprendió haciendo eso.

—Son para leer ¿por qué no hojeas uno?

—Me da miedo pensar que se desmorone en polvo—confesó ella, apartando rápidamente la mano de los libros más viejos.—¿qué dirías entonces de mí?

—Tú serías incapaz de dejar que eso pasara.

—No quisiera arriesgarme.

—Bueno, es tu decisión—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—No olvides que siempre estarán ahí.

Consternada, Belle dijo en voz alta una pregunta que se había hecho ya varias veces antes.

—¿Enserio no te preocupa que algo pueda pasarles?

.—Eres la única persona a la cual le he confiado mi biblioteca ¿Por qué me molestaría que hojearas esa colección?

Esa respuesta la desarmó.

"la única a la que le he confiado mi biblioteca". No sabía a qué se refería con eso. Le preguntó a Lumiére, quien le explicó la situación con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

—La madre del Amo (Dios la tenga en su gloria) era quien se encargaba de ordenar, limpiar y cuidar la biblioteca. Ella y el amo solían leer juntos en las tardes. Cuando falleció, el amo tardó varios años en agarrar otro libro, le traía malos recuerdos.

Ella no tenía idea de eso, pero de repente todo tuvo sentido. Desde que Lumiére le dijo eso constantemente miraba hacia el retrato de la difunta princesa de Anjou, la madre de Adam, que colgaba en la pared principal frente a la entrada; era un retrato solemne, donde salía a relucir la belleza de la princesa, sus delicadas facciones, y el buen gusto que tenía al vestir, su firme pero amable expresión le otorgaban al mismo tiempo porte y bondad al retrato. Muchas veces Belle veía cómo Adam miraba hacia el retrato con una expresión de añoranza que no entendió hasta ese momento.

Ciertamente, Belle podía entenderlo. Ella creció con un fantasma como madre, había muchos retratos hechos por su padre en la casa, pero jamás pudo darle forma a ese recuerdo; poder reconocer el rostro de su madre, pero no tener ni la menor idea de cómo había sido, de qué tipo de mujer fue, le resultó frustrante toda la vida. Y gracias a Adam pudo comprender por qué su padre la recordaba con tanto dolor. Pero Adam no tuvo esa misma historia, él había sido un niño feliz y muy unido a su madre, la muerte de ella cuando aún era pequeño fue la primera herida en una serie de dolores que lo convirtieron en un joven ruin y déspota.

No era justificación, pero el carácter altanero y pretencioso de Adam tenía explicación. La ausencia de su madre y la mala relación con su padre lo marcaron profundamente, generando heridas en su corazón que sólo Belle pudo curarle, de manera inconsciente.

Cuando recordaba la situación en la cual conoció a Adam la invadía la sensación de que todo había sido una especie de plan divino ¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que tu padre se pierda en un castillo encantado donde vive el futuro hombre de tus sueños? ¿cuál era la posibilidad de que ella, entre todas las mujeres, pudiera comprenderlo a él para que dejara de lado esa coraza de insensibilidad y fuera otra vez ese niño alegre de antaño? Ya habían pasado dos años de eso, y se sentía muy bendecida, la que antes fuera una vida solitaria se había transformado en una llena de amor y luz.

Adam insistió en casarse pronto, y Maurice les dio su bendición después de varias semanas en donde "puso a prueba" al príncipe, pues su relación había empezado con el pie izquierdo. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, lo más alejada posible de los protocolos reales. Con el encantamiento roto, Francia había recordado al príncipe Adam, heredero de la Casa Anjou, y si bien no era un prospecto para la Corona, tenía que cumplir algunos protocolos en la Corte de vez en cuando.

Belle se sintió un poco insegura ante la idea de pertenecer a la nobleza pero, en palabras del propio Adam:

—Eres la mujer más culta que conozco, más inteligente que muchas princesas. Además la nobleza no es más que gente común que sabe leer y usa buenas ropas.

Al casarse se fueron de viaje a París, Londres y Florencia, Belle disfrutó enormemente de todas esas ciudades y de los paisajes que le ofrecía la carroza al viajar. Adam no escatimó en gastos, deseaba que su esposa conociera ese mundo del cual siempre leía. Le enseñó lo básico del inglés e italiano para que pudieran recorrer las calles más transitadas de las ciudades a gusto. En ese tiempo y también ya de regreso al palacio, recibieron visitas de algunos nobles, amigos o conocidos de los padres de Adam, pero como bien dijo el príncipe fueron casi todos exquisitamente corteses con ella.

Vestida en seda, con sus cabellos bien peinados y hablando fluidamente un francés culto, Belle podía pasar como cualquier hija de cuna noble. La belleza de sus facciones y la delicadeza de sus movimientos –que había aprendido a imitar de Adam– la volvían una compañía inmediatamente agradable para todos. No faltaron muchachas maleducadas, envidiosas de su buena fortuna, o mujeres amargadas que hicieran comentarios desdeñosos; Adam solía despachar a este tipo de visitas más rápido de lo que un trueno cae del cielo.

Fue en una de esas visitas cuando Belle comenzó a analizar su vida bajo nuevas perspectivas. Lady Montegu, en Londres, frecuentemente la invitaba a la hora del té para practicar su francés, era una muchacha de su misma edad muy amigable y Belle disfrutaba su compañía. Le preguntó cómo conoció a Adam, Belle le contó la _versión oficial_ , se habían encontrado en un baile, se llevaron muy mal al principio y, después, entre charlas sobre libros y viajes, se enamoraron.

—Es la historia más vieja de todas—dijo Lady Montegu sonriendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que del odio al amor hay un solo paso ¿no tienen esa expresión en Francia?

Ciertamente la tenían, pero nunca había pensado que aplicaba en ella misma. Cuando se lo comentó a Adam él rió a carcajadas.

—¡Es una gran verdad!

 _._

 _Barely even Friends_

 _Then somebody bends, unexpectendly._

 _._

Recordaba la primera vez que la "invitó" a cenar, y la discusión que tuvieron porque ella se negó a bajar. También recordó la discusión cuando le estaba vendando sus heridas, después de salvarla de los lobos. Y aquella sobre sus modales en la cena. Y aquella sobre cuántas cucharas de azúcar debía llevar el té. Y aquella sobre cuál obra de Shakespeare era mejor. Bueno, tuvieron varias discusiones, incluso ahora también debatían sobre no pocas cosas.

No se había puesto a pensar que, en efecto, al principio casi se odiaban. Para ella él era una bestia que encerró a su padre y ahora la mantenía cautiva solo por una flor. Para él ella era la hija de un vulgar ladrón. Cuando se conocieron absolutamente nada indicaba que pudieran convertirse en buenos amigos, mucho menos en marido y mujer.

¿Tendría eso relación con que se llevaran tan bien? En la mayoría de las historias de amor que había leído –siendo Romeo y Julieta su favorita– los protagonistas se sienten atraídos desde el momento en que se ven, sus ojos parecen realizar una conexión mágica que los impulsa a buscar todos los medios posibles para estar juntos, a pesar de cualquier adversidad. Su historia no podía ser más distinta a ese cliché romántico e idealista.

Aunque quizá eso no era del todo cierto. Shakespeare había escrito: "…mi único amor nació de mi único odio, pronto le veo y tarde lo conozco." Después de todo, Capuleto y Montesco no podían permanecer juntos en una misma habitación, y entre el odio de dos familias repentinamente surgió el amor. ¿Algo semejante le ocurrió a ella? ¿Se había enamorado de lo único que se obligó a odiar?

—¿Más té?

Belle miró a la señora Potts, quien podía ser bastante silenciosa a veces, y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Todos estaban acostumbrados a que ella se perdiera durante horas en la biblioteca.

—Sí, por favor—señaló la medio vacía taza con té frío, que prontamente llenó la mujer.

—El amo había que dicho que regresaría desde ayer, pero como es temporada de tormentas, no me sorprende que esté retrasado—comentó, sabiendo debido a la experiencia de su edad que Belle no estaba leyendo, sino perdida en sus pensamientos—¿le preocupa su viaje?

—Un poco—admitió, bajando los ojos—Pero no he querido pensar en eso ¿falta mucho para la hora de cenar?

—Una hora más, mi ovejita.

—Bien, ahí estaré, gracias.

La señora Potts colocó la tetera en el servicio y empujó el carrito fuera de la biblioteca, Belle la miró alejarse "Ojalá llegara él para cenar" pensó. Adam se había ido a París para firmar unas actas en la corte, llevaba ya una semana afuera y lo extrañaba mucho. Usualmente ella lo acompañaba, pero en ésta ocasión debió quedarse en el castillo, pues Maurice había estado enfermo y Adam insistió en que lo cuidara.

—No estarás a gusto en el viaje, pensarás a cada momento si ya habrá tomado sus medicinas y si la chimenea tiene el fuego suficiente, te conozco, no intentes excusarte. Es un viaje rápido, no tardaré mucho en regresar, lo prometo.

Sabía que él tenía razón, los primeros tres días cuidando a su padre no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada más, pero ahora que Maurice estaba mejor la falta de trabajo le hacía recrear peligros en los caminos. Leía, pero no era capaz de distraerse por completo. Además de su padre, no conocía a nadie más que le importara tanto como para no dejarla leer a gusto.

Maurice se había mudado al palacio y tenía sus propias habitaciones en el ala este, Belle se había mudado con Adam al ala oeste. Tenían mucha privacidad pero la presencia de Maurice calmaba a Belle, pues podía estar al pendiente de su delicada salud ¡se enfermaba tan fácilmente en invierno! Y estaba acostumbrado a las atenciones de su hija, aunque dijera que era perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí mismo. Adam se mostraba complacido con esto, le gustaba la idea de que más personas vivieran en el palacio, y ahora que tenían una mejor relación era frecuente ver a Adam y Maurice platicando por corredores y jardines, casi siempre hablando sobre historia del arte.

Después de tantos cambios, Belle había empezado un diario, donde registraba sus emociones y cuentos acerca de las cosas que veía día con día. Fue la mejor forma que encontró de asimilar cómo la vida había cambiado tan drásticamente en los últimos dos años; de ser una familia más –algo marginada— en el pueblo, se había convertido en una princesa que vivía en un castillo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando y leyendo.

Y hablando de leer, La Odisea en sus manos volvía a reclamarle atención, se había distraído tanto con sus pensamientos que se olvidó completamente de que estaba leyendo las desdichas de Odiseo. Le faltaba poco para terminar el libro, estaba en los últimos cantos, precisamente aquél en que el héroe tiene que enfrentarse a los pretendientes de su fiel esposa, Penélope.

Leyó aquél nombre, Penélope, y de alguna forma se sintió identificada ¿acaso no estaba ella esperando también por su marido? Claro, que no podía compararse una espera de una semana con otra de veinte años, pero la espera sea del tiempo que fuera requería paciencia, una virtud que Belle no tenía muy desarrollada y por la cual extrañar a Adam la estaba volviendo irritable.

Viendo el reloj que colgaba de la pared, suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba con cuidado sobre la mesa. Ya era hora de bajar a cenar, y no quería que la señora Potts subiera a presionarla recordándole que la peor educación es la de no prescindir la mesa. Estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca cuando su mirada se detuvo nuevamente en aquella estantería donde estaba la colección de libros más vieja.

Con un impulso casi infantil, su mano acarició suavemente el lomo de aquellos viejos encuadernados, leyendo los desgastados grabados que indicaban el nombre de las obras "Los nueve libros de la historia" de Heródoto, "Las siete tragedias" de Sófocles, recopilaciones Séneca y Cicerón, el Cantar del mío Cid y de Beowolf… clásicos eternos, que nunca morirían, y frente a ella libros tan antiguos como esas mismas historias.

 _._

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Raising in the east_

 _._

—Son para leer, no para contemplar ¿sabes?

Sorprendida y ligeramente asustada, el corazón de Belle se aceleró más por quién hablaba que por el susto; al voltear lo vio ahí, recargado en la puerta, con una expresión divertida.

—¡Adam!

Se recogió la falda para poder ir hacia él más rápido y lo abrazó con fuerza, él la recibió y le besó la frente, mientras ella reía.

—Debo viajar más seguido—le dijo—Me gustan estas bienvenidos.

—Por favor no.—lo abrazó de nuevo.—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡te esperaba desde ayer!

—Perdona, había una tormenta espantosa en París y no pude salir el día que tenía contemplado. Lamento haberte preocupado.

—Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti, preciosa—le besó suavemente los labios.—¿Qué estabas leyendo, amor?

—La Odisea.

—Ah, el viaje por mar más largo de la historia—dijo esbozando su seductora sonrisa—Personalmente nunca me ha gustado mucho, prefiero la Ilíada.

—Supongo que es más interesante la Guerra de Troya que los problemas de un rey para llegar a su casa ¿no?

—Bien me conoces, prefiero guerras y espadas.

—¡Pero si Odiseo pelea con medio mundo griego!—comentó divertida, sabiendo que su esposo lo decía sólo para molestarla.

—Ese es un buen punto, _mademoiselle_.—le sujetó fuertemente la mano—Aunque, si lo pienso mejor, la Odisea me parece más interesante de un tiempo acá.

—¿Por qué?—era muy extraño que Adam cambiara de parecer.

—Bueno, antes no entendía por qué Odiseo insistía tanto en volver, si bien podía hacer su vida en cualquier otra parte. En mi opinión no había corona o gloria que valiera tanto la pena.

—¿Y ahora sí lo vale?

—Claro que sí—sujetó su mano, y besó el dorso con ternura—Ahora comprendo mucho mejor a Odiseo.

—¿Por?

Con una sonrisa seductora, Adam se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró suavemente al oído:

—Ya tengo mi Penélope.

Sonrojada, Belle le dio un corto beso, y luego escondió su rostro en su pecho.

¡Nadie nunca había conseguido hacerla sentir tan vulnerable, y tan fuerte, todo al mismo tiempo!

—¿Vamos?—le dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla—La señora Potts nos matará si no bajamos ya mismo a cenar.

Belle miró el reloj y le dio toda la razón.

—Vamos, mi apuesto príncipe.

—Después de usted, mi princesa.

Los dos rieron y se fueron por el corredor, Belle le preguntaba sobre su viaje y Adam le contaba sobre los últimos chismes de la corte y dos libros que el rey le había regalado. Pronto, las voces de la pareja se perdieron en la distancia, dejando un largo silencio en la biblioteca. Al centro de la estancia, frente a la puerta, se podía contemplar perfectamente el retrato de la difunta princesa de Anjou, y ante el delicado contraste de las luces, cualquiera podía decir que el retrato, de solemne expresión, tenía mágicamente una suave sonrisa.

 _._

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as long as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast_

 _._

* * *

* **Ducado de Anjou**. Fue un ducado muy importante en Francia, antes de la instauración definitiva de la República a finales del siglo XIX. Muchos príncipes franceses estaban emparentados con este ducado, llegando algunos a reinar.

 **Traducción de la canción:**

 _Un cuento tan viejo como el tiempo_

 _Tan verdadero como puede existir_

 _Apenas eran amigos, luego alguien los une, inesperadamente_

 _Tan certero como el sol, que se alza en el este_

 _Un cuento tan viejo como el tiempo_

 _Una canción tan larga como puede ser rimada_

 _La bella y la bestia._

Dejé la versión en inglés porque me pareció más adecuada al contexto de mi historia, también me encanta la versión en español "fábula ancestral" sólo que las dos son ligeramente diferentes.

Espero les haya gustado =)

Saludos!


	2. De bestia a príncipe

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola!

Oh bueno, no me maten.

Antes que nada, no pensaba continuar con más historias, simplemente me llegó la inspiración y es grosero rechazarla. Junto con este, tengo otros dos cuentos en proceso sobre la Bella y la Bestia y decidí agregarlos como One-shots independientes en este fic. Espero los disfruten.

 **¡Mil gracias por sus favoritos!**

Sin más preámbulo, a leer.

* * *

 **De bestia a príncipe**

.

 _._

 _—¡No! ¡Me niego completamente!_

 _—Adam, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo._

 _—¡Pero no quiero hacerlo!_

 _—No tenemos otra opción._

 _—Este es mi palacio ¡Yo decido qué se hace y qué no se hace bajo mi techo!_

 _—Sabes que esto es más grande que un capricho ¿no?_

 _—Belle, no es un capricho, es…_

 _—¿Qué puede salir mal? ¿Cuál es el problema?_

 _—¡Que no quiero hacerlo!_

 _—Deja de actuar como un muchacho caprichoso._

 _—¡Y deja de actuar como una mandona!_

 _—¡No soy una mandona!_

 _—¡Lo estás siendo justo ahora!_

 _—¡Es algo que tiene que hacerse, nos guste o no!_

 _—¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo!_

 _—¡Pues bien!_

 _—¡Bien!_

Y una puerta se cerró de golpe.

Chip, quien estaba escondido entre las columnas del ala oeste, se deslizó lo más silencioso que pudo hasta las escaleras y bajó corriendo a la cocina. Iba a mostrarle a Belle un cuento que él mismo había escrito, pero en vez de eso se encontró con esa discusión, y prefirió esconderse para no ser visto.

Llegó pronto a la cocina, donde su mamá guardaba y clasificaba cuidadosamente las bolsas de té, y sin poder contenerse sujetó su falda.

—¡Mamá, Belle y Adam han tenido una discusión!

—Chitón—le dijo con un tono de voz molesto—Los príncipes querrás decir, no es correcto llamarlos por su nombre Chip.

—Pero Lumiére y Din-Dong lo hacen todo el tiempo…

—¡Pero tú no eres ellos!—le regañó—¿qué me decías?

—Que acaban de discutir.

—¿Los estabas espiando, Chip?

Previniendo otro regaño de su madre, el niño inmediatamente sacó el cuento que había escrito para mostrárselo como evidencia.

—Le escribí este cuento a Be… a la princesa, iba a dárselo cuando escuché los gritos, así que me vine corriendo.

La señora Potts, no completamente convencida, miró la hoja con la letra aún torpe de su hijo. Belle había insisto en enseñarle ella misma a leer y escribir, se divertía mucho con Chip y quería hacerlo un muchacho culto, la señora Potts entendía los motivos de la princesa, además le gustaba la idea de que su hijo fuera más letrado de lo que ella y su esposo eran o serían.

—Hiciste bien, uno no debe nunca entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás.—le dijo, colocando una bolsa de té verde en el recipiente correspondiente—Será mejor que le des el cuento a la princesa después. Por ahora ve a jugar.

Chip hizo un mohín, en el fondo quería hablar de lo que acababa de escuchar. Su madre le cuidó el cuento, colocando la hoja cuidadosamente entre unas bandejas lejos del agua o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera mancharlo, y miró a su hijo caminar hacia el jardín. Ella tenía una ligera idea de cuál había sido la discusión que su hijo escuchó, pero no deseaba enterarse de más cosas de las necesarias.

Apenas Chip salió de la cocina, Lumiére le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él en silencio. Lo escoltó hacia otro corredor, lejos de oídos y ojos indeseados, inclinándose hasta estar a su altura.

—Habla en voz baja—le dijo, con su marcado acento—¿qué escuchaste, Chip?

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro del inquieto niño.

—¡Escuché que…!—Lumiére le indicó que bajara la voz—Escuché que Adam no quería hacer algo que Belle sí… y ella decía que él era un caprichoso, y él le decía que ella era una mandona ¡y escuché cómo se azotaba una puerta, también!

—Muy bien, Chip ¿algo más?

—No señor, no que recuerde.

—Perfecto—metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando unos chocolates—Toma esto, vete al jardín, y no le digas nada a tu madre ¿sí?

Feliz de poder comentar lo que él sabía, Chip se fue al jardín saboreando los dulces. Lumiére entró rápidamente a la cocina, donde la señora Potts y el cocinero ya estaban platicando.

—Quizá no debí tener esa charla con Belle—se lamentaba la señora.

—Tonterías, el príncipe está siendo irracional.

—¡Vaya, veo que todo el mundo ya está enterado!—dijo Lumiére, entrando con toda la naturalidad posible—¿escucharon lo mismo que yo?

—Lo dudo mucho, pero todos creemos saber qué está pasando.

—No está equivocada, mi buena señora—Lumiére se sentó en la mesa, agarrando una manzana que estaba en el frutero—Era de esperar que esto pasara ¿no cree?

—Es que simplemente no comprendo—la señora Potts guardaba las etiquetadas cajitas de té en el almacén, colocándolas cuidadosamente lejos de los estantes húmedos—¡Ya ha hecho estos eventos antes! ¿por qué esta tan negativo últimamente?

—Es como si todo su buen humor se hubiera esfumado apenas hablamos del tema…

—Sospecho que es algún tipo de inseguridad—comentó Lumiére—El amo ha cambiado mucho después de todo…

La señora Potts le dio la razón a eso, los cocineros continuaron preparando la cena, Lumiére se fue a revisar los candelabros del comedor y pronto Ding-Dong apareció, nervioso como siempre, preocupado ante la idea de que la cena transcurriera de manera incómoda.

Y de hecho, así sucedió. Maurice estaba en el pueblo, dio una excusa muy torpe sobre comprar algunas cosas extrañas, pero la realidad es que no deseaba permanecer en el palacio ante semejante ambiente hostil. Así que la mesa estuvo en completo silencio, con la pareja que había regresado hacia poco de su luna de miel, leyendo calmadamente, como si no estuviera el otro, comiendo y agradeciendo a los sirvientes por sus atenciones, ignorando olímpicamente a su acompañante.

Terminado el postre, Belle se puso rápidamente de pie y se fue sin decir nada más. Adam se quedó más tiempo, pidiéndole una taza de té a la señora Potts y mordisqueando otra rebanada de pastel, mientras terminaba de leer el capítulo. Luego suspiró pesadamente, se levantó con paso lento y se fue con toda la actitud de que la tierra lo tragara en ese momento.

—Lumiére—lo llamó al salir del comedor—¿puedo pedirte un consejo?

—Desde luego, alteza.

—¿cómo contentas a una mujer enfadada?

Lumiére estaba impresionado. No era la primera vez que Belle y Adam discutían, pero debía de ser algo más serio para que el príncipe buscara contentar a su esposa. Le dio algunos consejos sobre actitudes galantes y regalos sencillos pero que encantaban a las mujeres. Adam le prestó absoluta atención, pensando cómo aplica eso a su peculiar mujer, le agradeció sus palabras y se despidió para irse a dormir.

Cuando abrió la puerta de los aposentos en el ala oeste, respiró hondo, contando hasta diez, pensando que sería una muy larga noche.

En efecto, lo fue.

Entró a la recámara, que ya era de los dos, y no encontró a Belle. Pensó que podría estar en el estudio o en la biblioteca, así que se fue al cuarto de baño para desnudarse, refrescarse y colocarse la bata para dormir. Se recostó en la enorme y mullida cama, con el mismo libro en las manos, pero sin poder concentrarse por completo en el capítulo nuevo. Estaba más atento a los ruidos, intentando detectar alguno que le indicara la llegada de Belle. Era ya muy noche ¿dónde podría estar?

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y ella pasó directamente al cuarto de baño, como si no estuviera él en la cama. Notó que tenía puesta su capa ¿habría salido a los jardines? Ojalá se hubiera abrigado bien, no quería que se enfermara por un descuido. Se puso de pie y prendió la chimenea, pensando que un poco de fuego para calentar la habitación sería un buen método preventivo. Apenas estaba empezando la primavera, por ende las noches eran muy frescas y podían caer copos de nieve a veces. Belle salió del baño poco después, con una bata gruesa cubriéndola "seguro tiene frío" pensó él.

Con un poco de desdén, Belle se acercó al fuego, musitando un áspero "gracias" que Adam apenas pudo escuchar, pero al cual respondió cortésmente antes de volverse a recostar.

Belle estaba, de alguna manera, más enfadada que en la tarde. Admitía que su comportamiento en la cena había sido muy infantil, y por eso salió al jardín a despejar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba sentir el viento sobre su rostro para calmarse y aspirar el aroma de las flores siempre la animaba. Sin embargo, hacía mucho más frío del que pensaba, y para cuando entró al palacio tenía las manos tan heladas que podrían confundirse con témpanos de hielo.

Se apresuró a llegar a su alcoba para cambiarse la ropa, tenía los zapatos empapados pues había escarcha sobre los arbustos y no llevaba puestas las botas. Se puso la bata más gruesa, pensando que debería abrigarse bien en la noche para no enfermarse. No se esperaba que, al salir, Adam ya le hubiera preparado un fuego en la chimenea, no tan grande como para volver la habitación un horno, pero sí lo suficiente para que adquiriera una temperatura templada y muy agradable.

¿Por qué, después de la discusión más intensa que habían tenido en meses, después de lo infantil que se habían comportado en la cena, él había sido tan educado y se había preocupado por ella al punto de prepararle un fuego, notando que tenía frío? ¿cómo podía a veces ser tan observador y detallista, enamorándola aún cuando estaba tan enfadada con él?

Mientras pasaba las manos frías cerca de las llamas para calentarlas, los ojos de Belle se llenaron de lágrimas. A veces amar a una persona podía resultar mucho más complicado que lo mencionado en sus libros. Adam debió notar algo de su humor, porque repentinamente sintió cómo colocaban una capa de lana sobre sus hombros con cuidado.

—Ve a la cama, te vas a enfermar—le dijo, con voz suave.

No respondió, sólo caminó hasta el colchón de forma obediente y se dejó arropar por su arrogante pero encantador esposo, sintiéndose feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo.

Adam se recostó a su lado, cuidando de dejar un espacio entre sus cuerpos, y retomó la lectura de su libro.

—Lo siento—dijo ella, incapaz de soportar el incómodo silencio.—No debí comportarme así.

El príncipe no dejó su libro de lado, como ella esperaba, solamente respondió:

—Yo también lo siento.

El silencio siguió unos segundos más, hasta que Adam resopló y cerró el libro con fuerza, asustándola por el repentino ruido.

—¿cómo estás?—sujetó sus manos—Tienes las puntas de los dedos aún frías ¿te sientes mal?

—No, no. Estoy bien—respondió—Ya casi no siento el frío.

—¿Quieres un té?

—No… enserio, estoy bien… sólo…

—¿sí?

—Podrías…

—Lo que quieras, amor.

¿cómo no amarlo cuando se portaba así de galante con ella?

—¿Podrías abrazarme?

Adam vio las lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos de su esposa, y se sintió el ser más despreciable del mundo. Ni siquiera cuando era una Bestia había sido tan monstruoso en todos los sentidos ¿cómo podía hacer llorar a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado? La arrulló en sus brazos, besándole la frente y frotando sus manos para que entraran en calor. Si se enfermaba se culparía a sí mismo.

—Lamento si fui muy necia—le dijo.

—Yo también lamento ser tan terco.

—¡Vaya pareja que somos!

Rio, pues no le quedaba otra cosa por hacer. La abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho, sabiendo que le debía una explicación.

—Yo… sé que tienes razón—admitió, y Belle casi pudo sentir cómo el suspiro de derrota se liberaba desde sus entrañas—Lamento haber sido tan irracional. Es simplemente que…

—¿te sientes inseguro?

No quería responder…

—…sí.

Belle besó suavemente su pecho, en un gesto tierno, y se acurrucó hacia él.

—¿Por qué?

Adam la meció con suavidad, Belle conseguía ver a través de él como nadie nunca pudo, acaso su madre hace ya varios años. No podía ni quería mentirle.

—Estuve años aislado de todo y todos… la idea de recibir a todos esos nobles en mi palacio, tras años de ser una bestia… francamente me aterra.

¿Cómo explicarlo sin que sonara cobarde? Había pasado demasiado tiempo rodeado de la magia de aquel hechizo como para aterrizar en la vida real. Le estaba costado mucho más trabajo del que creía. En su viaje de bodas, fueron a muchas ciudades, charlaron con varios nobles, pero de alguna manera eso fue más sencillo. Era un protocolo estándar usado con personas que poco o nada conocía.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba casado, debía hacer un baile en honor de su esposa. La señora Potts se lo recordó a él y a Belle. Ella debía ser apropiadamente introducida en la alta sociedad francesa, ya que la boda fue un evento muy privado. La idea de hacer un baile en donde invitar a todos esos nobles que lo conocieron desde niño, los viejos amigos de sus padres, aquella corte desalmada y caprichosa a la cual tanto se esmeró en complacer durante su adolescencia… vaya, era enfrentarse a varios fantasmas de su pasado.

—Pero no eres una bestia, eres un príncipe—le dijo Belle, separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.—Además, tu creciste en este ambiente. Yo estoy muy nerviosa, si te soy sincera.

—¿Nerviosa tú? ¿Por qué estarías nerviosa?

—Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no fui criada en esa sociedad—bajó un poco los ojos, apenada—Sé muy poco de protocolos, etiquetas y modales anticuados.

—Créeme, son tan viejos como la Biblia—suspiró con fastidio.—No es algo que me guste frecuentar. Conozco a esas personas, la mayoría son muy falsas. Como varios fueron amigos de mis padres, más de mi padre debo agregar, esperan bastantes cosas de mí…

—¿Te preocupa no cumplir sus expectativas'

—Es sólo que… no soy el muchacho de antes, el que ellos conocieron… no sé si me explique.

—Sí, te entiendo. Me pasa lo mismo cuando visito el pueblo. Es difícil regresar a los lugares de antes…

—…Y descubrir que nada ha cambiado, excepto tú.

Se miraron a los ojos, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Era esa conexión lo que los unió desde el principio, y lo que seguía manteniéndolos unidos, a pesar de sus necedades y complicados temperamentos. Belle acarició el cabello de Adam, y él frotó sus manos para mantenerlas en calor; ambos estaban pensando cómo continuar la conversación.

—El baile debe hacerse—dijo Belle.

—Lo sé.

—Confío en ti, y en que será un gran evento. Los bailes de este palacio siempre han tenido fama de ser gloriosos.

—He de presumirte—dijo, algo más relajado y recostándose en la cama—que mis bailes eran los mejores, muchas veces superaban los de París.

—Y por ahí he escuchado que disfrutabas hacerlos…

Sí, cuando era un muchacho estúpido, arrogante y banal. Algo aprendió de la maldición de la hechicera, no volvería a corromperse por la frivolidad del ambiente cortesano en el que fue criado.

—Hace demasiado tiempo de eso…

—Mientras más pronto lo hagas, más pronto terminará—canturreó ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Adam la abrazó con fuerza atrayéndola hacia sí, dándole un largo beso en los labios.

—Bien, tú ganas.

Rieron y se besaron de nuevo, una rutina que continuaría buena parte de la noche.

 **-o-**

Sentado en la biblioteca, Adam escribía unas cartas con gran fastidio. No había extrañado en absoluto los deberes reales durante su encantamiento. Ahora con Francia recordando su existencia, tenía que ponerse al corriente con el rey, los duques, condes y muchos otros nobles, así como con los ministros de gobierno. Ya hasta había olvidado el protocolo correcto para escribir a la corte.

Tenía en sus manos una carta del duque de Normandía, gran amigo de su padre, quien le recordaba sus deberes como príncipe –"Tienes que viajar cuanto antes, ahora que has cumplido la mayoría de edad, para establecer relaciones diplomáticas en Europa ¡Toda la educación que te han dado tus padres no puede ser en vano"– Adam sinceramente quería responderle que no se metiera en su vida, pero no podía hacerlo, ante todo debía ser respetuoso y recordar los viejos modales señoriales que dejó de lado al convertirse en una bestia ágil y enorme.

Ahora que lo pensaba de esa manera, ser bestia tuvo algunas ventajas. Era mucho más fuerte y ágil, y el hechizo para borrarle al mundo toda memoria de él sirvió para que se olvidara de todas esas responsabilidades reales. Pero no podía engañarse mucho, ahora con el hechizo roto, debía reconocer que algo de aquello había extrañado. No tanto las responsabilidades, sino las posibilidades de salir, de viajar, de al menos intentar tener amigos.

Pero seguía sin saber cómo responderle al duque de Normandía de una forma políticamente correcta para mandarlo a freír espárragos. Recargado en el respaldo de la silla, escuchó un extraño ruido, y buscó con la mirada quién pudo haber sido. Belle estaba con Maurice en el pueblo, visitando algunos vecinos, y era muy temprano para que la señora Potts llegara a servirle algo de té.

—¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó—¿Ding-dong?

Se puso de pie, y se acercó a la entrada de la biblioteca, ahí intentando esconderse bajo una mesa encontró a Chip, con algunas hojas en sus manos, y una expresión de miedo.

—Chip ¿qué haces aquí?—le preguntó, procurando que su voz no sonara tan severa—La biblioteca no es lugar para jugar.

—No estaba jugando, señor—le respondió, con voz suave y baja—Estaba buscando a Belle.

—Ella está en el pueblo ¿para qué la ocupabas?

—Sólo quería hablar con ella, señor.

—Chip, sal de ahí—el niño obedeció—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo ¿qué es?

—Lo siento, señor.

—Sólo dime.

—Es que Belle me ha estado enseñando a leer y escribir, y vine a traerle mis tareas—le enseñó los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

—Déjame ver.

Chip pareció dudar antes de extenderle las hojas, Adam las leyó minuciosamente. Unos eran ejercicios para escribir en cursiva, otras eran oraciones largas y al final encontró un pequeño cuento.

—¿Tú escribiste este cuento?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Puedo leerlo?

—Sí.

El niño se veía tan tímido, casi asustado cuando estaba con él. En cambio, cuando Chip estaba con Belle podía durar horas enteras hablando sobre sus juegos y aventuras en los alrededores del castillo. Si lo pensaba con más seriedad, todos en el palacio parecían llevarse mejor con Belle que con él. No podía culparlos, durante mucho tiempo actuó como un completo idiota con todos ellos, pero ahora que estaba cambiando también le gustaría mejorar su relación con los sirvientes del castillo.

—Es un buen cuento, Chip ¿se lo escribiste a Belle?

—Sí, señor. Quería que fuera un regalo.

—¿Te gustaría que te ayudara a corregirlo, para que le guste más cuando se lo regales?

—¿Usted haría eso, señor?

—Claro. Ven conmigo.

Eso era mucho más divertido que escribir cartas tediosas.

Sentó a Chip a su lado en el escritorio. Le revisó sus tareas, que estaban muy bien hechas, y corrigió algunos aspectos de gramática y ortografía en su cuento. Era una historia sencilla de un niño que encuentra un tesoro en el bosque, pero Adam sabía que sería algo importante para el niño y para Belle, así que lo elogió en todo cuanto pudo y procuró mostrarse amable cuando corregía sus errores.

—"Tubo" se escribe con "v", no con "b".

—¿Así?

—Sí, exactamente.

Pudo ver cómo el ánimo de Chip fue cambiando, mostrándose más abierto y menos cohibido. Una vez que terminaron de corregir el cuento, Adam le dio una hoja nueva para que lo transcribiera correctamente, mientras el niño escribía él mismo se puso a terminar la carta al duque que tenía pendiente.

—¿Usted también tiene tareas, señor?—preguntó Chip, al verlo escribir fluidamente con una seguridad que el niño aún no adquiría.

—Así es.

—¿Y debe escribir mucho?

—Más de lo que me gustaría.

—¿Y qué escribe, señor?

—Mira, ésta es una carta del duque de Normandía—se la mostró—Yo debo escribirle otra carta respondiéndole con amabilidad.

—¿Debe responder todas las cartas?

—Sí.

—¡Pero usted recibe muchas!

—Es parte de mi trabajo como príncipe, Chip.

—¿Y no se aburre?

—A veces. Pero son cosas que deben hacerse.

Chip no recordaba haber tenido nunca una conversación con larga con el príncipe, y Adam tampoco recordaba haber convivido tanto con un niño antes. No estaba acostumbrado a las interminables preguntas de Chip, pero tampoco era tan molesto como pensaba. Antes creía que todos los niños eran fastidiosos, sin embargo, los encontraba ahora hasta divertidos.

Cuando terminó de transcribir el cuento, Adam lo revisó una vez más, y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo sintió orgullo por algo que alguien más había hecho. Chip lo escribió muy bien, corrigiendo todo lo que él le dijo y haciendo la letra más bonita que pudo. Incluso agregó algunos dibujos en los huecos blancos que quedaron de la hoja.

—A Belle le encantará—dijo, con gran seguridad.

—¡Muchas gracias señor!—dijo Chip emocionado, recogiendo sus tareas y el cuento—Señor, si tengo alguna duda ¿puedo preguntarle a usted, como le pregunto a Belle?

—Claro que sí, Chip.

Nunca había visto la cara del niño con tanta emoción en su corta vida.

Chip salió de la biblioteca riendo y saltando, dejándole una sensación de calidez en el pecho que no se asemejaba en nada a las sensaciones que Belle despertaba en él. Conocía al chiquillo desde que dio sus primeros pasos, incluso recordaba haber visto a la señora Potts embarazada, pero nunca se había detenido a conocerlo aunque lo viera casi a diario.

Quizá tampoco conocía mucho al resto del personal que atendía el palacio. Cuando era muy pequeño, su madre le dijo alguna vez que todo lo que sucediera bajo su techo era su responsabilidad, y por eso debía estar al pendiente de todos quienes le servían. Su padre opinaba lo mismo, pero para él estar al pendiente significaba gritarles y ser exigente con ellos, a un punto que rozaba lo cruel. Ahora se percataba que lejos de imponer respeto, todavía algunos como Chip lo veían con miedo y recelo, y eso no le gustaba.

Quería que acudieran a él como acudían con Belle, poder platicar con ellos en días de lluvia y contar con su confianza cuando pasaran por malas rachas. Quería poder ser parte de sus risas y sus momentos más alegres.

 **-o-**

—Es sólo un dolor de estómago—dijo la señora Potts, con una taza de té en sus manos.—nada que una taza calentita de té de manzanilla y un poco de descanso no alivien.

—¿Segura que estará bien?—preguntó, no muy convencido.

—Claro que sí, es usual que las mujeres tengan este tipo de dolores cada cierto tiempo—continuó explicando—Déjala descansar señor, ella estará mejor en la tarde.

Adam miró a Belle, que estaba recostada con el ceño fruncido, y no parecía poner atención a la conversación. Se inclinó para darle un ligero beso en la frente, sabía que la señora Potts la cuidaría perfectamente y que él salía estorbando en ese ambiente femenino. Le pidió fervientemente que le avisara en caso de que ella empeorara y después se fue, sabiendo que ya estarían sirviendo el desayuno en el comedor.

Bajó con pasos lentos, todavía un poco preocupado por la salud de su esposa. Llevaba ya casi el año viviendo con Belle, y ella nunca había tenido malestares tan fuertes.

—De vez en cuando son más intensos—le explicó—Nada de qué preocuparse.

¿Pero cómo no preocuparse cuando se trataba de la salud de la mujer que amaba?

En el comedor estaba Maurice, quien esperaba por la pareja para empezar a comer, y se preocupó un poco cuando vio únicamente al príncipe entrar con expresión pensativa.

—Belle está indispuesta esta mañana—le dijo—La señora Potts la está cuidando.

—¿Malestares femeninos?

—Si, me temo que sí.

Adam tomó asiento y contempló la perfecta sincronía de los sirvientes al servirle el desayuno.

—Su madre era así también, podía estar meses enteras fresca como una lechuga y de repente tener un mal día—dijo Maurice, mientras partía un poco de pan—No se preocupe tanto alteza.

Adam asintió, sabiendo que debía tener razón, después de todo conocía a Belle desde que era una bebé. Comieron al principio en silencio. Maurice encontraba muy amena la vida del palacio, salvo el detalle que no siempre sabía de qué hablar con su yerno.

—¿Y qué tal la corte?.—preguntó, no muy seguro de cómo iniciar la conversación—¿Ha tenido noticias de París?

—No mucho, solo chismes sin sentido—respondió Adam, quitándole importancia al asunto y comiendo de su avena.

—¿Nada interesantes?

Adam pensó un poco.

—Vendrá de visita una princesa a París—dijo, como si apenas lo recordara—Es la única hija de los reyes de Corona ¿recuerda ese reino?

—Sí, he visto cuadros del reino, siempre lo retratan muy hermoso. Pero no sabía que sus soberanos tenían una hija.

—Había estado perdida muchos años, pero la encontraron, no tengo idea de cómo—admitió—Tengo entendido que ella y su esposo harán una visita formal a la corte en París.

—¿Irá con Belle a recibirla?

—No, claro que no—dijo con voz algo pesada—que el rey se encargue de eso. Mandaré mis respetos a través de un sirviente, un buen arreglo floral, y listo. Nunca me han gustado mucho los asuntos políticos.

—Me resulta muy curioso, después de todo, usted fue criado para las relacionas públicas.

—No por eso me agrada.

Adam iba a seguir replicando cuando notó que su suegro se veía un poco incómodo, de repente comprendió que no era su intención hacer algún comentario desdeñoso, simplemente estaba buscando un tema de conversación. De todos los malos hábitos que estaba dejado, el de ser menos egoísta le estaba costando mucho, durante años se había acostumbrado a sólo interesarse en sí mismo y muchas veces era poco observador hacia cómo se sentían las personas a su alrededor.

—Aunque, hablando del mismo tema—buscó suavizar lo más que pudo su voz—Lumiére me ha estado recordando que el palacio debe ofrecer dos bailes anuales como mínimo por motivos de etiqueta. Además de que debo hacer uno para presentar formalmente a Belle en sociedad. Pero no estoy seguro de cómo hacer el baile lo más llevadero posible para Belle.

Maurice dejó en ese momento de comer, observando a su yerno inquieto.

—¿A qué te refieres con llevadero?

—Bueno, en esos bailes deben invitarse mínimo a doscientas personas, todas de alcurnia, y Belle todavía suele ponerse nerviosa cuando está rodeada de nobles—recordaba lo atormentada que se veía la primera vez que fue a una fiesta de té en Londres—Lo más seguro es que haga un baile de máscaras, que es menos formal, pero dígame usted ¿qué opina? ¿cómo lo podría manejar?

Maurice estaba pasmado. Era extraño que su yerno le pidiera su opinión para algo, y más extraño aún que fuera para algo tan importante como un baile oficial. Adam nunca era descortés con él, pero solía sentir una especie de barrera entre ellos, quien sabe por la educación, quien sabe por las diferencias entre ellos, lo cierto es que un muro los dividía, mismo que solía hacerse poco perceptible cuando Belle estaba con ellos, pero se materializaba en concreto sólido ante su ausencia.

Pensativo, Maurice pensaba en cómo responderle esa pregunta. Era cierto que Belle a veces se sentía cohibida con el resto de los nobles; la confundía el trato increíblemente cortés que tenían con ella, y no siempre sabía qué hacer, las mujeres de alcurnia solían halar de linajes y ella conocía muy poco de esas cosas. Nunca había estado en bailes de realeza antes, pero por lo que Belle le contaba, podía adivinar más o menos cuáles eran las inquietudes de su hija: no quería hacer sentir mal a Adam por tener una esposa "fuera de categoría".

—Creo que tienes razón, un baile de máscaras sería menos formal y más llevadero—siguió mostrándose pensativo—Pero creo que también ayudaría que Belle formara parte de todos los preparativos. Si ella siente que la integras, puede que se sienta menos cohibida.

Adam escuchó con atención las palabras de su suegro, meditándolas.

—Creo que tiene toda la razón, muchas gracias señor Maurice.

El resto del desayuno comentaron cosas más triviales hasta que terminaron de comer. Después de eso, Adam se excusó amablemente y se retiró a su estudio para responder su correspondencia del día. Maurice miró hacia donde Adam se había retirado, y pidió otro vaso de agua, incapaz de despejar su mente para poder comenzar sus actividades del día.

Cuando conoció a Adam era una bestia insensible, egoísta y de pésimo carácter. Cuando el hechizo se rompió y comenzó a cortejar a Belle apropiadamente, notó a un muchacho algo malcriado que se esforzaba en ser una mejor persona. Ahora, recordando la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana, le parecía que poco quedaba de esa bestia atroz o ese muchacho déspota; el príncipe que acababa de irse era un hombre cortés, amable y bien dispuesto, con el cual uno podía pasarse veladas amenas sin rastro alguno de inconformidad.

Cada día que pasaba, notaba más el cambio en ese muchacho, un cambio que no estaba seguro de qué había motivado: lo mismo pudo haber sido el hechizo, o Belle, o ambas cosas, incluso a veces pensaba que su propia presencia en el palacio ayudaba de alguna forma al príncipe a ser diferente. Fuera cual fuera la razón, estaba muy complacido con eso. Era grato despertar todas las mañanas y encontrar en Adam más del príncipe que era.

 **-o-**

El baile de máscaras fue un rotundo éxito.

Apenas le dijo a Belle que le ayudara a preparar el baile, ella se puso a buscar en la biblioteca libros sobre etiqueta y fiestas, emocionada ante la idea de participar en el evento. Adam recibió todas sus propuestas y la ayudó a corregir algunas, demostrando un buen trabajo en equipo.

Todos en el palacio se mostraron emocionados. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos debieran esmerarse en pulir hasta el último rincón del castillo para fiestas así, y después de años y años empolvándose en los rincones, la idea de miles de invitados los emocionaba. Bajo las órdenes de Adam y Belle, el castillo fue limpiado, decorado y todo el festín cuidadosamente preparado.

Los invitados fueron llegando en los tres días anteriores al baile, como solía ocurrir en esos eventos, principalmente aquellos nobles que venían de lugares muy lejanos. Varias habitaciones ya habían sido preparadas para recibirlos y Belle se mostró como una anfitriona dedicada. Había leído en libros sobre los bailes de la realeza, esplendorosos y encantadores; Adam había hecho algunos bailes sencillos en el palacio para amigos muy cercanos, pero nunca de esta magnitud.

Se mostraban amables con ella, los hubo quienes la miraron de forma analizadora y descarada, buscándole defectos. El príncipe Adam era un soltero muy codiciado en Francia, espléndidamente rico y de gran abolengo ¿qué muchacha de campo había conseguido casarse con tan buen partido? Pero Belle intentaba ponerle poca atención a esas visitas. En palabras de Adam: "sólo están celosas".

El día del baile, todos lucían ropas vistosas y máscaras elaboradas. Adam y Belle entraron al salón como anfitriones de gala, y ella se veía muchísima más hermosa de lo usual. La velada transcurrió sin accidentes, con excelente música, deliciosa comida, amenos bailes y buenas charlas. No faltaron los comentarios inconvenientes –como los del molesto duque de Normandía– pero en general las atenciones fueron espléndidas.

¡Y todos adoraban a Belle! Adam la lucía con orgullo, sabía que su esposa era hermosa, bondadosa y bastante inteligente, y estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Todos podían ver cómo el príncipe la adoraba y la buena educación de Belle, respetuosa pero firme en sus convicciones, la volvieron inmediatamente popular entre la mayoría de los invitados. Era tan agradable ver a una princesa tan bonita y culta ¡Y la manera en que Adam la miraba! ¡Mejor dicho, la manera en que los dos se miraban! Tan felices, y tan enamorados. La mayoría de los nobles opinaban lo mismo: eran una espléndida pareja, guapos e inteligentes, amables y corteses. Todo lo que se esperaba de jóvenes príncipes. Durante años, Adam hizo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para ser siempre el centro de atención en esos eventos, pero ahora se encontraba tan feliz y orgulloso de que Belle se desenvolviera atrayendo de todos las miradas, que por primera vez sintió que disfrutaba completamente el baile.

Ante el éxito, Adam pensó que podría hacer un baile al año o dos cuando mucho. Después de todo, por su título debía estar presente entre la nobleza, aunque no le gustara del todo ahora que encontraba tan ameno su tiempo a solas con su bella esposa. Y Belle parecía estar pasándola bien. No les daba demasiada importancia a las críticas de muchachitas molestas, y en cambio tenía largas conversaciones con varias princesas.

De Arendelle, un reino relativamente lejano en el que su madre tenía familia, llegó la princesa Ana, bastante entusiasta y jovial, quien parecía encontrar en Belle un modelo de cultura que no tenía comparación en su tierra natal. La reina Elsa mandó sus disculpas por su ausencia, pero ni Adam ni Belle lo tomaron personal, después de todo una reina siempre tiene muchas ocupaciones. La princesa Rapunzel y su esposo el príncipe Eugene también estaban siendo excelente compañía, así como las princesas Ariel y Cenicienta, con sus respectivas parejas.

Era agradable encontrar posibles amistades entre la realeza, pues ahora que estaba recuperando sus funciones administrativas, Adam debía hacerse cargo de sus muchas tierras y súbditos, y buscar socios poderosos no sólo en Francia, sino en el mundo. Belle parecía estar enterada de ese asunto, aunque no comentara mucho, pero silenciosamente lo ayudaba y apoyaba.

Después del baile, los invitados se fueron yendo. Algunos duraron tres días más en el palacio antes de empacar su última maleta y despedirse no sin antes prometerles invitaciones a bailes y rogarles que hicieran otro pronto.

—No estuvo tan mal—dijo Belle.

Adam debió darle la razón. La bestia ya se había ido, y dejó sólo al príncipe. Actuar como lo que era y hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades no estaba resultando tan mal. Quizá ya era hora de superar cualquier rastro del pasado, y continuar con su vida, celebrando cada día con su amada Belle.

* * *

Bueeeeno, espero que les haya gustado. Como comenté al inicio, tengo otros dos cuentos casi terminados, espero subir uno mañana.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Por siempre

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Oh, _el feeling_ , crece pero de alguna forma no me abandona. Este es un capítulo más bien introspectivo de la bestia. No sé ustedes, pero yo adoré con todo mi corazón que profundizaran más sus sentimientos y su historia. **Esta canción** en particular me hizo llorar (bueno, casi toda la película me tuvo llorando ¡pero esta canción más!) porque no me la esperaba y porque demuestra con tanta belleza lo enamorado que está la bestia de bella... ¡mis _feelings_!

Espero les guste =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Canción: **Evermore**

Interpretada: Dan Stevens.

Soundtrack de "Beauty and the Beast" versión del 2017

* * *

 **Por siempre**

 **.**

 **.**

I was the one who had it all

I was the master of my fate

I never needed anybody in my life

I learned the truth too late

Yo era el único que tenía todo

Era el amo de mi destino

Nunca necesité de nadie en mi vida

Aprendí la verdad muy tarde

 _._

 _—¿Puede una persona ser feliz cuando no es libre?_

 _Oh, Belle y sus preguntas capciosas. La conocía muy bien, era de esas personas que no hablan de más, dicen lo que piensan y lo que sienten directamente, dejando en claro sus puntos. Y esa pregunta capciosa lo desarmó por completo, porque sabía que era cierto. Belle tenía un espíritu libre que nunca contempló en nadie más, y aunque podía verse contenta de pasar el tiempo con él, en el fondo algo le hacía falta. Era como tener a una hermosísima ave cautiva en una jaula de oro, que disfruta el brillo, pero extraña su libertad._

 _Era un sentimiento muy nuevo en él. No recordaba nunca haberse preocupado tanto por alguien en su vida. Quería que Belle fuera feliz, que siempre sonriera, que pudiera visitar todas esas ciudades de las que siempre hablaba, ver el mundo más allá de sus libros. Quería que todos vieran a la magnífica e inteligente mujer que tenía a su lado. Pero más que nada, quería que Bella todos los días se viera al espejo orgullosa de sí misma._

 _Había notado que en ocasiones ella baja el rostro con algo de inseguridad. Le comentó que en su pueblo la llamaban "chica rara", no era una sorpresa, ella debía ser mucho más inteligente que todas las personas del pueblo, era normal que la vieran como extraña. Pero Belle había crecido en ese ambiente, y aunque tenía un carácter fuerte, era terca y siempre defendía su punto de vista, había un dejo de inseguridad en lo más profundo de ella, y él deseaba con todo su ser que se esfumara._

 _No, nunca se había preocupado así por nadie. Quería verla sonriendo, y feliz, asegurarse que el resto de sus días estuvieran resueltos, que desarrollara todos sus potenciales y cumpliera todos sus sueños. Como sabía que extrañaba a su padre, le propuso verlo a través del espejo, y fue así como descubrieron que estaban en problemas. Ahora veía a aquél señor de otra manera, no como un ladrón, sino como un hombre que adoraba a su hija por encima de todas las cosas, después de haber perdido trágicamente a su esposa._

 _Vio al hombre, siendo arrestado injustamente, y vio el terror en los ojos de Belle._

 _—¡Papá!_

 _No lo pensó detenidamente, sólo actuó. Ante todo, quería que ella estuviera feliz y tranquila, si eso significaba que se fuera con su padre para ayudarlo y cuidarlo, que así fuera. Ella pareció dudar, pero insistió ¿cuál era el propósito de dejarla encerrada en el castillo si no iba a ser feliz con él? ¿cómo podría él permitir que tan preciosa rosa se marchitara por su egoísmo?_

 _Ella se fue, levantando la falda de su bello vestido y corriendo, pero volteando a verle en todo el tiempo. Era como si quisiera decirle algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Él también quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo, su mente quedó completamente en blanco._

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

 _¡La había dejado irse, así, nada más! No le confesó abiertamente sus sentimientos, y tampoco escuchó los de ella. Solo la vio triste y dejó que tomara su decisión para que estuviera feliz. En ese momento, el hechizo se esfumó de su mente, no importaba que los últimos pétalos de la rosa estuvieran cayendo, no importaba que después de esa noche se convertiría en una bestia para siempre y sus pobres sirvientes morirían convertidos en muebles por su culpa, no importaba que el castillo se esfumaría mágicamente borrando todo rastro de su existencia… nada de eso importó._

 _Sólo importaba Belle, y que ella debía sonreír, sin importar si él estaba ahí con ella para verla contenta. Así estuviera al otro lado del mundo, si era feliz, él lo sería._

 _¿En qué momento sus sentimientos cambiaron tanto?_

.

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she runs away

She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me

Move me, come what may

Ahora sé que ella nunca me dejará

Incluso mientras ella se aleja corriendo

Ella seguirá atormentándome, calmándome, lastimándome

Motivándome, no importa lo que pase

.

 _Miles de veces maldijo en voz baja y alta a la hechicera que lo condenó, pero ahora podía comprenderlo mejor. Recordaba muy bien lo que ella le dijo, cuando le estaba pidiendo asilo en el palacio:_

" _La belleza se encuentra en el interior"_

 _Él solía verse en el espejo para recordarse lo atractivo que era, y siempre veía a su alrededor buscando las más peculiares bellezas. No comprendió esa frase hasta ahora, que estaba en su habitación solitario, viendo hacia la puerta que Belle había cruzado, alejándose de él…. Ella era tan hermosa, pero no sólo físicamente, sino en su interior. Tanta bondad y tanta luz que irradiaba la volvía sumamente valiosa. Lo había encantado en más de una forma._

 _Había cambiado mucho, por ella, sin siquiera percatarse. Pasaba los días en la biblioteca, la cual no había pisado prácticamente desde la muerte de sus padres, y releía aquellos libros que lo marcaron en su juventud. Recorrió los jardines, limpió los salones, puliendo la belleza del castillo que él llevaba años negando, cegado por su rabia y arrogancia._

 _Miró a sus sirvientes de otra forma, ellos estaban tan tristes y desesperados como él, pero mantenían una faceta de alegría sólo para darle esperanza, siendo fieles a un nivel que ahora se percataba, no merecía. Fue cruel en muchas ocasiones con ellos, aún ahora, pues ellos estaban atrapados en ese hechizo por su culpa, y en vez de dejarlo a su suerte, se quedaron a su lado, en todo momento, apoyándolo genuinamente, confiando en él._

 _¿Qué había hecho para merecerse eso? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a Belle? Nada. Por eso ella se iba, la vio subirse a su caballo y alejarse prontamente hacia el bosque, en búsqueda de su padre y de su libertad._

 _—¿Podría esperar una criatura como yo ganarme algún día tu afecto?_

 _—No lo sé.—titubeó._

 _Y recordar ese titubeo le dio esperanza. Subió por la torre, intentando verla mientras se desvanecía en el camino, quería poder verla cada segundo que le fuera permitido, guardar para siempre la imagen de su silueta en la memoria._

 _Ella debía quererlo un poco, quizá no tanto como él la adoraba, pero sí debía tenerle cariño. Por eso leía con él en las tardes, y platicaban por el jardín sobre sus puntos de vista respecto a diversos autores; por eso comían juntos, y jugaban en la nieve; por eso ella le daba las buenas noches y le preguntaba siempre si había dormido bien; por eso accedió a bailar con él, una melodía lenta y hermosa, con movimientos ligeros y envolventes; por eso había dudado cuando él le preguntó por sus sentimientos, y dudó cuando se marchó, mirándolo en todo momento antes de irse. Ella le tenía afecto._

 _Si, ella lo quería ¡debía quererlo! ¿qué otra mujer entonces hubiera podido disfrutar de la compañía de una bestia? Solo Belle, quien por alguna loca razón, sonreía al verlo y no se alejaba cuando él la tocaba. La hermosa Belle, enigmáticamente encantadora, esa muchacha que había conseguido robarle el corazón._

 _Porque, efectivamente, le robó el corazón. Había conocido a muchas otras mujeres, princesas y nobles, hermosas y cultas, pero ninguna que le llamara la atención. Ninguna le importó en absoluto. Salvo su madre, Belle era la primera mujer que realmente quería y le interesaba, a la cual deseaba mimar y proteger de todo, incluso de él mismo y de su egoísmo. Porque, ahora era muy claro, él había sido una persona mezquina y pedante buena parte de su vida, usando la arrogancia para alejarse de la gente y que nadie jamás lo cautivara. Y, a pesar de su mal carácter y soberbia, Belle consiguió penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser._

 _¡Era tan natural en ella! Estaba seguro que no se lo propuso. Ella no llegó al palacio pensando en cómo enamorarlo, no, fue auténtica en todo momento y por eso le encantó. Aquellas otras princesas y nobles se desvivían en cumplidos para ganarse su afecto, pero Belle le decía de frente todos sus defectos y no escatimaba en adjetivos para hacerle ver cuando estaba equivocado. De alguna forma, la encontraba aún más linda cuando tenía el ceño fruncido y defendía a capa y espada todo lo que ella pensaba acerca de Shakespeare, estuviera o no de acuerdo con ella ¡que muchacha tan apasionada por la vida!_

 _Era una pasión que él había dejado morir cuando su madre falleció, pero que de alguna manera ella reavivó en él. Y con eso, todas las demás bondades que alguna vez tuvo. Se sintió más empático y conectado con el mundo que le rodeaba. Por primera vez él no era el centro del universo, era ella… y así estaba bien._

 _—Pero señor ¿por qué la dejó marcharse?_

 _—Porque él la ama—respondió la señora Potts, y agradeció que ella tomara la palabra en vez de él._

 _¿La amaba?_

 _Sí, sólo el amor podía volverlo así de desinteresado y débil, pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente feliz. Ella estaba bien, era lo único que importaba. Pero…_

 _¿cómo no sentirse miserable con su ausencia?_

" _Volveré"_

 _De haber escuchado esas palabras, otro sería su humor. En su torre, vio cómo aquella mancha amarilla desapareció entre los matorrales del bosque, y su corazón se estrujo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era un dolor espantoso y agónico que no deseaba nunca más repetir. Un dolor que, sabía perfectamente, sólo ella podía remediar. Pero Belle le tenía cariño, lo sabía ¿sería ese cariño el suficiente para que regresara con él?_

 _No tenía ya más fuerza ni entusiasmo alguno para continuar viviendo si ella no estaba ahí, con él. Sentado en la cima de la torre, no sintió ya nada, ni frío ni calor, ni dolor ni alegría… estaba atrapado en un letargo probablemente eterno. No podía entrar a la biblioteca y leer sin que ella revoloteara alegremente entre las estanterías; no podía sentarse a la mesa y comer sin que ella recitara su cuento favorito en voz alta; no podía recorrer los jardines sin que ella se desviara para acariciar las rosas; no podía recorrer los pasillos de su palacio sin que su sombra lo siguiera… no. No podía hacer ya nada sin ella._

 _La esperaría. Costara lo que costara. Fuera el tiempo que fuera. Él permanecería ahí, sentado en la cima de la torre, viendo a la distancia para detectar el momento justo en que ella tomara el sendero hacia él, para ver cómo llegaba al castillo, se bajaba del caballo y cruzaba la puerta solamente para estar con él._

 _La amaba tanto, deseaba tanto que ella fuera feliz a su lado, poder proveerla de todo cuanto su corazón deseara y cumplirle todos sus sueños. Años atrás, cuando la hechicera lo embrujó, ella le dijo:_

 _—Sólo cuando tengas amor en tu corazón lo comprenderás. Y cuando ese amor sea correspondido, este hechizo se romperá._

 _Sí, lo entendía. Antes su vida había sido tan vacía, llena de oro y gala pero falta de buenos sentimientos y la calidez humana. Ahora, con ese punzante amor dentro de su corazón, todo lo veía con claridad. No importaba él en absoluto, no se trataba ya de sus caprichos, se trataba de ella, todo era Belle, y estaba tan feliz de recordarla con claridad, que cualquier dolor pasaba a segundo plano siempre y cuando ella se mantuviera con él._

 _Pero no estaba ahí, estaba en el pueblo, con su padre, pues él la necesitaba también. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, dejó su egoísmo de lado para dejarla partir, para que esa bella ave volara alegre hacia los lugares donde su canto era necesitado. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero tampoco podía continuar así. Permanecería ahí, esperándola, porque ella le tenía cariño y regresaría con él._

 _Aunque sonara ridículo, aunque se estuviera engañando a sí mismo –que era lo más probable– sabía que volvería. Sabía que cruzaría la puerta, le sonreiría y lo abrazaría, pidiéndola que fuera a comer con ella, o al jardín, o al salón, a cualquier lugar ¡y él iría encantado! Pero la esperaría, así fueran horas, días, o años, permanecería en esa misma torre, viendo a la distancia, hasta que ella apareciera de nuevo._

 _¿cómo esa muchachita de pueblo pudo haberse robado su corazón? Ni lo sabía, ni le importaba saberlo. Ella volvería. Y él esperaría. Y la amaría toda la vida, estuviera o no a su lado._

.

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself she'll walk right in

And as the long, long nights begin

I'll think of all that might have been

Waiting here for evermore!

Debilitándome en mi solitaria torre

Esperando por una puerta abierta

Me engaño a mí mismo haciéndome creer que ella cruzará esa puerta

Y que en las largas, largas noches que empiezan

Pensaré en todas las cosas que podrían suceder

Esperándola aquí, por siempre.

.

.

—¿Adam?

Parpadeó rápidamente, intentando despertarse. De alguna forma se había perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. Belle estaba frente a él, escribiendo, y él tenía en su mano una pluma también. Miró la hoja frente a él, donde había garabateado de forma rápida aquél poema que le vino a la mente cuando Belle se fue del palacio, ya tiempo atrás, la misma noche en que se rompió el hechizo.

—Te estaba preguntando si querías un té—le dijo ella.

—¿Eh? Ah, no, estoy bien, gracias,

¡Cuánta melancolía y dolor en esas frases! De repente se acordó de Romeo y Julieta, y que le dijo a Belle que no le gustaba esa obra precisamente por su cursilería ¡Vaya la ironía de la vida, que él escribiera algo así! Sonrió, el amor hace jugadas tan extrañas…

Belle lo miraba curiosa.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí—releyó nuevamente el poema _"Me engaño a mí mismo haciéndome creer que ella cruzará esa puerta"…_ afortunadamente, ella sí la cruzó, y no había día en que no agradeciera su regreso—¿Sabías que te estaba esperando?

Belle le miró intrigada, dejando la pluma en el tintero y su escrito de lado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Aquella noche que te fuiste, cuando se rompió el hechizo… yo subí a la cima de la torre para esperarte. Mi intención era quedarme ahí, el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que regresaras.

—¿Y cómo sabías que iba a volver?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabía, pero quería creerlo. Necesitaba creerlo.

—Iba a regresar ¿sabes?—continuó ella—Aún si Gastón y el pueblo no hubieran venido aquí buscándote, yo hubiera regresado. No sé si con papá, pero… tendría que verte. Quería volver a verte.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin sonrisas, sólo miradas intensas y significativas.

—Gracias por volver.

Lo dijo sinceramente, estirando su mano para sujetar la de ella. Bella se sonrojó un poco y bajó los ojos, haciendo una expresión que él adoraba: era su rostro de enamorada.

—Gracias por recibirme.

—Por siempre, amor. Por siempre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Aviso.**

En mi canal de youtube (Nefertari Queen) estoy subiendo videos con las letras traducidas del soundtrack, hasta ahora solo he subido dos "Evermore" y "How does a moment last forever (box edition)" por si quieren pasar a verlos. El enlace de mi canal está en mi perfil =)

¡Mil gracias por leer!


	4. Y después

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo! Estaba escuchando mi Playlist de Elvis Presley y de repente, con esta canción de fondo, me vino a la mente todo el capitulo que está abajo... espero que les guste.

 **NOTA,-** por si no lo habian notado, estos one-shots no tienen orden cronológico ni secuencia, para que no la busquen XD

La canción se llama **"Can't help falling in love"** del rey **Elvis Presley.**

El siguiente one-shot tiene una canción del soundtrack de la película.

Ahora sí, disfruten c:

* * *

 **Y después...**

 _._

 _._

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Los hombres sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se precipitan_

 _Pero yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

 _._

Cuando la hechicera lo embrujó, le dijo que no había amor en su corazón, y él no pudo entender aquellas palabras en mucho tiempo. Aislado del mundo con su biblioteca como único entretenimiento, buscó siempre libros que hablasen de todo, menos amor. Era un tema al cual rehuía constantemente, hasta la llegada de Belle al castillo, quien sacudió los más profundos pilares que sostenían su existencia.

De niño Adam vio en primera fila el profundo afecto que unía a sus padres, pero al morir su madre, la depresión que consumió al difunto príncipe de Anjou lo volvió un ser ruin. Estricto y déspota, crio a su hijo sin comprender el profundo daño que le estaba haciendo. Había días en que no soportaba la ausencia de su esposa, y esos días, ya con varias copas encima, le decía a su hijo:

.—El amor es la cosa más espantosa que pueda existir ¿sabes? Te destruye y te consume por dentro. Te vuelve débil y vulnerable ante todos ¡cualquiera puede vencer y destruir a un enamorado! Sólo los tontos se enamoran. No seas un tonto ¿de acuerdo?

Esas palabras penetraron hondo en el corazón del príncipe Adam. Cuando era pequeño y su madre le leía al dormir, solía decirle que el amor es el calor que trae la primavera y permite la vida en el mundo. Pero su madre no estaba, se había ido, su padre sí estaba, y le decía que nunca se enamorara. En algún punto de esa difícil infancia, Adam anotó mentalmente que debía alejarse lo más posible del amor. No comprendía si era bueno o malo, pues era muy pequeño para desarrollar un criterio propio, lo que si entendía el niño era que el amor podía ser peligroso, y era mejor mantener distancia con ese sentimiento.

Finalmente el padre de Adam falleció, y todas las confusiones y dolores que el niño tenía en su mente se desataron. En su ira e incomprensión se volvió un ser despreciable y frívolo. Veía en sus sirvientes a aquellas personas que debían atenderlo siempre. Veía en los nobles a aquellas personas de fachadas elegantes y sentimientos dudosos, aunque fueran sus propios familiares. Y principalmente, veía en las mujeres solamente su belleza exterior. Eran como piezas de arte que se debían contemplar y juzgar, y con las cuales se podía divertir un tiempo, sólo el tiempo en que aquella belleza exterior lo cautivase. Al terminar ese tiempo, podía irse con otra y eventualmente otra, crearse la gran colección. Después de todo ¿qué artista mantiene a una misma musa eternamente? ¿no era lo usual que buscaran nuevas inspiraciones, como la abeja que recorre mil flores para crear la dulce miel?

Construyó altos y gruesos muros alrededor de su corazón, protegiendo sus sentimientos, manteniéndose lejos de cualquier emoción que pudiera debilitarlo de alguna manera. Recordaba a su destrozado padre que tomaba vino y otros licores día con día, maldiciendo el haberse enamorado, repitiendo una y otra vez que el amor te vuelve débil y te destruye. Adam no quería ser débil, ansiaba ser fuerte, y si para serlo había que escapar del amor, que así fuera. No recordaba haber sentido amor antes –salvo el que sintió por sus padres– y ese sentimiento era el que más dolor le había causado en su infancia. Estaba mejor así, sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, sin que pudiera ser lastimado.

Pero llegó la hechicera y al verlo tan egoísta, incapaz de entregarse a alguien, lo castigó, convirtiéndolo físicamente en la terrible bestia que estaba siendo al interior. Al llegar Belle al castillo debió admitir que era una muchacha tan hermosa como su nombre, pero en su opinión era una simple campesina hija de un ladrón aprovechado. Su bonito rostro no compensaba la falta de linaje. Adam había aprendido de su padre que los príncipes deben siempre considerar el linaje de las doncellas que cortejan, pues era importante casarse con una noble mujer de buena familia y cuyo dote aumentara considerablemente las arcas de la familia.

Al principio de su encantamiento poco o nada cambió, y se imaginaba la llegada de una princesa espléndidamente rica que podría cortejar para romper el hechizo. Cuando Lumiére le dijo que esa chica podía ser la indicada, casi pudo ver el cuerpo de su padre retorciéndose en la tumba. Tenía un insano rencor hacia su padre, quien volvió su infancia tan miserable, y la mera idea de hacer algo que pudiera enfadarlo, aunque estuviera muerto, le encantó lo suficiente como para intentar acercarse a la muchacha.

Belle resultó ser mucho más autoritaria que ninguna otra mujer que hubiese conocido. Todas las muchachas nobles bajaban los ojos ante él y accedían a sus cortejos, aunque no fueran del todo agradables, simplemente porque era un buen partido y ninguna mujer en Francia podía decirle que no al poderoso príncipe Adam de Anjou. Pero Belle, la muchacha sin linaje e hija de un ladrón, le dijo firmemente que no y mantuvo su palabra. Él debió ganarse el respeto y el cariño de la muchacha, algo que nunca antes hizo por alguien.

Y realmente no planeó hacerlo, fue todo tan espontáneo. Al principio no se soportaban, pero después de haberla salvado de los lobos (llámenlo egoísta, pero no era tan cruel como para dejar a una muchacha sola en el bosque a merced de la naturaleza) la gratitud que Bella mantuvo hacia él hizo que notara su buen corazón. No recordaba haber conocido a alguien así en su corta vida, excepción claro de sus sirvientes. Eso hizo que sintiera curiosidad por ella, misma que creció cuando notó lo mucho que le encantaba leer.

Jamás en toda su vida había podido compartir ese gusto con alguien. Su padre era letrado, pero el tiempo que pasaba con su hijo era para reprenderlo o darle los malos consejos típicos de un hombre borracho. Sus maestros aplaudían todos sus progresos pero con el único interés que cobrar sus honorarios. Belle podía leer en pocos días largas y complejas obras, dándole sus puntos de vista y debatiendo con él sobre los argumentos y personajes. Se interesaba realmente en cuál era su opinión y no se contenía para dar sus propios puntos de vista incluso cuando no fueran del agrado de Adam.

No recordaba haber conocido a una mujer así en toda su vida. Comenzó a gustarle su compañía, le recomendó sus libros favoritos con la intención de discutirlos. Le mostró sus plantas favoritas en el jardín, descubriendo que ella sabía mucho de jardinería al tener ella su propio huerto en casa. Era además sumamente inteligente, encontró una vez garabatos de pequeños aparatos domésticos para facilitare la vida a sus sirvientes. Cuando le dio un recorrido formal por el palacio, reconoció varios estilos artísticos y arquitectónicos de las fachadas y ornamentos. No, nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer así.

Era como si ella hiciera todo más hermoso a su alrededor. Encontraba detalles y belleza en cosas que él daba por sentado en su propio palacio. Le encantaba platicar con ella, caminar por los pasillos y hasta compartir las comidas, pues solían bromear de todo lo que hicieron en el día. Su actitud había cambiado tanto, que notó a sus sirvientes menos tensos a su alrededor y siendo algo más confiados. Antes, cuando él entraba a una habitación todas las conversaciones cesaban y si había risas éstas terminaban. Ahora, cuando entraba al comedor sus sirvientes lo saludaban sonriendo de verdad, comenzó a preguntarles sobre sus días, si habían hecho algo interesante, y ellos comenzaron a responderle contentos.

La vida en el castillo se había hecho mucho más llevadera y alegre, todo gracias a Belle, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella hasta que la vio en el gran salón, ayudando a sus sirvientes a limpiarlo, quitando las telarañas de los candelabros y barriendo el polvo; al verla ahí, se la imaginó con un largo y precioso vestido fino, el cabello recogido y flores adornando su cintura; se la imagino bailando con él, como toda una princesa, moviéndose por el salón al son de la música y sonriendo en todo momento, presumiéndola a todos los nobles invitados como suya.

Suya… y ahí comprendió. Quería que ella estuviera con él. Pero más que eso, quería que ella estuviera sonriendo con él. El hechizo por un momento desapareció de su mente, y lo único en que pensaba era que aquella preciosa mujer, tan linda por dentro como por fuera, debía de cumplir sus sueños. Ella debía usar sedas y terciopelos, pues no se merecía menos; todos debían respetarla, todos debían reconocerla como la mujer inteligente, creativa e inventora que ella. Belle debía recorrer el mundo que tanto ansiaba conocer y conquistarlo, porque ninguna criatura en la tierra lo merecía tanto como ella.

Belle debía ser feliz, nunca antes se había preocupado por alguien a ese nivel. Comprendió entonces que se había enamorado de ella, como un tonto, y como el mayor tonto de todos dejó que se fuera con su padre, alejándose quizá para siempre de él, y sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos mientras ella corría lejos, consumiéndose en un espantoso dolor punzante.

Quizá su padre tenía razón, y el dolor era lo peor del mundo. Encima de la torre, viendo a la distancia, podía sentir aún los fragmentos de su corazón esparcidos en su interior como punzantes pedazos de cristal encajados en su alma, que no lo dejaban respirar a veces. Cuando Gastón llegó, disparándole para matarlo, pudo el instinto ser más fuerte para intentar sobrevivir, pero en el fondo la muerte no era mala idea ¿cómo podría vivir el resto de sus días con ese tremendo vacío al interior?

Pero luego, Belle regresó ¡la vio ahí, tan hermosa y con rostro preocupado, enfrentándose a Gastón para protegerlo! Y la cosa más rara del mundo ocurrió. Esa misma debilidad y tristeza que minutos atrás lo tenían apático, se convirtieron en una fortaleza que jamás había experimentado, y lo hicieron enfrentarse a Gastón. Debía proteger a Belle antes de que nada, y por ella sacaría fuerzas de donde no las tuviera.

Y sólo por verla, esos tres balazos valieron la pena. El amor era un sentimiento tan curioso, te obliga a derribar los muros para que otra persona te conozca a fondo, vea su interior y te aprecie por lo que eres y no eres. Hace que te entregue a alguien más, volviéndote débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Durante años odió la maldición de la hechicera, pero ahora agradecía a esa mujer por haberle permitido conocer a Belle. Enamorarse de ella fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, no se imaginaba nadie más en el mundo que mereciera conocerlo a fondo, nadie a quien entregarle el corazón.

Por eso, cuando el hechizo se rompió, y se vio a sí mismo como un humano, con una confundida Belle enfrente, supo que todo había valido la pena. Lo peor había terminado, y era momento de que el invierno diera paso a la primavera.

 **-o-**

Lo primero que sintió cuando lo vio ahí, en figura humana, fue miedo. No todos los días ves a una bestia flotar en el aire en medio de un poderoso resplandor y descender convertido en un hombre apuesto. Él la miró fijamente, y ella no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Se le acercó con cautela, como si no supiera usar sus piernas, y ella por instinto retrocedió, incapaz de reconocerlo.

.—Belle, soy yo—le dijo, con una voz suave, pero no por eso menos varonil. Era la voz de un humano.

Miró a sus ojos, de profundo azul y mirada penetrante. Reconoció esa mirada, tan dulce y especial, esos ojos la contemplaban con mucho cariño, tal y como la bestia lo hacía siempre que la observaba recitar sus poemas favoritos.

.—¿Eres tú?—su voz sonaba más a pregunta que afirmación. Él le sujetó tiernamente las manos, y en vez de rechazar su tacto, Belle se le acercó. La tocaba con delicadeza, como si temiera que ella pudiera romperse.

Sí, en esa mirada podía reconocerlo. En su forma tan especial de verla, tan particular de tocarla, aunque no tuviera la misma apariencia debía ser la misma esencia.

.—No… no eres una bestia—continuó, era por demás obvio, pero la sorpresa no la dejaba expresarse debidamente.—Tú…

.—Llámame Adam—le sonrió con ternura, y acercó su mano a su mejilla de forma lenta, pidiéndole permiso para acariciarla.

Ella se dejó acariciar, disfrutando del momento. De repente recordó que la señora Potts habló del hechizo, y que cuando se rompiera, la bestia y todos ellos volverían a ser humanos. El hechizo se había roto, y tenía frente a sí la forma humana de bestia… Adam. Era una conmoción muy grande. Apenas un par de minutos atrás le lloraba porque lo creía muerto, y ahora lo tenía enfrente en su forma de hombre, alto y esbelto, con bellos ojos y viéndola embelesado.

Cuando se inclinó hacia ella, nuevamente de manera lenta, ella fue la que se adelantó y se le acercó, dejándose besar y dejando que las mil emociones revoloteando en su estómago finalmente estallaran. Estaba confundida, pero también extasiada ¡Él estaba bien! Adam… ¡Adam estaba vivo, frente a ella, y el hechizo de había roto!

Era su primer beso, y se sintió aún más especial de lo que hablaban los libros. El sabor de sus labios, la textura y las emociones que despertaban en ella no tenían comparación alguna. Ni siquiera su libro favorito, Romeo y Julieta, podía hacerla volar tan alto en las nubes del romanticismo como esta caricia. Aún sin separarse de él, recordó haberle dicho que lo amaba, y se sonrojó. No sabía en qué momento se enamoró de una bestia, pero lo hizo, y no se retractaba de sus palabras. Tenerlo enfrente, vivo, convertido en humano, y besarlo era demasiado embriagante como para no perder por unos minutos la cordura y dejarse llevar por la felicidad.

Se besaron largo rato, disfrutando del momento, y cuando se separaron los dos sonreían. Adam la abrazaba, manteniendo su frente contra la de ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de calma.

.—Volviste—le dijo, como si no pudiera creerlo—En verdad volviste…

.—Claro que sí, no iba a dejarte solo aquí para siempre—le respondió.

.—Albergaba esa esperanza, pero no quería crearme altas ilusiones…

.—Yo…

.—¡Mira!

Abrazándola, los dos vieron por el balcón hacia el castillo, y cómo bajo la luz del sol recuperaba su glorioso aspecto. El invierno se había esfumado mostrando el radiante sol veraniego. Belle miraba todo impresionada, nunca había visto tanta magia en su vida, ni siquiera la había considerado posible.

.—¡Los demás!—dijo Belle, agarrándole la mano—Vamos a verlos ¡seguro ya son humanos de nuevo!

Ambos bajaron pronto las escaleras, el palacio se veía iluminado y los pasillos limpios y aún más decorados que antes. Belle no se detuvo mucho en eso, pero Adam sí, después de todo el castillo estaba mostrándose de nuevo como había sido en su infancia. Abajo, en la entrada, estaban todos sus sirvientes en sus formas humanas, llorando de emoción y reencontrándose con los aldeanos que ahora podían reconocerlos.

No había manera de describir la felicidad que podía sentirse en el Palacio. Con el hechizo roto, todos en el pueblo recordaron a sus familiares y amigos que trabajaban en el castillo y que habían permanecido cautivos durante años como el príncipe. Las reuniones fueron tan emotivas, que Belle lloró silenciosamente, eran demasiadas emociones para una noche.

Primero, se había vestido de gala para bailar con la bestia (Adam) compartiendo los dos un momento íntimo y muy especial. Fue en ese baile cuando comenzó a percatarse de que algo había cambiado entre los dos, disfrutaba de la música, la compañía y principalmente de las sensaciones que provocaba él en ella mientras la guiaba a lo largo de todo el salón. Cuando él le preguntó si podía llegar a quererlo, a ser feliz con él, no supo qué responder. Una parte de ella era ya muy feliz, pero la otra pensaba en su padre, y en el mundo de allá afuera que tanto ansiaba ver…

Luego le mostró en el espejo a su padre y descubrió que estaba en problemas. Nunca imaginó que la dejaría marcharse, y cuando se fue, silenciosamente se prometió regresar. Quería volver a leer con él en la biblioteca, mantener largas conversaciones sobre historia y geografía, pasear por los jardines y platicar con Lumiére o la señora Potts. El palacio se había convertido, sin que ella se lo propusiera, en un hogar. Al cabalgar hacia el pueblo pensaba en eso, y en que sería feliz pudiera combinar la vida en el palacio y la vida con su padre.

Ayudó a su padre pero en el proceso terminó encerrada con él, viendo cómo Gastón marchaba con casi toda la aldea para matar a la bestia ¡Matarlo! Sólo de pensar en eso se le aceleraba el corazón. La bestia no podía ser asesinada, claro que no, y de pensar en la señora Potts, Chip, Ding-dong… ¡Oh no! ¿qué había hecho? Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba llegar y ayudarlos de alguna manera. No podía permitir que algo malo les pasara a ninguno de ellos. Y Gastón lo decía, una y otra vez "¡Matemos a la bestia!" ¡No, por favor, no! ¿no comprendían que no era una bestia? ¿no comprendían que ella… ella lo quería?

Ella lo quería. Ciertamente, lo quería. Pensaba en eso cuando su padre forzó el candado para dejarla en libertad de volver. Oh, curiosas las ironías. Ella se imaginaba regresando al palacio feliz, no de esa manera no apurada, asustada y estresada ante la visión de los aldeanos atacando a sus queridos amigos. No muerta de la angustia de imaginar a Gastón atacando a la bestia, lastimándolo. Eso era lo peor.

Y sí llegó, pero muy tarde. Aunque se enfrentó a Gastón, no pudo hacer mucho. Disparó por la espalda, como un cobarde, dejando a su querida bestia en el suelo agonizando. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente ante la idea de verlo marchar, de que se fuera para no volver. No podía dejarla sola, no cuando al fin había encontrado a alguien que la comprendía, que platicaba con ella y que podía hacerla reír, no podía dejarla ahora que sabía que lo quería. Lo quería porque la entendía, porque compartía sus mismos gustos raros, porque era divertido, era atento, caballeroso y un excelente bailarín, porque podían leer y escribir juntos, adivinar a veces sus pensamientos mientras cenaban y pasear durante horas en el jardín, aunque fuera en silencio, disfrutando la compañía.

No, eso no era cariño, lo comprendió ahí en ese instante al llorarle. Era amor, como el que leía en sus libros. Era amor cuidarlo, preocuparse por su bienestar, extrañarlo cuando no estaba y entenderlo, mimarlo, querer verle feliz todo el tiempo posible. Se había enamorado de él sin proponérselo. Y en medio de esa revelación, y el dolor de creerlo muerto, una envolvente luz lo convirtió en humano, rompiendo el encantamiento.

.—¡Belle!—un niño corrió hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente—¡Soy Chip! ¡Gracias Belle, gracias! ¡Finalmente se rompió el hechizo!

.—Chip… ¡eres tú!

Los miró a todos, eran humanos y sonreían tan felices, tan realizados. Adam los abrazaba a todos y no dejaba de mostrarse contento, casi como si los viera por primera vez en años.

.—¡Al fin el hechizo se ha roto!—dijo, haciendo uso de una potente y firme voz principesca—¡Debemos festejarlo! Lumiére, Ding-Dong, por favor corran la voz. Vayan con sus familiares, que tanto extrañan y mañana todos están invitados a un baile ¡todo el pueblo debe venir a festejar!

Se escucharon vítores y pudo ver a la señora Potts besando a su marido. Nunca había visto tanto amor y felicidad.

 **-o-**

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido. Adam le dio el día libre a todos sus sirvientes, para que se reunieran con sus seres queridos. Le dijo que iría a ponerle otra ropa y desapareció al interior del castillo. En ese momento llegó su padre a caballo, quien se mostraba sorprendido ante tantas y nuevas personas y la buscaba con la mirada, preguntándole una y otra vez si estaba bien.

.—Si papá—le dijo—Solo un poco conmocionada.

.—¿Qué ha pasado, Belle?

A groso modo le contó sobre el encantamiento, mismos que al romperse le devolvió su forma humana a los sirvientes del castillo. Su padre estaba tan extrañado que no podía terminar de creerlo todo. Fue la señora Potts, quien todavía estaba en el castillo con su esposo e hijo, quien se acercó a él ofreciéndola una taza de té.

.—¿Este niño entonces es la taza parlante que me asustó?—preguntó, señalando a Chip—¿está segura de eso?

.—Venga señor—le dijo maternalmente—Le prepararé un té para que se calme. Mi esposo puede asegurarle que es el mejor té del mundo. Vamos, vamos…

Belle confió en ella para que calmara a su padre, estaba a punto de seguirlo hacia la cocina cuando escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras. Era Adam, quien lucía un pantalón azul y una sencilla pero limpia camisa blanca. Tenía el cabello mojado, así que supuso se había dado un baño. Le sonreía con mucha felicidad al acercarse a ella.

Pero ya para ese punto Belle estaba menos confundida, al explicarle las cosas a su padre pudo ella misma asimilar la mayor parte. Había sólo una duda en su mente, misma que le expresó al ahora príncipe.

.—¿Adam? ¿Puedo llamarte así, o debe ser su Alteza?—le preguntó un poco coqueta.

Él rio mientras le sostenía su mano, besándole tiernamente su dorso.

.—Llámame Adam, por favor.—respondió.

.—Bien, Adam—continuó—¿Me respondes una pregunta?

.—Claro, _mademoiselle._

.—¿Cómo fue que se rompió el hechizo?

Adam suspiró, buscando las palabras exactas. Belle esperó pacientemente.

.—La única manera de que el hechizo se rompiera era que yo me enamorara de una mujer—le dijo—Y que esa mujer correspondiera mis sentimientos.

Belle lo miró mientras asimilaba lo que él acababa de decirle.

.—¿Eso quiere decir que estás enamorado de mí?

.—Profundamente, _ma belle_. Esperaba que aquél beso disipara las dudas.

Sonrojada, Belle se mordió los labios, haciendo un gesto que Adam adoró.

.—¿Y cómo sabes que yo te quiero?

.—De no ser así, el hechizo no se hubiera todo—le besó la frente—¿por qué crees que estoy tan feliz?

De repente, la sombra de una lejana pero existe inseguridad de apoderó de Belle, quien se alejó del príncipe y lo vio fijamente con una expresión de duda.

.—Pero… eso quiere decir… ¿tú me enamoraste, con esa intención, la de romper el hechizo? ¿era eso lo que tenías en mente?

Adam la miró confundido y sorprendido.

.—¿Por qué piensas eso?

.—Es sólo que… no comprendo. Han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que…

.—Belle, mírame a los ojos—así lo hizo ella—Yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerte siguiera mi huésped al principio. No es un comportamiento del que me enorgullezca, pero así fue. Me enamoré de ti llanamente, como creo que tú también lo hiciste conmigo.

Ella acarició su rostro, era una auténtica novata en las demostraciones afectuosas de pareja… aunque, si lo pensaba con mayor profundidad ¿eso eran ellos, pareja?

.—Y ahora que eso terminó… ¿sigo siendo tu huésped? O ¿qué somos ahora?

Adam guardó silencio al principio, pues no había pensado mucho en eso la verdad. Aunque la respuesta se coló pronto a su mente, proyectada desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

.—Tú eres _ma belle_ —le dijo, sosteniendo fuertemente sus manos—La única mujer que amo y he amado.

.—Pero yo…

.—Y, si me lo permites—la interrumpió—Quisiera hacerte pronto mi esposa.

Oh dios… ¿esposa? ¡esposa! Ella, casada, con él…

La única propuesta de matrimonio que le habían hecho había sido la de Gastón, y esa fue tan incómoda, al verlo no se pudo visualizar con él, ni con nadie en realidad. Ella se imaginaba a sí misma por el mundo, a lo mucho con su padre, consciente de lo distinta que era a la mayoría de las personas. Pero, lo que acababa de decirle Adam se alguna manera tuvo completo sentido. Ella podía visualizarse completamente a su lado, en el palacio como hasta ahora, no como prisionera sino como su compañera. Era tan… nuevo.

Tan nuevo e inquietante.

.—Tu esposa… Adam, tú y yo…

.—Sé que me dirás que ocupas algo de tiempo. Si te soy sincero, yo también ¡llevo pocas horas siendo humano!—ella sonrió—Pero quiero que sepas, que eres la única mujer que he amado y que amaré. Y que quiero hacerte mi esposa apenas pase el tiempo debido, si me aceptas claro.

.—¿debo entonces considerarme comprometida?

.—¿debo tomar eso como un sí?

Los dos rieron suavemente, impresionados por lo sencillo que estaba resultando todo, en comparación con lo difícil que fue al principio mantenerse los dos en una misma habitación.

.—Adam… te amo.

Ya lo había dicho antes, pero no estaba segura si él lo había escuchado. Él la miró fijamente, sintiendo cómo su corazón saltaba de alegría al escuchar esas dos palabras.

.— _Je t'aime_ , te amo, Belle.

Era un "sí" a todo lo que acababan de decir. Era confirmar sus planes y dejar en claro que de ahora en adelante, nada podría separarlos. Adam se inclinó y besó tiernamente sus labios, sellando el trato, dándole inicio a un bello futuro, para él y para ella…

Hasta que escucharon voces provenientes de la cocina.

.—¿Esa bestia entonces es un príncipe?—la voz de Maurice sonaba escéptica.

.—Papá está algo confundido…

.—Será mejor que los dos hablemos con él—comento—Sería bueno que me viera y que los dos hablemos… de algunas cosas.

.—¿qué cosas?

.—Pedirle tu mano, tal vez.

Oh, Maurice estaría tan conmocionado el resto del día.

Belle sonrió, sintiendo por primera vez quizá en toda su vida un amor sincero que no provenía de su padre, pensando en que jamás se imaginó la aventura que acababa de vivir, la magia que acababa de contemplar, el profundo amor que estaba sintiendo y que acababa de protagonizar, un amor que literalmente rompió encantamientos y unió a personas que llevaban años distanciados.

Adam sujetó su mano mientras los dos caminaban hacia la cocina, era un gesto sencillo y tierno, pero que para ambos resultaba muy significativo. Era el inicio de una nueva vida para los dos, en todos los sentidos, y estaban completamente emocionados ante las perspectivas que se abrían en su horizonte. Mientras estuvieran juntos, nada podría salir mal. Nada.

.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Toma mi mano, toma toda mi vida también_

 _Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, actualizaré a más tardar el lunes, tengan un bello fin de semana =D

 **PD.-** Si fueron o son fans de los Power Rangers, NO vean la película. Me lo agradecerán. Saludos.

chao!


	5. Conversación

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SIN GANAR NADA POR ELLAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Bueno, aquí les traigo mi nuevo one-shot. Es corto a comparación del anterior y, como ya había comentando, no tiene una secuencia cronológica real. Tengo ya otro en mente jeje, espero esa inspiración se mantenga.

Comentarios:

Alejandra Darcy: pues pude un poco antes jeje, neh, hubiera preferido ver la Bella y la Bestia por cuarta vez antes que los Power Rangers XD es un verdadero homenaje a la versión animada, me encantó c:

Christy V Q: Sinceramente vi los Power Rangers por puro morbo, pero fue decepcionante en todos los sentidos al menos para mí. Qué bueno que te gusto mi pequeño one-shot, ojalá disfrutes este igual c:

Forever MK NH: jejej gracias. Y pues a mi no me gusto nadita (Power Rangers)

disfruten!

* * *

 **Conversación**

Adam recorría los jardines tranquilamente, aprovechando el poco sol y que pronto oscurecería. Belle estaba en el palacio, hace algunas horas la dejó en la biblioteca leyendo y no quiso interrumpirla. Terminó sus deberes del día, pasó por la cocina para ver que todo estuviera en orden y platicar un poco con sus sirvientes, y finalmente terminó ahí, paseando cerca de los límites del castillo, contemplando hacia el bosque más allá de la barda y los matorrales.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que el hechizo se rompió, y su boda con Belle sería la próxima semana. Intentaron los dos llevar las cosas lo más lento posible, pero no les resultó tan bien como esperaban. La atracción y el cariño que los unía solamente creció cuando Adam, ya en su forma humana, pudo ser más detallista con ella. Hablar con Maurice para que le diera su bendición fue algo complicado, pero no podía quejarse, pues había tratado muy mal al señor en su primer encuentro. Pero tras varias semanas de acercamientos ambos hombres pudieron dejar el pasado atrás para gran felicidad de Belle, quien bajo asesoría de la señora Potts comenzó a diseñar una elegante pero sencilla boda.

Adam no quería nada pomposo, suficiente tenía ya de eso para el resto de su vida. Quería una ceremonia más íntima, con pocos invitados pero bella y encantadora. Fuera de eso, le había dicho a Belle que hiciera lo que quisiera. La comida, la música, la decoración, todo debía ser a su gusto. Quería complacerla hasta en lo más mínimo para que tuviera la velada de sus sueños. Belle lo besó emocionada, no importa qué tan intelectual sea una mujer, mentiría si dijera que jamás se imaginó aquél día de principio a fin y ahora podía recrearlo con completa libertad.

Viendo hacia el bosque tras la barda, Adam se imaginó cómo sería el evento. En el fondo no le importaba nada más que Belle fuera feliz y poder hacerla su esposa formalmente. Pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Sonrió ante la idea de esa cursilería, que repentinamente encontraba encantadora, ¡ah, las ironías de la vida!

Al reír en voz baja, notó una figura deslizándose tranquilamente entre los matorrales. Por un instinto mayor a su entendimiento, pudo perfectamente reconocerla. No lucía ni su imagen andrajosa ni su imagen hermosa, era simplemente una mujer normal con prendas normales y una capa negra gruesa. Pero era ella, estaba seguro, y sólo el verla lo puso tenso.

—Tranquilo, príncipe—le dijo, quitándose la capucha—Sólo he venido a saludar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó, procurando que su voz no sonara tan molesta.

—Sólo saber cómo van las cosas. Escuché por ahí que ibas a casarte, enhorabuena.

Adam no respondió, no encontraba palabras que sonaran acordes a sus sentimientos para con ella.

—Veo que estás muy a la defensiva.

—Simplemente no sé qué quieres de mí ahora.

—Absolutamente nada—y le sonrió, mostrándose una perfecta dentadura—Como te dije, sólo vine a saludar.

—¿Hola?

Ella rio, una risa melodiosa y que pasaría por hermosa de no ser porque él, en efecto, estaba a la defensiva contra ella.

—¡Ahora eres bromista! Vaya, esa muchacha te hizo bastante bien—bajó los ojos, viendo hacia las florecillas silvestres de los matorrales—Sólo por las dudas ¿es con ella con quien vas a casarte, verdad?

—Claro que sí.—¿podría ser alguien más que Belle?

—Entonces puedo decir que mi trabajo está hecho.—se puso nuevamente la capucha—También he escuchado por ahí que no te has esforzado por reintegrarte en sociedad. Puedo comprender que te cueste trabajo, pero debes retomar el curso de tu vida si quieres ser feliz, y hacerla a ella feliz. Es sólo un consejo.

—Es curioso que me lo digas, siendo que fuiste tú quien me mantuvo aquí aislado tanto tiempo.

—Yo sólo hice lo que creí necesario—le miró a los ojos, y pudo ver un resplandor dorado en ellos—Este reino es demasiado hermoso como para dejarlo en manos de personas insensibles. Debías aprender muchas cosas. Aunque, lo admito, quizá fui muy drástica.

 _—¿Quizá?_

Ella sonrió, alzando la mirada.

—Pero la lección fue debidamente aprendida ¿no es así?—pasó una mano sobre las florecillas acariciándolas—Y ahora serás más feliz.

Adam no respondió.

—¡Sólo imagínalo! Un hombre ya anciano rodeado de sirvientes viejos, que no es capaz de verse en el espejo por las canas y arrugas. Un viejo que ha sido olvidado por el mundo debido a que nunca nadie le importó lo suficiente como para tener amistades verdaderas, amor verdadero, un viejo que moriría en la oscuridad y el frío, completamente solo, sin haber conocido nunca el amor y la amistad, la belleza interna y la bondad ¿te hubiera gustado eso?

El viento sopló meciendo ligeramente su capa.

—En vez de eso, veo ahora un futuro brillante. Veo a un hombre anciano al lado de su mujer, feliz y agarrados de la mano, rodeados de niños que corretean en los pasillos y hacen travesuras a sus abuelos. Veo vida, risas, felicidad y amor. Sólo debes entregarte y nunca arrepentirte de tu decisión. Quizá fui muy dura, pero me alegra mucho haberte podido cambiar tan fatídico destino, y otorgarte uno mejor.

—¿Hiciste eso… pensando en mí?

—No precisamente.

—Entonces ¿en quién?

Ella guardó silencio, ocultando su rostro antes de responder.

—Pensé en una amiga, muerta hace mucho tiempo, quien me suplicó con su último aliento que cuidara de su único hijo. Pensé en ella y en que se hubiera horrorizado de contemplar al hombre que acababa de rechazarme para pasar una noche en su castillo. Y pienso en ella ahora que veo a un príncipe con un brillante y alegre futuro.

—Pero… ¿cómo…?

—Adiós, sé muy feliz.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras del bosque.

Quizá le había dicho demasiado, pero después de varios años atormentado el príncipe merecía esa paz. A través de la magia pudo verlo, confundido y pasmado en el jardín, repasando mentalmente la charla como si no pudiera creerla. Sonrió cuando vio a Belle acercársele para recordarle que debía ir a cenar. Estaría bien, no tenía ya la menor duda de aquello.

Miró hacia el cielo, despejado en una bella noche de estrellas, una resplandeció con mayor intensidad.

—No puedes decir que no cumplí mi palabra—dijo—Ya puedes descansar en paz.

La estrella brilló, parpadeó, y desapareció, como todas las almas que cruzan serenamente al más allá.

A su mente le vino el recuerdo de una muchacha ricamente vestida que se le acercó cuando ella estaba enferma en el bosque. La joven la llevó a su palacio y se encargó de que la cuidaran, sin separarse nunca de ella hasta que se curó por completo. Quiso pagarle, pero la noble le dijo que la hospitalidad no podía jamás cobrarse, y que sólo había actuado como lo hacen las personas decentes. Tanta bondad en su corazón la inspiró y le mostró su verdadera forma de hechicera, diciéndole que le debía un favor, y que podría cobrarlo cuando ella quisiera. Ese favor no fue pedido hasta varios años después cuando, en su lecho de muerte, le pidió que cuidara de su hijo para que pudiera convertirse en un hombre de bien. Jamás se le pasó por la mente que aquello pudiera ser tan complicado. Pero había cumplido con su promesa, el muchacho sería un hombre bueno con una vida feliz y aquella difunta mujer podría descansar en paz… y también ella.

Adam le dio vueltas al asunto toda la noche. No le dijo nada a Belle, porque no sabía cómo explicar lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella notó que estaba distraído, pero aceptó su explicación de que tenía le mente en las cuentas y preparativos de la boda. Hasta esa tarde, nunca había pensado con gratitud hacia lo que había hecho la hechicera, pero si lo consideraba tal y como ella le dijo, aquella maldición terminó siendo su mayor bendición.

Lo confirmó cuando besó a Belle para desearle buenas noches tras escoltarla a su alcoba, la cual dejaría en pocos días para mudarse al ala oeste con él. Belle sonrió y le devolvió el beso dulcemente, susurrándole en el oído que descansara y se relajara. Ella estaba en su vida, y se encargaría de que ahí se mantuviera, todo gracias a un hechizo que lo aisló, gracias a una maldición que sólo Belle pudo romper.

Si haber sido una bestia durante años fue el precio a pagar por tener a Belle el resto de su vida, entonces bienvenido fuera. Lo haría de nuevo, sólo por tener a tan perfecta y hermosa mujer bajo su techo.

—Qué cursi te hace el amor—dijo en voz baja, pero no con lamentación, sino con alegre resignación.

* * *

Fue una idea que se me ocurrió de repente y espero les guste XD

Gracias por leer!


	6. Bestia interna

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos! Bueno, me tardé un poquito pero este capítulo es más largo, fue algo que me imaginé después del one-shot "de bestia a príncipe" y espero que les guste. Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus favoritos, me animan mucho a continuar =D

Reviews:

ChristyVQ: jeje, muchas gracias, lo de la hechicera como amiga de su madre simplemente salió solo, ni lo planee, pero me gustó XD

Forever MK NH: No lo sé, están en peligro de extinción, yo también quiero al mío T_T

Victoria Pinedo: ¡Muchas gracias! =D

Alejandra Darcy: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y tu recomendación hizo que se me ocurriera otra historia, probablemente la que incluya en la próxima actualización c;

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Bestia interna**

Adam hizo todo lo posible por mantener una cordial sonrisa en su rostro, pero cada segundo le costaba más que el anterior. Con petulancia Casper Leblanc, Lord de Avignon, sacó una caja de madera finamente tallada y la abrió para que todos los demás presentes la contemplaran bien. Al ser un Lord, Casper era el hombre con el título nobiliario menor de toda la sala, pues la mayoría de los presentes eran condes y duques –excepción de Adam, que era príncipe— y al sentirse inferior el Lord hacía todo lo posible por mostrarse como hombre rico e importante.

En la caja de madera estaba una de las últimas novedades provenientes de América: tabacos enrollados y listos para fumar. Debido al monopolio de España eran difíciles de conseguir y bastante costosos. Casper los presumió ceremoniosamente, señalando en la finura de su aroma la calidad del producto.

—Tomen, caballeros—dijo—¡Uno para cada uno! Que nadie diga que los señores de Francia no son hombres de mundo.

Olivier, duque de Armañac, agarró el cigarro con curiosidad, instando a los demás nobles a hacerlo. Adam rechazó la oferta, no sentía curiosidad alguna por el tabaco, pero justo en ese momento el duque de Normandía lo miró fijamente haciéndole entender que debía aceptar aquél regalo.

Pierre Briand, duque de Normandía, fue en vida uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, y parecía sentir la necesidad moral de ampararlo, casi como si fuera una figura paterna. Durante meses recibió mil cartas provenientes de él donde detallaba sus deberes reales ahora que era mayor de edad, recordándole lo importante que era cumplir con todas sus obligaciones. Ahora que estaban en París, el duque parecía su sombra, corrigiéndole ante cualquier error social que pudiera cometer.

—Eres el príncipe de Anjou, todos en París deben rendirte pleitesía. Tu título y tu fortuna te convierten en uno de los hombres más poderosos del reino. Te has casado sin considerar a la nobleza, los has menospreciado, así que no puedes cometer más errores aquí—le dijo apenas lo vio llegar a Louvre.

Adam miró a Pierre con contenida molestia, estiró la mano y agarró un cigarro, asintiendo hacia Casper en señal de agradecimiento. Casper le hizo una señal sumamente petulante a su lacayo para que prendiera los cigarros de los nobles, actitud que molestó lo suficiente a Adam para que por varios segundos se notara su mal humor.

Pronto la habitación olió a tabaco y los nobles tosieron en lo que se acostumbraban a la sensación del humo en sus pulmones. Encontrándolo muy desagradable, Adam apagó el suyo, disculpándose y diciendo que ocupaba aire fresco.

—El tabaco no es para todos—dijo Pierre, intentando explicar en la excusa su ausencia.

Adam le tenía sin cuidado, salió de la habitación y se fue caminando por el pasillo hasta el primer ventanal que encontró. Conoció a Casper algunos años atrás, cuando era un niño mimado e inseguro que nunca se separaba de su padre, ansioso por encajar pero sin la personalidad para conseguirlo. Ahora veía que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, así como casi todos los nobles que dejó en aquella sala. Estirados hombres, elegantemente vestidos, pero que actuaban como si ellos fueran el centro del universo, sin consideración alguna.

El aire fresco que entró por la ventana le ayudó a calmarse. Ya había pasado poco más de un año desde que el hechizo se rompió, y Lumiére, Din-dong y prácticamente todos en el palacio le dijeron que debía reportarse en París. Las cartas que le llegaban de aquellos primos lejanos que en su vida había escuchado y de los antiguos amigos de sus padres, así como de otros conocidos, se acumulaban por montones en el despacho. Era inevitable, él era noble y debía atender responsabilidades en la corte, le gustara o no, y ya lo había pospuesto demasiado.

Había nobles que vivían en París, para nunca alejarse de la corte y estar informados en los chismes de la alta sociedad; había otros que como Adam vivía en sus propios territorios y visitaba la capital sólo de vez en cuando como lo dictaban los deberes reales y el protocolo, pero manteniéndose lejos de aquella agobiante vida. No pensó en hacer caso a los llamados de otros nobles hasta que le llegó una carta firmada por el Delfín de Francia, pidiendo educadamente su presencia. Al ser un príncipe, Adam podía ignorar en su calidad de "superior" a duques, marqueses, condes y lores, pero no eso era impensable con el heredero al trono. Ya no hubo manera de alejarse de París.

Belle se mostró entusiasmada ante la idea de ver París, recordaba muy poco de sus primeros años en esa ciudad y quería recorrerla completamente. Antes a Adam también le gustaba París. Iban cada dos años cuando era niño con sus padres y se divertía mucho en los jardines del palacio, rodeado de las atenciones de mil sirvientes y nobles que no paraban de elogiar al único hijo de los príncipes de Anjou. Siguió yendo tras la muerte de sus padres, disfrutando las veladas y fiestas y bailes, inclusivo pensó en algún momento mudarse a la capital para vivir en la corte, idea que se canceló cuando fue hechizado.

Para el resto del mundo el príncipe Adam había estado recluido por cuestiones de salud en su palacio los últimos años, pero ya era momento de regresar a sociedad. El viaje a París ocurrió sin ningún contratiempo, vieron a través de las ventanas de la carroza los espléndidos edificios y calzadas de la capital, la multitud parisina los saludaba con entusiasmo, cual celebridades recién llegadas, para asombro de Belle que no estaba acostumbrada a los excesos de la vida citadina.

En Louvre la corte los recibió ceremoniosamente, mostrando una alegría excesiva. Adam no tardó en percatarse, como hombre crecido en esa sociedad, que era una mera fachada. La corte llevaba meses hablando sobre el príncipe de Anjou y su misteriosa esposa, y necesitaban verlos con sus propios ojos para crear más chismes. En otra época Adam hubiera disfrutado de la atención y habría planeado formas de que los chismes entorno a su persona se desarrollaran en halagos infinitos, pero ahora encontraba eso desgastante y pensaba que realmente quería recorrer las calles de París con Belle, sin tanto ajetreo.

El Delfín los atendió personalmente en su despacho, era un hombre diez años mayor que él, espléndidamente educado y afable. Adam lo conocía poco, pues el Delfín no creció en la corte y llevaba poco tiempo interactuando con los nobles. También hablaron con el rey, que estaba solo en su pequeño despacho ansioso de calma y silencio; saludó a Adam y Belle con educación y sostuvo una corta conversación antes de disculparse y retirarse, era un hombre ya viejo y algo cansado que relegaba en su hijo muchas responsabilidades.

El resto del día pudieron recorrer los alrededores de Louvre y una parte de los Campos Elíseos, solos y tranquilos, contemplando la belleza de la ciudad. No obstante, al día siguiente comenzarían los pesados itinerarios que ambos ocupaban prescindir en la corte. Adam no se preocupaba mucho por Belle, ella encontraba belleza en todo y era encantadora, podía ver que disfrutaba al máximo las actividades en la corte, pero él…

No, Adam no soportaba estar un día más ahí ¡y llevaban sólo cinco días en Louvre! No sabía cómo iba a seguir soportando ese martirio. Aquellas actividades que antaño consideraba divertidas, le parecían ahora banales y frívolas; los nobles eran torpes, petulantes y engreídos, siempre preocupados en sí mismos y buscando la manera de menospreciar a quien estuviera a su lado. Era una eterna competencia por ver quién era mejor, tornándose desalmada y convirtiéndolos en verdaderos tiranos, como…

…como él, antes de conocer a Belle.

De repente entendió por qué no quería volver a París. Había cambiado mucho, e impactaba de forma dolorosa reconocerse tan distinto al muchacho que años atrás recorría el Louvre despreocupadamente, riéndose de las hipocresías de los nobles que consideraba sus amigos y sin mostrar la menor preocupación por los demás. Dolía verlos como eran realmente, personas vestidas con lujo pero vacías por dentro, y dolía principalmente saber que él había sido así casi toda su vida y que, de no ser por Belle, lo seguiría siendo.

Impactado ante la repentina epifanía, se asustó cuando Pierre carraspeó a su lado, llamando su atención.

—¿Todo en orden?—le preguntó.

—Sí—dijo, intentando concentrarse—Sólo ocupaba aire fresco.

—Olivier pregunta por ti, dice que ocupa tener una larga charla contigo. Es un muchacho carismático, de tu misma edad, y podría decirse que crecieron juntos—claro, como se veían una vez cada dos años ahora debían ser los mejores amigos ¿no?—Creo que su compañía te ayudaría bastante para reintegrarte en la corte.

—Más tarde, o mejor mañana—respondió sin siquiera verlo a los ojos—Hoy pasaré el resto del día leyendo.

—No es bueno que estés en Louvre pasando el tiempo en tus habitaciones—le reprendió—Has venido a socializar y debes cumplirlo. Eres un príncipe después de todo.

—Y como príncipe, haré uso de mi título y no pienso complacer a duques y marqueses que en teoría deberían complacerme a mí.

—Eso intentan, pero tú no se los dejas fácil—continuó Pierre, mostrándose más serio—Ellos se esfuerzan día con día para complacer al rey y el Delfín. Ahora solo quieren ser amables contigo ¿esta es tu manera de corresponderles a sus buenos sentimientos?

¡Buenos sentimientos! ¡Ja!

—Ellos solo me quieren de aliado. Siempre es bueno tener a un príncipe de amigo ¿no?

—Estás siendo irracional.

—Y tú estás siendo obstinado—lo miró de frente—Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí, en memoria de mi difunto padre, pero no es necesario que quieras cuidarme como si fueras una especie de padrino mío.

El duque de Normandía, con el ceño fruncido, siguió escuchando.

—Mañana beberé con ellos, por hoy me iré a leer. Diles que me encontré indispuesto. Y no es mentira, esa hierba extraña me dejó muy mareado.

Sin esperar su respuesta, le dio la espalda y caminó a su alcoba.

Al menos Belle parecía estar disfrutando su tiempo en Louvre…

 **-o-**

—¡Debieron haberlo visto! Era un anillo enorme, con el diamante más grande y brillante que jamás hubiera contemplado mis ojos—Charlotte movió exageradamente sus manos haciendo hincapié en el tamaño de la piedra—No me imagino cuánto debió costarle… ¡Y era sólo un regalo de cumpleaños!...

Belle rodó los ojos, forzando una sonrisa y bebiendo otro sorbo de su té –que, siendo francos, no era muy bueno— e intentando por todos los medios poner atención.

—¡Le dije que era despilfarrar el dinero!—continuó, con evidente falsedad—Pero me dijo "Amor, nada es suficiente para la mujer de mi vida"

—¡Qué encanto!—dijo Amelie, la más ingenua de todas.

—Evidentemente generoso—comentó Adriana, con sarcasmo—¿Qué piensa usted, Belle?

"¡Pienso que es una estupidez y una mentira!" dijo en su mente "¿Qué no acaba de decirnos minutos atrás sobre su triste historia al ser casada con un noble de menor categoría que ella?"

Miró a Charlotte de Avignon, esposa del Lord de Avignon, esforzándose en que sus facciones no demostraran el hastío que sentía. Desde que se sentaron a tomar el té aquella mujer no había hecho más que hablar de su vida, y las demás criticaban haciendo comentarios mordaces de los cuales la propia Charlotte se reía ¿es que era buena educación esconder en cinismo con indiferencia? ¿en qué manual de etiqueta estaba esa norma? Charlotte hablaba de su padre, bastante rico y marqués de Baux, pero que ante la escasez de nobles debió casarse con Lord de Avignon, de menor status social.

Belle no se dejaba engañar, ante aquél comentario sobre la escasez de hombres solteros y de abolengo era un insulto disfrazado hacia ella. Charlotte, como la mitad de las nobles presentes en esa sala, habían conocido a Adam en su infancia y planearon de alguna u otra manera cómo conquistarlo para casarse con él, con su título y con su fortuna. El que una muchacha de pueblo consiguiera un partido tan cotizado en la corte las hacía sentirse humilladas y buscaban cualquier sutil insulto o de doble sentido para dejarle en claro que, a pesar de que Belle era más rica y de mayor rango que ellas, no la consideraban de su mismo nivel.

Llevaba cinco días evadiendo esos comentarios, pues era tan o más inteligente que ellas y poseía una agudeza verbal que las enfadaba aún más, pues demostraba estar a la altura de sus chismes y sarcasmos. Nunca esperó que estas nobles fueran así, se las imaginaba más sinceras y seguras, como las princesas que conoció en el extranjero durante su luna de miel, pero estas mujeres frente a ella eran personas frívolas y ruines vestidas con sedas finas.

Todas la miraban, esperando su respuesta, Belle dejó la taza de té en la mesa y, consciente de los desórdenes alimenticios de algunas de ellas, agarró otro bizcocho cubierto de miel (ella no necesitaba ninguna dieta para mantener el talle esbelto).

—Creo que esos regalos siempre son una sorpresa muy bienvenida para toda mujer—mordisqueó el panecillo—¡Seguramente estarás complacida con el carácter tan espléndido de tu esposo!

—¿Y cómo no estarlo?—comentó Charlotte—¿Es el príncipe Adam al menos la mitad de espléndido que mi querido Casper?

—Es generoso y cortés—no pensaba contarles absolutamente nada de su vida privada a esas mujeres chismosas.

—Hum, no suenas muy convencida—dijo Adriana—¿acaso son ciertos esos rumores de que el príncipe es déspota en su palacio?

—¿Déspota, él? ¡claro que no!

—No habla bien de una esposa que describa a su marido como si fuera un hermano—Adriana sonrió burlonamente, bebiendo de su té.

—No es mi culpa que pueda describirlo de esa manera—Belle se terminó su pastelito—¿debo agregar que es caballeroso y atento?

—¡Oh, vamos!—Charlotte se adelantó—¡Así no habla una novia enamorada! ¡Danos más detalles!

—Soy su esposa, no su novia.

—En eso tiene razón—dijo Amelie, haciendo que las otras mujeres hicieron expresión de fastidio.

Adriana rápidamente cambió la conversación.

—¿Y cómo te ha parecido la vida en Louvre? Seguro disfrutas de los banquetes y los bailes—comentó con una sonrisa que casi se veía cortés.

—Ha sido una experiencia muy enriquecedora—"en muchos sentidos" pensó Belle.

—Mi esposo apenas me comentó ayer sobre sus planes de mudarse a la capital—continuó Adriana—¡Sería espléndido tenerte aquí para conversar todas las tardes! Así, cuando ambas tengamos hijos, podríamos criarlos juntas ¿no te parece grandioso?

Belle se esforzó en mantener un rostro aplacible ¿mudarse a París? ¡Oh no, por favor no! ¿Adam enserio había hablado de eso con otros nobles? ¿y por qué no le comentó nada de eso a ella?

—Sería fantástico—respondió—Pero aún lo estamos planeando. Después de todo, mi padre vive con nosotros y…

—¡Y tenemos entendido que es un artista e inventor excepcional! El rey estaría complacido de tener a un hombre tan inteligente en su corte…

—Y París extrañaría mucho menos a sus príncipes de Anjou, que han estado ya bastante tiempo lejos…

—Es un plan encantador—dijo Belle con firmeza—Pero sigue siendo eso, un plan.

—Espero que puedas convencer a tu esposo para que la mudanza sea efectiva—comentó Amelie, con su exasperante inocencia.

—Sí, lo intentaré.

Belle se puso de pie delicadamente.

—Temo que he comido mucho, si me disculpan…

Salió de la habitación, incapaz de soportar un minuto más ahí. Respiró con mayor calma mientras caminaba a su alcoba, llevándose una mano a la cien, pues comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Era agotador mostrarse tan exageradamente educada con personas que desearía golpear en la cara. Ella no era una mujer violenta, pero esas mujeres sacaban lo peor de sí.

Con excepción de la hermosa y delicada princesa Rosalie, la hermana menor del Delfín, no había conocido mujer en la corte que le pareciera realmente simpática. Todas eran o muy presumidas –como Charlotte— o muy hipócritas –como Adriana— o francamente bobas, rayando en la desesperación –como Amelie— ¿no había mujeres amables y honestas en toda la nobleza, además de la princesa?

Su llegada a París fue emocionante. Nunca pensó que conocería al rey, y a pesar de su edad, era un hombre educado y amable que le estrechó la mano y le dijo a Adam "¡Esta mujer es única! Cuídala mucho" le regaló unos bombones y le pidió personalmente a su hija Rosalie que se encargara de su estancia. La princesa Rosalie era atenta, bonita y muy amable, los paseos con ella y las charlas eran siempre agradables; pero Rosalie debía atender algunos deberes reales y no siempre tenía tiempo de estar con ella. Aunque se llevaba muy bien con el Delfín, era mal visto en la corte que una mujer casada pasara mucho tiempo con un hombre soltero, máximo cuando ese soltero era el heredero a la corona. Y Adam debía pasar tiempo con los nobles, como correspondía al protocolo. Así que ella debía llenar sus horas libres conviviendo con las insoportables y mimadas esposas de hombres que poco o nada conocía, obligándose a ser educada y amable por que ante todo, era una princesa, y debía comportarse como tal.

Había creído que su viaje a París sería algo más encantador, semejante a sus viajes de luna de miel, pero no lo estaba siendo. Lo que la consolaba era saber que pronto se irían, volverían a empacar todo y regresarían al castillo que era su hogar. Por eso, cuando esas nobles mimadas mencionaron sobre sus planes de mudanza un pánico se apoderó de ella ¡No soportaría vivir así todos los días de su vida! Pero, ¿Adam sí? Después de todo, Adam había crecido ahí, rodeado de esa opulencia y ese tipo de personas, veía cómo se desenvolvía tan fácilmente entre aquellos comentarios sarcásticos y no podía evitar pensar que necesitaba hacerlo sentir orgulloso de ella.

Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría manejarlo, ese ambiente le resultaba estresante, molesto y cansado. Más si Adam quería vivir en París ¿quién era ella para impedirlo?

Suspiró con frustración.

¿Por qué no podía Adam ser un simple campesino?

 **-o-**

Belle llegó a las habitaciones que les habían dado en Louvre, eran tres cuartos conectados por una pequeña salita a modo de recibidor, acogedora y bien decorada, pero que Belle no terminaba de encontrar cómoda. Abrió la puerta de la recámara, y se sorprendió de encontrar a Adam recostado en un sofá con un libro en las manos. Al escucharla entrar, Adam la saludó con una sonrisa y dejó su libro de lado.

—Pensé que la sesión del té te acapararía toda la tarde—le dijo, acercándose a ella y sujetándole las manos—¿te divertiste?

Sonrió nerviosamente ¿había algo de divertido en escuchar los afanes de presunción de esas mujeres?

—Fue interesante—respondió, jugueteado con las mangas de su chaqueta azul (la que a ella más le gustaba) cuando le llegó un extraño olor—¿Y cómo te fue a ti? Hueles muy… diferente.

No era un olor desagradable, sólo muy distinto. Adam guardó silencio, buscando las palabras más apropiadas.

—Fue… revelador—comentó—Lord Avignon traía unos tabacos de América.

—¿Y los probaste?

—No me dejaron otra opción, aunque no me gustaron mucho. Sin embargo, temo que el olor se impregnó en mi atuendo ¿te molesta?

—No, no… sólo es extraño.

Aún así Adam se quitó la chaqueta y se cambió la camisa por otra, Belle aprovechó para quitarse los zapatos de tacón y ponerse otros más cómodos similares a los que usaba en casa. Todos en la corte usaban siempre prendas vistosas y extravagantes, obligándola a usar sus mejores atuendos para no desentonar.

Siguió un silencio algo incómodo, que Belle decidió romper, atormentada ya por las dudas que tenía en mente.

—Adam ¿te gusta estar aquí?

Él terminó de abotonarse la camisa y pudo ver que fruncía los labios, como hacia cuando pensaba algo.

—De cierta manera, sí—respondió—Me trae recuerdos de mi infancia.

Sí, claro, los recuerdos. Belle presentía que diría algo así.

—Adriana me dijo hoy que tú habías comentado algunos planes para que nos mudáramos aquí—dijo sin filtros—¿es cierto que quieres mudarte? ¿por qué no me comentaste nada antes?

Adam se quedó estático, viéndola fijamente.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—¿Seguro? Porque yo…

Guardó silencio, repentinamente dudosa.

—¿Tu qué?

Belle lo miró fijamente, sabía que Adam adoraba París, pero tenía que decirlo o se consumiría pronto.

—No soportaré estar aquí mucho más tiempo—¡ya, lo había dicho!—Todas esas mujeres son tan vanidosas. Y además envidiosas. Solamente buscan maneras de hacerme sentir mal, porque todas en algún momento quisieron conquistarte. Y sus frivolidades son insoportables.

Adam la escuchaba calmadamente, dejando que se desahogara.

—Pensé que se parecerían más a las princesas y nobles que encontramos en nuestra luna de miel ¿lo recuerdas? Eran tan seguras de sí mismas y felices. Estas mujeres parece que sólo buscan volver desdichas a las demás personas.

Bien, lo había dicho. Siendo tan franca como era, le sorprendía haber conseguido mantenerse callada tantos días. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que era por Adam y para que él pasara un ameno rato en la corte. Creía que, después de lo que acababa de decir, él se molestaría con ella. No se esperaba que Adam sonriera y la abrazara con fuerza, dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

—Belle, por favor, nunca cambies—le pidió suavemente en el oído—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—No quería molestarte. Sé que te gusta estar aquí. Puedo soportar varios días de visita, pero mudarme sería…

—¡Olvida la mudanza, por favor! Yo tampoco soportaría vivir aquí—le pellizco la nariz, un gesto tierno que no hacía muy seguido y por eso era de sus favoritos—Louvre me trae muchos recuerdos, y París es una ciudad hermosa. Pero tienes razón, la mayoría de estas personas son muy hipócritas y no puedo soportarlas a todas horas.

—Pero… son tus amigos ¿no?

—Eran—había mucha seriedad en su voz—Debes entender Belle…

Adam miró al suelo, repentinamente avergonzando, pero dispuesto a continuar su explicación.

—Yo antes era como ellos, frívolo y superfluo. No me interesaba mucho por los demás mientras yo estuviera bien. Cambié casi todo por ti, tú me enseñaste el valor real del amor, la amistad y los valores. Estar aquí me trae recuerdos de mi infancia, pero también me trae recuerdos del muchacho egoísta que era. Es… chocante, en cierta forma.

Belle miró a su marido a los ojos, nunca había pensado que podría sentirse así. En ocasiones como esas se maravillaba de lo profundo que podía a veces ser su esposo.

—¿Y de dónde salió entonces eso de la mudanza?

Adam abrazó a Belle de la cintura, acercándola a él.

—Hace años lo planeé. Pero no pienso hacerlo ahora. Prefiero estar contigo en nuestro hogar.

—Yo también lo prefiero.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, ambos se sentían repentinamente muy aliviados, acompasando sus respiraciones y aspirando el suave aroma del otro.

—Belle ¿por qué no me dijiste que te sentías incómoda aquí?—no la soltó, es más, la abrazó con más fuerza para hacerla sentir segura.

—Era divertido convivir con Rosalie y con el Delfín. Pero no con las demás, ellas me desesperan—admitió—Y creía que tú estabas feliz de estar aquí, no quería que te sintieras mortificado por mí.

—Por favor, dime siempre que algo no te guste—se apartó de ella sólo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos—Como tu esposo, es mi deber mantenerte segura, incluso de la cizaña de otras gentes.

Belle sonrió, pensando que ningún otro adjetivo las describiría mejor: mujeres cizañosas, sí, eso eran.

—¿Debo asumir que tu tiempo con los nobles fue igual o peor que el mío?

Adam frunció el ceño.

—Fue algo más tolerable. Pero estoy acostumbrado a ellos, tú no.

Belle se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y volvió a apoyarse en su pecho.

—¿Pueden dos príncipes escaparse hacia Notre Dame sin que nadie lo sepa?

—Se enterarán, créeme. Pero eso no debe importarnos ¿oh sí?

Rápidamente, Belle se puso una capa encima de su vestido y Adam una chaqueta más sencilla, ambos salieron entre risas caminando por los pasillos tan rápido como pudieron intentando no llamar la atención, y salieron de Louvre por una puerta secundaria para deslizarse también caminando hacia París, la ciudad luz, que los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

 **-o-**

Acordaron quedarse una semana más, pues era lo mínimo establecido por el protocolo. Se marcharían después del baile en honor al cumpleaños de la princesa Rosalie. El resto de su estancia en París lo sobrellevaron lo mejor que pudieron, escapándose hacia la ciudad con mayor frecuencia, pero atendiendo cenas, pláticas y recorridos por los jardines con esas compañías que no les resultaban tan alegres.

Todo marchó muy bien, hasta el incidente del vestido. Tomando el té con algunas mujeres en el jardín, Belle derramó accidentalmente su taza encima de ella salpicando en el proceso la falda de Charlotte. Ella gritó encolerizada, viendo su preciosa falda amarilla manchada y miró hacia Belle sin rastro alguno de falso respeto.

—¡Tú, campesina!—dijo, fuera de sí—¡Mira lo que has hecho a mi vestido! Podrás usar sedas y joyas, y ser la esposa de Adam de Anjou, pero recuerda bien ¡Nunca serás una de nosotras!

Adriana sonrió, estando silenciosamente de acuerdo, otras damas en cambio se horrorizaron ante semejante comportamiento. Lo cierto es que fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Belle se puso de pie, adoptando una postura digna de la realeza, y la miró con firmeza.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que unas mujeres frívolas y huecas piensan de mí. Tiene más modales la panadera de mi pueblo que ustedes juntas—señaló a Charlotte y Adriana—Y eso es algo que ni con todo el dinero de sus esposos podrán cambiar.

Dicho eso, Belle se fue, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, pero cuando llegó a su alcoba se echó a llorar. Más que sentimiento o tristeza, su llanto provenía de la rabia y la incomprensión. Ella no había hecho nada malo para que esas dos mujeres fueran tan ruines con ella. Adam la encontró así, inclinada y llorosa, y por primera vez lo vio realmente furioso.

—¡Le daría una zarandeada de no ser un caballero!—dijo, enfurecido—¿Cómo se atrevió a hablarte así? En este mismo momento iré y…

—¡No, no!—dijo ella, deteniéndolo al sujetarle el brazo—Es nuestro último día aquí, por favor no hagamos esto más grande. Son niñas mimadas ¿porqué debería importarme lo que piensan?

—Sé que tienes razón, pero detesto verte llorar, y más por _esas_ mujeres—con delicadeza, Adam limpió el rostro de Belle—Tú eres mucho mejor que ellas.

—¿Lo soy?—preguntó, bajando el rostro—Le grité tal y como ella me gritó. Eso es lo que me tiene más molesta que otra cosa, yo… actué como ellas.

—Tú no eres ni serás jamás como ellas.—la consoló—Por eso te amo, Belle.

Pero ambos debían reconocer que su estancia en el Louvre con esos nobles sacaba lo peor de ellos mismos.

Era como si al interior de todos estuviera una especie de bestia, aquella alimentada por el egoísmo, la envidia y la petulancia. Y por más que Adam y Belle se esforzaban en sobrellevarlo, aquellas emociones negativas sobresalían de alguna forma en ellos mismos. Después de todo, nadie es enteramente bueno. Pero ellos no podrían jamás rebajarse a ser como ellos, claro que no. Serían mejores, en todo lo que pudieran.

No continuaron hablando del tema porque debieron comenzar a prepararse para el baile. Belle tenía cariño por la princesa Rosalie y no le haría el tremendo desaire de faltar a su fiesta. Mientras Belle terminaba de peinarse, Adam sacó de su maleta un cofre de madera pulido y finamente pintado. Era un regalo que pensaba darle en otra ocasión, como un cumpleaños o un aniversario, pero este parecía ser un momento oportuno.

—Belle.

Ella volteó a verlo, Adam se veía nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero que recuerdes siempre, que lo que digan esas mujeres no tiene ninguna importancia. Tú eres mi esposa, eres la princesa. Y este es un pequeño regalo para que nunca lo olvides.

Abrió el cofre, que en realidad era un estuche, donde una corona de princesa preciosamente labrada en oro con diamantes y esmeraldas. Impresionada, Belle se llevó una mano al rostro, no era la primera joya que Adam le regalaba, pero era la más grande, vistosa y valiosa que hubiera visto.

—Perteneció a mi madre, y antes a mi abuela. Es la corona de la casa Anjou. Y ahora es tuya por derecho.

—Adam, yo no…

Pero él sacó la corona del cofre y con sumo cuidado la colocó en su cabeza, previamente ya había mandado amoldarla para que pudiera llevarla sin problema –aprovechando las siestas que Belle tomaba en ocasiones– comprobando que se le veía preciosa. Hizo que se diera la vuelta para contemplarse en el espejo, y Belle se quedó atónita.

Llevaba puesto un vestido que Adam le había mandado hacer (era un hombre de finos gustos) del color amarillo que ella tanto adoraba, falda ancha y decorada con encajes y listones y un cinturón dorado que resplandecía inmensamente, haciéndole además una maravillosa figura. El escote era pronunciado, realzando un grueso collar de diamantes que Adam le había regalado previamente, y llevaba guantes color crema largos para verse más elegante.

Pero la corona la hacía verse aún más hermosa, elegante y distintiva. Combinaba completamente con su atuendo y le otorgaba un porte y gracia que sólo había visto en la realeza. Ella nunca se había considerado a sí misma una princesa, ni aún después de casarse con un príncipe, pero al verse en el espejo así, ricamente vestida y con la corona en su cabeza… era como redescubrirse.

Adam la miraba de pies a cabeza ¿cómo consiguió enamorar a una mujer tan buena y preciosa? Muchas veces se lo preguntaba, y ese día ya era la tercera vez.

—Te ves radiante.

Belle no dijo nada, sabiendo que tenía razón. Adam sacó de su baúl un cofre con su propia corona, heredada de su padre, y que no había usado en eventos formales nunca. Sin embargo, ya era hora de imponer cierto respeto en esa corte.

Caminaron hacia el salón del baile, a donde ya casi todos los invitados habían llegado. En la entrada, fueron anunciados.

—Su alteza el príncipe Adam de Anjou, y la princesa Belle de Anjou.

Cuando entraron, todos voltearon a verlos, y Belle se esforzó en recordar que no podía seguir permitiendo que la sacaran de sus casillas. Caminaron hacia el trono, donde estaba el rey, el Delfín y la princesa, se inclinaron ante ellos y presentaron sus respetos y felicitaciones a Rosalie, quien se veía feliz y emocionada.

—¡Fue tan divertido tenerte aquí!—dijo con sinceridad—Espero que puedas visitarnos más seguido.

—Yo también lo espero.

—Y cuando regreses esperamos que no se repitan ciertos incidentes—comentó el rey, mirando de soslayo a Charlotte, que estaba cerca—Louvre siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas para ustedes.—todos en el palacio ya se habían enterado del insulto de Charlotte y, como el rey defendió completamente a Belle, la Lady de Avignon estaba siendo ampliamente rechazada por la mayoría de los nobles.

Belle y Adam le agradecieron sus palabras al rey, cuando caminaron hacia la pista de baile –pues la orquesta empezaría a tocar– se encontraron a Charlotte, bruscamente escoltada por Casper, quien los interceptó.

—Su alteza—Charlotte se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia forzosa—Quisiera disculparme por….

—No hay necesidad alguna de disculpa—dijo Belle, manteniéndose lo más erguida posible—Después de todo, usted tenía razón Lady Avignon. Yo jamás podré ser una de ustedes. Soy una princesa.

Adam sonrió orgulloso de su mujer, pudo ver perfectamente a Casper volverse rojo de la vergüenza y a Charlotte morderse los labios de coraje. La orquesta empezó a tocar, y él escoltó a su esposa para comenzar a bailar, olvidándose de todo y todos, siendo sólo ellos dos, con la música de fondo.

* * *

Y eso fue todo...

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** En la nobleza, hay títulos superior a otros, y los títulos menores deben de rendir vasallaje (respetar y en teoría obedecer) a los nobles superiores. La jerarquía es la siguiente:

1.-Rey

2.-Príncipe

3.-Duque

4.-Marqués

5.-Conde

6.-Vizconde

7.-Lord

Los títulos pueden variar dependiendo el reino, la que acabo de mencionar es la correspondiente al reino de Francia.

 **No podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza,** empezó como un sencillo one-shot para demostrar que Belle no se integró tan fácilmente en la alta sociedad, y terminó siendo esto XD espero lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por leer.


	7. La pregunta

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo!

¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! (tenía que decirlo).

Una disculpa si tardé más de lo usual en actualizar, he aquí mi itinerario...

El viernes me fui al Pa'l Norte (soy de Monterrey) y sabe Dios que cada centavo valió la pena. El sábado amanecí prácticamente muerta y el domingo tuve que estudiar como poseída porque tenía examen el lunes. Después del examen, los maestros consideraron bueno encargarnos las tareas del siglo ya que este fin de semana salimos de vacaciones. Y a eso agregar las pláticas de introducción al Seguro Social que empezaré en tres meses. Pero, entre tareas, pláticas y fiestas, encontré ideas para varios one-shots y aquí está el que terminé más rápido jeje.

Reviews:

Guest: ¡Nuevo capítulo! c:

Sara: A mi también me gusto la película, gracias por leer mi fic c:

Forever MKNH: leí varios fics en inglés y en todos llaman a la bestia Adam, así que me acostumbré a llamarlo así XD

dokan616: muchas gracias, espero este también te guste c:

miperrapecas: oww, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, siempre son mi motivación para escribir, no te preocupes espero poder redactar varios capítulos más...

ChristyVQ: Oh, la revolución francesa es un evento taan interesante. Pero bueno, el punto es que Belle y Adam quedan aparte jaja

Alejandra Darcy: jajaja, que bueno que te hice el día, y por cierto el capítulo del cortejo ya formal será el próximo c;

¡a leer!

* * *

 **La pregunta**

Lo supo desde que la vio nacer, y la sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez. Aquellos cabellos castaños y delgados decorando su cabecita; aquellas diminutas manitas apretadas en graciosos puños; aquel cuerpecito frágil y delgado; aquel adorable rostro ceñudo con ojitos color avellana que veían por primera vez el mundo. Esa niñita era suya, su hija, su preciosa y perfecta hija. A sus ojos, nunca había existido ni existiría bebé más hermosa en el mundo.

La cargó mimosamente, y vio cómo abría sus pequeños labios, esos ojos color avellana viéndolo detenidamente, como preguntándose quién era él, y en dónde estaba. La saludó, eran sus primeras palabras para con su bebé:

—Bienvenida al mundo, Belle—no podía existir nombre mejor para ella, tan linda como su madre.

La bebé reconoció su voz y esbozó una tenue sonrisa, la primera en su vida, y era exclusivamente para él. Maurice sintió su corazón hincharse de amor y orgullo, jamás había experimentado una sensación parecida.

Desde ese momento sus ojos no pudieron ver nada de la misma manera. Creyó que había amado a su esposa como nunca antes había amado a otra persona, pero se equivocó. La profundidad del cariño y protección que sentía hacia su bebita sobrepasaba cualquier cordura. Entonces lo entendió, supo que el resto de su vida sería dedicada a ella. Cada acción y decisión buscaría el bienestar de Belle. No habría nada, ni nadie, más importante que su hijita.

Y también lo supo, desde esa primera sonrisa e instante en que la tuvo en sus brazos… ¡cómo iba a sufrir por ella y por ese intenso cariño, esa necesidad de tenerla siempre a salvo!

Su instinto paternal no se equivocó, y vaya que sufrió. Le dolió la primera vez que lloró en las noches por sus cólicos infantiles, su primera caída, su primera rodilla raspada, su primera mirada de decepción, su primera gripe, su primera vez llorando por frustración o tristeza, las veces que llegaba a casa cabizbaja porque no encontraba amigos con los cuales platicar, su primer corazón roto. Todo eso dolió. Más en el fondo de su corazón siempre había una sensación de bienestar y paz cuando consolaba a su hija y la veía sonreír, como aquella primera ocasión cuando una bebita. Era una sonrisa única y especial de Belle, que sólo le dedicaba a él, de profundo y completo cariño y admiración hacia él.

Pero por más que se preparó mentalmente para ese momento, le tomó desprevino el pesar en su corazón cuando vio que Belle esbozaba esa misma sonrisa de amor y admiración a alguien más…

…a ese príncipe, ese tal Adam.

No era ingenuo. Cuando su hijita tenía trece años y regresó del pueblo emocionada y sonrojada porque el muchacho de la florería le regaló una flor, entendió que se estaba acercando el día en que su pequeña debería marcharse. Era la ley de la vida, así como él le llevaba una rosa cada año del mercado, pronto algún otro hombre le llevaría rosas, y con suerte sería un muchacho honesto, inteligente y capaz de apreciar a Belle por todo lo que ella era. Sólo que eso se veía distante, lejano, Belle aún era una muchacha, y aunque cada día la veía crecer y convertirse en una mujer, a sus ojos la seguía viendo como esa inocente bebé que le sonreía en sus brazos.

¿En qué momento su hijita creció tanto?

Esa pregunta rondaba en su mente una y otra vez. Cuando llegó al palacio después de que el hechizo se rompió, la señora Potts le ofreció té y lo llevó a la cocina, sentándolo para que digiriera toda la información que estaba recibiendo. Poco después Belle y Adam entraron agarrados de la mano y sonrieron con nerviosismo. El príncipe se presentó con mucha cordialidad y le pidió disculpas por los malentendidos anteriores, también lo invitó con entusiasmo al baile que realizaría esa misma tarde para festejar. Maurice aún no reaccionaba por completo, y mucho menos encontró palabras para rechazar la invitación.

Todos en el pueblo estaban invitados. Belle recibió un hermoso vestido floreado para la ocasión y llevaba ya algo de tiempo arreglándose en su habitación. Maurice miraba el salón, como artista encontraba sorprendente todos los detalles de la ornamentación y pintura que decoraba el techo y las ventanas. Era precioso. Pero por más que buscaba distraerse con esa contemplación, lo cierto es que apenas digería los sucesos recientemente ocurridos.

La servidumbre cantaba y parecía bailar de gusto mientras iban de un lado al otro limpiando el suelo, colocando mesas, bandejas con alimentos y sillas. Jamás había visto sirvientes tan felices en su vida. Estaba a punto de irse cuando, en la puerta, se encontró con Adam. Estaba bien peinado y lucía un elegante traje de brillante color azul, que lo hacía ver sobrio y apuesto.

—Su alteza—se inclinó con algo de torpeza, mostrándole sus respetos.

 _—Monsieur—_ Adam también se inclinó y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa—Lo estaba buscando ¿podría… podría tener una charla con usted, en privado?

Maurice notó que estaba nervioso, pero asintió. Adam señaló hacia la puerta que conducía al jardín. Hacía un sol tenue pero brillante, al más puro estilo primaveral, y el fresco viento invitaba a los paseos. Ambos hombres dieron tímidos y cortos pasos hacia la fuente, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar a hablar.

 _—Monsieur_ , antes que nada, deseo disculparme con usted—dijo Adam, mirándolo a los ojos y delatando su expresión sincera—Yo… fui muy injusto. Dejé que mis frustraciones nublaran mi juicio y le hice cosas terribles. No espero que me perdone, pero quiero que sepa que me arrepiento de haberme comportado así con usted.

A Maurice le vinieron a la mente esos recuerdos de cuando la bestia lo encerró en la torre y todo lo que pasó después, si era franco consigo mismo, a veces no podía recordar que la bestia y ese muchacho eran la misma persona.

—No me considero un hombre rencoroso—respondió—No creo que haya nada que perdonar.

Sorprendido, Adam detuvo su andar.

 _—¿Monsieur?_

—Belle me contó todo, su alteza. Sé que fue muy amable con ella, e incluso la liberó al final.

—Lo dice como si hubiera sido una hazaña heroica. Mi comportamiento fue despreciable, estoy consciente de eso—frunció el ceño—Esa maldición fue por algo después de todo….

Vio la culpa y el remordimiento en los ojos del joven, y sintió de repente una extraña empatía hacia él.

—He conocido a personas realmente malvadas—recordó a cierto capitán que convenientemente había desaparecido en la batalla del palacio—Y yo no creo que tú lo seas. Algo voluntarioso, confundido sin duda y con un carácter difícil… pero eso no te convierte en mala persona.

—Me sorprende que diga esas cosas, usted que conoció lo peor parte de mí.

—Belle no es una mujer fácil de sorprender, y usted alteza la ha sorprendido de muchas formas. Confió en ella.

—¿Qué es lo que le dijo Belle de mí?—preguntó con una curiosidad que rozaba la ansiedad.

—No es sólo lo que ella me dijo, es también lo que he visto—pensó con cuidado las siguientes palabras—Soy un artista, soy muy sensible a los detalles. Y no me ha pasado desapercibido como ella lo mira a usted… ni cómo la miras a ella.

Pudo detectar un tenue sonrojo en el príncipe.

—Soy un hombre viejo, entiendo y sé ciertas cosas…

—¿No… no le molesta?—preguntó tímidamente, mostrando una humildad que jamás había visto en una persona.

Maurice pensó muy bien su respuesta.

—No te negaré que estoy muy… sorprendido—admitió—No tuve una buena primera impresión de usted, y me costó creer la relación que desarrolló con mi hija. Pero lo he visto con mis propios ojos, en la manera en que se comportan cuando están juntos. Conozco a mi hija, es una mujer complicada y compleja, pero se ve tan feliz cuando está a su lado… ningún padre quiere menos para su hija.

En toda su vida, Adam nunca se había sentido tan humilde ante otro hombre.

—No tiene idea de lo que significan esas palabras para mí.

Hubo un cómodo silencio en lo que pensaban cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras.

—Quiero ponerme en su posición—dijo Adam—Comprendo que esto puede ser confuso, y por eso deseo ser claro. Me enamoré completamente de su hija, y aunque nunca esperé que ella me correspondiera, por alguna razón que escapa de mi entendimiento, lo hace. Y quiero hacerla feliz, me cueste lo que me cueste. Sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, y que usted como padre preferirá conocerme más a fondo. No pretendo casarme con ella mañana mismo, pero si me permite, quisiera cortejarla para hacerla mi esposa en un futuro cercano.

—¿Es entonces tu intención casarte con ella?

—Sí señor, deseo hacerla mi esposa, apenas el tiempo sea el más prudente. Y aunque sé que puedo sonar tonto y hozado, me atrevo a pedirle en este momento su mano.

Maurice guardó silencio. El muchacho estaba siendo honesto, y había sido exquisitamente correcto al momento de expresarse. Siendo un príncipe, era de esperarse que tuviera esa esmerada educación. Lo miró con atención, detectando nerviosismo, ansiedad y un dejo de humildad en las expresiones de él. En una extraña jugada del tiempo, se vio a sí mismo mucho más joven cuando pidió la mano de su difunta esposa.

—No me opongo a que la cortejes ni que tengas alguna relación con ella—respondió, tras algo de meditación—Y tienes razón, espero poder conocerte más a fondo en los próximos días. Pero quiero que sepas que quien tiene la última palabra en todo esto es Belle.

Adam soltó un profundo suspiró que no supo cuándo ni cómo empezó a contener.

—¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?

Sorprendido por la preocupación del muchacho, Maurice sonrió tenuemente.

—Supongo que lo es.

—Gracias, señor—dijo con tanta gratitud que Maurice se sintió azorado—Muchas gracias.

—Espero que entienda que, al ser Belle mi única hija, es un tesoro más valioso para mí que todo el oro del mundo. Y si soy condescendiente es porque tengo una buena corazonada hacia usted y confío en mi hija. Pero si alguna vez le hace daño, no me detendrán ni todos los soldados que tenga a su disposición para reclamárselo, alteza.

Sonriendo, Adam le contentó:

—No espero menos, señor. Y puede llamarme Adam.

—Muy bien, Adam. Estando claros ¿te parece si regresamos al salón? El baile deberá empezar pronto.

—Sí, claro.

Regresaron en silencio al salón, donde un hombre con peluca y muy simpático se le acercó rápido al príncipe para informarlo de todos los preparativos. Maurice aprovechó esa distracción para retomar su contemplación hacia los ornamentos al interior del palacio, sin importar cuánto los viera, no dejaba de sorprenderse.

En su mente toda la información terminaba de acomodarse. La despreciable bestia que lo encerró en aquella torre se había convertido en un educado y correctísimo príncipe que acababa de pedirle permiso para cortejar a su hija. Y si eso no era suficientemente impresionante, él había aceptado que aquél hombre pretendiera desposar a su Belle.

Pudo haber sido más enérgico, arrogante, incluso vengativo, y llevarse a Belle lejos donde nunca pudiera verla en represalia por lo cruel que fue hacia ellos separándolos y encerrándolos a cada uno. Pero no lo hizo. En primer lugar, porque Belle sufriría, era demasiado obvio que estaba muy enamorada de él y no deseaba alejarla de esa felicidad que recién experimentaba. Y en segundo lugar, porque todos en el mundo merecían una segunda oportunidad, o al menos eso pensaba él, y si aquella bestia enorme y peluda pudo dar paso a un apuesto príncipe finamente educado, entonces ese mal carácter podía dar lugar a una actitud galante y afable, justo lo que siempre había deseado para su hija.

Horas más tarde, cuando el salón se llenó de gente feliz que bailaba y cantaba al son de la música, con Belle y Adam al centro bailando, pudo comprobar que nuevamente su instinto de padre no estaba equivocado. No sólo hacían buena pareja, al ser los dos muy guapos, sino que la forma en que se veían y cómo se sonreían comprobaban el amor que se respiraba en el aire.

La señora Potts se acercó en algún momento, no le dijo nada, sólo lo miró, señalando hacia la pareja, y él comprendió lo que ella quería decirle. El amor juvenil era tan inocente y puro, tan hermoso a su propia manera. Y aunque en el fondo le dolía comprobar que pronto su hija se marcharía del hogar paterno, su corazón de padre estaba feliz de verla tan radiante y alegre.

Adam la veía como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y eso le dejaba hasta cierto punto satisfecho. Era lo que todo padre deseaba para su hija, que encontrara un buen hombre y que la amara al menos la mitad de lo que él lo hacía. Adam parecía que podía ser ese hombre.

Sí, su instinto paternal nunca le había fallado, y no lo haría ahora. Viéndolos bailar, cualquier duda se le disipaba. Ellos se veían tan felices y enamorados. Sí, todo saldría bien.

* * *

Eso fue todo. En esta última película desarrollaron más el personaje de Maurice, y tenía que escribir un one-shot de él. También tengo pendiente uno sobre Lumiére y Plumette y otros, pero aún me falta pulir esas historias.

Espero les haya gustado =D


	8. Un paseo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

se llegaron las vacaciones al fin, y espero poder actualizar este fic más seguido. Por ahora aquí está un capítulo algo más largo que el anterior, y ya tengo un plan en mi mente para el siguiente XD

Reviews:

alias katsuhimoro: de hecho tengo una vaga idea sobre un one-shot de Gastón, pero aún no sé muy bien cómo llevarlo a cabo, así que acepto cualquier sugerencia que me des. Mi princesa y película favorita siempre fue Ariel, pero Bella era la segunda y la Bella y la Bestia siempre me pareció preciosa, si te soy sincera no me esperaba tan buena la película en live-action XD

Dama felina: no eres sólo tú, yo también siento que falta algo... este capítulo es de ellos dos solos, y tengo otras dos ideas en mi cabeza, pero acepto todas tus sugerencias c:

Christy VQ: Muchas gracias XD a ver si te gusta este Adam romántico...

Forever MK NH: jajaja, si eres enamoriadiza creo que este one-shot te gustará c;

Alejandra Darcy: Tu pregunta me ha dado una idea un poco alocada, que quizá desarrolle después... por ahora, disfruta de esta linda cita entre nuestros protagonistas c:

¡Gracias a todos!

* * *

 **Un paseo**

Cuando se levantaba en las mañanas, Adam sentía una nueva y profunda gratitud. El poder removerse entre las sábanas, con su cuerpo humano, sintiendo sobre la piel sin pelaje la sensación del algodón, era lo más sensacional y reconfortante en el mundo. Ni se diga de poder usar las manos para acomodarse el cabello despeinado y abotonarse él solo las camisas, poder caminar erguido y sin preocuparse de que las garras rasparan irremediablemente el suelo de madera. Eran detalles sencillos que él agradecía enormemente después de años convertido en una espantosa bestia. Nunca se había imaginado lo brillante que el mundo se mostraría ante sus ojos después de tan intensa experiencia.

Pero esa mañana se despertó con una sensación alegre aún más intensa, y tenía una razón de ser: Belle. Últimamente casi todas las cosas buenas de su vida se resumían en su nombre, pero ahora la situación era más profunda. Faltaban sólo tres días para su boda con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, y la emoción hinchaba su pecho de amor y nerviosismo.

Comprobó que era muy temprano, el sol todavía no salía, pero el cielo estaba cambiando su color negro intenso por el púrpura que anunciaba el cercano amanecer. Se vistió rápidamente, usando las ropas más sencillas que encontró y se puso las botas especiales para cabalgar. Bajó por el pasillo hacia la cocina, donde escuchó que sus sirvientes estaban empezando a preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días—saludó—¿Está la señora Potts?

—¡Aquí estoy, amo!—respondió la aludida, que sacaba un juego de tazas de la alacena— _Bonjour_ , pero ¡es muy temprano! ¿está todo bien, mi señor?

—Perfectamente, gracias. Espero que no hayan empezado con el desayuno, saldré al pueblo y regresaré en la tarde ¿por qué no descansan durante el día?

—¿No vendrá a comer, señor?

—No, sólo cenaré.

—Está bien, como ordene amo. Cuídese.

Adam le reiteró que descaran y se fue. La señora Potts, con dos tazas en mano, miraba hacia la puerta donde el joven príncipe había salido sin sentirse del todo sorprendida. Dio indicaciones para que hicieran solamente el desayuno de la servidumbre y les dio el resto del día libre. Ella misma podía preparar la cena para Adam después de todo, así que no había necesidad de mantenerlos en el castillo.

Al dirigirse a los establos, Adam se encontró con Din-Dong a quien le dio la misma orden que a la señora Potts "Tómense el día libre". Nadie recordaba la última vez que el príncipe había actuado así, pero estaban más que contentos con el cambio. Día con día era más evidente que las costumbres mezquinas de Adam se habían suavizado hasta casi desaparecer, lo cual volvía el trabajo mucho más ameno que antes. El castillo llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse tan alegre y relajado.

Tom, el mozo del establo, se sorprendió un poco de ver al príncipe entrar y saludarle alegremente, pidiéndole que lo ayudara a ensillar su caballo. Era un alto y fuerte purasangre color negro que llevaba mucho tiempo sin montar. El animal lo reconoció y relinchó de felicidad, haciendo a Adam sonreír aún más.

—¿Desea que lo acompañe, señor?—preguntó Tom, pues lo usual era que los príncipes llevaran comitivas a donde fueran.

—No será necesario Tom, gracias—se subió de un salto al caballo, sintiéndose cómodo y enjundioso—Tómate el día libre.

Tomó las tiendas y salió trotando grácilmente hacia el sendero fuera del castillo. Sintió el viento sobre su rostro, el aroma de los pinos combinado con el pelaje del caballo, y lo invadió una gran paz. Desde que lo convirtieron en una bestia no montaba a caballo, y no se había percatado de cuánto extrañó la sensación de libertad y gozo que otorgaba el trotar sobre los caminos alrededor del castillo, liberándose de las tensiones palaciegas por un rato. Sus manos sobre las riendas se sintieron naturales, recordando a la perfección cómo ejecutar dicha tarea, y de forma elegante dirigió a su esbelto animal hacia el camino al pueblo donde estaba cierta damisela a la cual extrañaba.

Apenas pusieron una fecha para la boda, Belle y Adam discutieron los términos de su mudanza definitiva al palacio. Desde que el hechizo se rompiera Belle se había quedado con él, acostumbrándose a una rutina más bien de cortejo y pasando mucho tiempo en la biblioteca que adoraba. Maurice los visitaba con frecuencia, y fue en una de esas visitas cuando Lumiére le recordó el inconveniente de vivir a solas con una mujer soltera: "Amo, usted es un príncipe, recuerde que los rumores sobre usted son diez veces más dañinos".

Ni a él ni a Belle les importaba mucho, pero el propio Maurice opinó como Lumiére y confesó que esa la razón de sus constantes visitas. No era correcto, según sus palabras, que los novios vivieran juntos antes de la boda "Yo no pienso mal de ustedes, pero no hay que hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas" dictaminó. Y considerando lo amable que Maurice había sido con él después de tantas cosas vividas, Adam le dio la razón y buscó llegar a un acuerdo.

Primeramente mandó una comitiva para que recogieran las pertenencias de Belle en la casa de su padre, y poder instalarlas definitivamente en el palacio. Con ayuda de la señora Potts remodelaron sus habitaciones del ala oeste para hacerlas más cómodas. Fue hasta ese momento, cuando Adam vio cómo varias de sus cosas fueron llevadas a los almacenes para poder acomodar las de su futura esposa, que entendió por completo lo que la boda sería. Uniría su vida a ella, en todos los sentidos, incluso el espacio personal. No fue desagradable, sólo fue muy extraño, aunque en cierta forma también le resultaba emocionante.

Adam también invitó a Maurice a vivir con ellos, ofreciéndole un puesto como artista e inventor del palacio y su propio estudio en el ala este. Su futuro suegro aceptó, aunque dijo que pensaba mantener su casa, para poder pasar allí algunas temporadas y darle privacidad a la reciente pareja. Belle y Adam estuvieron de acuerdo, y ambos ayudaron también a trasladar los objetos de valor que Maurice ocuparía en su estudio.

Con el estudio de Maurice terminado y la mayoría de las posesiones de Belle en el ala oeste, padre e hija se subieron al carruaje y se despidieron, pues pasarían dos semanas en el pueblo. Hasta la señora Potts insistió en eso, no era correcto que el novio viera a la novia antes de la boda, y pasar un tiempo a solas con su padre antes de casarse podría hacerle bien a Belle. Ella no extrañaba mucho el pueblo, aquél lugar simple y aburrido del que tanto deseó salir, pero sí extrañaba esos días con su padre donde sólo eran ellos dos. No del todo contento, Adam se despidió de su prometida y de su futuro suegro,

La extrañaba mucho, y esa mañana, después de diez días sin verla, decidió que no le haría daño alguno irla a visitar. Después de todo, la tradición decía que los novios no debían verse _el día de la boda_ , y todavía faltaban tres días para eso. Una rápida visita a su prometida le parecía la mejor forma de pasar el día.

Si lo ponía en perspectiva, su vida había cambiado drásticamente, y estaba feliz con eso. Años atrás nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo enamorado, menos de una mujer como Belle, y deseoso de empezar una nueva vida al lado de ella. Eran de esos cambios que agradeces haber vivido.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus propias reflexiones que no se percató del enorme foso de barro en el cual su caballo cayó, obligándolo a tirar de las riendas con mayor fuerza para que el animal pudiera salir. Las esbeltas patas de su purasangre estaban enlodadas, y sus botas también quedaron salpicadas de barro. Frunció el ceño, no era la imagen que deseaba dar en el pueblo cuando llegara. Miró con atención al resto del camino, encontrando más fosos de lodo, enormes rocas bloqueando algunos tramos y ramas caídas que golpeaban a los jinetes.

"Debo mandar arreglar este camino" pensó "Y también reparar senderos hacia el interior de Francia" al seguir en su trote, Adam pensó que así como estaba cambiando su vida personal, debía cambiar como gobernante. Había que reparar caminos, construir escuelas, hacer una revisión a las arcas e impuestos, reorganizar las leyes y cuerpos policiacos, reanudar los tratados comerciales al interior y exterior del reino… tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y por primera vez se sentía entusiasmado ante esa idea.

Llegó al pueblo un poco más tarde de lo planeado, pero no le importó. Se bajó del caballo y lo guio desde el suelo con las riendas hacia el pequeño establo en donde Philip comía heno. Amarró a su purasangre para que no escapara y le acercó el balde con agua, en el proceso vio sus patas enlodadas y pensó que al regresar al palacio debería limpiar al pobre animal. Apenas terminaba de visualizarse los cepillos que ocuparía para limpiarlo, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y unos presurosos pasos se le acercaban por detrás.

—¡Adam!

El aludido volteó, y vio a Belle con una expresión de gran sorpresa.

— _Madmoiselle—_ con un gesto exagerado, se inclinó hacia ella besando su mano, ella lo veía con algo de angustia—¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado que no recuerdas a tu prometido?

—Desde luego que si—le respondió, dando un paso hacia atrás—Es sólo que me asustaste. Pensé que algún desconocido había entrado a el establo.

—Puedes comprobar que no es así.—se acercó a ella, con un rostro más serio—¿Ha habido robos o incidentes en el pueblo? ¿O por qué estás preocupada?

—¡Oh, no! Ya te he dicho que este pueblo es muy pequeño y aburrido. Todo es muy seguro. Por eso me asusté… no reconocí la silueta, y pensé que sería un extraño.

Fingiéndose herido, Adam colocó teatralmente una mano sobre su pecho y retrocedió.

—¡Mi bella prometida no me reconoce! Ahora me doy cuenta de que no me has extrañado, y que no soy importante para ti…

—Muy gracioso—ella intentó mostrarse molesta, pero su sonrisa y sonrojo la delataban—Dígame, su alteza ¿a qué debo el honor de su presencia?

—He pasado tristes y largos días en la soledad de un castillo…

—¡Muy tristes seguro, rodeado de comodidades y lujos!

—…y decidí que era momento de romper esa rutina, y visitar a la mujer que más amo en este mundo—Adam continuó como si ella no le hubiera interrumpido.—¿Sabe usted dónde está esa mujer?

Belle se llegó una mano a la barbilla, haciendo una pose exageradamente pensativa.

—Creo que la vi el otro día caminar alrededor de la fuente, con un libro… ¡sí, ella estaba leyendo! Su alteza, debo advertirle que ella es una mujer muy extraña. Se la vive en las nubes, fantaseando y siempre con un libro en la mano.

—Precisamente eso es lo que la hace tan hermosa ¿no cree usted?

—Todos en el pueblo dicen que es una chica peculiar.

—En efecto, peculiarmente atractiva y bella de la cabeza hasta los pies ¿sabe dónde la puedo encontrar?

—Lo siento su alteza, pero supe que está comprometida. De hecho, se casará en tres días. No sería apropiado que la cortejara.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo la voy a cortejar?—Adam se acercó más a ella, sujetándole ambas manos—Yo la voy a hacer mi esposa.

—¿Está seguro que ella aceptará?

—Ella ya me ha aceptado.

—¿Y por qué razón lo hizo?

—¡Vaya usted a saber! ¿quién soy yo para hacerla reflexionar ante una decisión que me hace tan feliz?—le besó tiernamente la punta de sus dedos—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?

—No quisiera decírselo.—dijo Belle, frunciendo los labios—¿No preferiría cortejarme a mí en vez de a ella? ¡Prometo que siempre haré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz!

—Lo lamento, pero ella es la dueña de mi corazón.

—¿Y qué ha hecho esa mujer para que no pueda ver a ninguna otra doncella a los ojos, _Monsieur_?

—Ella ha roto un hechizo que me tenía ciego—la miró fijamente—Por favor, milady, dígame dónde la puedo encontrar.

—Creo que la tiene enfrente, _Monsieur_.

—¡Ciertamente, _chérie,_ ciertamente!

Adam se inclinó y le dio un corto, tierno y sincero beso en los labios, haciendo que Belle suspirara ante la emoción y el cariño que sentía palpitante en su corazón. Esbozando una amplia sonrisa, Adam la escoltó dulcemente hacia la puerta de su casa, y saludó a Maurice, quien estaba leyendo en la sala.

—¡Alteza!—dijo Maurice, poniéndose de pie para recibirlo—No esperábamos su visita. Ya veo que no pudo esperar las dos semanas…

—Lo siento señor, extrañaba mucho a su hija. Espero que no le moleste si los dos paseamos por el pueblo, sólo por este día…

—Adelante, adelante, sólo no regresen muy tarde… diviértanse.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Belle, Adam la sujetó de la mano y ambos salieron de la casa. Él la guio hacia el interior del pueblo, quienes saludaron y se inclinaron ante Adam, ofreciéndole a Belle las sonrisas más grandes que ella nunca antes había visto. Pronto se percató que muchas de esas sonrisas, provenientes de muchachitas solteras, no eran precisamente para ella…

—Deberías venir más seguido—le dijo a Adam, cruzándose de brazos—Todos parecen estar contentos de que estés aquí.

—Quizá podamos venir los dos de visita, ya cuando estemos casados…

—¿Y por qué vendría yo?

—Vas a ser su princesa Belle, seguro estarán contentos de verte también.

Ante la palabra "princesa" Belle se quedó en silencio. Francamente no había pensado nunca en eso, aunque era una consecuencia lógica de casarse con un príncipe. Notando la seriedad de su prometida, Adam sacó una cajita de su chaqueta, y encaminó a Belle hacia una calle poco concurrida.

—Te he extrañado mucho—le dijo.—Sé que puede sonar ridículo, pues sólo hemos estado alejados diez días. Aún así…

—Yo también te he extrañado—respondió, interrumpiendo su explicación y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Adam la abrazó, y susurró en su oído.

—¿Has escuchado que un hombre enamorado consiente más a su mujer cuando la extraña?

—No.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Espero no te moleste…

Se separó un poco de ella para mostrarle la cajita. Belle la miró, y con cuidado la abrió, encontrando dos hermosos aretes de brillantes. Además de su anillo de compromiso –un enorme diamante finamente cortado y montado en oro florentino– era la primera joya que le regalaba. No encontró palabra alguna que decir, y Adam aprovechó ese silencio para sacar los pendientes y colocárselos suavemente.

—Esto es mucho—dijo, sosteniendo ambas joyas pero sin quitárselas—¡habrán costado una fortuna! Yo no puedo…

Adam levantó una mano para silenciarla.

—Ni reclamos ni excusas—dijo con firmeza—Serás mi esposa en tres días. Y tengo la intención de mimarte cuanto pueda.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, _chérie—_ le besó la mejilla, dando por terminado el asunto—¿Te han gustado?

Sintiendo el corte de las piedras, Belle sonrió.

—Son hermosos.

Exceptuando los brazaletes de cuero trenzado o listón, y el relicario heredado por su madre, Belle nunca había tenido joyas propias. Su padre no era un hombre muy adinerado, y aunque nunca les había faltado nada, tampoco les sobraba mucho. Cuando ella era niña su papá le hacía collares y brazaletes de cobre decorados con metales plateados y dorados, como los que usaba con las cajitas musicales y relojes que arreglaba, pero al crecer Belle entendió que esas piezas podían ser mejor utilizadas para el trabajo y le pidió a su padre que dejara de hacérselas "No las uso lo suficiente como para que debas hacerlas" dijo.

Había visto muchachas en el pueblo que presumían sus anillos de plata o de oro, con pequeños brillantes casi siempre falsos, que habían recibido como sortijas de compromiso. Otras tejían largos listones coloridos y los trenzaban con pequeñas piedras brillantes de colores para hacer collares o cinturones que avivaran sus vestidos. Lo más común eran las diademas o tocados con diamantinas para sobresalir en la multitud. Nunca le pareció algo importante, y menos cuando no podían pagarlo, muchas de ellas endeudándose por un atuendo bonito.

Por eso sintió casi desfallecerse cuando Adam le dio el anillo de compromiso. Nunca había visto un anillo de oro tan ancho y un diamante tan grande. Era una sortija de la realeza, y podía apreciarse en los decorados de flores, diminutas esmeraldas y zafiros que adornaban el contorno de la piedra principal. Esa joya valía más que todas las joyas que hubiera en su pueblo, era más que suficiente para una vida ¡Y ahí estaba Adam, regalándole dos pendientes de diamante!

—No tenías por qué hacerlo—le dijo—Gracias…

—Para mi princesa sólo lo mejor—le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla—¿Seguimos?

Caminaron por el sendero fuera del pueblo hacia una vereda en el bosque, que era muy visitada por los campesinos porque abundaba en arbustos florales, en frutales y en árboles robustos que ofrecían mucha sombra. La pareja caminó mientras platicaban de sus días. Adam le contó que en el palacio había tenido algo de trabajo como príncipe, pero nada que lo distrajera lo suficiente. Belle le comentó que en el pueblo todo seguía la misma rutina de siempre, con la excepción de que todos eran mucho más amables con ella y con su padre, aunque la desaparición de Gastón también podría haber influenciado.

—¿Crees que ese hombre haya muerto aquél día?—le preguntó Adam—He mandado patrullar los alrededores del palacio, pero nunca encuentran nada.

—No lo sé. Cuando te disparó, me concentré en ti, no supe qué pasó con él.

—Me gustaría saber si está muerto o está vivo—comentó en voz baja.—No me agrada la idea de no saber qué fue de él.

—Dudo que se aparezca por aquí si es que está vivo.

—Confiaré en ti, tú lo conociste más que yo.—admitió—Pero me causa conflicto. Lo poco que lo conocí, resultó ser un hombre muy cruel y violento.

—La guerra lo cambió mucho. Ya desde niño era egocéntrico, pero la guerra lo volvió narcisista y despreciable.—Belle cerró los ojos al recordarlo—No era ya un buen hombre.

—Cambiemos de tema _chérie—_ le dijo, besando su frente, un gesto que ella adoraba—Háblame de ti ¿estás nerviosa o emocionada?

.—Un poco de ambas cosas—admitió—Nunca me visualicé casada, y saber que pronto será _mi_ boda me llena de muchas sensaciones…

—¿Jamás pensaste casarte?

—Francamente no.

—Sé que eres una mujer diferente, _chérie._ Pero, particularmente ¿por qué nunca pensaste casarte?

Belle se encogió de hombros.

—No había nadie con quien quisiera hacerlo—respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—Antes de Gastón tuve otros pretendientes, pero ninguno que llamara mi atención.

—Debo…

—¿Qué hay de ti?—le interrumpió—¿Nunca pensaste casarte?

Adam frunció el ceño.

—Mi madre quiso que me casara con la hija de una primera suya. Mi padre en cambio, aprobaba a la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos. Cuando los dos murieron, tíos lejanos y otros nobles hicieron desfilar a todas sus hijas ante mí. No en vano creció mucho mi ego después de todo… pero ninguna me agradaba. Eran en su mayoría… muy huecas.

—¿Huecas?

—Bellas por fuera, vacías por dentro. Sólo sabían decir "sí, señor", "no, señor" o "como usted diga señor". Era divertido bailar con ellas o coquetear un rato, pero después todo se tornaba aburrido y…

—Un simple "no" hubiera bastado—sonrió tenuemente.

—Tú preguntaste—le recordó—Además, considerando el ejemplar de pretendiente tuyo que intentó matarme, las muchachitas frívolas no son cosa por la cual preocuparse ¿no crees, amor?

Belle le empujó de forma juguetona. Estaban todavía demasiado enamorados para sentir celos auténticos, por ahora…

—A veces eres demasiado engreído.

—Y tú muy terca.

—¡Y egocéntrico!

—Altiva.

—Algo mimado…

—Muy voluntariosa…

—Presumido.

—¡Presuntuosa!

—¿Enserio lo soy?

—Sí, lo eres.

—No creo entonces que seamos buena pareja.

—Quizá tengas razón—la abrazó de la cintura—Pero adivina una cosa…

—¿Qué cosa?

—No me importa.

Le dio otro beso, y Belle no pudo evitar sonreír.

No, no le importaba. Aunque el sentido común le decía que sería complicado, aunque las enseñanzas de sus padres le gritaban que debía elegir a una mujer de mayor alcurnia, aunque las mil cartas de otros nobles que recibía a diario le invitaban a bailes y presentaciones de otras muchachas, que seguramente tendrían el carácter más tranquilo y dócil… a pesar de todo, lo único que le importaba era que amaba a Belle. Y quería pasar su vida a su lado.

Y Belle pensaba lo mismo. Había conocido a muchos chicos, algunos apuestos, algunos adinerados, algunos presuntuosos (como Gastón) y otros amables. Todos detrás de ella porque era indudablemente la chica más bonita del pueblo. Pero ninguno la hacía sentirse feliz, emocionada ni la hacía reír como Adam. Él despertaba en ella emociones de las que sólo había leído en sus libros, y sin importar lo diferente o complicado que pudiera llegar a ser el casarse con un príncipe, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, si con eso podía convivir todos los días con él.

El resto de la tarde continuaron platicando y bromeando, cuando estaba atardeciendo Adam la escoltó nuevamente hacia su casa, deteniéndola en el umbral.

—Ha sido una cita preciosa, gracias por hacerme compañía _chérie_ —le dijo, metiendo una mano en su chaqueta.

—Por favor, dime que no es otro regalo costoso…

—Es el más especial—dijo—Cierra tus ojos.

Belle lo hizo, y Adam sacó una hermosa rosa con un listón azul en el tallo. Belle la miró, acariciando suavemente los pétalos aterciopelados y aspirando su fragancia.

—Es…

—No es más hermosa que tú, lo sé—agregó—Pero espero que esa rosa no se marchite en los próximos días. No quiero que me olvides.

—Sería imposible olvidarte, amor.

—No quiero correr el riesgo—besó sus mejillas y su barbilla—No olvides nuestra cita en tres días. Seré el hombre al lado del sacerdote…

Belle se rió, por enésima vez en esa tarde, y le besó en los labios.

—No me confundas por favor, llevaré un vestido blanco.

—Créeme que no me confundiré.

Se miraron a los ojos, de manera penetrante…

 _—Bonne nuit mon amour_ —dijo Belle, dándole un beso largo y romántico en los labios, para después meterse en la casa completamente sonrojada y feliz. No era la primera "cita" que tenían, pero era de las que más se acordaría a través de los años.

 _—Bonne nuit chérie_ —dijo Adam, caminando hacia su caballo— _Amour de ma vie…_

El príncipe subió al caballo, y aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol trotó a su castillo. Tres días después el reino tendría una nueva princesa, y la pareja recibiría a unos cuantos invitados para tan especial ocasión, pero siempre quedaría en su memoria aquella cita, aquél paseo por el pueblo. No fue la cita más romántica o más espontánea, ya tendrían muchos momentos aún más alegres después de aquél. Pero en su mente, aquella cita significó algo más que un momento romántico. Fue ese el día en que los dos entendieron, por primera vez y sin miramientos, que iban a empezar una nueva vida juntos. Y ante la emoción de esa expectativa, sus corazones latieron haciendo que aquella velada se convirtiera en una de las más especiales para el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Y eso fue todo...

Quiero hacer un one-shot sobre celos ¿que opinan ustedes?

gracias por leer! =D


	9. Momento

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! sé que les había dicho sobre un capitulo de celos, pero aún no lo termino y para que no pierdan la paciencia esperando les traigo este pequeño y tierno one-shot que tenía por ahí guardado. Espero les guste c:

Comentarios:

Reny: Muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras, ojalá este también te guste c:

Alejandra Darcy: sigo pensando en esa idea alocada, pero una cosa a la vez, déjame terminar primero el one-shot de celos y después la idea alocada XD

Dama Felina: jeje, hago mi mejor esfuerzo con esa escena de celos, pero por ahora disfruta este pequeño one shot.

Christy VQ: Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Dan Stevens se ve TAN guapo en esas escenas, sobre todo cuando está bailando al final con Emma Watson ¡morí de amor con esas escenas! (¿dónde está mi Dan Stevens? :c

Forever MK NH: Perdona, fue fe de errata. Y pues no he visto doramas la verdad (excepción de Playfull kiss) ¿me recomiendas alguno?

 **NOTA.** -La canción que usé es del soundrack de la película "How does a moment las forever" les recomienda escucharla mientras leen.

* * *

 **Momento**

 _._

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy, but we try_

 _¿Cómo un momento puede durar eternamente?_

 _¿Cómo puede una historia nunca morir?_

 _Es el amor a lo que siempre nos aferramos_

 _Nunca es fácil, pero intentamos._

 _._

Adam salió del palacio con una ligera chaqueta encima, estaba empezando la primera nevada del año y no podía perdérsela por nada del mundo. Tiempo atrás no le gustaba el invierno, el hechizo que habían puesto en el castillo lo había sumido en una nevada eterna que llegó a detestar, pero con el hechizo roto los suaves copos de nieve cayendo de las nubes fueron tornando nuevos significados, así como muchas otras cosas.

Otra cosa que definitivamente había cambiado para él era el magnífico rosal que decoraba las bancas principales junto al lago. Era alto, y sus flores blancas perfumaban el jardín casi todo el año. Era la planta que más le importaba de todo el palacio, y por muchas razones.

El palacio de los duques de Anjou había sido una fortaleza magnífica en la edad media, pero con el pasar de los años y la llegada de nuevas artes, los duques dejaron de lado las altas torres de vigilancia y construyeron espaciosas alas con salones, habitaciones cómodas y espaciosos jardines. Siglos de construcciones lo habían convertido en uno de los palacios más hermosos de Francia.

El príncipe, padre de Adam, había mandado construir en su juventud la mayoría de las estatuas y ornamentos que decoraban la actual fachada del palacio. La princesa, al casarse, se esmeró principalmente en el jardín, y ella misma atendía la mayoría de las plantas. Con sus manos sembró las semillas de esos rosales, y los regaba casi a diario, podándolos para darles forma mientras crecían.

Adam recordaba perfectamente la silueta de su madre, una princesa bella y finamente vestida, con las manos ligeramente enlodadas mientras cuidaba de sus plantas. Se detenía siempre en el rosal, admirando las flores, oliéndolas con encanto y usando unas pequeñas tijeras especiales para cortar los tallos secos.

Solía ayudarla a veces, sosteniendo una canastita donde su madre colocaba los tallos y hojas secas, que después serían tirados a la basura. Pero nunca cortaba alguna flor, a no ser que estuviera ya marchita.

—Debes dejarlas siempre vivir—le decía—Cuando la cortas, la flor y el rosal entero se entristecen. Por eso nunca debes cortarlas a no ser que estén marchitas. Si el rosal se entristece mucho, puede secarse, y condenarías mil flores sólo por una.

Cuando el rosal creció y cubrió las bancas, su madre se sentaba ahí para leer, con el perfume de las flores rodeándola, y él se sentaba en su regazo, o a su lado, leyendo también y jugando. Su madre le contaba historias sobre castillos encantados, hadas, hechiceros y princesas perdidas que eran rescatadas por valientes caballeros. Él se imaginaba ese mundo mágico, inmortalizado por la fragancia de las rosas, y su mente volaba a rincones lejanos, tan distantes como puede viajar la imaginación de un niño.

Rara vez estaba su padre en casa, él viajaba seguido a la capital, pero regresaba siempre con obsequios y era frecuente encontrar a sus padres bajo aquél rosal, bailando o platicando. Su padre adoraba a su madre con toda el alma, y cuando ella falleció, toda bondad en su corazón se fue detrás de ella.

Al morir su madre, Adam miraba hacia el rosal y ahora sentía tristeza. La extrañaba demasiado. Extrañaba sus cantos matutinos, el inconfundible ritmo de sus tacones cuando caminaba, su peculiar sonrisa tan formal y a la vez alegre, su vestido favorito de color azul rey, cómo pasaba las tardes cuidando del jardín y de la biblioteca, leyendo en todos los rincones del castillo, muchas veces recitando poesía en la cena; pero más que nada, a su mente le venía el recuerdo de su madre con las rosas, oliendo sus fragancias, cantando en voz baja mientras cuidaba de su planta favorita y él jugueteaba alrededor.

Era de esos momentos que te marcan la vida, ya sea para bien o para mal. Aquél momento en que su madre cuidaba los rosales, regresaba a su mente cada vez que olía a flores, o veía el rosal, o caminaba por los jardines. Al caminar cerca del rosal, recordaba todos esos momentos vividos con su madre ahí, y no podía evitar pensar que la vida es muy curiosa; sin importar que ella llevaba más de diez años muerta, parecía que todo había sucedido apenas ayer. Había recuerdos que causaban tantas emociones en el alma, que podían inmortalizarse para siempre.

Aún ahora, cuando pensaba en su madre, se sorprendía de que su recuerdo estuviera tan vivo en su memoria a pesar de que ella falleció cuando era muy pequeño. Le costaba creer que había pasado tanto tiempo, si cerraba los ojos, con los rosales enfrente, aún podía escuchar la voz soprano de su madre cantar…

 _—_ _Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone, but when all else has been forgotten, still our song lives on…_ (Los minutos se convierten en horas, días, años, y se van. Pero cuando todo lo demás haya sido olvidado, nuestra canción seguirá viviendo)

 _._

 _Then when the shadows overtake us_

 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_

 _We'll hear our song and know once more_

 _Our love lives on_

 _Cuando la sombra nos cubre_

 _Justo cuando sentimos toda esperanza marcharse_

 _Escucharemos nuestra canción y sabremos una vez más_

 _Que nuestro amor aún vive_

 _._

Cuando perdió a su madre sintió una espantosa tristeza, misma que sólo fue creciendo cuando la actitud de su padre hacia él se fue volviendo más exigente y ruin. El viejo príncipe de Anjou no soportaba la ausencia de su esposa, y como su hijo se le parecía mucho, lo encontraba frustrante y no podía evitar desquitarse con él por todo el dolor que le causaba. Entre la pérdida de la madre y el desprecio de su padre, Adam perdió todo sentimiento de encanto y se fue haciendo mezquino, en un intento por evitar sentir el profundo dolor del corazón roto que marca para siempre a los niños.

Su padre falleció pronto, envuelto en un velo de tristeza y alcohol, y si bien eso libró a Adam de una influencia cruel, lo cierto fue que al saberse huérfano tan pequeño sólo lo destrozó más. Todo a su alrededor en el castillo le recordaba la bella infancia que se perdió en el tiempo, congelada entre libros y pétalos de rosa, pero nunca más evocada. No podía regresar a esos días de antaño, y en su dolor y resentimiento ante tremenda injusticia, sus arranques de ira y crueldad fueron en ascenso.

Pero todas esas demostraciones de mal carácter y despotismo sólo demostraban lo herido que se sentía. Desde la ventana veía el rosal de su madre, cuya sombra lo atormentaba, escuchaba sus cantos en los pasillos y no podía evitar extrañarla. Procuraba no entrar en la biblioteca, para no ver su retrato ni recordarla aún más. Detestaba cuando veía los retratos de su padre, que tanto desprecio le mostró durante años, pero más que nada odiaba recordar que alguna vez su padre fue también feliz, más no por él, nunca por él, jamás por su único hijo… ¿Por qué su madre tuvo que abandonarlo? ¿Por qué él nunca fue suficiente para su padre? ¿por qué?

Cuando el hechizo lo convirtió en una bestia, aislándolo del mundo y confinándolo a su palacio, tardó años en poder verse al espejo. No podía ya reconocerse de ninguna manera, no podía ya entender ni comprender cómo aquel mundo de refinamiento en el que creció se había esfumado apenas la hechicera agitó su varita mágica. Estaba atrapado en ese espantoso cuerpo, en un castillo encantado, probablemente para siempre. Después de todo ¿cómo podría él amar a una persona y, para colmo, que esa mujer le respondiera sus sentimientos? Él no podía decirse una persona cariñosa o afable, mucho menos enamoradiza.

Él no era mala persona, ciertamente nunca lo fue, pero su apariencia banal y mezquina definitivamente lo volvieron vanidoso y superfluo. Cuando aquella hechicera le pidió asilo ofreciéndole una rosa como pago, bien pudo decirle que sí, de no ser por aquella maldita rosa que tenía en sus manos ¿cómo evitar recordar a su madre, y todo el dolor que evocaba su recuerdo, cuando tenía aquella flor en la mano?

¿Y cómo no enfadarse con Maurice cuando él cortó con sus propias manos una flor del rosal de su madre, aquella planta sagrada, cuyas rosas nunca debían cortarse?

Había exagerado en su sentencia de encerrarlo para siempre, pero ahora que ya habían pasado años, podía decir abiertamente que no se arrepentía de eso. Después de todo, fue la razón por la que conoció a Belle, y su vida tuvo un nuevo giro. De la enorme desesperación y tristeza que llevaba años soportando, un ligero haz de luz le anunciaba la esperanza que tanto ansiaba.

 _._

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How does our happiness endure?_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

 _¿cómo puede un momento durar para siempre?_

 _¿cómo puede nuestra felicidad perdurar?_

 _A través de la oscuridad y de nuestros problemas_

 _El amor es hermoso, el amor es puro_

 _._

Ahora estaba frente a esos mismos rosales que tantos recuerdos tenían en su infancia, y los contemplaba con añoranza. Eran de alguna forma más hermosos cuando los copos de nieve caían al ritmo del viento, y el frío mecía los delicados pétalos blancos cual nieve fresca. El rosal jamás perdió su encanto, su belleza ni su magia; a veces tenía esa misma sensación de melancolía cuando lo veía, pero recientemente, le volvía a inspirar la más grande felicidad.

Era en esas mismas bancas donde se sentaba con Belle a platicar de libros y de arte, era bajo esas mismas flores que ellos reían casi todas las tardes. Belle adoraba las flores, y la veía a escondidas cuando acariciaba los pétalos y aspiraba el aroma de las rosas, haciendo una graciosa expresión de deleite. Era tan hermosa.

En esos momentos cuando la espiaba, de alguna manera inconsciente, recordaba a su madre. Belle definitivamente la hubiera amado, no le quedaba duda de aquello; las sonrisas, los cantos y la suave silueta de su Belle moviéndose por los corredores lo transportaban a lejanas memorias, pero le despertaban sensaciones al mismo tiempo completamente nuevas. Era un juego entre tiempo y sentimientos que le daba sentido a la vida de una retorcida forma.

—¡Adam!—sorprendido, el llamado de su esposa lo alejó de sus pensamientos, al voltear la encontró de pie en la escalinata, con un grueso abrigo rojo cubriéndola.

—¿Si, _mademoiselle?_ —le respondió sonriente.

—¿Por qué estás allá sin tu abrigo?—le reclamó, señalando su propia vestimenta—¡te vas enfermar!

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.—y era verdad, ni siquiera había sentido el frío.

—Te curaste de tu catarro apenas la semana pasada—insistió ella—¡no estás bien!

Adam volteó hacia las flores, y acarició suavemente los pétalos de una, que estaba ligeramente salpicada de escarcha.

—Sólo quiero ver las rosas—le dijo—entraré en un momento.

—Espera.

La vio meterse al castillo con movimiento rápidos, y salir en menos de dos minutos, sujetando en la mano la gruesa capa de lana azul de él. Se levantó la falda, revelando unas lindas botas de nieve, y trotó hasta donde él estaba, colocándole el abrigo sobre los hombros.

—Ten, sólo así estaré tranquila.—dijo, mientras abotonaba la capa para que le cubriera bien el pecho.

Adam sujetó las manos de Belle antes de que se apartara, y las besó dulcemente, eran cálidas y suaves.

—Gracias por cuidarme, _mon amour._

Belle solo sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? Ya está nevando y pronto empezará una tormenta.

—Ya te dije, sólo quería ver las rosas.

Belle miró las flores con expresión tierna.

—Este rosal siempre ha sido especial para ti ¿verdad?

—Me trae muchos recuerdos.

Belle iba a preguntar más, pero justo en ese momento Adam estiró su mano, invitándola con la mirada. Ella aceptó silenciosamente, motivada por un sentimiento extraño y más fuerte que ella. Era como si una magia alrededor de los rosales los estuviera incitando a comportarse de esa manera. Él sostuvo su mano, la sujetó de la cintura, y comenzó a moverse suavemente al ritmo de una música inexistente, mientras las rosas se mecían con el viento y los copos de nieve caían.

La señora Potts salió en ese momento, preocupada por los príncipes, las nubes se estaban oscureciendo anunciando una inminente tormenta ¡y hacía ya demasiado frío! ¿Qué estarían haciendo en el jardín?

Al asomarse, fue como ver un viaje en el tiempo. Adam y Belle bailaban sonriendo bajo los rosales, como si el frío no existiera; la señora Potts no pudo evitar recordar a los viejos y difuntos príncipes de Anjou, cuando bailaban en ese mismo rosal antes de que la desgracia tocara sus puertas. Era un bello momento que trascendía el tiempo.

 _._

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow, our time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

 _Algunas veces nuestra felicidad es capturada_

 _De alguna manera, nuestro tiempo y lugar permanecen_

 _El amor vive en nuestros corazones y siempre lo hará_

* * *

Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado =D

Esa fue una de mis canciones favoritas en el soundtrack, espero haber conseguido transmitir el sentimiento, la idea era crear una atmósfera de amor alrededor de los rosales tan fuerte que a través de las épocas seguía persistiendo.

El siguiente capítulo será el de los celos.


	10. Ese extraño sentimiento

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Sé que me tardé mucho en traerles este capítulo, disculpen. La última semana de vacaciones me fui a San Luis Potosí (la ciudad) y pasé un agradable tiempo familiar. Luego regresé a clases y sentí toda la presión de los últimos días de estudio, tan terriblemente pesados. En fin, mi compensación por lo que les hice esperar es que este capítulo es bastante largo (22 hojas de word). Es el tan esperado capítulo de los celos, así que ¡disfruten!

Reviews:

Guest: ¡Al fin el nuevo capítulo! y es muuuy largo, para que lo disfrutes =D

SharOn: al contrario, mil gracias a ti por leer c:

Christy VQ: Muchas gracias, yo también espero que este capítulo de celos me haya salido tan bueno como en mi imaginación XD

Reny: jeje, si el review se dividió pero aún así fue entendible. No soy mucho de doramas, pero veré tu recomendación. Gracias por leer y me alegra mantener el toque mágico que mencionas en mis escritos.

Forever MK NH: la canción se llama "How does a moment las forever" y es del soundtrack de la Bella y la Bestia versión 2017. Te la recomiendo, muy hermosa.

 **Aviso.-** Contiene _Crossover_ , con Frozen.

* * *

 **Ese extraño sentimiento…**

—¡Lo siento mucho!—dijo Anna por sexta ocasión en el día—No fue mi intención, disculpa…

—No pasa nada—respondió Belle, quien sostenía sobre su cabeza una bolsa de tela con hielo—Enserio, sólo ocupo descansar un poco…

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? ¿Chocolate, sándwiches, pastelillos?

—No, sólo quiero dormir.

—Oh, entiendo—dijo la preocupada princesa—Descansa, y hazme saber cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Gracias Anna.

Belle cerró la puerta y arrastró los pies hasta la cama, en donde se desplomó. Acomodó nuevamente la bolsa con hielo sobre la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Se sentía adolorida y un poco mareada, pero el doctor le dijo que un poco de té y descanso sería suficiente. Después de todo, sólo se había dado un fuerte cabezazo… con un bloque de hielo.

Era invierno, y en Arendelle las nevadas eran cosa diaria. Adam y Belle habían hecho un viaje al reino norteño por cuestiones diplomáticas, había que ratificar algunos acuerdos comerciales e impuestos aduaneros. Belle estaba encantada ante la idea de conocer uno de los reinos más bellos y prósperos de la región Escandinava. Apenas se casaron, la pareja comenzó muchos viajes por motivos románticos, pero ese era su primer viaje por cuestiones diplomáticas y la embargaba la curiosidad sobre cómo llevarlo a cabo.

La reina Elsa y la princesa Anna los recibieron en el puerto y los escoltaron al palacio real. La pareja recibió un montón de atenciones principalmente de Anna, la joven princesa enérgica a la que nada parecía detener. En cambio, Elsa tenía un porte más tranquilo y elegante. Era evidente que las dos hermanas tenían una relación muy estrecha y se llevaban bien, aunque saltaba a la vista lo diferentes que eran.

Y de alguna manera las diferencias entre ambas princesas proyectaron también las diferencias en ellos mismos. El espíritu aventurero de Belle encontró una excelente compañía en el carácter abierto y enérgico de Anna, quien la llevaba por todos los rincones del palacio y la capital para mostrarle la cultura y los lugares más bonitos de Arendelle. En cambio, las actitudes refinadas de Elsa combinaban muy bien con la educación elitista de Adam, y ambos podían estar sentados tomando té y dialogando tranquilamente haciendo ocasionales bromas durante horas.

Llevaban ya una semana en Arendelle, y todo había marchado a la perfección. Ese día en la mañana Anna le sugirió llevarla a la pista de patinaje más grande del reino, ubicada en los límites de la ciudad con el bosque.

—Te encantará—dijo Anna—Hay muchas personas ahí, y podré enseñarte a patinar en hielo sin problemas porque hay mucho espacio. Y el viejo señor Oddel hace el chocolate caliente más delicioso del mundo ¡Vamos!

Belle accedió, pero ni Adam ni Elsa se apuntaron a dicha aventura, diciendo que aún tenían trabajo que hacer,

—Diviértete _ma belle_ —le había dicho él.

Y en efecto, se había divertido mucho, hasta que se resbaló y cayó de espaldas, pegándose con un enorme bloque de hielo que marcaba la división de la zona para principiantes y la zona de avanzados. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que la dejó inconsciente durante casi una hora, tiempo en que Anna sintió que le daría un ataque al corazón por la angustia.

Kristoff, el amable y fortachón novio de Anna, la cargó hasta el palacio donde el médico la examinó. Le dolía la cabeza y un poco el cuello, pero el doctor dijo que era normal; le dio una infusión especial y le recomendó no hacer movimientos bruscos en tres días, además de mucho reposo.

Ahora mismo estaba recostada y con los ojos cerrados. Le dolía menos la cabeza, pero aún sentía mareo.

—¿Adam?—llamó débilmente, luego con más fuerza—¡Adam!

Si era honesta consigo misma, no se sorprendió de que no hubiera respuesta. Adam le había dicho que pasaría la tarde con Elsa en el despacho de la reina, terminando de redactar los nuevos protocolos reales.

Belle no tenía nada por lo cual quejarse. El palacio era bello y cómodo, todos la trataban con amabilidad y cortesía. Anna era una anfitriona excepcional que no la dejaba aburrirse ni un instante. Kristoff era un hombre divertido con el cual siempre reía. Elsa era muy educada y una compañía afable. En el pueblo todos se mostraban felices de verla, había recorrido y conocido lugares que nunca pensó ver y podía escribir libros enteros sobre las cosas que había hecho esos siete días en Arendelle.

Pero aun así, había un sentimiento amargo en su interior que no podía nombrar. Una emoción que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, y que le hacía trizas el estómago todas las noches. No sabía por qué se sentía así, lo que sí entendía era que de alguna forma se relacionaba con Adam.

En un principio había tenido cierta preocupación de que Adam no se mostrara la suficiente educación en aquel viaje. Desde el incidente que tuvieron en París con la esposa de Lord Avignon, Adam se había mostrado reticente ante la idea de convivir con más nobles. Había conseguido comportarse en la corte por Belle y por la presencia del rey, pero no creía poder mantener esa compostura todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo era necesario el viaje a Arendelle, la ratificación de esos acuerdos era materia urgente para ambos reinos. Belle estaba más segura de aquél viaje porque había conocido antes a la princesa Anna y la encontró encantadora. Adam en cambio iba con todo el recelo acumulado tras un año entero de bailes y atenciones hipócritas por parte de la corte francesa. Belle había estado preocupada de que, al llegar, Adam se mostrara descortés con la reina y eso perjudicara su misión diplomática.

No pudo estar más equivocada. Apenas Adam y Elsa se conocieron, una chispa pareció encenderse. La reina y el príncipe pasaban muchas horas juntos, a veces redactando los protocolos y acuerdos, pero otras ocasiones jugaban ajedrez, charlaban sobre libros o simplemente paseaban disfrutando de su compañía. Adam mismo se sorprendió y así le comentó en su primera noche en Arendelle:

—Hace mucho tiempo no conocía a una mujer como la reina Elsa. Me recuerda en varias cosas a mi madre, es muy educada y tiene un porte soberbio, pero al mismo tiempo es humilde y tranquila. Me agrada bastante.

Belle estuvo feliz esa noche pensando en que Adam finalmente estaba haciendo crecer su círculo de amistades, la reina Elsa era una buena mujer y debido a la camaradería que surgió entre ellos todo el ambiente se tornó alegre y tranquilo. Sin embargo, tras varios días de ver a Adam pasar toda la tarde con Elsa, Belle comenzó a sentir algo extraño, como si su estómago se contrajera, pero no eran náuseas ni mareos…no entendía qué le pasaba.

Incluso ahora, con la cabeza dolorida y sabiendo que Adam estaba trabajado en el despacho con Elsa, se sentía molesta. No tenía ninguna razón para estarlo, pero así era. No comprendía de dónde provenía esa extraña enfermedad de antipatía, enojo y mal humor, pero todo se relacionaba a Adam.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

— _¿Chérie?—_ el príncipe entró a la habitación y no tardó ni dos segundos en estar a su lado—Anna nos contó de tu accidente ¿cómo te sientes? ¿quieres que te traiga un té?

Adam acomodó la bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza y cerró las cortinas, haciendo que la habitación estuviera más oscura. Belle inmediatamente sintió su dolor de cabeza disminuir.

—Estoy bien—dijo, pero su voz sonaba enfadada.

—Debí advertirle a Anna para que te cuidara más—se sentó a su lado en la cama—No pensé que pudieras lastimarte. Como eres excelente alumna deduje que aprenderías rápido a patinar…

—No es nada serio. De verdad estoy bien.

Adam volvió a acomodarle la bolsa con hielo.

—Esto es ya pura agua fría—comentó—Iré por más hielo ¿segura que no ocupas algo?

—No, gracias.

Adam notó el mal humor de su mujer, pero pensó que sería por el dolor o los mareos que acaecían por su golpe. Salió en dirección a la cocina. Pocos minutos después Belle escuchó que tocaban la puerta, gimió por lo bajo pensando que podría ser Anna –la pobrecita se sentía tan culpable que se desvivió en atenciones para consolarla– y aunque no estaba de humor, murmuró un quedo "pase".

—Disculpa, no quería incomodarte—no era Anna, era la reina Elsa, que se veía preocupada—Anna me comentó lo que pasó… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te recuperes más rápido?

"Sí, déjenme tranquila" pensó.

—No es nada de lo que deba preocuparse majestad—fue su respuesta en voz alta—Gracias por sus atenciones. Han sido muy amables conmigo.

Elsa no dijo nada, pero caminó y se puso frente a ella. Belle tenía los ojos cerrados, pues la oscuridad mitigaba su dolor de cabeza. Frunciendo el ceño, Elsa colocó suavemente su mano sobre la frente de la princesa, Belle sintió un potente pero reconfortante frío invadirla y el dolor de cabeza desapareció por completo.

—Será mejor que te deje dormir—dijo la reina—Descansa, buenas noches.

Belle abrió los ojos justo cuando Elsa cerraba las puertas, aquél tacto frío le pareció extraño, pero más que nada la desconcertaba que repentinamente se sentía muy bien. No había ya dolor ni mareos. Se recostó en la cama viendo al techo ¿Qué había sido eso?

Adam llegó sosteniendo una bandeja con hielos, los cuales puso en la bolsita de tela y acomodó tiernamente sobre la cabeza de Belle. Ella no rechazó el gesto, aunque no le dolía ya nada. Adam también la hizo comer un poco de fruta picada y le sirvió té.

—Descansa _mon amour_ —le susurró en el oído, y la arropó mimosamente.

Belle miró al techo sintiéndose confundida. Por un lado esa sensación extraña en su abdomen no desaparecía, pero por otro lado las atenciones de su esposo la hacían sentirse algo más contenta. Cerrando los ojos, Belle creyó que era suficiente pensar por un día. Lo mejor sería descansar y dejar que su mente se relajara… sí, eso era lo mejor.

 **-o-**

Adam notó a su esposa de mejor humor la mañana siguiente, Belle le dijo que se sentía mucho mejor, pero por recomendación del doctor la princesa no debería salir del palacio. Era mejor que se quedara descansando en cama, o a lo mucho recostada en algún sillón. Tampoco era recomendable que leyera, porque eso requería esfuerzo y su mente ocupaba descansar. Belle hizo un mohín ante esa última indicación del médico.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer en el día?—preguntó al doctor, cruzándose de brazos.

—Insisto en que debe reposar, alteza—repuso el médico, guardando sus instrumentos en el maletín.—Puedo ver que está mucho mejor, pero quiero asegurarme de que no desarrolle alguna complicación posterior.

— _Ma belle_ , debes escuchar al doctor.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

El doctor le dejó una ampolleta con una medicina que debía tomarse al mediodía y se fue. Belle miró de soslayo unos libros que estaban en la cómoda a su lado, pero Adam también lo notó y rápidamente los agarró.

—Nada de lectura hasta mañana—le dijo—Órdenes del doctor.

Belle se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Será un día muy aburrido.

Elevó las piernas abrazándolas y reposando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, Adam la veía tan adorable siempre que hacía esa pose, que no pudo evitarlo y se inclinó para darle un corto beso.

—Sólo será un día, _chérie._

Luego agarró su chaqueta color verde y se la puso rápidamente, acomodándose la corbata roja en el proceso.

—¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola todo el día?—reclamó Belle, quien al menos había tenido la ligera esperanza de contar con su esposo para que le hiciera compañía.

—No, sólo una parte del día—Adam notó cómo su esposa frunció el ceño—Hoy es la firma de los acuerdos que Elsa y yo hemos estado revisando. Debemos firmarlos con algunos nobles y secretarios como testigos.

¿Era enserio? ¿Su esposo hablaba enserio? Casi no lo había visto desde que llegaron a Arendelle y ahora que lo necesitaba también se estaba marchando.

—¿No puede ser mañana? ¿tiene que ser precisamente hoy?

—Lo siento _mon amour_ , quería que fueras a la ceremonia, pero no contaba con que tendrías ese pequeño accidente.

—¡Pero si me siento perfectamente!—para demostrarlo, se puso de pie de un salto, cosa que la mareó un poco.

—El doctor acaba de decirte…

—No quiero estar sola aquí todo el día, Adam.

—Amor, es lo que vinimos a hacer, a firmar estos documentos. No puedo saltarme la ceremonia.

Belle sabía que tenía razón, y sabía que no debía enfadarse, pero en el fondo esa misma sensación de enfermedad que le retorcía las entrañas estaba desatándose en todo su esplendor. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama con expresión malhumorada. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca así en su vida.

Y tampoco entendía por qué se imaginaba a Adam al lado de una bella Elsa, y el inmenso coraje que sintió ante esa imagen mental.

Antes de que Belle dijera algo de lo cual pudo haberse arrepentido, tocaron la puerta y Adam dijo un fuerte y claro "pase". Era Anna, quien llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de plata con un espléndido y sano desayuno.

—Es para Belle—dijo, colocando la bandeja en la cómoda—Es lo menos que puedo hacer para asegurarme de que estés bien.

—Gracias, yo…

—Anna ¿podrías hacerme un inmenso favor?—preguntó Adam haciendo que la princesa de Arendelle se emocionara.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Necesito ir con tu hermana a firmar los acuerdos que tenemos pendientes—explicó el príncipe—El médico le prohibió a Belle leer o hacer cualquier actividad que requiera mínimo esfuerzo ¿serías tan amable de hacerle compañía esta tarde? Sólo en lo que yo regreso.

—¡No se diga más!—Anna inmediatamente se puso al lado de Belle y le agarró de la mano—Podremos platicar o dibujar o hacer algo que te entretenga para que no te aburras mucho ¿te parece?

—Pues…

—Excelente—Adam se inclinó y besó a Belle en la frente, y a Anna en la mejilla—Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Belle miró a su esposo salir de la habitación y sintió cómo Anna la arropaba de forma casi mimosa.

—¡Hay muchas cosas de las que podemos hablar!—dijo la princesa, feliz ante la idea de ser útil—Dime Belle ¿cómo se conocieron tú y Adam?

Anna se sentó frente a ella en la cama y agarró de la bandeja un plato con cereal, haciendo una expresión que le dejó en claro a Belle que no se iría de ahí pronto.

Seguía sintiendo esa extraña emoción en su estómago, pero Belle se esforzó en olvidarla y responder las preguntas de Anna. Después de todo, esa muchacha no tenía la culpa de que se sintiera así. Pero en el fondo no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen de Elsa y Adam juntos, firmando y sonriendo, quizá haciendo un brindis ¿por qué la disgustaba tanto eso? ¿por qué estaba tan molesta con Adam, aún cuando sabía que él solo estaba haciendo su trabajo?

La conversación siguió fluida, en buena parte por lo buena que era Anna para llevar ella misma la mayor parte de las preguntas y respuestas; cuando Belle se sintió lo suficientemente animosa como para empezar a olvidar su enfado hacia Adam, Kristoff interrumpió la sesión de charla femenina.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?—preguntó Anna, notando a su novio algo preocupado.

—Pues… sucedió un inconveniente, en el "otro" palacio—hizo comillas con la palabra _otro_ , lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Belle.

—¿Otro palacio?—inquirió—¿Tienen dos palacios?

Anna miró a Kristoff con una mueca, sonriéndole nerviosamente a Belle mientras se ponía de pie y alisaba la falda.

—Bueno… no es en sí un palacio… es más bien como una…

—Una casa, en la montaña—continuó Kristoff, intentando ser de ayuda.

—¡Sí, sí! Es donde vacacionamos… los veranos… está muy arriba, donde siempre hace frío, porque Elsa es…

—¡Elsa no soporta el calor!

—Exacto, eso, eso…. Bueno, pero creía que nuestro amigo Olaf estaba cuidando esa casa ¿no?—dijo la princesa viendo a su novio, quien estaba aún más nervioso que ella.

—Olaf está aquí—respondió casi entre dientes—Y quiere hablar contigo del problema.

—¿¡Está aquí!?—Anna estaba alarmada, según instrucciones de Elsa ninguna visita extranjera podía ver a Olaf—Pero…

—Está abajo, esperándote en el recibidor—el tono de Kristoff era apremiante.

—Oh—Anna se llevó una mano a la boca—Yo… tengo que atender eso… lo siento, pero es urgente… Kristoff ¿te molestaría quedarte con Belle en lo que regreso? ¡Gracias, gracias! No tardo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Anna se marchó dejando a Belle y Kristoff solos. El muchacho miró a la princesa, volteó hacia la puerta, y la miró nuevamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para revolverse el cabello.

—Y… ¿cómo estás?

Por un lado, Belle estaba extrañada ante la tensa y nerviosa conversación que Anna y Kristoff habían tenido frente a ella, y por otro lado el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo Anna en distraerla se esfumó apenas apareció Kristoff, quien de alguna manera le recordó a Adam y su anterior mal humor. Tiempo después Belle deduciría que su reacción se debió a una gran acumulación de sentimientos confusos, pero ese día se sintió tan correcto decir:

—Frustrada, cansada y muy confundida—la princesa no pudo contenerse más y explotó—No sé qué me pasa, me siento mal cuando no tengo razón para estarlo ¿alguna vez te ha pasado eso?

Kristoff la miró fijamente.

—Pues… no realmente, yo…

—Todo empezó el día siguiente cuando llegamos. Es decir, el primer día fue excelente, y me divertí mucho. Pero el segundo día cuando Adam y Elsa se fueron a tomar té solos sentí algo extraño, no termino de entender cómo pero…

Belle siguió y siguió explicando durante minutos que parecieron horas. Todos y cada uno de sus confusos sentimientos emergieron, Kristoff escuchó atentamente a la princesa, buscando un asiento cómodo y agarrando ocasionalmente de las galletas que habían quedado en la bandeja del desayuno. Estaba acostumbrado a los grandes monólogos de Anna cuando salían a pasear y era evidente que esa mujer necesitaba desahogarse.

Cuando sintió que ya no le quedaban palabras, Belle suspiró y repentinamente su ser parecía estar liberado. Miró a su acompañante, y nuevamente abrazó sus propias piernas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué crees que sea?

Kristoff se terminó su última galleta antes de responder.

—Sólo estás celosa—explicó como si fuera lo más sencillo y natural del mundo—Te dan celos lo bien que se llevan Adam y Elsa.

—¿Celos?

Belle repitió la palabra para asimilarla, claro que conocía su significado, pero nunca se le había ocurrido por la mente que ella pudiera ser una mujer celosa.

—Sí, celos. Es normal, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando. Yo también siento celos por Anna a veces.—comentó él, recordando al molesto barón de quién sabe dónde que en todos los bailes seguía a Anna como perrito faldero.

Belle se llevó ambas manos al rostro, haciendo una expresión de angustia.

—Pero… yo… es que nunca…

—¿Nunca te habías sentido celosa antes?

—Pues, no.

La expresión de Kristoff era de total asombro.

—¿Ni siquiera de otros novios?

—Adam ha sido mi único novio.

—Ahhh, con razón—Kristoff se puso de pie, sintiéndose de repente un gran conocedor—Mira, cuando estás enamorado sentir celos es lo más normal del mundo. El querer y apreciar a alguien nos hace a veces temer que esa persona pueda irse de repente, o que alguien más intente conquistarlo. Pero aunque sea normal, tampoco debes dejar que esos celos te controlen ¿confías en Adam?

—Sí.—respondió sin dudar.

—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. Problema resuelto.

Ese hombre hacía que todo sonara tan fácil.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Belle también se puso de pie, cubriéndose con una bata.

—¿No se supone que debes reposar?—preguntó Kristoff, preocupado ante la idea de que Elsa o Anna lo regañaran (principalmente Anna).

—Ya he estado acostada toda la mañana—respondió—¿Podrías acompañarme a la cocina? No creo que me haga daño estirar un poco las piernas.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor! Sólo quiero una taza de té—insistió, sentía su cuerpo completamente entumido—Y caminar un poco.

Belle ya se había puesto su linda bata de satín y acomodado el cabello en un simple moño, mostrándose presentable. Lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, ese tipo de mirada que nunca, _nunca_ había podido resistir en las personas.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero espero no recibir regaños por esto.

¿A quién quería engañar? Seguro habría regaños. Pero Belle se veía tan entusiasmada ante la idea de caminar hacia la cocina, y Kristoff tenía un corazón de pollo ante esas demostraciones inocentes de alegría… simplemente no pudo decirle que no, y los dos salieron de la habitación.

Unos pasos después Belle sintió un pequeño mareo, por lo que Kristoff insistió en que ella se sujetara de su brazo al caminar. Ella lo hizo sin rechistar, consciente de que la estaba procurando. Caminaron lentamente hacia la cocina y una vez ahí ayudó al cocinero a preparar su taza de té. Bebió a sorbos lentos, Kristoff le contaba anécdotas de su trabajo en la montaña y ella le contaba historias sobre su pueblo. Los dos eran personas sencillas de pueblo que se habían enamorado de miembros de la nobleza, y cuando se percataron de que tenían eso en común las interminables comparaciones los hicieron reírse a carcajadas.

Caminaron de regreso a la habitación de Belle inmersos en esas charlas. Kristoff le comentaba lo complicado que le resultó aprender a usar los cubiertos en la hora de la merienda, es decir ¿cuántos tenedores se ocupaban para comerse una rebanada de pastel? Belle en cambio había encontrado más complicado aprender la moda parisina ¿y qué importaba llevar un escote por la mañana o para qué ocupaba aquella sombrilla por las tardes cuando no hacía sol?

—Es decir, en serio ¿cuántos tenedores puedes usar en una cena?—decía él, en tono sarcástico y cómico—¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que esa copa era la del vino y no la del agua? ¡se ven iguales!

Belle reía, diciendo en voz alta sus propias quejas.

—Y esos enormes sombreros son tan molestos. Me gustan los gorritos pequeños y coquetos, pero esos sombreros de enormes alas y listones que cuelgan pesan bastante—movió una mano alrededor de su cabeza enfatizando su punto—Y el tema de los escotes, que midan tantos centímetros a tales horas, que llegada la tarde puedes bajarlo, que durante la noche debe ser circular ¿esperan que me cambie de vestido tres veces al día?

Era una escena curiosa, Belle usando su bata y agarrada del brazo de Kristoff mientras los dos caminaban y reían a carcajadas… esa fue la imagen que Adam encontró mientras iba a su habitación, y no le gustó en absoluto.

Durante las firmas de los protocolos y acuerdos Adam estuvo muy ansioso, le incomodaba dejar a Belle en la habitación con Anna, no porque no confiara en la princesa, sino porque sabía que su esposa quería que él le hiciera compañía. Además eran pocas las ocasiones en que Belle estaba enferma y le gustaba cuidarla, lo hacía sentirse un buen marido. Apenas firmó, brindó y se fue, la propia Elsa lo ayudó a escabullirse un poco temprano pues sabía que deseaba revisar la salud de su esposa.

Al hacer su carrera por los pasillos, Adam nunca pensó encontrarse a Belle abrazada de Kristoff y riendo tan feliz, siendo que cuando la dejó en la mañana ella se veía bastante malhumorada.

—Belle—la llamó, no pudo evitar que su tono de voz sonara más grave de lo usual, la princesa lo miró con sorpresa.

—Adam, terminaste muy temprano.

—Sí, quería estar contigo.—respondió, acercándose más a la pareja.—Pensé que estarías con Anna.—agrego, viendo a Kristoff fijamente.

El aludido se sintió repentinamente incómodo.

—Hubo un problema y Anna tuvo que atenderlo—explicó Kristoff—Así que me quedé con Belle para hacerle compañía.

—Muy amable de tu parte—aunque sus palabras no sonaron precisamente agradecidas.

Adam sujetó la mano de su esposa para que Belle soltara a Kristoff, y aunque ella lo hizo, pudo ver que su esposo tenía una expresión muy extraña.

—Yo me quedaré con ella por la tarde. Gracias por cuidar de mi esposa.

Sin esperar respuesta, Adam empujó suavemente a su mujer para retomar el camino a la habitación de ambos, dejando a Kristoff en medio del corredor. Ya cuando estaban solos en la recámara, ella dijo:

—Eso fue muy grosero—se sentó en la cama cruzándose de brazos.

Adam comenzó a quitarse la corbata.

—No pretendía serlo—cierto era que no esperaba reaccionar así—Disculpa.

—Kristoff sólo estaba siendo amable.

—Lo sé.

Adam continuó quitándose la chaqueta y cambiándose los botines por unos zapatos más cómodos, Belle se recostó sobre una almohada mirando al techo. Había un incómodo y pesado silencio que ninguno de los dos quería romper.

—¿cómo te fue?—inquirió Belle, intentando que su voz sonara amable.

—Muy bien—respondió algo más relajado mientras guardaba su ropa en el armario.—Elsa y yo firmamos todo lo que debíamos. El acuerdo ha sido excelente, nos beneficiará mucho a los dos reinos.

Ante la mención de la reina, Belle inmediatamente sintió esa extraña enfermedad regresar ¿cómo la había llamado Kristoff? ¿Celos? ¿Sería eso? No se detuvo mucho tiempo a razonarlo, porque aquél sentimiento salió a relucir en su tosco comportamiento, casi agresivo.

—¿Y Elsa dónde está?

Adam notó el tono de voz molesto, pero no atinaba a comprender por qué su esposa cambiaba tanto de humor. Ella nunca había sido de ese tipo de mujeres bipolares.

—No lo sé, supongo que en su despacho.

—Oh.

¿Sería que Belle estaba molesta sólo con él? Minutos atrás la vio riendo muy feliz y alivianada con Kristoff. Sólo recordar esa escena Adam se sintió nuevamente molesto. Belle era hermosa y solía atraer las miradas de los hombres a donde fueran, pero ella nunca parecía percatarse de cómo los solteros (y unos que no lo eran) la perseguían descaradamente con sus ojos. Era la primera vez que la veía amistosa y relajada con un hombre apuesto, y aunque sabía que era tonto sentirse celoso, no podía evitar sentirse más y más molesto conforme el mal humor de su mujer se dirigía solamente hacia él.

—¿Quieres ir a pasear?—le preguntó, esperando que esa distracción mejorara el ánimo de Belle.—Te ves mucho mejor, no creo que el doctor se oponga a….

—No me apetece mucho esa idea.—declinó la oferta, su voz sonando aún molesta.

—¿O quieres que pida un té para los dos?

—Acabo de tomar uno.

—Quizá un bocadillo…

—No tengo hambre.

—Bueno, vayamos a la biblioteca. Elsa me dijo de un libro…

—Quizá después.

—Ya sé, si quieres le hablo a Kristoff para que pasees con él y yo me regreso a Francia ¿te parece?—dijo, incapaz ya de mantenerse tranquilo.

Belle se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, que en ningún momento había esperado.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Ya que estás más a gusto con él, puedo dejarlos un tiempo a solas.

Belle lo miró fijamente con incredulidad.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Bueno, entonces dime tú qué hacer—Adam estaba visiblemente molesto y comenzó a alzar la voz—Por qué no encuentro razón para tu enojo y…

—¡Si lo que quieres es irte, hazlo!—gritó Belle, cuya sensación en el estómago se había disparado incendiando su cabeza—Me has dejado sola varias tardes como si no te importara.

—¡Pero si tu querías salir con Anna!—Belle pareció no escucharlo y continuó gritando.

—¡Pero que no se trate de la reina Elsa porque estás a su lado más rápido que un chasquido!

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Elsa en esto?

—¡Lo mismo que Kristoff!

—¡Yo…!

La puerta se abrió de súbito.

—¡Ya terminé! No era tan grave como…

Anna se detuvo, viendo a la pareja de pie cara a cara con expresiones enfadadas. Sintió el ambiente pesado, y sólo entonces se percató de que acababa de interrumpir una discusión. Avergonzada, la princesa se encogió y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpir yo…

—No pasa nada, Anna.—interrumpió Adam, con voz contenida—Gracias por cuidar de Belle.

—Lo siento—respondió, y al ver que la situación era muy delicada, decidió darles privacidad— eh… adiós.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta procurando ser silenciosa. Anna se quedó recargada sobre la madera, respirando hondo. No escuchó gritos, así que se fue con algo más de calma. Cuando Adam y Belle llegaron a Arendelle se mostraban como una pareja muy feliz, y se les notaba enamorados. Pero Anna sabía por primera instancia que ni todo el amor del mundo puede ahuyentar los malentendidos todo el tiempo. Decidió hablar con Elsa sobre el asunto, quizá preparar bizcochos o algo especial en la cena podría evitar que el ambiente se mantuviera muy pesado. Al caminar por el pasillo se encontró con Kristoff.

—¡Hey!—la llamó—Oye ¿has visto a Belle y Adam? Me pareció verlos algo tensos.

—Los encontré discutiendo—admitió con algo de pena—No escuché nada, pero se veían muy molestos.

Kristoff, que había sentido la incomodidad por parte de Adam, se había quedado reflexionando. Ya había hablado con Belle sobre los celos ¿sería posible que el príncipe estuviera celoso también?

—Tuve una charla interesante con Belle. Me comentó que estaba algo celosa de tu hermana.

—¿¡De Elsa!?

¿Por qué alguien como Belle estaría celosa de Elsa?

—Sí, mira ella me comentó…

La pareja siguió platicando mientras caminaba rumbo al despacho de Elsa. Justo en eso escucharon un agudo y potente grito, que provenía de la habitación de los príncipes de Anjou.

 **-o-**

Belle y Adam se miraron mutuamente, los dos molestos y ceñudos. Esta era la discusión más confusa que nunca antes hubieran tenido, ninguno comprendía por completo la razón de que estuvieran tan molestos, pero toda la tensión acumulada durante días explotó en ese instante. Molesta, Belle se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta el baño, que era una amplia habitación con armario y vestidor, y cerró la puerta.

Ya dentro, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, pero apenas cayeron las primeras lágrimas por sus mejillas ella las limpió con molestia. No le gustaba discutir con Adam, menos en esas circunstancias de confusión. Usualmente ella muy razonable con su modo de actuar, pero reconocía que en esta ocasión no lo estaba siendo. Se sentó en el pequeño diván del vestidor y cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de no llorar e intentando pensar.

No quería seguir discutiendo con Adam, por eso se había encerrado en ese pequeño cuarto. Para sus adentros admitió que la interrupción de Anna los había salvado de continuar con un griterío sinsentido. Escuchó la puerta de la alcoba abrirse y cerrarse, por lo que dedujo que su esposo se había marchado. Fue al tocador para lavarse el rostro, disminuyendo así la hinchazón de sus ojos, y después se asomó a la recámara. Adam no estaba, y en esta ocasión ya no sintió enojo ni un revoltijo en el estómago, esta vez sólo se sintió desdichada.

Miró por la ventana, que le otorgaba una preciosa vista del patio del palacio, donde había un pequeño pero bien cuidado jardín. Con algo de decisión se cambió de ropa, poniéndose un vestido sencillo y zapatos cómodos, apenas iba a salir de la habitación cuando Adam regresó, en las manos llevaba una charola con un servicio de té completo.

Se miraron fijamente sin pronunciar palabra, Adam colocó la charola sobre el buró y comentó en tono jocoso.

—Creí que algo dulce acompañaría bien mi disculpa…

Belle se acercó a él con movimientos rápidos y le dio un abrazo, había demasiados pensamientos revoloteando su mente y muchos sentimientos haciéndole estragos los intestinos, pero una cosa era superior a todo ese barullo: el alivio de ver a su esposo con ella, a pesar de todo.

—Adam yo…

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf!

La pareja volteó y vio a un hombrecito de nieve saludarlos, y moverse… y acercarse.

Belle gritó asustada, Adam se puso frente a ella en actitud defensiva, viendo fijamente esa criatura extraña. El hombrecito de nieve tenía encima de él una nube gris de la cual caían copos, como una nevada personal, se les acercó esbozando una enorme sonrisa que de alguna forma les pareció al mismo tiempo amable y aterradora ¿pero qué rayos estaba pasando?

—¡Lo siento! No quería asustarlos—se disculpó el hombrecito, que además de moverse, caminar y parpadear, podía hablar—Creo que por eso Elsa me dijo que no debía acercarme a los invitados.

—¿E-Elsa te conoce?—preguntó Adam, intentando mantener la calma—¿Qué eres?

—¡Soy Olaf!

Belle, quien ya estaba menos asustada, sintió que esa conversación le sonaba parecida. Recordó entonces cuando conoció por primera vez a Lumiére, Ding-Dong, la señora Potts y otros habitantes del palacio. Al principio había estado aterrada, pero cuando comprendió que la magia existía y que eran víctimas de un embrujo, el hecho de hablar con tazas de té no le pareció tan extraño.

—T-tu… ¿Tú… estás embrujado, o algo?—preguntó Belle, sosteniendo en todo momento la mano de Adam.

—¿Embrujado? ¿A qué se refiere, señorita?

—Tú…

—¡Olaf!—Anna y Kristoff llegaron en ese momento, visiblemente apurados y miraron con horror al hombrecito de nieve.—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije claramente que debías irte!

—Estaba buscando a Elsa—respondió el hombrecito.

—Yo… nosotros….

—Perdonen…

—Podemos explicarlo—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Olaf miró por un lado a Kristoff y Anna, que estaban excesivamente preocupados, y por el otro lado a Belle y Adam, que tenían expresiones de sorpresa y confusión.

Por varios segundos, nadie pudo hablar.

 **-o-**

—Déjame ver si entendí…

Aprovechando el servicio de té que Adam había llevado, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesita con tazas de humeante de té, pastelitos y cubiertos. Fue una forma de quitarle tensión al asunto. Belle le dio un sorbo a su taza, y continuó hablando.

—Elsa tiene poderes mágicos, que le permiten controlar el frío. También puede controlar la nieve, el hielo y el clima invernal. Y recientemente, cuando hizo ese muñeco de nieve—señaló a Olaf—Descubrió que pudo darle vida.

—Olaf era el nombre que Elsa le dio al muñeco que solíamos hacer cuando éramos niñas—dijo Anna—Hace poco tuvimos un problema y los poderes de Elsa se salieron algo de control. Fue cuando Olaf cobró vida.

—¡Y me hizo una nevada personal!—agregó Olaf, señalando la nube gris encima de él—Para que pudiera sobrevivir al calor del verano.

—No tienen de qué preocuparse. Elsa controla muy bien sus poderes ahora. Y los usa solo para calmar las tormentas cuando son muy fuertes o refrescar el clima en los veranos más calurosos. A veces también da nieve o crea pistas de hielo para entretenimiento. Pero eso es todo.

Adam miró fijamente a Kristoff, y supo que el chico hablaba sinceramente. Él y Belle se vieron de reojo, casi los mismos pensamientos pasaban por su mente.

No sonaba nada, NADA, descabellado.

—Sé que puede sonar extraño, peligroso y…

—Por eso es un secreto, nadie habla de esto a extranjeros…

—Es para proteger al reino y a nosotros porque…

Belle sonrió un poco ante el evidente nerviosismo de la pareja, quien se deshacía en argumentos para justificar el secreto. No sabían que entendían muy bien la situación.

—No tienen nada de qué preocuparse—dijo Adam, sonriéndola Belle—Comprendemos esto. Y no le diremos nada a nadie.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!—pero la sonrisa animada de Anna de repente se volvió una expresión de tragedia—Oh, primero la caída de Belle, luego la discusión entre ustedes, y al final lo de Olaf… ¡esta visita no pudo ser peor!

—Yo no diría eso—Belle dejó su taza sobre la mesita y tomó una mano de Anna—Han sido muy amables y atentos. A pesar de todo se han esforzado porque las cosas salgan bien. Eso habla muy bien de ustedes, y su perseverancia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Belle, un reino tan unido que se cuida a sí mismo y a su reina es digno de admirar.

—Arendelle es realmente mágico—concluyó Belle.

Ambas parejas suspiraron aliviados, era como si toda la tensión se esfumara de repente.

—¡Me alegra de todo esté aclarado!—dijo Olaf, levantando sus brazos—¿Significa que ahora puedo quedarme y recibir a las visitas con ustedes?

—No creo que sea…

—¿¡Olaf!?—Elsa, quien había estado buscando a su hermana por todo el palacio, entró a la habitación y por nada del mundo se esperó que el muñeco de nieve estuviera ahí, con los príncipes de Anjou—¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!? Esto es….

—Tranquila, Elsa—la calmó su hermana—Hemos explicado todo a los príncipes, y ellos lo han tomado… curiosamente bien.

Sin ocultar su angustia, Elsa se llevó ambas manos al rostro, y miró detenidamente a Belle y Adam.

—Esto es… lo lamento… yo….

—¡No hay nada que lamentar!—Belle se puso de pie y caminó hacia Elsa—¿Cómo funcionan exactamente tus poderes de hielo? ¿Qué tanto puedes cambiar el clima?

Adam sonrió, una vez que Belle superaba la sorpresa inicial no había poder humano que pudiera detenerla, era demasiado curiosa por naturaleza. Olaf se acercó a Adam, manteniendo su curiosa sonrisa.

—Eres amigable—dijo el hombrecito de nieve—¡Tú también tienes magia! ¿Verdad?

Anna volteó ante ese comentario, y notó que Adam estaba un poco tenso.

—¿Magia?

—Sí, puedo sentirla. No es como la magia de Elsa, pero es algo parecido.

Para ese punto Belle ya había volteado también, y notaba la incomodidad de su marido. Los dos se vieron fijamente, y ella le sonrió con calidez dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

—Ellos nos han confiado su secreto—dijo en voz alta.

Adam suspiró, viendo a Olaf con una mueca.

—No soy un ser mágico—le respondió—Pero hace mucho tiempo me embrujaron. Supongo que eso es lo que sientes.

—¿Te embrujaron?—Elsa dio dos pasos hacia él, bajando las manos y mirando de soslayo a su hermana.

—Yo era… un hombre muy arrogante—dijo, sin querer explicar mucho—Una hechicera me condenó y… bueno, a grandes rasgos, estaría condenado a pasar la eternidad solo si una mujer no se enamoraba de mí antes de mi cumpleaños 21…

Belle se puso al lado de Adam, confortándolo con su presencia.

—Cuando lo conocí todavía era un… era alguien difícil.—explicó—Pero debajo de todo su orgullo y arrogancia, era una buena persona.

—Mi palacio enteró fue hechizado junto conmigo. Todos mis sirvientes también lo sufrieron.

—¿Y en qué consistía el hechizo?—preguntó Anna, intentando imaginarlo todo.

Adam bajó los ojos, nunca le gustaba recordar eso.

—Yo…

Belle colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, y ella tomó la palabra.

—Sus sirvientes se transformaron en objetos animados… y Adam adoptó una apariencia muy aterradora.—evitó decir "monstruo" o "bestia". Eran adjetivos que Adam detestaba.

—Semejante embrujo debe ocupar mucha magia—Elsa miró sus propias manos—No me imagino quién o por qué lo haría.

Adam recordó la conversación que tuvo con la hechicera, ya cuando el embrujo estuvo roto, una charla que había mantenido en secreto y que ni siquiera le comentó a Belle. Sabía que la hechicera tuvo sus motivos, pero eso lo consideraba demasiado personal como para comentarlo.

—No es algo que nos detengamos mucho a pensar.—finalizó así el tema.

—Supongo que por eso asimilaron muy rápido lo de Olaf—comentó Kristoff—A su propia manera vivieron algo…similar.

—¡Bien dicho Kriss!—lo alabó Olaf, con su buen humor desentonando.

—Temo… temo que esta visita haya sido más profunda que solo acuerdos comerciales—dijo Elsa, viendo a cada uno de los presentes—Lamento si esto ha causado grandes molestias y…

—Por favor, ya no se disculpen—habló Adam, con un tono de voz que sonaba un poco fastidiado—Confío en que ustedes guardarán nuestro secreto, así como nosotros guardaremos el de ustedes.

—Somos todos buenas personas. No hay nada que temer—concluyó Belle—Lo que sí me gustaría, sería que respondieras mis preguntas sobre tu magia.

Elsa sonrió y comenzó a explicarle a Belle un poco, Adam escuchaba a distancia, pero sin acercarse. Le dijo que nació con sus poderes, y que fueron creciendo con ella. Le hizo una demostración creándole una figura de hielo en forma de copo de nieve con sólo mover un poco sus dedos. Encantada, Belle sostuvo el pedazo de hielo y se sintió aún más maravillada cuando Elsa siguió creando figuritas para entretenerla.

Anna y Kristoff sonrieron, estaban muy acostumbrados a la magia de Elsa y encontraban tierno lo mucho que Belle se sorprendía ante esas pequeñas demostraciones. Olaf, como siempre inocente, se maravillaba tanto como Belle. Elsa estaba contenta, le gustaba causar aunque fuera un poco de alegría con sus poderes.

Adam miraba todo eso, atónito y preguntándose a sí mismo: ¿cuánta magia existía en el mundo?

 **-o-**

Ya en la noche, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, viendo fijamente al techo, asimilando todos los eventos que ocurrieron en el día y sin saber por dónde comenzar su conversación. En algún punto de sus reflexiones personales, Belle miró de reojo a su esposo, quien parecía casi ausente, y decidió empezar ella la charla.

—No sé tú, pero este viaje me ha parecido muy…

—¿anormal?

—Más bien, diría surrealista.

Adam sonrió y volteó a verla.

—Siempre sabes exactamente qué decir—la halagó—¿qué opinas del día de hoy, _ma belle_?

—Por un lado, pienso que es extraño, nunca me imaginé que Elsa tuviera poderes mágicos… pero al mismo tiempo, después de las cosas que hemos vivido, resulta algo normal.

—Supongo que hay mucha más magia allá fuera de la que no sabemos nada. Es interesante, y un poco alarmante.

Belle estiró su mano y sostuvo la de él, dándole un ligero apretón.

—Está bien, podremos con esto y mucho más—le dijo—No es como si nos estuvieran amenazando después de todo.

Adam apretó fuertemente la mano de su esposa.

—Sí.

—Además, se mostraron muy amables y comprensivos cuando les comentaste sobre tu hechizo. Son buenas personas, no hay de qué preocuparnos.

—Me incomoda un poco que ellos sepan lo de mi hechizo. No es algo que quisiera que nos marcara, ahora que está roto.

"Ni tampoco es algo que me guste recordar" pensó en sus adentros.

—Mira el lado bueno, significa que tenemos más amigos.

Él la miró sonriendo, cuando de repente esa palabra "amigos" hizo _clic_ en su cabeza y le trajo a la mente otros eventos que también ocurrieron durante el día.

—Si debo ser sincero, no estoy seguro de que quiera que seas muy amiga de Kristoff—comentó en tono jocoso, aunque Belle sabía que no estaba bromeando.

—Es el novio de Anna—respondió—Además, tu tampoco te salvas. Has estado demasiado unido a Elsa desde que llegamos aquí.

—¿Debo interpretar eso como celos, _mon amour_?

¡Celos!

—¿Celosa yo? Claro que no—afirmó, cerrando los ojos y soltándole la mano.

—No seas infantil, _chérie_.—Adam se inclinó hacia ella, y le susurró al oído en tono seductor—Yo también me puse celoso cuando te vi con Kristoff, sin motivo alguno.

Sonrojada, Belle abrió los ojos y le miró, mordiéndose los labios. Sentía que todo su orgullo y dignidad estaban siendo pisoteados. Ella era mucho más racional que esto, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan… celosa?

Celosa… ya, lo había admitido. Los celos la habían carcomido desde que llegaron a Arendelle. Y no hubo poder humano que pudiera hacerle cambiar ese sentimiento tan extraño y a la vez normal.

—No sé qué se adueñó de mí—admitió al fin en voz alta—Verte con Elsa me revolvía completamente el estómago. Y sabía que estaba siendo irracional, por eso no quería aceptarlo.

Adam le sujetó la mano y la llevó a sus labios, depositando un tierno beso en el dorso. Desde antes de que se casaran había sido muy consciente de todos los hombres que miraban a su esposa de manera descarada, pero siempre hizo su mejor esfuerzo por comportarse, sabiendo que Belle merecía que él fuera un caballero en todos los sentidos. Verla a ella, que siempre se mostraba tan digna como cualquier otra noble, estar enfadada por los celos, fue una imagen en su mente al mismo tiempo tierna y sorprendente.

—Debo admitir que no fui de mucha ayuda. No me di cuenta que estabas molesta hasta ayer cuando te golpeaste—colocó tiernamente su mano sobre su frente—Me preocupé mucho por ti cuando me dijeron que tuvieron un accidente. Supe que debía cuidarte más, pero nunca me imaginé que estarías tan molesta, nunca antes te habías puesto celosa.

"O al menos, no que yo me diera cuenta" pensó.

—Supongo que eso fue porque nunca antes te había visto cómodo con alguien más.—respondió Belle, recordando los anteriores viajes que habían realizado—En la corte te mostrabas amable, pero de alguna manera le rehuías a las demás mujeres. Con Elsa en cambio era muy obvio que se atraían.

Aunque Belle sólo le estaba explicando los hechos, seguía sonando un poco enfadada. Esta vez Adam dejó de percibirlo como algo tierno, y le preguntó:

— _Mon amour_ , si sabes que es sólo una amiga ¿verdad?—la miró algo angustiado—Elsa y yo tuvimos la misma educación, estricta y estirada, pero fuera de eso nada me une a ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé… no me gusta estar celosa, jamás me consideré una mujer posesiva—Belle se inclinó hacia él, sintiéndose avergonzada—Lo siento.

"Lamento haber sido tan infantil" agregó en sus adentros.

—No tienes que disculparte. Es extrañamente halagador que seas celosa—la abrazó, haciendo que escondiera su rostro en su pecho—Pero no dudes de mi _chérie_ , nunca olvides que eres mi rosa.

—¿Sólo tuya?

—Sólo mía—le besó la frente.

Belle estiró el cuello para besarle su mejilla y susurrarle al oído.

—¿Y tú también eres mío?

—Sólo tuyo.

Para decretarlo, se dieron un beso en los labios, corto pero tierno, con un profundo significado.

—A la próxima dime cuando estés molesta, amor—agregó el príncipe, que ya estaba bostezando.

— _Bonne nuit, ma vie_ —le dio otro beso corto en los labios, y se recostó para descansar.

Tras un día tan largo y pesado, no tardaron ni dos segundos en quedar profundamente dormidos.

 **-o-**

—Muchas gracias por habernos recibido, majestad—dijo Adam, inclinándose respetuosamente hacia Elsa—Fue un viaje por demás enriquecedor.

—Al contrario, muchas gracias por su visita. Fue una experiencia muy gratificante, en muchos sentidos.

Los mozos estaban terminando de colocar el equipaje en la cubierta, donde otros sirvientes lo llevaban al camarote. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf habían ido a despedirlos. Tras haber hablado francamente sobre la magia de Elsa y el encantamiento de Adam, una especie de complicidad surgió entre ellos, solidificando una amistad que se había estado construyendo desde que llegaron a Arendelle.

—Adiós Olaf—Belle se inclinó para despedirse del hombrecito, que encontraba tierno y simpático—Cuídate mucho, y procura obedecer a Elsa y Anna.

—¡Claro que sí, señorita Belle!

—Espero que puedan visitarnos pronto—agregó Anna.

Elsa dio un paso al frente, tendiéndole a la pareja un paquete envuelto.

—Tomen, para que no nos olviden—les guiñó el ojo.

Adam estaba a punto de agarrarlo cuando Belle le ganó, sujetándolo con firmeza.

—Eso sería imposible—dijo ella, viendo a Anna se soslayo—Te escribiré apenas lleguemos a nuestro hogar.

—¡Esperaré impacientemente!—dio unos pequeños saltos de emoción—Quizá podamos también visitarte algún día de estos.

—No sería mala idea—dijo Adam, dándole visto bueno al asunto.

—Bien, no retrasaremos más su partida. Hace viento y sol, deben aprovechar el buen tiempo.—Elsa, usando ese tono de voz elegante que la caracterizaba, hizo que Anna y Kristoff dijeran sus últimas despedidas y alejó a Olaf del barco.

Desde la cubierta, Adam y Belle se despidieron nuevamente mientras el barco se alejaba. Pronto no quedaron más que unos lejanos puntos borrosos a la vista.

—¿Qué es?—Adam señaló hacia el paquete en manos de su esposa.

Con cuidado, Belle rasgó el papel de envoltura, revelando un libro: "Sobre la magia y sus mitos".

—Interesante—Adam lo sostuvo, leyendo el prólogo—Ya tenemos algo que leer en el viaje de regreso.

—Primero lo leeré yo—le dijo, agarrando bruscamente el libro.

— _Ma belle_ , déjame verlo…

—No.—le sacó la lengua juguetonamente—Es de Elsa, así que lo leeré yo primero.

—Mmm, así que sigues celosa—se inclinó frente a ella, mirándola con profundidad—¿Sabes que me encantas cuando te pones celosa?

—Aún así, lo leeré yo primero—rápidamente le dio la espalda y corrió hacia el camarote.

—¡No escaparás!—agregó, siguiéndola de cerca. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reír.

Los marineros suspiraron entre resignados y contentos. Era agradable ver a los príncipes felices, pero a la vez podían ser… empalagosos. El capitán se mostró frustrado, tenía que preguntarle al príncipe sobre dónde harían la parada de reabastecimiento antes de llegar a Francia, no podrían establecer un rumbo fijo hasta no tener esa información tan valiosa. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que lo mejor sería no interrumpirlos.

Se escuchó la puerta azotarse y más risas. Sí, lo mejor era esperar un poco más.

* * *

 **Escena extra 1**

La familia real siguió en el puerto hasta que el barco francés se perdió a la distancia. Cuando esto sucedió, Elsa volteó con Olaf y le mostró la mirada más severa que pudo formar.

—Olaf, tenemos suerte de que los príncipes hayan sido amables y comprensivos. Pero no podemos confiar en todos. Por favor, cuando te llevemos al palacio de hielo, _necesito_ que te quedes ahí hasta que vayamos a recogerte ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Entendido!—Olaf elevó sus dos brazos con emoción—Me agradaron mucho ¿volverán pronto?

—Probablemente. No veo por qué habrían de negarse.

—Celos ¿quizá?—dijo Kristoff en tono burlón, viendo hacia Anna quien le riñó sin poder evitar reír.

—¿Celos?—Elsa volteó a verlos, intrigada—¿Por qué habría de tener celos?

—Tú no, ellos.—Anna señaló hacia el mar, el lejano punto donde la nave se perdió de vista—Belle se puso celosa de ti.

—¿Por qué habría de ponerse celosa?

—Vamos Elsa, estabas todo el día con el príncipe Adam—le dijo Anna, inclinándose hacia su hermana con una sonrisa pícara—Que por cierto, es bastante atractivo. Y educado, todo un galante caballero. Pero recuerda que está casado.

Elsa se sonrojó ante los comentarios de su hermana, y Olaf no ayudó en nada.

—¡Si, el príncipe era muy guapo!

—Pues, sí, lo era—Elsa se aclaró la garganta, evidenciado su nerviosismo—Pero fuimos estrictamente profesionales. Sabe mucho de diplomacia y política. Fue agradable trabajar con él.

—Elsa, no engañas a nadie.—Anna se cruzó de brazos con una pose un poco arrogante—Llevas mucho tiempo metida en tu despacho, no te vendría mal hacer uno o dos bailes donde puedas conocer más hombres…

—¡Anna!—el sonrojo de Elsa se volvió mucho más intenso—¿De qué cosas estás hablando? Soy la reina de Arendelle ¡tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero debo admitir que Belle tenía un poco de razón para ponerse celosa. El príncipe es _demasiado_ guapo, y estaban juntos todo el día.

—Sí, pero era porque tú y Belle se la pasaban recorriendo todos los alrededores de la ciudad y el bosque.

—Me hubiera gustado convivir más con Adam, se veía tan amable. Las pocas veces que conversamos en la cena era muy atento ¡Y tiene una sonrisa tan linda!

—Nos ha quedado muy claro que el hombre es guapo—intervino Kristoff, mirando fijamente a su novia—Pero recuerden, ustedes dos, que él está casado.

—¿Ellos dos estaban casados?—preguntó Olaf.

—Sí, Olaf. Son marido y mujer.—respondió Kristoff.

—¡Qué bien por ellos! ¡Hacen tan linda pareja! Son muy guapos los dos y tan amables y…

—Olaf, está bien. Lo sabemos.

—¡Me gustaría volver a verlos pronto! Por cierto ¿A dónde se fueron?

—A su casa, Olaf.

—¿Y ellos donde viven?

—En Francia.

—¡Qué hermoso!... ¿y cómo es Francia?

Kristoff no ocultó su rostro desesperado, Anna y Elsa sonrieron y caminaron rumbo al palacio. Anna hizo algunos comentarios pícaros y Elsa los rechazaba con todo el decoro que podía fingir considerando sus violentos sonrojos. Durante varios días más los príncipes de Anjou serían el principal tema de conversación.

* * *

 **Escena extra 2**

Una hora después Adam salió del camarote y el capitán pudo al fin preguntarle sobre qué puerto usarían para reabastecerse. Ya con esta información bajaron todas las velas y trazaron una trayectoria fija. El príncipe miró hacia el mar, cuyas olas balanceaban el barco constantemente. Se veía tan lejano y a la vez cercano, tan inmenso e incontenible. Tenía un gran respeto hacia el mar, que podía verse tan tranquilo y ser al mismo tiempo mucho más poderoso que todos los reyes de Europa juntos.

Su mente estaba tan perdida en esos pensamientos, que no escuchó la madera resonar bajo los tacones bajos de su esposa, quien se acercó por detrás y consiguió sorprenderlo al abrazarlo por la espalda. Sentir los delgados y delicados brazos de Belle rodeándolo le sorprendió y reconfortó al mismo tiempo. El olor a rosas que emanaba su cabello era el mejor del mundo.

—Me dijo el capitán que la comida estará lista en media hora—dijo en voz baja—Te esperaré en el comedor.

Sintió que Belle le acercaba a su mano un libro, el cual sostuvo con curiosidad. Lo acercó a su rostro para leer el título, era el libro que Elsa les había regalado "Sobre la magia y sus mitos". Extrañado, miró a su esposa, quien se estaba alejando rumbo al interior del barco.

—Pensé que lo leerías tú primero—dijo, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que ella escuchara.

—No es necesario. Además, todavía tengo un libro sin terminar en mi maleta.

—¿No te importa que Elsa me lo haya regalado?

— _Nos_ lo regaló a los _dos_ , amor—le hizo una mueca que, a sus ojos, era adorable—No hagas que me arrepienta.

Adam se le acercó por detrás y le susurró al oído.

—Celosa.

Belle se tensó, pero no volteó a verlo y continuó caminando. Cuando se levantó la falda para bajar los primeros peldaños al interior del barco miró por encima del hombro a su marido, que sonreía divertido.

—Creo que iré a escribirle una carta a Kristoff.

La sonrisa de Adam se esfumó, Belle reía divertida mientras corría rumbo al comedor. Adam no la siguió, viendo el libro en sus manos y nuevamente al mar, distante y poderoso.

"Será un viaje largo" pensó en sus adentros, con una morbosa emoción.

* * *

¡Y esto fue todo!

En parte tardé mucho en escribir esta historia porque me esmeré mucho en que fuera realista. Pensé en hacer una escena de celos corta y normal, pero no me gustaba ese proyecto. Luego, cuando quise alargarla me di cuenta que debería desarrollar mucho a los personajes por los cuales Belle y Adam se pondrían celosas. En algún punto muerto de la clase de Metodología, y tras leer el nuevo capítulo del fic Lessons of the Lost (que les recomiendo si les gustan los crossovers) pensé que una visita real hacia Arendelle no sería mala idea, y de ahí en adelante la historia se fue escribiendo sola.

El capítulo llegó a un punto muerto cuando Adam y Belle discutían, de ahí que metiera a Olaf. Las escenas extras me parecieron divertidas, y en general me gustó cómo se desarrolló el capítulo. Ustedes podrán decirme en sus comentarios si también lo disfrutaron.

Muchas gracias por leer, y por su paciencia =D

chao!


	11. I-Imposible

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Lo sé, lo sé, me tardé mucho en actualizar. El anterior capítulo consumió mis energías y debí concentrarme tanto en la escuela (son las últimas semanas) que no tuve ni tiempo ni forma de escribir ¡pero aquí estoy, con unos nuevos capítulos en mente! no tengo por ahora contemplados más que unos tres capítulos más, así que si me dan sugerencias se los agradecería mucho.

Reviews:

Karol: no te preocupes, aun tengo unas pocas ideas para este fic ;)

Bra Multiverse: ¡me alegra que te guste mi historia! y tomé tu consejo, éste capítulo y el que sigue serán momentos desde la perspectiva de Bestia cuando aún no se enamora de Belle, ojalá te guste =D

Forever MK NH: al contrario, gracias a ti.

Dama Felina: Me alegra muchísimo que hayas disfrutado ese capítulo, porque fue el más trabajo me ha costado hacer hasta ahora. Mil gracias por leer.

Reny: si, seguiré escribiendo unos cuantos capítulos más :3

Canción: If I Can't love her

Intérprete: Josh Groban.

 _La canción es parte del disco del soundtrack de "la bella y la bestia" 2017, a mi me encanta =D_

* * *

 **Imposible**

No beauty could move me

No goodness improve me

No power on earth, if I can't love her

No passion could reach me

No lesson could teach me

How I could have loved her and make her love me too

If I can't love her, then who?

Ninguna belleza puede moverme

Ninguna bondad puede motivarme

Ningún poder en la tierra podrá cambiarme, si no puedo amarla

Ninguna pasión puede conmoverme

Ninguna lección puede enseñarme

¿cómo podría quererla y hacer que ella me quiera?

Si no puedo amarla ¿entonces quién?

.

Lo supo desde el momento en que la hechicera le dijo que no podía romperse el hechizo a no ser que se enamorara de una mujer y que ella le correspondiera: era misión imposible. Ninguna mujer le había importado nunca y sabía que nadie lo amaría por ser una bestia. Los primeros años se esforzó en ser optimista, en parte por los ánimos que sus sirvientes le daban. Pero al pasar el tiempo la desesperación y el pesimismo le vencieron, y cayó a esa misma conclusión: era imposible.

En un principio la llegada de Belle no supuso para él ninguna diferencia. Sí, era una mujer indiscutiblemente hermosa, mucho más bella que bastantes otras que había conocido a lo largo de Francia, pero en su opinión era la hija de aquél ladrón que se atrevió a cortar una flor de su rosal. Seguramente además de ladrones serían humildes y sencillos campesinos, sin pizca de refinamiento, cultura ni buena educación. Sabía que quizá exageraba al mantenerla encerrada eternamente en la torre, pero un mes o dos ahí no le harían mal y después podría liberarla, cuando hubiera escarmentado. Después de todo, a reticencia debía admitir que le tenía cierto respeto: él jamás hubiera hecho por su padre lo que ella hizo por el suyo.

Cuando Lumiére le dijo que la habían trasladado a una habitación en el ala este, no tardó en entender que lo que deseaban sus sirvientes era que se acercara a la joven. Y nada pudo enfurecerlo más.

.—¡Encantar a la prisionera! ¡Qué estupidez!

¿Cómo iba a intentar ser amable con esa mujer? ¡Era una campesina hija de un ladrón!

A veces pensaba que sus sirvientes no tenían la inteligencia suficiente para comprender ciertas cosas, como el simple hecho de que un príncipe no puede cortejar a una campesina ¿cómo podría su noble estirpe emparentar con alguien de baja cuna? Era un ida aborrecible.

No, ellos no entendían. Pero también eran humildes servidores, no estaban obligados a entender.

Aún así, a instancia de ellos, la invitó a cenar: la peor decisión que pudo tomar ¿quién se creía que era esa muchacha sin fortuna para decirle que no? Nadie, nunca (excepción natural de sus padres) le decía que no. Jamás. Había conocido miles de mujeres adineradas y de buenas familias que consentían en todos sus caprichos ¿cómo entonces esa muchacha pobre e insolente se atrevió a gritarle y decirle que no cenaría con él, que antes moriría de hambre a recibir su compañía?

¡Infamia!

Azotó la puerta una vez que llegó al ala oeste. Estaba tan enfurecido con ella. Agarró el espejo mágico y la invocó, necesitaba ver una vez más a la infame mujercita que se atrevía a desafiarlo.

No se esperó verla ahí, acurrucada con la espalda en la pared y abrazando sus propias piernas, con expresión de susto y tristeza.

La contempló mejor. Era una mujer hermosa, que estaba esforzándose en ser valiente encerrada en un castillo lleno de completos extraños. Y a pesar de todo el miedo que evidentemente estaba sintiendo, encontró valor para enfrentársele. Valor para decirle que no, a su propio carcelero.

Era el mismo valor que la empujó a tomar el lugar de su padre en aquella celda.

Dejó el espejo sobre la mesita, impresionado y meditativo. No sólo era bella, era una mujer diferente y de carácter. Ciertamente nunca antes había conocido a una mujer así, y casi podía asegurar que era la primera persona por la que sentía una especie de respeto.

Sin embargo era sólo eso, un extraño sentimiento de respeto.

Nada de preocupación, de empatía, ni de cariño.

Y justo en ese instante lo comprendió. Si era incapaz de sentir empatía por una muchacha tan bonita y valiente, como aquella que estaba encerrada en el ala este de su castillo, entonces jamás podría encariñarse con una aristocrática mujer de alcurnia. Y si no podía enamorarse ¿cómo entonces podría romperse el hechizo? Miró hacia la rosa, cuyos pétalos se inclinaban demostrando que empezaba a marchitarse, recordándole el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

No, nunca se enamoraría de una mujer de la realeza. Recordó nuevamente a esa muchacha –¿Belle se llamaba?– y quedó completamente convencido: a pesar de que era el primer ser humano con el que tenía un trato real en años, estaba lejos de sentir el menor aprecio o preocupación hacia ella. Qué va ¡ni siquiera le inspiraba curiosidad!

Salió al balcón, para que el aire le despejara un poco los pensamientos oscuros que se habían apoderado de su mente. Probablemente estaba pidiendo mucho. Quizá estaba condenado, desde el momento en que le fue lanzada aquella maldición, a pasar el resto de sus días como una bestia. Pero una nueva clase de dolor se coló en su corazón, la sensación de tristeza y abandono que llevaba años soportando sin comprender, y que de repente se manifestó con increíble claridad: ¿qué clase de ser humano era, si no podía querer a nadie?

Él no había sido así toda la vida. Cuando era niño, quería y amaba mucho a sus padres, pero las cosas cambiaron tanto tras la muerte de su madre. Jamás quiso detenerse a analizar eso con mayor detalle, pero era verdad, ese había sido el inicio de su fin. No recordaba haberse interesado por alguien tras la partida de sus padres al más allá, y tampoco recordaba haber sentido la necesidad de conectar, de amar y de ser amado. El amor era, para él, una tontería y pérdida de tiempo.

Aún ahora que su futuro entero dependía de que se enamorara y fuera correspondido, no podía dejar de pensar en eso: era tonto y estúpido.

Sí, estaba benditamente condenado a permanecer como una bestia para toda la eternidad. Suspiró, dejando que el frío del invierno eterno lo entumeciera y sintiendo cómo su espíritu se rendía, una vez más, ante esa terrible verdad.

Fue cuando escuchó unos ruidos en su habitación ¿sería Ding-ding, la señora Potts? Se asomó para ver qué querían, y entonces la vio: la silueta de esa ingrata.

¿Qué demonios hacía en su habitación?

¡Su habitación!

¡Y estaba inclinada, frente a la rosa mágica!

Ni siquiera lo pensó, saltó y cayó frente a ella, asegurándose de que se alejara. Miró hacia la rosa, que estaba intacta, y después la vio a ella, con el rostro sorprendido y asustado, los ojos abiertos llenos de horror.

Estaba horrorizada por él.

.—¡Fuera!

Rugió, con todo el enojo y frustración que sentía en su interior. Rugió por saberse incapacitado para salir de su maldición, rugió por comprender que algo malo debía de haber en él para no poder acercarse a las personas, rugió porque aquella maldita muchacha le había dicho que _no_ y ahí comprendió que jamás podría acercarse a un ser humano de nuevo, rugió porque ella había entrado en su habitación, su espacio, y había interrumpido la poca calma que le quedaba.

Rugió, y cuando terminó de rugir notó que ella se había ido corriendo, despavoridamente.

Se apoyó en la mesa, viendo la rosa mágica. No, él nunca podría llegar a quererla. Ni siquiera ahora, que sabía que ella estaba asustada, sentía la menor pizca de culpa o remordimiento, la clase de sentimientos que tenían las personas decentes. Quizá por eso lo transformaron en una bestia, pues no era una persona del todo decente. Le tenía sin cuidado si ella se molestaba, se asustaba o moría de un paro cardiaco por el horror.

Y al no interesarle en absoluto por ella, cayó nuevamente en el vacío de la comprensión, que nada ni nadie podría jamás hacerle cambiar lo suficiente para que el encantamiento se rompiera, que algo debía faltarle a su alma, a su corazón, a su ser, que era una criatura incompleta e incapaz de acercarse emocionalmente a algún otro ser humano.

Quizá era mejor afrontar la realidad de que estaría atrapado ahí, para siempre, hasta que la muerte lo consumiera. Una muerte que, en el fondo, esperaba que fuera lo más rápida y pronta posible. No soportaría ese infierno más tiempo.

 _No pain could be deeper_

 _No life could be cheaper_

 _No point anymore, if I can't love her_

 _No spirit could win me_

 _No hope left within me_

 _Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free_

 _But it's not to be_

 _If I can't love her_

 _Let the world be done with me._

 _Ningún dolor puede ser más profundo_

 _Ninguna vida podría ser más vacía_

 _Ningún argumento tendría sentido, si no puedo amarla_

 _Ningún espíritu podría motivarme_

 _Ninguna esperanza quedaría en mi interior_

 _Espero poder amarla y que ella pueda liberarme_

 _Pero no puede ser_

 _Si no puedo amarla_

 _Dejen que el mundo termine conmigo_

.

Sentía el cuerpo completamente adolorido, los golpes de los lobos habían sido muy fuertes y podía sentir todos sus músculos en dolorosa tensión. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el horrible zarpazo que tenía en el brazo, hinchado y sangrante, y que pudiera infectarse. Maldijo por lo bajo, Lumiére había sido demasiado insistente para que fuera tras la muchacha aquella, y aunque muy en el fondo se sentía satisfecho con haberla salvado de una muerte espantosa, ahora sólo podía sentir malhumor al saberse tan adolorido y lastimado por haber tenido que auxiliar a la hija de un vulgar ladrón.

Actuando por instinto, se inclinó para lamer la herida en su brazo, que era la que más dolía. Escuchó que sus sirvientes se movían alrededor de la habitación, pero no les hizo caso. Vio a la mujer, que tenía en sus manos un trapo limpio y mojado y se le acercaba con expresión conciliadora.

.—No hagas eso—le dijo, inclinándose para ver su brazo.

Él le gruñó ¿aún después de haber salvado su vida, se atrevía a darle una orden? ¿qué clase de gratitud mostraba esa campesina hacia él? ¡él era un príncipe, por Dios, y acababa de salvarla de los lobos cuando no tenía obligación alguna de hacerlo! Ella cerró los ojos ante su gruñido, y movió el trapo hacia él.

.—No te muevas.—advirtió, pero él retiró su brazo, ella se movió otra vez hacia él en un extraño forcejeo que lo exasperó, hasta que sintió el terrible ardor del agua en contacto con su piel sangrante.

.—¡Eso duele!—le gritó fuertemente ¿qué pretendía hacer, lastimarlo aún más?

Cualquiera de sus sirvientes hubiera dejado el trapo de lado, se hubiera inclinado respetuosamente murmurando mil formas diferentes de disculparse y se hubiera retirado, dejándolo solo, como correspondía. Pero esa muchacha insolente no hizo nada de eso, no tenía pizca alguna de educación para saber tratar a un príncipe, y en vez de retirarse, le respondió con voz fuerte y decisiva.

.—Si te quedaras quieto no te dolería.

¿con que a eso quería jugar? ¡pues bien, le daría una clase de retórica!

.—De no haberte escapado no estaría lastimado.—señaló el zarpazo, provocado por la tonta buena acción que hizo al salvarla.

.—De no haberme asustado no habría escapado.

Sorprendido, Adam guardó silencio ¿cómo se atrevía esa muchacha a seguirle la discusión? ¿y cómo se atrevía a darle ese argumento tan… válido?

.—Y tú… ¡no debiste entrar al ala oeste!—gritó, intentando mantener a la última palabra.

.—¡Y tú deberías controlar tu mal genio!

Refunfuñando se dejó caer en el sofá, era imposible creer que esa chiquilla campesina hubiera podido discutir con él, argumentar ¡e incluso ganarle! Estaba tan enfurecido que pensó en correrla de su castillo, pero en ese momento ella tomó suavemente su brazo, y le dijo en voz baja y amable:

.—Quédate quieto… te va a arder.

Sintió el ardor sobre su herida, pero disminuyó muy rápido. De forma amable y cuidadosa, limpió bien los cortes, aplicó medicina y la envolvió en una venda limpia.

.—Por cierto, gracias, por salvar mi vida.

Era un agradecimiento sincero, cuando la miró, sus ojos eran afables y a la vez tenían una expresión humilde, ella realmente se sentía en deuda con él por algo bueno que hizo. Y el haberlo curado era su forma de demostrarle su gratitud. Se sintió tonto, mirando hacia el vendaje que llevaba, después la vio y respondió con tono hosco:

.—De nada.

Ella suspiró y dijo que se retiraría, a lo que él no respondió. Escuchó a sus sirvientes desearle buenas noches, y él murmuró respuestas automáticas carentes de emoción. Miró hacia la chimenea que tenía enfrente, donde las llamas constantes podían hipnotizarlo y calmar sus pensamientos.

Pero más que pensamientos, eran sentimientos los que le confundían. Aquella campesina retándolo, discutiendo con él, rechazándolo y después… agradeciéndole, de forma sincera, por haberla procurado. Ese comportamiento le era tan ajeno. Daba por hecho que sus sirvientes eran amables y serviciales, después de todo esa era su posición como empleados, pero aquella mujer no era nada de eso y aún así se comportaba con él con mucha más naturalidad de lo que lo hizo su propia familia. No la comprendía.

Al menos era agradecida, y supuso que eso hablaba bien de ella. Cuando quiso ponerse de pie sintió el dolor de su espalda y sus piernas, casi había olvidado que todo su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado. Se recostó en la cama, viendo al techo, pero con el rostro humilde y agradecido de la campesina muy presente en su mente. Era una chica rara.

.

.—Te traje el desayuno—dijo la mujer, que llevaba una bandeja en sus manos—Pensé que estarías cansado y querrías estar el día en tu alcoba.

Sí, estaba cansado, y adolorido, quería dormir más. Gruñó y se removió entre las sábanas, tapando la cabeza para evitar que la escasa luz del día lo despertara.

.—¿Hola? ¿Buenos días?—dijo ella.

¿cómo se atrevía a entrar en su habitación, después de todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior por haber acudido a ala oeste? ¿es que esa mujer no escarmentaba?

.—Largo—gruñó, sin mirarla siquiera.

.—Muy bien, me iré. La señora Potts dijo que quitará el servicio de la mesa en media hora, por si quieres desayunar.

Era inconcebible tanta ignorancia ¿es que debía explicarle todo con peras y manzanas a esa malcriada?

.—Deja la bandeja.

.—¿cómo dijiste?

.—¡Que dejes la bandeja aquí, mujer!

Gritó exasperado, y se asomó a verla para enfatizar la orden. Ella no se asustó ante su grito, de hecho todo lo contrario, vio su rostro enfadado.

.—No me llames "mujer". Tengo nombre ¿sabes? Me llamo Belle.

.—¿Y?

Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta con la bandeja aún en mano.

.—¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes la bandeja?!

.—¡Las veces que sean necesarias, hasta que me lo pidas amablemente!

.—¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para que deba ser amable contigo? ¡deberías estar agradecida, y mostrarte humilde conmigo!

.—¿humilde, contigo?

.—Te salvé cuando no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

.—Me salvaste, y estoy agradecida por eso. Para demostrarlo, te curé el brazo y te traje una bandeja con el desayuno. Pero no permito que nadie me insulte, ni siquiera tú.

.—¿Quieres que te insulte? Bien, entonces te diré que eras una campesina maleducada e ignorante, que no sabe su posición ni cómo comportase.

.—Y tú eres un noble engreído y egoísta, insoportablemente arrogante.

.—¿cómo te atreves a…?

Le dio la espalda otra vez, abriendo la puerta a salir.

.—¡Espera!

Ella se detuvo, con un pie ya fuera de la habitación.

.—Deja la bandeja… por favor.

Murmuró a regañadientes y muy enfurecido, sintiéndose impotente. Estaba débil y adolorido, no podía salir de la cama y el hambre empeoraba su genio. Contra todo su orgullo, tuvo que ceder.

.—¿qué más?

¿qué más? ¿¡qué más!? Esa maldita…

.—Belle…

Ella volteó y caminó rápidamente hasta su cama, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

.—De nada, _señor.—_ espetó la última palabra casi como un insulto.

Salió del cuarto rápidamente. Adam miró hacia la bandeja, al menos era un desayuno abundante.

.

Entró al comedor, refunfuñando y malhumorado. Había estado todo el día recostado, y aunque el cuerpo le dolía menos, aún se sentía cansado. La señora Potts le llevó comida a mediodía, pero estaba harto de sólo mirar al techo, así que se vistió y bajó para cenar. Tomó asiento en la cabecera, y sus sirvientes se apresuraron a colocar la vajilla. Al mirar enfrente, se dio cuenta que estaba otra vez colocada la mesa para aquella campesina.

.—¡Ding-dong!—gritó.

El asustado reloj estilo barroco se acercó, titubeante.

.—¿sí, amo?

.—¿Por qué está colocada la vajilla para esa mujer?

.—No pensábamos que bajaría a cenar, amo—respondió nervioso—íbamos a subirle la cena y…

.—¿¡Y!? aún si no bajo ¿no crees que esa campesina debería comer con ustedes, en la cocina?—gritó—Aún cuando les había dado indicaciones de que no comería…

.—Señor, lamento el malentendido, nosotros…

.—¡Huele delicioso! ¿qué prepararon ahor…?

Belle, que estaba entrando al comedor, guardó silencio y endureció su rostro cuando lo vio. Notó que no estaba de buen humor, otra vez, y miró la vajilla que estaba colocada para ella, justo frente a él en la otra cabecera de la mesa.

 _.—¡Madmoiselle_ Belle! Estaba diciéndole al amo que usted pensaba cenar arriba, en sus aposentos, también…

.—Yo no…

Ding-Dong le hizo una desesperada señal de que le siguiera la corriente, y vio a la bestia con el ceño fruncido. Entendiendo la razón de su enfado, hizo todo su esfuerzo para mostrarse calmada y le regresó una expresión neutral.

.—No se detenga por mí, _señor_ —dijo—Me retiro para dejarle cenar a solas.

Adam gruñó cuando la vio salir, ya a solas con su sirviente, le reclamó:

.—¿Ha estado comiendo aquí, en mi comedor, sin mi consentimiento?

.—Pues verá, señor, es que nosotros pensábamos que…

.—¡No quiero que la traten con tantas consideraciones!—gritó—Ella es una prisionera ¿es que no lo entienden? ¡el único amo de esta casa soy yo!

.—Señor, lo entendemos pero…

.—¡No lo entienden! ¿no se dan cuenta que es imposible para mí convivir con ella? ¡Yo…!

.—Mi señor—interrumpió la señora Potts—Debemos recordarle que usted no es el único que sufre. Nos agrada poder atender a alguien más que a usted. Hay poco que hacer en este castillo, y tenerla aquí vuelve el ambiente más ameno.

.—No quiero que se acostumbren a que ella merodee por estos pasillos. He decidido dejar que se vaya, lo más pronto posible.

.—Pero, señor…

.—¡No quiero que me cuestionen! Ahora, traigan la cena, tengo hambre.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando entró al comedor, escuchó la suave risa de aquella campesina, quien platicaba con Chip. Ella estaba sentada comiendo tranquilamente un tazón de avena y mordisqueando un plato con frutas. Su primera reacción fue impresión, pues no la esperaba ahí, la segunda fue enfado, porque no podía comprender cómo sus sirvientes podían seguir ignorando sus órdenes de esa manera tan descarada.

Apenas Chip lo vio, guardó silencio. La muchacha –Belle– le miró y toda sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Se limpió los labios con una servilleta e hizo ademán de ponerse de pie.

.—Buenos días—murmuró—Ya me retiro.

.—No.—gruñó.

No le gustaba verla ahí, y su presencia todavía la resultaba insoportable, pero le demostraría a esa campesina que él si tenía modales.

.—Por favor, termina tu desayuno.

Tomó asiento sin mirarla y esperó a que le sirvieran su vajilla. Escuchó a Chip saltar rumbo a la cocina, al alzar su mirada descubrió que la campesina lo veía analizadoramente, como si evaluara la situación.

.—Come—ordenó.

Ella no dijo ni hizo nada.

.—¿Qué estás esperando?

Odiaba esos silenciosos incómodos.

.—No comprendo—dijo ella, cruzándose brazos—Ayer me corriste durante la cena, y ahora quieres que me quede aquí a comer contigo. No encuentro una lógica en tus acciones.

.—Es simple educación—respondió, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo—Ya estabas comiendo antes de que llegara, lo correcto es que termines tu desayuno antes de marcharte.

Pensó que eso bastaría, pero aquella mujer era imparable.

.—Aún así, pudiste mandarme a la cocina. Después de todo, no soy la hija de un conde a la que debas impresionar ¿no?

Gruñó, pero se dijo a sí mismo que si quería callarla de una vez por todas, ocupaba ganarle una discusión.

.—Mientras estés en mi castillo, acatarás mis órdenes. Y mi orden el día de hoy es que termines tu desayuno, y después te marches.

Pero ella no acató su orden, y de alguna forma no le sorprendió. Siguió sin moverse, continuando el debate.

.—Un día dices que soy prisionera, después me trasladan a una habitación cómoda, luego…

.—¿¡Puedes dejar de ser tan analizadora!?

.—¡No puedo! Si voy a pasar aquí el resto de mis días, quisiera al menos conocerte un poco, saber cómo comportarme… ¡pero eres tan voluble, que me es imposible comprenderte!

.—Nada de esto es de tu incumbencia. Yo ordeno, tú obedeces.

Ella frunció el ceño.

.—No, gracias—se puso de pie, dejando la servilleta al lado del plato—Con permiso.

.—¡Te he ordenado que te quedes!

.—¡Y yo te respondo que no, gracias! _Bon appétit et Bonjour._

Rugió tan fuerte que el candelabro tembló, y aunque ella por el susto se detuvo un momento, continuó su camino hacia la puerta.

.—¡Detente!

No le hizo caso. Frustrado, nuevamente mandó su orgullo muy lejos y agregó:

.—…por favor.

Fue apenas un susurro que nadie más hubiera entendido, pero ella lo escuchó, y eso la detuvo.

.—Acompáñame a desayunar…

No volteó, parecía casi congelada. Tras otro gruñido, dijo:

.—Por favor.

Ella volteó y con movimientos lentos, cuidadosos, tomó asiento y extendió la servilleta sobre su regazo de una forma tan elegante que cualquier princesa hubiera envidiado.

 _.—Bon appétit_ —le dijo ella, agarrando una cuchara para terminar su avena.

 _.—Merci—_ le respondió a regañadientes, luego en tono más amable— _Toi aussi._

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa discreta, y los dos siguieron comiendo ante el asombro y susto de Ding-dong, Lumiére y la señora Potts.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, sé que terminó un poco brusco, y es que el capítulo siguiente será la continuación de ésta secuencia, porque escribía y escribía y no le encontraba final jeje. Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de la canción, y también la segunda con las discusiones. Tengo algunas escenas más en mi mente sobre la relación amor/odio de esta hermosa pareja XD pero aceptaré todas las sugerencias que me den.

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. II-La biblioteca

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! Bueno, fue la semana final del semestre, y todos los días, no miento, TODOS los cinco días de la semana, consecutivamente, tuve exámenes y tareas finales. Estaba tan estresada que me enfermé del estómago y dormí como mucho cuatro horas al día. Hoy, después de caer en coma hasta mediodía desde ayer, pude comer como dios manda, relajarme frente a la televisión y retomar mis escritos. Muchas gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron =D

Reviews:

Shar0n: los celos ha sido de las partes que más he disfrutado escribir ^^

Reny: jajajaja tus tres reviews me encantaron XD no sé porqué pero FF parece tardarse a veces con las notificaciones, es curioso. En fin, me alegra mucho que disfrutes la historia, y sobre la idea que mencionas, si la he estado trabajando un poco en mi mente, pero no sé aún si agregar un one-shot sobre eso en este mismo fic o hacerlo un fic independiente, apenas duerma un poco más y aclare esas ideas lo publicaré.

Bra Multiverse: Así como mencionas a la bestia nervioso por invitarla a cenar, es exactamente como lo quiero describir XD pero como esta secuencia pretende mostrar un enamoramiento más realista, tardará un poquito más en que esa escena suceda ;)

Ericka Kida: Tus tres ideas me ENCANTARON y créeme que las usaré posteriormente =D ¡gracias!

Aconito: Muchas gracias por seguir esta idea desde el principio, ojalá que te siga gustando =)

Dama Felina: Cada vez que leo comentarios como los tuyos, me convenzo a mí misma de esas horas frente a la computadora escribiendo valen cada segundo, gracias :')

Karol: México colonial, mmm... lo que más se me ocurre es inmiscuirlos de alguna manera en la intervención francesa XD sería muy interesante y muy diferente, pensaré en una forma de ver si funciona.

Alejandra Darcy: No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente, la universidad también me estaba comiendo viva y por eso tardé tanto en actualizar. Espero que tengas ya más tiempo libre como yo y que disfrutes este capítulo tanto o más que el anterior =D

Forever MK NH: Gracias! :3

LunarsRebels: la idea de ellos como padres me gusta mucho, pero quisiera dejarla para los últimos capítulos del fic, para que tenga una especie de tonta secuencia cronológica XD no sé, ideas raras mías jeje.

¡Qué de comentarios! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!

 **NOTA.-** Este capítulo empieza justamente donde termina el anterior =D

* * *

 **La Biblioteca**

La señora Potts conocía al amo Adam desde que su difunta madre estaba embarazada de él. Sostuvo al bebé en brazos para darle sus primeros baños, ayudó a la fallecida princesa a alimentarlo, vestirlo, dormirlo y jugar con él. Lo vio dar sus primeros pasos, decir sus primeras palabras, leer su primer libro. Siempre supo que no era su hijo, pero tenía un cariño maternal hacia el niño que la hacía muy indulgente con el muchacho que ahora mandaba en todo el palacio.

Ella no era ciega y no se engañaba a sí misma. Adam era un hombre de muy buen corazón, pero el dolor y los malos tratos de su padre lo habían convertido en el príncipe arrogante que fue hechizado para verse como una bestia. No había día en que no lamentara aquel embrujo, no sólo por ella misma, sino por el joven Adam al cual le tenía muchísimo afecto. Pero también conocía bien su temperamento y sabía que la idea de romper el hechizo era complicada, casi descabellada.

Cuando llegó Belle al palacio tuvo un buen presentimiento, ella era una mujer encantadora y hermosa, quizá lo suficiente para entibiar el corazón del príncipe. Pero sabía que no llegó en las mejores condiciones, y tristemente Adam se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por la educación elitista de su padre. Además, Belle era demasiado terca, no recordaba haber conocido persona alguna que pudiera decirle que "no" al príncipe de esa manera tan segura y firme.

En honor a la verdad, le preocupaba esa situación. No era sano que ambos discutieran tanto. Le hubiera gustado darle una taza de té a Belle y decirle que bajara el rostro y le siguiera el juego al príncipe, como ellos mismos lo hacían, pero sabía que ella no la escucharía. El carácter de Belle era así, indomable, y Adam debería aprender a convivir con eso, si es que pretendía mantener a la chica en el palacio.

—El amo me dijo que pensaba mandar a la chica al pueblo—dijo Ding-Dong al entrar a la cocina—Eso, o encerrarla otra vez en la torre.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—respondió la señora Potts—¿Cómo se le ocurre que esa muchachita tan encantadora pueda estar encerrada como una delincuente? ¿y para qué mandarla al pueblo? ¡ni siquiera sabemos si su familia es de ahí!

—Podríamos investigarlo, quizá su padre la está buscando. En caso de que se vaya, nos encargaríamos de que fuera en la situación más segura—agregó Lumiére.

—Sigue siendo peligroso. El amo debe aprender a comportarse con ella.

—La doncella también debería aprender a comportarse mejor—dijo Ding-Dong—Es demasiado obstinada. El amo no está acostumbrado a tratar con personas así. Quizá si le decimos que actúe más condescendiente ella…

—No lo hará. Tiene un carácter fuerte y firme, igual que el amo.

—Los dos deben aprender a convivir.—Lumiére suspiró pesadamente—Aunque sabe Dios que eso será demasiado complicado ¡no pueden estar en una misma habitación sin que empiece a sentirse una enorme tensión!

La señora Potts saltó hacia la mesa, donde estaban terminando de acomodarse los pastelitos que acompañarían al té. Revisó que todo luciera bien y mandó traer el carrito para poder desplazar los alimentos.

—Cuando esa doncella llegó, pensé que ella podría romper el hechizo—decía Ding-Dong con un tono triste—Pero ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado, temo que no pueda ni siquiera ser amiga del amo.

—Ten un poco más de fe en ellos _mon mie_. Después de todo, el amo la salvó de los lobos. Creo que aunque se resiste, siente algo de preocupación por la doncella.

—Yo me preocupo más allá que eso—la señora Potts tomó la palabra mientras revisaba que nada faltara en el carrito de servicio—Esa niña es el primer contacto humano que el amo tiene en años. Y lejos de ser reconfortante, le está resultando una pesadilla. Entiendo que no es como las mujeres que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar, pero me desconcierta que tenga tan poca tolerancia hacia otra persona. Pareciera que la odiara por el sólo hecho de existir.

—Había notado un poco de ese comportamiento, pero no quise decir nada. Como el amo siempre ha tenido un carácter difícil, asumí que eso volvía más complicada su relación con _madmoiselle_ Belle.

—Aunque los dos tienen un punto, debo darle algo de razón a Lumiére—el mayordomo de la casa lo señaló para enfatizar el punto—El amo salvó a la doncella de los lobos, y no tenía razón alguna de hacerlo.

—Y Belle lo curó, aún cuando él fue tan grosero con ella.

—Quizá la doncella no sea la que rompa el hechizo—dijo Lumiére—Pero puede terminar siendo una buena amiga del amo. Después de tantos años aislado ¿no creen que es natural que le cueste trabajo adaptarse a una persona?

—Y las mujeres son por sí solas demasiado complicadas.

—Hombres—la señora Potts se meneó en un gesto desaprobatorio—Tal vez tengas razón. El amo tiene un buen corazón, y esa niña es muy noble e inteligente. Quizá conforme vayan interactuando puedan tener una relación más normal.

La señora Potts saltó sobre el carrito de servicio dando indicaciones de dirigirse a la habitación de Adam. Poco después Lumiére salió de la cocina en dirección al comedor, para revisar los candelabros, y Ding-Dong se fue murmurando sobre diferentes quehaceres que debía realizar antes de la cena.

.

Adam estaba reclinado en la puerta, siendo lo más silencioso posible. Su intención era pedirle a la señora Potts que preparara una tarta de frutas para la hora de la cena, pero antes de entrar a la cocina se detuvo y, aprovechando que nadie había notado su presencia, escuchó toda la conversación de sus sirvientes.

Muchas veces ellos no le decían de frente lo que pensaban por temor a cómo iba a reaccionar. Ya desde hace varios años, Adam había aprendido a esconderse para escuchar lo que ellos realmente pensaban. A veces encontraba buenos consejos y puntos de vista, pero nunca le gustaba admitirlo. Su padre decía que los príncipes jamás toman los consejos de gente de menor rango social, sólo aceptan los de aquellos que son más ricos que uno. Pero no necesitaba odiar a su padre para saber que se equivocaba ¿quién mejor que la señora Potts para darle una cariñosa amonestación cuando estaba siendo más desconsiderado de lo usual? Aún así, procuraba no dejarles ver cuánto poder tenían sobre él. Era cuestión de orgullo, se decía a sí mismo, pero en el fondo la más grande las inseguridades lo atormentaba todas las noches, sin apenas dejarle dormir.

Miró su brazo derecho, donde aún estaban los vendajes que Belle le había colocado. Recordaba la manera tan delicada, casi cariñosa, en que ella limpió esos cortes, aplicando medicina y cubriendo la herida. Ella le había agradecido de manera sincera por haberla salvado, haciendo uso de un comportamiento que no recordaba haber visto en ninguna persona, ni siquiera en sus sirvientes durante toda la vida. Era una chica rara, pero noble en el fondo.

Quería que se fuera porque su presencia sacaba lo peor de él. No tenía la educación ni de sus sirvientes, que sabían satisfacer sus deseos, ni de las nobles con las que acostumbraba salir, que siempre se esforzaban por engrandecer su ego. Las mujeres debían ser sumisas, obedientes, bien portadas y bien vestidas, dispuestas a todo para hacer que los hombres se sintieran a gusto cuando estaban cerca. Esa muchacha era testaruda, voluntariosa y decidida, y aunque era más hermosa que cualquier otra princesa, le importaba más platicar con los sirvientes que peinarse a la moda.

La señora Potts tenía razón en decir que ella no era para nada como las mujeres que él acostumbraba a tratar y, si debía ser sincera consigo mismo, nunca había considerado eso como un factor determinante a por qué tenía tan mala relación con la chica. Daba por sentado que todo era culpa de ella, pero las palabras de sus sirvientes le hicieron pensar que _quizá_ él no estaba haciendo gala de su comportamiento más caballeresco.

Además, ahora que recordaba, siempre encontró aburridísimas a esas princesas y duquesas parisinas, con enormes pelucas, finos vestidos, olorosos perfumes y espantosamente frívolas. Eran tan bobas y sumisas que uno podía insultarlas sin que por eso ellas dejaran de sonreír, lo cual después de un tiempo encontraba vacío, exasperante y banal. En cambio, esta muchacha se enfadaba hasta que su rostro se volvía rojo cuando él la insultaba, y le regresaba unas palabras mordaces y directas que en nada se relacionaban con los barrocos modales de París. Esta mujer era inteligente, y nunca callaba sus opiniones. Le desesperaba demasiado, pero quizá Lumiére tenía razón, y si interactuaba más con ella podría tener una mejor relación.

Deseaba que ella se marchara porque no soportaba la idea de fracasar tan estrepitosamente en sus relaciones humanas, pero la señora Potts tenía razón, él debía encontrar una manera de acercarse a la muchacha. Nunca sería el amor de su vida (¡era una simple campesina!) pero podría ser una buena amiga. Tras tantos años de soledad, la palabra _amistad_ sonaba como un oasis paradisiaco.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, caminó hacia su alcoba. Para ese punto la señora Potts debió haberle dejado el té y algún pastelillo. Podría comer y pensar mejor en la comodidad de sus habitaciones, antes de la hora de cenar.

.

—¡Es impresionante!—dijo Belle, emocionada—Eres demasiado rápida, pero tu forma es tan elegante. Pareces un puñado de magia que flota en el aire.

Plumette se encogió, de tener mejillas estaría completamente ruborizada, y le hizo un ademán de agradecimiento.

 _—Merci madmoiselle_ —le dijo—Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo.

—Es que el verte limpiar me resulta maravilloso.—Belle se inclinó, estirando un brazo hacia ella—¿puedo?

Plumette cerró la distancia entre ella y la mano de la muchacha, dejando que tocara sus plumas, perfectamente suaves y sin rastro de polvo. Era consecuencia de la misma magia que le permitía flotar de un lado al otro, limpiando todo con su presencia.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento. Es sólo que tu compañía anima mucho mis tardes.

—¿Y la mía no, Belle?

Miró a la pequeña taza, que se movía con gesto ofendido. Plumette se rió y voló hacia el niño.

—Claro que me encanta tu compañía Chip—le dijo Belle—Sólo que es una compañía diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No seas celoso pequeño—le reprendió Plumette en tono amable—Sabes que la señorita Belle adora escuchar tus cuentos.

—¿Enserio lo haces, Belle?

—Desde luego Chip.

—¡Qué bien, porque se me ocurrió uno justo esta mañana! Verás, trata de un perro que no podía ladrar porque…

—Oh, Chip ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?—interrumpió la señora Potts, que entró a la habitación en el carrito de servicio—Disculpa si te ha causado alguna molestia Belle.

—Claro que no, de hecho me divierte bastante.

—¿Ves mami? ¡La divierto!

—Me doy cuenta tesoro ¡pero no debes estar aquí todo el tiempo!—le reprendió, señalándole que se subiera al carrito—Anda, debes ayudarme con la cena.

—Pero mamá…

—Sin peros.

Belle sonrió, aceptando la taza de té y el postre que le ofrecía la señora Potts. En eso despertó Madame de Garderobe, cantando como era su costumbre.

—¿Ha pasado algo importante?—preguntó.

—No mucho—le dijo Plumette, volando hacia ella—El maestro te manda sus amores, como siempre. Y Lumiére casi me prende fuego, otra vez.

—¡Oh _, mi amore_!—decía, con marcado acento italiano— _Mio maestro e amante_. Mándale todos mis afectos, Plumette querida. Dile que jamás lo olvido. _Non ho mai dimenticato il mio amore._

—Claro Madame.

Belle tomó un sorbo de su té antes de hablar.

—Madame Garderobe ¿cómo se conocieron usted y el maestro Cadenza?

El armario se removió con añoranza, y Belle casi juraba que notó una expresión de felicidad entre las maderas y ornamentos.

—¡Oh, hace tanto tiempo, pero parece sólo ayer!—su acento italiano se hacía más marcado conforme hablaba, pero Belle le pudo entender—Entonces era una muchacha que apenas sostenía sus agudos durante cinco segundos, aprendiendo sobre canto en Milán. Un día mi maestro se enfureció conmigo porque no progresaba según lo esperado, y me echó de su estudio. Afuera, estaba aquél delgado y apuesto hombre, con su enorme peluca y saco verde, _era molto bello_. Me dijo que cantaba hermoso, y para demostrármelo me llevó a su propio estudio, donde tocó solamente para mí. Sus sonidos y mi voz armonizaron tan _perfettamente_ , ¿cómo no iba a ser amor a primera vista?

Belle escuchaba las palabras de Madame mientras se imaginaba sí misma, recorriendo Italia y conociendo ese maravilloso amor del que tanto leía. Parecía escaparse siempre de ella. A veces pensaba que estaba destinada a estar sola, sin un hombre con el cual compartir su vida.

Algún precio se debía pagar por ser ella tan extraña.

—Aburres a la niña con esos detalles Madame—la voz de la señora Potts la hizo regresar a su realidad.

—¡Nadie puede aburrirse cuando escucha sobre _il vero amore_!

—¿Y qué hay de usted, señora Potts?—preguntó Belle—¿Cómo conoció al señor Potts? Nunca lo he escuchado o visto aquí.

—Él no vive en el palacio, querida—le respondió en tono amable—Pero temo que deberá ser una historia para otro día.

Belle vio a Chip encogerse, quizá por tristeza, y comprendió que no era un tema alegre para la familia.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

La señora Potts no dijo nada, solo le recordó que la cena estaría lista en una hora. Cuando se marchó, Plumette se fue con ella. Madame habló un poco más con Belle antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. La muchacha se quedó otra vez sola, pensando en el amor y en la tristeza, y sobre cuántas historias llevaban cargando sobre sus hombros aquellas simpáticas personas hechizadas que tan amables eran siempre con ella.

.

Cuando Belle entró en el comedor, se sorprendió de encontrarse a la bestia ahí, él ya estaba sentado y comía de su servicio. Usualmente ella comía y después, cuando terminaba, él aparecía, para no compartir la mesa con ella. Era una especie de coreografía que habían perfeccionado los últimos días.

—Disculpe—le dijo _—Bon appetit_.

Antes de que pudiera salir, él la detuvo.

 _—Merci._ No tiene que irse. Puede comer aquí, si quiere.

Recelosa, Belle miró la vajilla que ya había sido colocada para ella en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—¿No le molestaría?

—No.

Iba a preguntarle más, pero decidió no discutir. En su mente aún desfilaban las palabras de Madame y la señora Potts, haciéndola sentir más nostálgica por su hogar. Tomó asiento y, tras agradecer, comió en perfecto silencio.

Nadie dijo ni hizo nada. La situación era incómoda, pero se esforzaron en hacerla ver lo más natural posible. Una vez que terminó de comer, Adam se puso de pie, amablemente se disculpó y se marchó. Belle estaba atónita, él nunca era así de amable con ella, pero no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en esa ocasión. Solo terminó de comer y también se marchó.

Lumiére y Ding-Dong, que habían presenciado todo, se miraron extrañados. No sabían si esa incómoda y silenciosa cena era mejor que los insultos y las peleas. Ya fuera un extremo u el otro, esa pareja parecía no tener nada en común que las pudiera estar en una misma habitación.

Quizá hasta desear una amistad entre esos dos era pedirles demasiado.

.

Belle recién salía de su alcoba, era muy temprano por la mañana en un día nuevo, y la noche anterior Madame había conseguido contarle más anécdotas de su noviazgo con el maestro Cadenza, cuando recorrieron casi todo el norte de Italia: Venecia, Trento, Turín, Verona… esas historias le recordaron su obra favorita de Shakespeare, y llevaba toda la mañana intentando recordar sus partes favoritas.

—No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como… son como…

Frustrada, la chica volvió a recitar la escena desde el principio ¡Era tan frustrante no tener sus libros a la mano, ni los de la librería del pueblo! Extrañaba el olor a cuero de esas encuadernaciones, y la textura rasposa de las hojas más viejas.

—…parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como… son como…

—Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor. Adiós, ¡ojalá caliente tu pecho en tan dulce clama como el mío!

Asustada, Belle miró a la bestia. No se había dado cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta del comedor, y de que él había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Adam había escuchado los intentos de aquella muchacha por recitar una obra de Shakespeare. No era su favorita, pero se acordaba de ella, y decidió ayudarla.

—Disculpa, no te escuché—le dijo Belle.

—Yo sí, desde las escaleras.

—Yo…

—Es extraño que una chica de campo conozca algo de Shakespeare—aunque no lo pretendía, su tono sonaba pedante—¿son historias que cantaban en tu pueblo?

Con el ceño fruncido, Belle no hizo nada por ocultar su molestia ante esos comentarios.

—Leí Romeo y Julieta hace mucho tiempo, y es mi obra favorita—le respondió—Pero también he leído más cosas.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo qué cosas?

En el fondo, Adam no le creía ¿qué iba a saber esa campesina sobre clásicos?

—Leí Macbeth, Hamlet y el Rey Lear. También los viajes de Marco Polo y obras de Petrarca. He leído…

—¿Los viajes de Marco Polo?

—Sí—lo miró desafiante—¿Por?

Adam rio en voz baja.

—No me imagino a una campesina leyendo clásicos.

Ofendida, Belle cruzó los brazos.

—Mi papá me enseñó a leer con esos libros.

—Aunque me cuesta creerte, hace poco estabas intentando recitar a Shakespeare. Supongo que sabes algo después de todo…

—¿Intentando dices?

—De no haberte ayudado, no habrías terminado el fragmento.

—¡Eso es porque llevo aquí encerrada semanas!—le reclamó—Llevo tanto tiempo sin leer, que me cuesta recordar las palabras.

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que no se te ocurra ir a la biblioteca?

—¿Tienes biblioteca?

Repentinamente tenso, Adam la miró fijamente, sabía que sus expresiones no la intimidaban, pero al menos intentaba sonar firme.

—Sí. Pero no dejo que nadie entre ahí.

Belle suspiró, su orgullo iba a dolerle después de esto, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin leer y extrañaba tanto el olor de los libros….

—Por favor—le dijo, en tono suplicante—Me encantaría leer nuevamente. Me siento muy sola a veces, y los libros son una excelente compañía. Yo…

—No.

Aunque notó el tono determinante en su voz, Belle no se rindió ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Los libros habían sido durante años sus únicos amigos. La idea de tener una biblioteca en ese mismo palacio, al alcance de sus manos, la hacía sentirse esperanzada de que al menos encontraría algún consuelo en su cautiverio.

—Sé que me ves sólo como una tonta campesina, pero te juro que no lo soy. Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, prometo que sólo leeré lo que me permitas. Pero enserio, por favor, déjame leer algo.

Adam estaba teniendo un debate interno. Esa muchacha le estaba rogando que la llevara a su biblioteca ¿una chica de campo, que le gustaba leer? Su lado morboso ansiaba ver eso. Pero también se trataba de la biblioteca de su madre, que le traía tantos recuerdos. No quería que nada le pasara nunca a ese lugar.

Sin embargo, el rostro de la muchacha era de absoluta humildad. No recordaba haber conocido nunca a nadie con tantos deseos de leer algo. Era extraño.

Esa chica era tan extraña.

—Bien—le dijo, motivado más por el morbo que otra cosa—Pero sólo cuando esté yo contigo.

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Enserio, muchas gracias!

—No digas más—abrió la puerta del comedor—Desayunemos algo, después de eso iremos a la biblioteca ¿de acuerdo?

Belle le dedicó una sonrisa de enorme gratitud, tanta o más como la que le dedicó la noche en que le curó sus heridas por haberla salvado, y entró con movimientos delicados al comedor. En ésta ocasión ella estaba sonriente, emocionada, comía rápido y la silla parecía que no podría contenerla más, parecía una niña pequeña conteniéndose para no abalanzarse sobre los regalos de navidad. Adam sonrió al verla así, tanto era su buen humor que el desayuno transcurrió de manera amena y la chica lo presionó para que se fueran lo más rápido posible.

En otra situación le hubiera acallado o gruñido de mala gana para que lo dejara en paz, pero era de alguna manera reconfortante verla tan feliz. No recordaba haberla visto así nunca, ni a ella ni a nadie más, si debía ser sincero. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, tomó una profunda inhalación y abrió las puertas. Llevaba algo de tiempo sin entrar, por los recuerdos que le ocasionaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que esto valía la pena.

.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas y dieron los primeros pasos a la biblioteca, Belle sintió que estaba entrando a una antesala del cielo. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con estantes, desde el suelo hasta el techo, con miles y miles de libros de todos los colores y tamaños. Había pinturas de estilo renacentista en el techo, y preciosos ornamentos en las barandillas del segundo nivel. La madera de las estanterías estaba tallada y decorada. Las enormes ventanas tenían cortinas de terciopelo rojo, a juego con el tono de la madera de los estantes y del suelo. Por aquí y por allá había mesas y escritorios perfectos para el estudio.

—Esto es hermoso—dijo, con una enorme emoción contenida en su voz.

Adam la miró detalladamente, tomando nota en todas sus reacciones. Los ojos de Belle brillaban como nunca antes, y estaban humedeciéndose ante la emoción, las mejillas coloradas le confirmaron que pronto empezaría a llorar.

—Sí, supongo.

Conocía el lugar de toda la vida, pero no fue hasta que notó las reacciones de Belle que se percató de toda la belleza artística y arquitectónica de su propia biblioteca. El retrato de su madre, ese que siempre le hacía sentirse melancólico, pasó a un segundo plano, pues ésta vez prestó más atención a las exquisitas decoraciones de las estanterías y del diseño de la habitación.

Si Belle no hubiera reaccionado así, probablemente él nunca se hubiera percatado de cuánta belleza existía sólo en esa parte del castillo.

—Por aquí—le dijo, recordando por qué estaban ahí.

Ella lo siguió con una sonrisa tan enorme, que parecía le indicaba el camino hacia la fuente de la juventud, o la isla del tesoro, o cualquier cosa que para los demás fuera más interesante y valiosa, para todos los demás menos Belle.

—Esta parte del estante son todas las obras de Shakespeare—señaló la zona—Te faltan muchas obras por leer, según lo que me mencionaste. Aquella otra parte del estante es literatura medieval, y la de arriba son obras del renacimiento. Lee esto por ahora, y si te gusta te seguiré mostrando el resto de la biblioteca.

Ni siquiera terminó de dar su explicación cuando Belle se abalanzó sobre la estantería, sus manos recorriendo delicadamente los lomos de los libros para leer los títulos.

—¿Debo leerlos aquí, o puedo llevármelos a mi alcoba?—le preguntó.

—Puedes llevarte un par, si quieres, sólo dime cuáles son.

Belle tomó dos obras de Shakespeare, y el Mío Cid. Él aprovechó para tomar su ejempla favorita de la Divina Comedia.

—Sólo recuerda: no entres a la biblioteca si yo no te acompaño ¿entendido?

Ella asintió, pero estaba tan feliz que esa condición no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Adam no se había percatado de que llevaba mirándola mucho tiempo, era casi adictiva, la manera en que sonreía y cómo le brillaban los ojos mientras leía era todo un espectáculo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer algo que hiciera feliz a alguien más que él. Y la verdad, se sentía demasiado bien, le gustaba esa sensación de calidez en el pecho, de satisfacción y orgullo consigo mismo. Al principio pensaba que podía llevarla a la biblioteca un par de veces a la semana, pero se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que estar con ella algunas horas al día en ese lugar resultaría extrañamente agradable.

Más que agradable.

* * *

Sé que es una escena muy diferente a las dos versiones fílmicas, pero considerando lo que escribí en el capítulo anterior, creo que es la manera en que se pudieron desarrollar las cosas. Espero que les haya gustado, y les aseguro que el próximo capítulo no tardará tanto en llegar =D

Gracias por leer!


	13. III-Beatriz y Dulcinea

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo!

Finalmente terminé este capítulo, que es una continuación del anterior. No sé porqué me dio de repente tanta inspiración para crear una secuencia así, pero lo agradezco. Es un capítulo algo largo, y también tiene escenas extras. El siguiente puede que sea el último de ésta especie de "mini saga" sobre el enamoramiento entre Belle y Adam. Espero lo disfruten mucho.

Reviews:

Shar0n: la mía también, siempre imaginaba que era yo la que recibía todos esos hermosos libros, quizá algún día encuentre a mi bestia 3

Dama Felina: Me he esmerado mucho principalmente en que el acercamiento entre esos dos sea realista, en la películas sucede muy rápido, y se entiende por el tiempo, por eso he estado escribiendo acercamientos lentos y discretos, que después desembocarán en un gran romance. Me alegra saber que lo estoy consiguiendo =D

Aconito: Muchísimas gracias a ti =)

Forever MK NH: Me alegra mucho que te gustara, gracias! =D

Reny: Créeme que si estoy buscando la manera de hacer la historia que me mencionas, jeje me alegra que disfrutes tanto mis capítulos y adoro tus múltiples reviews ;)

disfruten!

* * *

 **Beatriz y Dulcinea**

Resoplando, Adam dejó de lado el libro. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin leer la Divina Comedia, y no recodaba exactamente por qué la había dejado de lado aún cuando era de los libros favoritos de su madre. Pero, mientras releía el viaje espiritual de Dante, recordaba las razones de su desazón ante la historia. Dante recreaba de manera magistral un mundo que no existe, en este caso el infierno, siendo guiado por uno de los más grandes poetas de la humanidad, Virgilio. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que aprende y de que cuenta como guía espiritual con uno de los seres humanos más grandes de la historia, lo que más le importa a Dante y el trasfondo de ese viaje, es la redención de Beatriz.

Le resultaba absolutamente estúpido. Todo lo que movía a Dante en esa obra era el amor de una mujer, que ni siquiera estaba presente con él ¡No aparecía hasta el final de la obra! Recostado en su sofá, Adam a veces no sabía si el mundo era demasiado cursi, o él demasiado insensible. El amor de una pareja debía ser bueno y confortante, pero no creía que despertara esas emociones tan descabelladas como las que mencionaba Dante.

Si, quizá él era el insensible.

Aburrido y motivado por una extraña curiosidad, se puso de pie y agarró su espejo mágico, lo sostuvo en lo alto durante unos segundos, convenciéndose a sí mismo, luego susurró:

—Quiero ver a Belle.

El espejo obedeció, y le mostró a la muchacha recostada en su cama con el libro entre las manos, leyendo ávidamente.

Desde que Belle leía, era mucho más agradable encontrarse con ella en el palacio. Hasta habían perfeccionado su rutina en pocos días. Durante las comidas, ella tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa y leía en silencio, él tampoco charlaba, pero dejaba de sentirse el ambiente tan incómodo. Ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su recámara o en una de las salas, tomando té y leyendo. Él se la pasaba en el ala oeste, perdiendo el tiempo. No hablaban hasta que Belle terminaba de leer y, con tono suave, le preguntaba a la hora de la comida si podían ir nuevamente a la biblioteca, mostrándole los libros que había terminado de leer.

Él la llevaba y perezosamente recorría los estantes, buscando material que pudiera leer también. En la semana que llevaban con esa rutina, Belle ya había leído cinco libros clásicos, y siempre regresaba con más emoción que la vez anterior. Era extraño, no recordaba nunca haber conocido a una persona tan motivada a aprender y cultivarse, y más raro le parecía que esa muchacha campesina podría ser más culta que una princesa si continuaba con esa rutina al menos dos meses.

Casi parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo cuando obtenía un título nuevo en sus manos. A pesar de su emoción, Belle había sido muy respetuosa con las normas. Nunca se acercaba a la biblioteca si él no estaba con ella, ni revisaba en los estantes que él no le autorizaba previamente. Se mostraba tan feliz y agradecida, que no lo sacaba tanto de sus casillas. Y como leía la mayor parte del tiempo, su interacción había disminuido tanto que no discutían.

Escuchó a su servidumbre murmurar y decir que ahora con Belle leyendo, el palacio podía sentirse en más calma. Bromearon diciendo que ahora bastaba con trasladar la cama de Belle a la biblioteca para que ella y él nunca más volvieran a pelear, lo cual le hizo reír por lo bajo.

Miró a Belle, cuyo rostro tan expresivo demostraba cada emoción que iba sintiendo conforme leía. Era ya la segunda vez que le pedía al espejo verla, y seguía encontrándolo divertido. Las expresiones que hacía, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios la hacían verse como una chiquilla tierna. Casi podía olvidar que era la misma mujer testaruda y poco educada con la cual discutía a la menor provocación. Casi, porque a veces recordaba esas escenas y se enfurecía nuevamente. Quizá se estaba pasando de amable con ella.

Él era un príncipe, no estaba obligado a prestarle su biblioteca a nadie. Pero debía admitir que era agradable verla leyendo en la cena, tan callada y quieta, casi como si no estuviera. Le regresaba la paz a su vida. Si lo pensaba más seriamente, el tener que prestarle unos libros a la semana para que se mostrara más tranquila era un precio bajo, que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

.

—El amo parece llevarse mejor con _madmoiselle_ Belle desde que ella tiene acceso a la biblioteca—comentó Ding-Dong, con tono de satisfacción—Parece que la lectura calma a la señorita.

—¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Esa pobre niña por fin tiene en qué ocupar su mente.—respondió la señora Potts.

—Ahora que parecen llevarse mejor, quizá sea momento de retomar mi plan maestro—agregó Lumiére con emoción—Si conseguimos hacer que los dos se enamoren, el hechizo se romperá y ¡taran! Seremos libres.

—Oh Lumiére, esas cosas toman tiempo, y más con personas como el amo y Belle.

—Sorprendentemente esta vez concuerdo con Lumiére. Ahora que los dos están más tranquilos, es el momento perfecto de intervenir—elevó su metálica mano para enfatizar el argumento—Podríamos pedirle al maestro Cadenza que toque música romántica en las cenas, ahora que al fin comen juntos.

—Y sugerirle al amo que le muestre el jardín, para que den un romántico paseo...

—¿Un baile sería demasiado?

—¡Esperen ustedes dos!—los interrumpió la señora Potts, con tono firme—No pueden hacer planes de esa manera sobre dos personas. Además, se están adelantando demasiado. A duras penas han conseguido comer juntos ¿y ahora pretenden que den paseos en el jardín? ¿Y que hagan un baile?

—Pero señora Potts, debemos aprovechar…

—Debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso—dictaminó ella—Si los presionamos, el poco equilibrio que están consiguiendo puede resquebrajarse. Ellos deberán encontrar la manera de relacionarse de la mejor forma posible.

—Pero deben enamorarse si queremos…

—No podemos ponerles esa carga encima. Si ellos se enamoran, será maravilloso, pero si los presionamos demasiado puede que terminen odiándose. Hasta hace poco no hacían más que discutir ¿realmente quieren comprometer el poco avance que han demostrado?

Lumiére y Ding-Dong se miraron con expresiones de derrota. La señora Potts tenía razón, mientras más intervinieran peor podían salir las cosas, como la vez en que obligaron al amo a invitarla a cenar.

—¿entonces qué propone que hagamos?

—Por ahora, vigilar la manera en que interactúan entre ellos, y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se nos presente.

—¿Al menos la música a la hora de cenar?—suplicó Lumiére.

—Sólo si el amo dice que sí.

Poco después, cuando le preguntaron, Adam dijo que sí, pero Belle leía siempre en las cenas y prestaba poca atención a la música, por lo que nada cambió en realidad, para frustración de Ding-Dong y Lumiére, aunque la señora Potts no se mostró sorprendida.

.

Una semana después, Adam se sentía muy aburrido. Con Belle leyendo a todas horas, era casi como si ella no estuviera, como si en verdad la hubiera mandado al pueblo a que se encontrara milagrosamente con su padre para jamás saber de ella. Le gustaba cuando lo llamaba suavemente para pedirle ir a la biblioteca, y la manera emocionada en que parloteaba sobre qué libros deseaba leer esta vez. Pero fuera de esas esporádicas interacciones, nunca platicaban ni se encontraban en los enormes corredores del palacio. Día con día, Adam comenzó a sentirse más solo, y pidiéndole al espejo que le mostrara la forma de Belle para olvidarse de esa sensación.

Finalmente, durante una cena en la que Belle estaba leyendo el Mío Cid, pensó que nada perdía con intentar cambiar un poco la dinámica que llevaban sosteniendo medio mes. Así pues, se aclaró la garganta y, haciendo uso de su mejor voz, preguntó:

—¿Qué opinas hasta ahora del cantar del Mío Cid?

Belle lo miró un poco sorprendida. Hasta ahora, habían llevado una relación políticamente correcta: no se hablaban ni interactuaban más que los saludos estrictamente formales y las veces en que él la dejaba entrar en la biblioteca. Ella estaba a gusto con esa dinámica, después de todo la bestia había sido tan grosero con ella que no esperaba mayor amabilidad que la de prestarle sus libros. Y ahí estaba, preguntándole su opinión sobre una lectura, algo que sólo su padre le había preguntado y eso hace ya mucho tiempo. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Es muy interesante—le dijo.

Sucedió un silencio incómodo, tras el cual Adam volvió a preguntar:

—¿En qué parte vas?

Belle miró al libro y habló en voz alta:

—… _lo hizo con tanta firmeza, tan de todo corazón, que a aquello que me pedía no supe decir que no. Así en sus manos os puse, hijas mías, a las dos. Pero de verdad os digo: él os casa, que no yo._

Adam asintió, recordando el fragmento.

—¿Lo has leído antes?

—No, es la primera vez que lo leo—admitió—Pero mi papá me lo contaba a veces.

—Es una lectura muy interesante sobre el deber y el honor.

—Aún no termino de leerlo.

—Cierto, cierto… quizá podamos comentarlo, cuando termines de leerlo. Si quieres, claro.

—¿te gusta el Mío Cid?

—Los libros de caballería son mis favoritos—dijo con una sonrisa, recordando las valientes batallas que leía de niño. Los caballeros con sus brillantes armaduras habían sido sus héroes durante mucho tiempo.

—No leo mucho sobre eso, éste es el primero—respondió señalando al libro—Quizá deba ampliar mi círculo de lecturas.

—Si te gusta el Mío Cid, debería recomendarte los poemas de la mitología artúrica. Son mis favoritos.

—¿El rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda?—ella sonrió, apretando los labios—Papá me contó una vez sobre ellos. No sonaba interesante para mí.

—El Rey Arturo es el ideal de todos los reyes. Honorable, valiente, leal…

—Sí, sí, puros clichés—comentó, tomando un poco de agua—¿Y por qué tanto afán de los caballeros por su comportamiento correcto? En cambio, los personajes de Shakespeare son más humanos y…

—El comportamiento caballeresco es la base de toda la sociedad, definir claramente lo que es correcto de lo que no lo es—la interrumpió de manera tajante.

—Me parece que exageran demasiado, no parecen a veces humanos y…

—Pero claro ¿qué va a saber una campesina de valores nobles?—continuó hablando, sin prestarle atención y molesto de que Belle no compartiera su opinión sobre la caballería—Supongo que es similar a pedirle peras al olmo.

—Para adorar tanto la caballería, usted no imita esos valores, _señor_ —cerró el libro y se puso de pie—Quizá antes de criticar mis opiniones, prefiera ser un ejemplo de las suyas. Con permiso.

—No te he dicho que puedas irte.—comentó, luego gritó—¡Detente!

Pero ella ya había salido, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Molesto, rugió y salió como fiera hacia su alcoba. Había sido un estúpido y un necio al pensar que podía hablar con la hija de un vulgar campesino sobre literatura.

.

Belle entró en su alcoba muy molesta, agradeciendo que Madame estaba profundamente dormida, porque no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones ¿y quién se creía que era él para criticar su gusto literario de ese modo, insultándola en el proceso? ¡era la persona más banal y arrogante que había conocido nunca en su vida! Y eso que se la pasaba todo el tiempo en el pueblo escapando de Gastón…

Miró el libro del Mío Cid, que de repente había perdido todo su encanto. La bestia había hablado de caballería, de valores nobles, del honor y la valentía, pero ¿cuándo se había comportado él de esa manera con ella? ¿cuándo había actuado de esa manera altruista y desinteresada?

 _Cuando te salvó de los lobos._

Ante la respuesta de su conciencia, Belle se encogió. Ciertamente él no era la criatura más amable del mundo, y sabía que no le agradaba casi nada. Sin embargo, nada de eso le importó cuando la salvó de una muerte segura, aún cuando no tenía obligación de hacerlo. Sí, después se lo echó en cara y se comportó de una manera ruin. Pero, de cualquier forma, él la había salvado, y ese había sido un comportamiento caballeresco.

Sin embargo, su mente encontró nuevas acusaciones, como la manera tan engreída y desconsiderada en que la trataba. Y a pesar de eso, la dejaba leer sus libros y esa noche hasta le había preguntado qué opinaba sobre uno. Si lo pensaba de manera más calculadora, quizá ella estaba tan a la defensiva con él que tomaba como ofensa cualquiera de sus comentarios, aun cuando no fueran especialmente agresivos.

Pero ¿cómo no ofenderse cuando esa criatura llevaba insultándola desde el momento en que entró al palacio? Verdad era que no empezaron con el pie derecho, pues discutieron sobre la libertad de su padre y ella accedió a ser su prisionera, lo cual no era una buena manera de empezar una relación de cordialidad entre dos personas. Pero después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, y todas las situaciones que habían vivido, Belle seguía sin terminar de comprender al dueño de aquella esplendorosa mansión. En ocasiones amables, la mayoría de las veces insultante, su mal carácter y disposiciones volubles lo volvían complicado y francamente insoportable.

Fuera de los libros y de la maravillosa compañía de los sirvientes embrujados, Belle detestaba ese lugar. Más bien, lo detestaba a él, con sus caprichos, berrinches y malas manías que la enloquecían. No podía comprenderlo, y llegados a ese punto tampoco quería hacerlo. Solo quería encontrar la manera en que su presencia no resultara tan odiosa, para sobrellevar el resto de sus días en ese lugar.

Sosteniendo el Mío Cid en sus manos, seguía pensando que debido a su temperamento volátil y mal carácter la bestia era la última criatura que debía opinar sobre caballerosidad en este mundo, y una parte de su mente le decía que dejara el libro de lado. Tenerlo en sus manos le recordaba a él, y no quería relacionarse más que lo estrictamente necesario con su frustrante carcelero. Pero su orgullo pudo más, porque ¿de qué manera podría criticar el libro, si apenas llevaba la mitad de leerlo? ¿qué clase de lectora sería?

Abrió el libro justo en la página donde se quedó y retomó la lectura. Cada vez que el Cid hablaba sobre la valentía y el honor, la imagen de la bestia le venía a la cabeza, lo cual convirtió el resto del épico poema en una espantosa tortura con excelente rima.

.

—Terminé de leer el Mío Cid—le dijo Belle, ésta vez no sonaba tan amable—¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca?

Una parte de él deseaba decirle que no, pero estaba francamente cansado y fastidiado, no tenía ganas de discutir. Resopló y caminó a pasos rápidos hacia la biblioteca, sin corroborar nunca si ella iba detrás de él. Cuando llegaron, tomó asiento y esperó a que ella terminara de colocar los libros sobre los estantes y sacara otros nuevos. Todo el proceso no duró más de diez minutos, y luego cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin decir nada más.

Sintiéndose molesta, Belle se recostó en la mullida cama viendo hacia el techo, resoplando fuertemente.

—Cuando resoplas así, es porque has discutido con el amo—le dijo Madame—¿Por qué fue en ésta ocasión?

—No discutimos—le respondió—Pero ha sido un momento muy incómodo.

—Al menos traer un libro nuevo.

—Es lo único bueno de este lugar.

Pero Madame no escuchó, pues volvió a quedarse dormida. Belle, que ya estaba acostumbrada, acomodó los cojines para recargase en ellos y miró la cubierta del libro. "El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha". Su papá siempre le dijo que era un gran clásico, y hasta donde ella sabía se relacionaba con la caballería. No era que pensara en la bestia, claro que no, solo sintió curiosidad por una obra tan emblemática de la literatura universal.

Abrió el libro y apresuradamente leyó las primeras líneas.

" _En un lugar de la mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no ha mucho tiempo que vivía un hidalgo de los de lanza en astillero, adarga antigua, rocín flaco y galgo corredor…"_

Siguió leyendo, imaginándose las escenas recreadas por Cervantes, sonriendo ante la manera en que Don Quijote fue perdiendo la cordura mientras más leía sobre caballeros, imaginándose a sí mismo como un gran hidalgo de antaño con la misión de consolidar su honor. Quizá Don Quijote no fue el único en volverse particularmente loco tras tanto leer sobre aventuras medievales.

.

Con el espejo en mano, Adam miraba a Belle sentada en el pequeño escritorio de su alcoba, escribía algunas cosas en unas hojas mientras leía el voluminoso libro del Quijote. Cuando él estudió ese libro como parte del plan de sus educadores tardó meses enteros en hacer las composiciones que le ordenaron. Era una obra muy compleja, y le sorprendía la dedicación que aquella campesina estaba demostrando. Llevaba una semana con el libro y ya había completado la mitad.

Muy a su pesar, Adam debía reconocer que aquella mujer le inspiraba una especie de respeto. Ella nunca se dejaba intimidar por él, siempre era firme con sus puntos de vista y además muy honesta, pero no sólo eso, en su determinación podía atisbarse una aguda inteligencia, desarrollada gracias a la educación que le dio su padre, y que estaba desatándose día con día mientras más aprendía ella gracias a los libros que le prestaba.

Dejó el espejo sobre la mesita, viendo hacia la campana de cristal que cuidaba de la rosa mágica. No habían caído pétalos últimamente, pero la flor estaba claramente inclinada, señalando que se marchitaba cada día un poco más. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo, y llegados a ese punto, no quería desesperarse pensando en que no podría romper el hechizo. Con cuidado deslizó sus poderosas garras sobre el cristal, pretendiendo que fuera una caricia, cuando en lo más profundo de su ser ansiaba hacer añicos ese vidrio y destrozar la flor, como si con eso pudiera romper para siempre el encantamiento.

Pero no podía. Miró de soslayo la Divina Comedia, arrumbada sobre otra mesita y que no había pretendido retomar. Con gesto perezoso volvió a sujetar el libro, abriéndolo justo donde el separador lo marcaba, aún le falta medio infierno por recorrer con Dante; sonrió ante esa ironía, se sentía en el infierno, pero a diferencia del afortunado Dante que iría subiendo de poco en poco al cielo, él se quedaría eternamente castigado en aquellos círculos desesperanzadores por el resto de su vida.

No era la manera más optimista de retomar la lectura, pero cualquier cosa era más amena que los oscuros pensamientos que atormentaban su interior, así que tomó asiento y leyó.

.

Belle se había trasladado a una de las salas en el palacio, cuyo escritorio era más grande y en el cual podía tomar apuntes de manera mucho más cómoda. Lumiére había sido muy amable prendiendo la chimenea por ella, haciendo que la habitación se calentara de forma acogedora. Su mente estaba completamente concentrada en la lectura, tan tediosamente fascinante, que se asustó cuando alguien abrió la puerta, haciendo rechinar la madera.

Volteó y miró a la bestia, apoyado sobre la puerta y con un libro en sus garras, observándola sorprendido.

—Disculpa—dijo Adam, que no sabía que ella estaba ahí—No quise asustarte.

—Está bien, sólo me sorprendió—Belle miró sus apuntes, recordando que su relación con el amo y señor del palacio no era precisamente la mejor—Si gusta esperar un poco, no tardaré en recoger las cosas e irme…

—Claro que no—él se adentró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—Quédese, su presencia no me molesta en absoluto. Espero que tampoco le moleste la mía.—ese día se sentía particularmente solo, y cualquier presencia le venía bien, hasta la de Belle.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono que Belle podía calificar de burlón, lo cual la dejó aún más sorprendida que su amable ofrecimiento.

—Gracias…

Adam tomó asiento en el sillón frente a la chimenea, viendo fijamente la danza de las llamas, antes de volver a hablar, pues no soportaba el silencio.

—¿Qué opinas del Quijote?

Belle le respondió sin dejar de escribir.

—Es un libro impresionante.

Al escuchar su tono amable, Adam pensó que no sería mala idea agregar un comentario. Estaba aburrido y hastiado, y quería platicar con alguien, incluso si ese alguien era aquella mujer.

—Cuando lo estudié, hace mucho tiempo, recuerdo que no me gustó tanto…

—¿Ah no?—dijo ella, con tono sorprendido—Es el ideal caballeresco en su máxima expresión. Pensé que le gustaría.

Adam se sorprendió de que ella recordara que a él le encantaban esos temas.

—Olvida usted que Cervantes se burla en esa obra de los caballeros.—le dijo.

—No lo he visto así, al menos no por completo.—admitió en voz un poco baja—Más que una burla, yo lo veo como una crítica hacia toda una época, pero no por eso deja de lado sus virtudes.

—¿Cómo qué virtudes?

Belle sonrió repentinamente emocionada, dejando la pluma de lado para sostener el alto el papel donde estaba escribiendo.

—He estado estudiando la carta del Quijote a Dulcinea. Me parece de lo más hermoso.

—Temo que no lo recuerdo muy bien como para opinar.

—¿Puedo…?—preguntó con tono inseguro, señalando al libro.

—Por favor—respondió él, con un tono solemne y exquisito.

Belle se aclaró la garganta y habló:

" _Soberana y alta señora:_

 _El herido de punta de ausencia, y el llagado de las telas del corazón, dulcísima Dulcinea del Toboso, te envía la salud que él no tiene. Si tu fermosura me desprecia, si tu valor no es en mi pro, si tus desdenes son en mi afincamiento, maguer que yo sea asaz de sufrido, mal podré sostenerme en esta cuita, que además de ser fuerte es muy duradera. Mi buen escudero Sancho te dará entera relación, ¡oh bella ingrata, amada enemiga mía!, del modo que por tu causa quedo. Si gustares de socorrerme, tuyo soy; y si no, haz lo que te viniere en gusto, que con acabar mi vida habré satisfecho a tu crueldad y a mi deseo._

 _Tuyo hasta la muerte,_

 _El caballero de la triste figura"_

Belle suspiró embelesada ante las palabras que acababa de leer, mientras que Adam resoplaba por lo bajo.

—No entiendo por qué las mujeres se fijan siempre en el romance—dijo, pero con más curiosidad que crítica—El Quijote habla de muchísimas cosas, pero tú destacas un poema de amor. No es que deje de ser hermoso, pero teniendo _tantas_ otras cosas de qué hablar…

Sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida, ella reclamo:

—Bueno ¿y tú que destacarías del Quijote?

Adam guardó silencio, no estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran argumentar, al menos no desde que tomaba clases con sus instructores. Se obligó a recordar cada mínimo detalle de esa obra, que llevaba años sin leer, antes de poder responderle.

—La locura, por ejemplo. El señor se vuelve completamente loco tras tanto leer.—le dirigió una mirada sugerente.

—¿Acaso esa es una indirecta?—Belle sonrió, sin darse cuenta en qué momento había empezado a ser una broma—Te recuerdo que tu lees tanto como yo.

"Mucho más que yo" se dijo a sí misma.

—Pero a diferencia de ti, yo leo de todo un poco. Tú pareces sólo buscar romance en cada libro que llega a tus manos.

—No es mi culpa que el amor motive tanto a los caballeros.

—El amor cortés—corrigió él, sin sonar en ningún momento creído—Hay una gran diferencia entre el amor vulgar y el amor cortés.

Belle sonrió para sí misma, notando en ese momento el libro que la bestia llevaba.

—¿La Divina Comedia? ¿No es ese romántico también?

—Claro que no—respondió apresuradamente—Es un profundo e intenso viaje de autodescubrimiento ¿dónde está el romance en esto?

—No lo he leído—se encogió de hombros, evidenciando su ignorancia—Pero papá me contó un poco de su historia, y tenía entendido que Dante es motivado por su amado Beatriz.

—En alguna forma lo motiva, pero el viaje lo hace Dante, no ella. Beatriz es sólo una parte de todas las circunstancias que lo hacen enfrentarse a sí mismo.

Mientras él explicaba su punto de vista, la mirada de Belle se perdió en sus apuntes, destacándose un nombre.

—¿No es entonces algo parecido a Dulcinea?—dijo en voz baja, pero él la escuchó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Olvídalo, no tiene caso.

—Me da curiosidad escuchar tu punto de vista. Por favor, compártelo.

Era quizá la oración más amable que ella había escuchado de él, y de alguna manera se sintió lisonjeada.

—Pues, si Beatriz es sólo la inspiración de Dante en algún porcentaje, Dulcinea también resulta ser sólo un objeto de adoración por parte del Quijote, pero nunca está a su lado en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Ambas representan ese amor imposible, que lo empuja a uno a cambiar, a mejorar, pero no deja de ser eso, una simple motivación para animar el peligroso y complicado camino del protagonista.

Adam miraba a Belle mientras ella hablaba, y ella notó sus ojos fijos en sus expresiones, escuchando cada una de sus palabras de manera analizadora. Además de su padre, Belle no recordaba nunca que alguien más la hubiera escuchado con tanta atención.

—Lleva mucho tiempo que no leo el Quijote—respondió él—Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, ellas representan ese amor tan…

—…puro—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mostraron una sonrisa de complicidad. Sorprendida por esa conversación tan madura, Belle se inclinó para seguir escribiendo, lo cual fue una simple excusa para evitar el contacto visual.

—¿Qué escribes?—preguntó Adam, con mucha curiosidad.

—Es una lista de palabras que no entiendo—admitió con algo de pena—Cervantes usa un lenguaje muy rebuscado.

—También es un lenguaje antiguo. Pero ¿por qué no usas mejor un diccionario?

—No había tenido tiempo de preguntarte si podíamos ir a la biblioteca.—le explicó—Ya que estás aquí ¿podríamos ir? Sólo ocupo el diccionario, no tardaré.

—Siendo sincero, estoy demasiado cómodo y quiero leer también—antes de que ella pudiera hacer una mueca, él continuó hablando—¿Por qué no vas tu sola? Conoces el camino.

—¿Yo? ¿Sola? Pero tú me dijiste que…

—Olvida lo que dije, por favor. Es evidente que disfrutas mucho la lectura, y cuidas bastante los libros—señaló la manera tan delicada en que estaba colocada el Quijote sobre el escritorio—A partir de ahora, puedes estar en la biblioteca cuando quieras.

—¿Es enserio?

Los ojos de Belle brillaron tanto como la primera vez que vio la biblioteca. Ante ese brillo, Adam sintió una sensación de calidez invadiendo su interior. Era muy agradable, lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

—Claro.—afirmó—Sólo tengo una condición.

Repentinamente tensa, Belle se quedó quieta para escuchar sus condiciones, esperando lo peor.

—Que siempre cenes conmigo en el comedor. Temo que te mudes por completo a la biblioteca y nunca salgas de ahí ¿qué clase de anfitrión sería yo entonces, si no puedo corroborar que estás viva?

Belle sonrió completamente entusiasmada, no pudo decir nada, se limitó a asentir afanosamente mientras salía de la sala, casi saltando, en dirección a la biblioteca. Adam la miró marcharse, y la misma calidez que lo había invadido con anterioridad siguió expandiéndose a lo largo de su pecho. Esa mujer podía, con una simple expresión, hacerle explotar de la ira o sentirse completamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Qué chica tan más rara.

.

" _¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería yo entonces, si no puedo corroborar que estás viva?"_

Belle analizaba esa oración una y otra vez, deteniéndose siempre en una palabra: anfitrión ¿desde cuándo ella era una especie de huésped? Es decir, la primera noche que pasó en el palacio, los encantadores sirvientes hicieron un precioso número musical suplicándole que le dejaran atenderla, la melodía aún resonaba en su mente

 _¡Pida usted, pida usted, nuestro huésped sea usted!_

Tarareó al ritmo de esa canción mientras caminaba, casi bailando, rumbo a la biblioteca. Aún no podía creer cómo las cosas estaban cambiando. De un momento al otro, la bestia que tan ruin había sido siempre con ella la había tratado de manera respetuosa, escuchando sus opiniones y dejándole ir a la biblioteca por su cuenta. Era como si él la viera menos prisionera y más una invitada.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la biblioteca, se mordió los labios de la emoción, y acarició la puerta de madera tallada antes de empujarla con suavidad, permitiéndose a sí misma deslizarse hacia el interior. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que debió recorrerlas para que la tenue luz del ocaso alumbraba los altísimos estantes llenos de tan coloridos y variados libros. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la hermosísima habitación, incuestionablemente su lugar favorito del castillo, mientras se repetía mentalmente la misma oración: "puedo venir cuando quiera, puedo venir cuando quiera, puedo venir cuando quiera…" oh, de ser por ella jamás saldría de ahí. Pero había prometido cenar con la bestia, y cumpliría su promesa. Él acababa de darle acceso completo a todos esos libros ¿cómo podría ella rechazar un pedido tan superficial?

Recordándose a sí misma que debía regresar a la sala para continuar con su lectura, agarró el diccionario que llevaba usando varias semanas y lo acunó en sus brazos, saliendo por el pasillo. Caminó de manera danzante, mientras tarareaba en voz alta.

 _Disfrute el gran festín, desde el principio al fin, y pida usted, pida usted ¡nuestro huésped sea usted!_

Mientras Belle tarareaba con el libro en brazos, mostrando una de las sonrisas más amplias que hubiera esbozado en su estadía en el palacio, Lumiére la miraba fijamente desde uno de los candelabros, mismo que estaba revisando. Era inusual ver a la señorita Belle tan contenta, además, acababa de salir ella sola de la biblioteca. Era una situación extraña, que sólo se volvió más curiosa cuando vio a la mujer entrar voluntariamente, y de buen humor, a la sala donde estaba su amo leyendo.

Ni siquiera se puso a pensar que Belle estaba cantando la canción que él mismo le compuso para que se sintiera más cómoda, lo único que pasaba por su mente era una pregunta: ¿qué estaba sucediendo con Belle?

* * *

 **Escena extra**

— _Lumiére, abre las cortinas, por favor—pidió la princesa de Anjour en el tono más amable que pudo, considerando que su voz sonaba cansada y un poco ronca._

— _Pero, mi señora, el doctor dijo…_

— _Oh, ya sé lo que dijo ese inhumano—tosió dos veces, de manera queda, esforzándose por no fruncir el ceño—¿qué sabe él sobre cómo se sienten los enfermos? Quiero ver el sol, y el cielo. No me riñas Lumiére, por favor hazlo._

 _No del todo convencido, Lumiére abrió completamente las cortinas y las amarró con delicados nudos, dejando que la luz solar entrara a la habitación, bañando a la princesa. La piel blanca se veía ahora enfermizamente pálida, peor que la de un fantasma, y las ojeras negras y profundas que marcaban sus ojos le daban un aire cadavérico a su rostro. A pesar de las señales de la terrible enfermedad, los ojos de la princesa seguían siendo cálidos y bondadosos, como si su alma no hubiera sido mancillada por el tumor que crecía en sus pulmones._

— _Mis días más felices fueron siempre bajo el sol—dijo la princesa, importándole poco si alguien la escuchaba o no—Desde que era una niña pequeñita, recuerdo perfectamente que hacía un hermoso sol siempre que sonreía. Quiero verlo, quiero ver este sol antes de… antes de que no pueda… quiero que mis días, estos días, sean felices también._

 _Un pequeño y asustado Adam miraba a su madre con aprehensión. Lumiére notó esa expresión en el niño, y deseó con todo su corazón poder hacer algo que le quitara tanta pesadez a la tierna alma del joven príncipe, encontrándose impotente. La princesa esbozó una cansada sonrisa a su único hijo, en quien había depositado todo su amor, esperanza y cuidado, y le tendió la mano para indicarle que se acercara a ella._

— _Ven, Adam, recuéstate conmigo—le pidió con ese tono dulce y amable que la caracterizaba—Lumiére, por favor dile a la señora Potts que me suba algo de té. Y un pastelito para este niño tan guapo._

 _Apretó dulcemente la mano de su hijo, para que éste se sintiera halagado, pero Adam estaba tan preocupado que apenas lo notó. Lumiére se fue, dejando solos a madre e hijo. La moribunda princesa no podría morir en paz si antes no se aseguraba de que su hijo estaba bien. La vida era injusta, su pequeño era tan tierno aún, la necesitaba demasiado para crecer. Amaba a su esposo, pero el príncipe de Anjou era un padre consentidor, no precisamente el progenitor más dedicado y emocionalmente empático. Le causaba gran angustia pensar que su hijo sufriría por su ausencia, y más porque ella había luchado contra esa enfermedad todos los días pensando en su principito, encontrándose ahora exhausta y frustrada ¿cómo podría morir ahora, e ir con el creador, cuando estaba tan molesta con él por alejarla tan pronto de su único hijito?_

 _Por su parte, Adam era pequeño y no entendía mucho, pero sí entendía lo suficiente. Sabía que su mamá estaba enferma, y que algo le dolía siempre, y que por eso papá lloraba y tomaba de su botella especial todos los días, mientras un doctor le daba brebajes de colores y olores extraños a su madre. Pero más que eso, usando la lógica infantil, Adam deducía que su mamá podría nunca volver a ser la misma, estaba delgada, débil, y su cuerpo se veía tan diferente, tan desgastado. Quizá ella nunca más podría cantar alrededor de los rosales, pidiéndole que le ayudara a podarlos, contándole cuentos en el proceso ¿y qué sería del jardín sin su madre?_

 _Con cuidado, Adam se recostó al lado de su madre, dejando que ella lo abrazara. Se sentía siempre tan a gusto ahí, escuchando el latido de su corazón, calentándose en la comodidad de sus brazos. Era su lugar favorito en el mundo._

— _¿Hiciste tu tarea, cariño?—preguntó la madre, intentando hacer que todo sonara como un día cotidiano, cuando ambos sabían perfectamente que no lo era._

— _Sí,_ mère _, la hice._

— _Ese es mi niño. Siempre cumple con tus obligaciones, mi amor. Siempre._

 _La princesa respiró hondo, al menos tanto como sus enfermos pulmones la dejaron, y agregó:_

— _Adam ¿podrías hacerme una promesa, por favor?_

— _Claro, madre—dijo el niño con tono solemne—La que sea._

— _Prométeme, hijito amado, que nunca olvidarás todo el amor que tu padre y yo te hemos dado—acarició con extrema ternura el rostro del niño—Este amor, el que me une a tu padre, el que me convierte en tu madre, este amor que nos ha hecho una familia, es el sentimiento más bonito que puede existir. Hace que no te sientas solo, y que siempre encuentres tu lugar en el mundo. No olvides esto, hijo._

 _Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza._

— _No me olvides—susurró tenuemente, reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Su hijo era tan pequeño ¿y si, al crecer, la olvidaba a ella, y todo lo bueno que intentó enseñarle?_

 _Adam no pudo decirle nada más, porque en ese momento se quedó dormido, sintiéndose seguro al lado del reconfortante abrazo materno. La princesa de Anjou pudo verlo dormir, mostrando ese rostro relajado e inocente que adoraba._

 _Ella moriría dos días después._

 _Days in the sun,_

 _when my life has barely begun,_

 _not until my whole life is done_

 _will I ever leave you?_

 _Mis días de sol fueron aquellos_

 _Cuando mi vida apenas empezaba_

 _No como ahora, que toda mi vida está resuelta_

 _¿Podré alguna vez olvidarte?_

Adam leyó el poema que escribió cuando era un muchacho, recordando aquella última tarde que pasó a solas con su madre. Era curioso que, aunque ella falleció cuando era muy pequeño, recordaba cada detalle de su rostro. Él había heredado sus ojos, azules y profundos, así como el cabello castaño cobrizo. Lo demás era herencia de su padre y de su abuelo paterno. Era por eso que, cuando su madre falleció, su padre jamás volvió a verlo directamente a los ojos.

Era pequeño para entender, y ahora que la adultez le permitía notar cosas que antes no, seguía sintiéndose desgraciado. Pero todo el rencor que le guardaba a su padre quedó fuera de sus pensamientos cuando recordó con tristeza aquella promesa que le hizo a su madre, tanto tiempo atrás. Era complicado recordar un amor familiar que se fue con ella al más allá. Era complicado pretender que el amor podía ser bondadoso y cálido, cuando para él desde muy pequeño significó dolor y pérdida. Sin embargo, mientras leía el poema que escribió en su atormentada juventud, se daba cuenta que había traicionado no sólo la promesa hecha a su madre, sino toda su memoria.

Podía recordarla, con sólo cerrar los ojos, podía escuchar su amable voz ordenar a los sirvientes y después ordenarle a él que se fuera a la cama. Podía verla cuidando de los rosales, con extrema delicadeza, mientras cantaba y le sonreía. Su madre fue la mujer más educada, elegante y refinada que hubiera conocido, ni la misma reina podía comparársele. Pero al mismo tiempo fue amable y cariñosa, y él había sido todo lo contrario a los dulces modales que ella le inculcó en su más tierna infancia.

Intentaba no ser tan duro consigo mismo, pues pensaba que nadie podía ser amable cuando tiene el corazón desecho. Y Adam llevaba tantos años sufriendo, no recordaba haber sido verdaderamente feliz desde el día en que su madre dio el último respiro. Pero ahora que releía aquél viejo poema, se daba cuenta que no existía justificación para la desconsideración a la memoria de su madre. Ahora comprendía por qué no podía ver su retrato en la biblioteca, no era sólo que la extrañara, era que de alguna forma se había olvidado de todo lo que ella representaba en su vida: amor, luz, bondad y cariño.

Y al olvidarse de todo eso, también se había olvidado de ella.

Había usado su recuerdo como un fantasma para atormentarse, lo cual fue la peor blasfemia que pudo cometer contra la memoria de su madre. El recuerdo de la difunta princesa de Anjou debía ser dulce, elegante y bondadoso, tal y como ella fue en vida; esa era la mejor manera de honrarla, después de tantos años, al llegar a esa conclusión finalmente pudo encontrar algo de paz.

—Muéstrame a Belle—le dijo al espejo mágico.

Belle estaba bostezando, cerrando los libros para colocarlos sobre el tocador, era tarde y ya se iba a la cama. Puso el espejo al lado del poema, viendo primero las palabras de su puño y letra, y después la imagen de la joven que estaba recostándose en su cama. Habían platicado durante toda la cena sobre las similitudes entre Beatriz y Dulcinea, y todavía tenía perfectamente grabadas en su mente las palabras que ella usó:

—Sé que no es lo tuyo el amor—le dijo—Y que el romance te desespera. Pero piensa en esto, sólo un instante: ¿a poco no ha de ser maravilloso inspirar tal respeto en una persona, tanto cariño, que ésta te dedique palabras, obsequios y acciones de heroísmo? ¿acaso no es hermoso pensar que una persona puede sacar lo mejor de ti?

Él le respondió alguna tontería de que odiaba lo cursi, pero la verdad es que esa pregunta lo desarmó, porque ese tipo de sentimientos era lo que despertaban en él el dulce recuerdo de su madre. Pero ella ya se había ido, y él seguía ahí, vivo, atormentándose por un pasado que no podía cambiar y dejando que el presente se estancara, impidiéndole un buen futuro. De estar viva, su madre lloraría de tristeza al verlo así, no sólo porque era una bestia por fuera, sino por lo insensible que estaba siendo al interior.

Era curioso pensar que llevaba años en aquel palacio, encerrado por el hechizo, pero que era la primera vez en que pensaba de esa forma sobre sí mismo y su pasado. Todo por las preguntas de una muchacha de campo, que era más inteligente de lo que él había creído.

Belle era una compañía grata cuando había libros de por medio. Quería engañarse a sí mismo y decirse que llevaba tanto tiempo sin compañía humana, que cualquier cosa le parecía ahora agradable, pero esa era una enorme mentira. En verdad, Belle era inteligente, y sus agudos comentarios sobre el Quijote no los había discutido nunca ni con sus instructores. Quizá podría pedirle que leyera uno o dos libros sólo para discutir sobre ellos. Sería un tema de conversación en las cenas, y haría más ameno el ambiente palaciego para ella. Hasta podría leer con ella, en la biblioteca, para ayudarla a entender mejor algunos temas y ¿por qué no? Simplemente pasar el tiempo, con ella, a solas.

Adam se recostó en su cama, sin percatarse en ningún momento de que esos pensamientos que giraban entorno a Belle eran muy parecidos a los que tiene un muchacho cuando está planificando cómo llevar a cabo una cita.

* * *

 **Escena Extra 2**

Belle suspiró mientras cerraba el libro del Quijote, yéndose al tocador para comenzar a cepillar su cabello. Mientras más leía, más tenía que darle la razón a Adam, el libro se burlaba de alguna manera de los ideales de caballería medievales, el problema era que Belle no había leído mucho al respecto, sólo el Mío Cid, así que no se sentía con el conocimiento suficiente para terminar de comprender la enorme novela.

Cepilló dulcemente su cabello, frunciendo los labios mientras pensaba. La bestia le había dicho que sus obras favoritas de caballería eran las artúricas. Quizá, si las leía, podría comprender mejor las ironías en el libro de Cervantes. Se trataba del estudio, se dijo a sí misma, no era que deseaba leer las obras que tanto adoraba la bestia, era sólo que intentaba comprender mejor al Quijote. Era eso, sólo eso.

Se recostó en la cama, deseándole buenas noches a Madame. Llevaba más de un mes en ese palacio, pero esa fue la primera noche en que no se sintió una intrusa en el lugar. Era como si, al pronunciar esas mágicas palabras, la bestia hubiera hecho que Belle se convenciera a sí misma de que era un huésped. Ni las canciones ni las atenciones de Lumiére pudieron convencerla de algo que la bestia logró con un solo comentario, pero Belle no pensó en eso, sólo durmió plácidamente, soñando con hermosas princesas rescatadas por velludos caballeros que usaban grandes armaduras.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora...

 _Days in the Sun_ fue de las canciones que más me gustaron en la nueva versión de la Bella y la Bestia (2017) y necesitaba agregarla a mi historia de alguna manera. La forma en que la introduje en esa escena extra me pareció de lo más natural, y me di un premio a mí misma por haberlo conseguido, ahora espero que les haya gustado a ustedes jeje.

Como pueden ver, Adam y Belle están comenzando a conocerse más y a tener pensamientos introspectivos interesantes. Quiero poner más recuerdos sobre la infancia de Adam, explicar porqué es como es y cómo Belle lo ayudará a sanar. También quisiera ahondar en los defectos de Belle, porque a veces siento que la ponen demasiado perfecta. Espero sus comentarios para que me digan qué les parece y qué les gustaría ver en próximos episodios =D

Gracias por leer!


	14. IV-Ginebra y Lancelot

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo! Siento que me tarde un poco más de lo esperado con este capítulo, no encontraba momentos para escribir, pero apenas tuve tiempo libre seguí y seguí y seguí hasta que me vi forzada a cortarlo jeje. Lo que sobró será parte del siguiente capítulo (y a ver hasta cuando termino esta serie de one-shots consecutivos)

Reviews:

Aconito: oh si, tengo muchas ideas aún para estos dos. No siento que sepa taaaanto de literatura, creo que sólo lo básico. Un amigo mío estudia Letras y él si que puede darte cátedra del tema jeje.

Forever MK NH: yo adoro escribir de ellos c:

Karol: a mi me encanta la escena cuando la bestia flota en el aire y brilla y se convierte de repente en un príncipe muuuuy apuesto, aunque el beso que se dan después puede verse apresurado ¿es a eso a lo que te refieres? para saber más o menos qué tipo de one-shot quieres.

Bra Multiverse: esta serie de capítulos consecutivos realmente los hice pensando en toooodo lo que debió pasar para que se enamoraran, en las películas fue muy rápido por obvias razones, pero ahora que puedo extenderme parece que no tengo llenadera jeje. No he leído ese libro, gracias por recomendármelo, lo buscaré en PDF apenas tenga tiempo c:

Reny: A mi me encanta la literatura, aunque no he leído tanto como quisiera, en mi carrera estudio más sobre tratados históricos aunque las novelas históricas me encantan, después espero poder dedicarme más a esa mini pasión que tengo. Lo que mencionas de Maurice, supongo que estuvo perdido en el bosque, luego fue engañado por Gastón y suponte que estuvo semanas al cuidado de Agatha... sinceramente no me lo he planteado, y como Belle y Adam son mi prioridad no lo había pensando, quizá podría hacer una escena o dos extra al respecto XD

Dama Felina: Sinceramente no lo sé, solo escribo y escribo y como parece gustarles pues continúo jeje. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y espero que este capítulo también te guste =D

* * *

 **Ginebra y Lancelot**

"Letra R, letra R, letra R…"

Belle lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras caminaba alrededor de los estantes, buscándola según la clasificación. Pero mientras más buscaba, más se daba cuenta que muchos libros estaban desordenados. Eso le sorprendió, creía que la bestia era recelosa porque no deseaba que ella desordenada los libros, pero llevaba veinte minutos buscando un título con la R y no veía en los estantes la secuencia alfabética que debiera.

Cuando ya estaba pensando en rendirse, llegó Ding-Dong, preguntándole si algo se le ofrecía.

—Disculpa pero ¿sabes dónde se encuentran los libros del Rey Arturo?—preguntó, dando por sentado que él sabía más que ella sobre el asunto. Ding-Dong asintió, emocionado al demostrar cuánto sabía él del castillo y sentirle útil.

—Los libros del Rey Arturo son de los favoritos del amo—le explicó—Todo lo que el amo disfruta más se encuentra en aquella repisa.

Belle miró la repisa señalada, era la que estaba justo al lado derecho de la puerta.

—Gracias—respondió, caminando hacia los estantes—Pero ¿no debería haber un orden alfabético o algún sistema de clasificación?

—Eso era lo que la difunta madre del amo hacía.—repuso el reloj con tono melancólico—Esta biblioteca era majestuosa por su gran cantidad de colecciones y perfecta clasificación. Cuando la princesa murió (¡dios la tenga en su gloria!) todo ese orden se descuidó.

—No creo que eso sea bueno—Belle leía los lomos de los libros, desesperada al no poder encontrar en un simple estante el título que buscaba—Con tantos libros aquí, debería existir un sistema eficiente ¿no lo crees?

Ding-Dong suspiró con añoranza, él adoraba el orden, no por nada era mayordomo, y cuando entraba a la biblioteca siempre lo asaltaba la sensación de que todo en ese lugar esta tan mal acomodado que más que biblioteca, era una bodega bonita. Qué va, hasta la bodega de vinos en el sótano tenía más orden que ese lugar. Era deprimente pensar en eso.

—Lo hemos discutido antes con el amo, pero ha sido muy reticente.

—¡Al fin!—Belle sacó el libro de la repisa, emocionada, luego miró hacia Ding-Dong con un rostro amable—lo hablaré con él, quizá tenga un poco más de éxito.—dijo, confiada en que ella conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Si lo llega a tener, no sabe lo mucho que se lo agradecería, señorita.

—Ya verás que sí—con el libro en manos, Belle caminó hacia la salida—Iré a mi recámara, te veré más tarde Ding-Dong.

Al salir, Belle pensaba que bastaría con mencionarlo para que la bestia accediera a su petición. Tan confiada estaba, que se puso a tararear mientras recorría el pasillo con alegría.

.

 _Toc Toc_

Belle, que estaba inmersa en la lectura, se sobresaltó cuando tocaron a la puerta. Estaba reclinada en el sillón rosado de la estancia en donde leía, muchas veces acompañada por la bestia. La señora Potts le había dicho que esa alcoba era llamada Recámara Azul, por el color azulado de sus tapices. Prácticamente todas las secciones del palacio tenían nombre, pues como era muy grande los sirvientes y el propio amo ocupaban un sistema para referirse a cada habitación.

—Pase—dijo ella, sin levantar la mirada del libro.

—Imaginé que estarías aquí—era la bestia, que se quedó en la puerta—¿Tienes el libro del Rey Arturo?

—Eh.. ah, sí—alzó la mirada y le dedicó una expresión de culpa—Lo siento, no sabía que lo ibas a leer y yo…

—No te preocupes, sólo lo esta buscando.

—¿Te molestaría si termino de leerlo primero? No tardaré, lo prometo.

—Está bien, está bien. Disfrútalo.

La bestia se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando Belle recordó la conversación que había tenido con Ding-Dong momentos antes.

—¡Oh, espera por favor!—pidió amablemente—¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Adam, que ya empezaba a conocerla más, supuso que no se trataba de algo bueno debido al tono de su voz.

—Dime—le dijo con un poco de curiosidad y mucho recelo.

—Cuando busqué el libro esta mañana, noté que la biblioteca está más desorganizada de lo que había pensado—le dijo casi como un reclamo—Me preguntaba si te molestaría que la organizara, con ayuda de Ding-Dong y Lumiére.

—No.

 _¿No?_

Belle no se esperaba eso.

—¿Por qué no?—gimió en tono acusatorio—Limpiaríamos los estantes más empolvados y clasificaríamos los títulos. Inclusive podríamos hacer un inventario y…

—No.—el tono de Adam era firme, nada irrespetuoso, sólo firme—No estoy de acuerdo y no quiero hablar más del tema.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. Esto no está a discusión.

—¿enserio vas a ser tan desconsiderado?

—¿desconsiderado? ¿yo?

—¡Claro!—para ese punto, Belle estaba tan molesta que se había erguido en el asiento—Este es un favor que pensaba hacerte. Todos podríamos disfrutar mucho más de la biblioteca, inclusive tú, no sé qué clase de egoísmo te impide…

—A ver, puntualicemos algo—la interrumpió, elevando su tono de voz—Me has preguntado si puedes reorganizar mi biblioteca, y te dije que no. Es mi palacio, son mis libros, creo que tengo derecho a ordenarlos según mi voluntad.

—¡Esos libros merecen tener un orden apropiado!

—¿Y quién dice que no lo tienen?—espetó el otro, más molesto y menos amable—Están perfectamente ordenados según mis gustos. Encuentro los títulos con facilidad porque los conozco.

—En cambio, personas como yo que desconocemos tus gustos podemos tardar horas en encontrar un simple libro porque no está clasificado—señaló al libro del Rey Arturo para enfatizar su argumento—No puedo creer que seas tan desconsiderado que no pienses en los demás y…

—Querrás decir, que no piense en ti. Esto se trata de ti, de nadie más.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿entonces dime de quién más se trata?

—De todos los que vivimos aquí contigo.

—Dime, ¿alguien más aparte de ti lee en la biblioteca?

—Pues… no, ¡pero…!

—Si nadie más lee, excepto tú y yo ¿es demasiado pedirte que aprendas el orden de los libros como a mí me gustan?

—Tus sirvientes también podrían beneficiarse y leer cuando…

—Ellos están aquí para atenderme, yo no soy su maestro. No es mi deber—su voz no sonaba peyorativa, sólo estaba exponiendo un hecho—La biblioteca es mía, de uso personal, y si he dejado que la uses es por simple consideración.

—Pero…

—Y si el orden que tiene me gusta, no veo por qué deba cambiarlo—continuó hablando sin dejarla a ella interrumpirle—Sólo quieres clasificarla para que esté puesta a tu gusto, a tu capricho, y no estoy de acuerdo. Yo no tendría por qué darte acceso a ella en primer lugar, pero me gusta que te diviertas y me agrada platicar ahí contigo. No puedes decirme desconsiderado, porque no te estaría dando algo que te gusta si lo fuera. Y tampoco puedes llamarme egoísta sólo por querer acomodar mis cosas a mi gusto. En dado caso, la egoísta aquí eres tú, que deseas hacer cambios de cosas que no son tuyas y luego te ofendes porque no lo permito.

Belle estaba completamente callada, con las mejillas roja de la ira, pero escuchándolo.

—Eres una muchacha voluntariosa y testaruda, además de mimada. Quieres que todo se acate a tu disposición, en muchas cosas he cedido para que llevemos una convivencia más sana, pero en otras no pienso ceder. No todo se hará como tú lo quieras.

—¿lo dices tú, que no puedes soportar que alguien te diga la palabra "no"? el más mimado serías…

—Pero ésta es mi casa, y tú eres sólo una invitada—declaró, con tono hosco e imponente—No debes olvidar nunca tu lugar.

—Cierto, mi lugar—bufó, agarrando el libro y poniéndose de pie—Se me olvidaba que soy una simple prisionera.

Belle caminó hasta él y, enfurecida, le entregó el libro.

—No volveré a olvidar mi lugar—dijo antes de irse, caminando con pasos pesados y ruidosos.

Adam suspiró, pesando el libro en su pata. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se percató de que, por primera vez desde que la conocía, había ganado una batalla verbal contra ella.

.

—¡Ash!—gritó Belle, cerrando su puerta con un azote tan fuerte que Madame se despertó.—¿Cómo se atreve a decirme mimada? ¡¿A mí?! ¿Qué se ha creído?

—Vaya, vaya…. ¿ya es de día?—dijo Madame en tono somnoliento.

—Perdóneme Madame—dijo con voz contenida, pues seguía enfadada—No pretendía despertarla.

—Oh, está bien, duermo demasiado últimamente—sacó del cajón el abanico que solía usar—Dime ¿has discutido nuevamente con el amo?

—No quiero hablar de él—se cruzó se brazos, sentándose en la cama—¡Ha sido el más irracional!

—Algo malo debió de haber hecho para que estés tan enfadada, cariño.

—¡Yo sólo estaba siendo amable!—gritó, con desesperación e incredulidad—Le pregunté si podía ordenar la biblioteca, y él se volvió loco diciendo que yo no tenía derecho a hacer esas cosas y que estaba siendo egoísta y mimada ¡Yo, siendo egoísta y mimada! ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿te insultó?

—¡Pues claro! ¿cómo puede decirme que soy una mimada? Testaruda sí, voluntariosa quizá, pero ¿¡mimada!?

—Querida, no es por darle la razón, pero al reaccionar así pareciera que estás haciendo un berrinche—dijo Madame con tono serio y conciliador—¿por qué te molesta tanto? Si sabes que no es cierto, no lo escuches.

—¡Pero yo sólo quería hacerle un favor!

—Quizá el amo no lo ve así. Él no es tan terrible como sueles creer, querida. Tiene un carácter difícil, pero siempre hace las cosas por alguna razón.

—¿Por qué lo intentas justificar?

—No es que intente justificarlo, lo que quiero es que intentes ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. La biblioteca es un lugar muy especial para él ¿no habías pensando que al ofrecerte a ordenarla él sintió que la estarías profanando?

—¿Cómo puede ser una sencilla clasificación una profanación?—bufó, exasperada.

Madame se inclinó, abanicándose más rápido en un intento de calmarse a sí misma. Esa mujer podía ser tan necia como su amo.

—Te pondré un ejemplo—le dijo—Si en este momento el amo entrara y dijera que la habitación está desordenada, y te dijera que quiere reacomodar todos los muebles y todas tus cosas ¿te alegrarías, o te enfadarías?

—Yo… no lo sé.

Satisfecha, Madame se removió con un aire de superioridad.

—No te niego que tengas una buena intención, querida.—continuó hablando—Pero estás siendo muy egocéntrica en estos momentos. El amo tendrá sus razones para querer tener la biblioteca en ese orden, además, no es algo que te afecte ¿o sí?

—Pues, tardo más en encontrar los libros….

—¿Pero eso atenta contra tu integridad personal?

Belle frunció los labios por el enojo.

—No—dijo al fin, después de mucho silencio.

—Entonces ¿por qué te tomas tan personal una reacción natural, querida?

—No lo había pensado así—se cruzó de brazos, sentándose otra vez en la cama—Me molesté mucho cuando me insultó. Además, como me parecía lo más lógico querer una biblioteca clasificada, pensé que se alegraría de que me ofreciera a hacer ese trabajo.

—Sí, para ti es lo más lógico, pero el amo tiene otra opinión. Y eso es normal, preciosa.

—Supongo que tienes razón—Belle miró hacia la ventana, era un día nublado y tranquilo—Creo que ahora la inflexible fui yo.

Eso era algo nuevo. Desde que llegó al palacio, todas las discusiones las consideraba culpa de él, pero en esta ocasión ella había actuado mal. Madame tenía razón, sus intenciones eran buenas, pero su manera de presionarlo y después insultarlo sólo porque no estaba de acuerdo con ella había sido infantil. Con su orgullo completamente herido, tuvo que reconocerlo, había sido berrinchuda y… mimada.

Belle sintió que le estaba dando una crisis existencial. Nunca se había sentido culpable por sus acciones antes, pero en ésta ocasión debía reconocer que había exagerado.

.

—¡Argh!—Adam daba vueltas de un lado al otro en su propia alcoba, con Lumiére parado sobre una de las mesas observándolo—No le hubiera dado opción de elegir, tener a su viejo padre como acompañante hubiera sido mucho más sencillo que tenerla a ella ¿por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?

A Lumiére no le pasó por alto que se refirió a Maurice como "el padre viejo" en vez del "campesino ladrón". Ese era un notorio avance.

—No lo sé, amo—encogió sus hombros metálicos—Es uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad.

—Considerando la manera en que tú y Plumette se pavonean de un lado al otro por el palacio, pensaría que eres un experto en el tema.

Lumiére rio con buen humor, jugueteando con las llamas de sus velas.

—Oh no señor, hay días en que mi amada Plumette es más volátil que el viento y nada la contenta. Uno simplemente aprende a sobrellevar las corrientes. Pero claro, eso es en una relación amorosa—agregó, con toda la malicia del doble sentido—Nada que deba preocuparlo a usted.

Adam bufó y se inclinó en uno de los pilares que sostenían el techo de su cama. Aunque le había ganado en la discusión a Belle, no se sentía feliz. Semanas atrás hubiera vitoreado en todos los corredores que al fin tuvo él la razón, hubiera abierto el champán más fino en su reserva y servido postres en todas las comidas, sólo para festejar. Pero esa tarde que tanto había soñado se estaba convirtiendo en una de reflexión. No estaba a gusto consigo mismo, y no entendía el por qué.

—Si, no debería preocuparme—dijo, pero sin estar del todo convencido—Es sólo que últimamente habíamos podido llevarnos mejor. Creo que después de esto, si es que tengo suerte cenará conmigo, en silencio, pero al menos cenará.

—No debemos nunca perder la esperanza amo—le dijo Lumiére con ese tono entusiasta que tanto lo caracterizaba—Pero, si me permite preguntarle señor ¿por qué está tan reticente a que se clasifique la biblioteca? Lo hemos sugerido antes, y siempre se niega. Está en todo su derecho, claro, pero como le ha causado problemas con _madmoiselle_ Belle quisiera….

—No es algo que me guste hablar, Lumiére—Adam resopló otra vez, pero estaba emocionalmente cansado y no pudo mantenerse firme—Tiene que ver con mi madre.

—¿La difunta princesa, amor? (¡que en paz descanse!)

—Ella siempre ordenaba los libros. Aún hoy en día, cuando entro, siento que está ahí. No me gustaría sentir que alguien lo invade, que alguien… la aleje, aún más.

—Mi señor, sé que no me lo está pidiendo, pero me gustaría darle un consejo—al asegurarse de que el príncipe no objetaba, Lumiére continuó—Han pasado muchos años. La princesa de Anjou, que está en la gloria del creador, fue una mujer cuidadosa y elegante. Ella estaría más feliz si la biblioteca se mantuviera al día ¿no cree?

Adam sabía que tenía razón, pero eso le asustaba. Cuando estaba a solas entre esos estantes, podía sentirla a su lado. Por más desacomodados o empolvados que estuvieran los libros, ese era de los pocos espacios en todo el palacio que le ayudaban a sentirse conectado con su madre. Pero Lumiére tenía razón, y recordando sus anteriores deducciones, sabía que no podía usar el fantasma de su madre como excusa para estancarse en el pasado.

Lo que le había dicho a Belle era cierto, pero ella estaba actuando de buena voluntad. Y, si era honesto consigo mismo, quizá ocupaba eso, un cambio de aires, comenzando con ordenar y cambiar los espacios más frecuentados de su palacio.

—Tienes razón, Lumiére—miró a su sirviente y viejo amigo con una sonrisa—Pero por ahora, no diré ni haré nada. Siento que si hago el más mínimo movimiento se me echará encima como una leona enfadada.

—Las mujeres suelen causar esa impresión señor, pero le aseguro que hay mucha más ternura de la que imagine oculta bajo esa terquedad.

—A veces lo cuestiono. Siento que saco lo peor de Belle, y de esa manera no tengo muchas posibilidades de conocer su lado más tierno ¿no crees?—dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Adam inmediatamente tomó una postura despreocupada y caminó hacia la ventana—Pero nada de eso es de mi incumbencia.

Lumiére frunció el ceño, pues ese comentario había sigo engañoso. Intentó no pensar mucho en eso, y se limitó a revisar los candelabros de la habitación, lo que originalmente había ido a hacer.

"No, nada de eso es de mi incumbencia" se repetía mentalmente. Pero la imagen de Belle, con las mejillas rojas y ceño fruncido lo incomodaba. Verla tan enfadada y de alguna manera indefensa había removido algo en su interior, aunque no estaba seguro de qué, sólo sabía que lejos de sentirse bien sentía que era un ser aún más despreciable por haberla hecho rabiar esa manera. En el fondo, quería hacer algo para quitarle las arrugas de la frente y verla sonreír otra vez, como cuando saltaba de emoción con libros en las manos al salir de la biblioteca. Recordando eso, miró hacia el libro del Rey Arturo que ella le regresó tan despectivamente, colocado con cuidado sobre su cama. Seguro ella querría retomar esa lectura pronto, y pensando en eso guardó el libro en su chaqueta.

.

Belle caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina, cuando escuchó la delicada música de un piano. El maestro Cadenza dormía tanto como Madame y era raro escucharlo tocar, por eso se dejó llevar por la melodía y se acercó al salón. Estaba oscuro, con las ventanas torpemente cubiertas por cortinas empolvadas y un candelabro sin velas. Esa habitación bien iluminada debía ser preciosa, pero en ese momento era sólo el triste recuerdo de la soledad que todos sentían por la maldición. La música suave y melancólica del maestro Cadenza magnificaba el efecto.

Entró al salón, y el maestro la notó porque enseguida cambió la música por una más alegre.

—Oh, no se preocupe por mí—le dijo—De hecho, la melodía triste me gustaba más.

—Entonces usted se siente triste—dijo el maestro, con su fuerte acento italiano—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, niña?

—No quisiera molestarlo.

—Niña, ¿te has dado cuenta que estoy solo en este enorme lugar? Tenerte aquí es suficiente, ¡imagínate si me cuentas algo entretenido!

—Tuve una discusión con la bestia—admitió—Y he estado pensando mucho en eso.

—Ustedes discuten todo el tiempo ¿por qué es hasta ahora que te deja pensando? ¿dijo algo que te lastimó?

 _Si._

—Dijo… dijo que yo era una mimada, y desconsiderada.

—¿Y lo eres?

—Creía que no, pero ahora…

—Si un solo insulto te hace dudar de quién eres, entonces en el fondo no lo sabes.—el maestro hablaba con ese tono solemne que otorga la experiencia—Cuando no sabes quién eres, cualquier cosa te afecta. Es como un árbol sin raíces profundas, cualquier tempestad lo tumba. Mientras más te conozcas, más profundas serán tus raíces, y mejor sobrellevarás las tempestades.

—¿Y cómo puedo hacer que esas raíces crezcan?—Belle tomó asiento en el banquillo frente al piano—Yo… nunca tuve amigos. Ni familia en realidad. Sólo tenía a mi papá. Todos decían que era extraña y, siendo sincera, algo en mí lo creía.

—¿Y por qué eras rara?

—Porque me gustaba leer, dibujar y escribir en vez de coser y bordar.

El maestro rio tan estruendosamente que se quejó por el dolor de muelas.

—Eso no es ser rara, eso ser inteligente.

—Nadie lo pensaba así.

—Vivías en un pueblo pequeño, seguro eras más lista que el alcalde. A la gente no le gusta que le demuestren los burdos y tontos que son.

—¡No era mi intención hacerlo!

—Claro que no, niña, pero tu sola existencia era suficiente—continuó el maestro—Aún así, no es algo que deba dolerte.

—No me duele, me entristece—dijo en voz alta por primera vez en su vida—Nunca pude adaptarme a ellos, ni ellos a mí. Estaba sola todo el tiempo. Finjo que soy fuerte, pero en el fondo dudo mucho de las cosas todo el tiempo. Nada de lo que hacía estaba bien para nadie, excepto mi padre, pero papá no está aquí ahora y yo… yo…

—Te sientes aún más sola y desamparada—completó el maestro, entendiéndola por un momento—Eres muy unida a él ¿verdad?

—Es la única persona con la que cuento en el mundo.

—No, niña. La única persona con la que cuentas en este mundo eres tú misma—le dijo severamente—Tu padre te amará siempre, es lo que hacen los padres, y te apoyará y buscará tu felicidad. Pero tú debes cuidar de ti misma, porque nadie más, ni siquiera tu padre, podrá hacerlo mejor. No olvides eso.

—¿Cuidarme a mí misma?

—¡Pues claro! _Logicamente_. Las mujeres aquí en Francia son tan dependientes, nada que ver con las fuertes mujeres italianas, como _mi amore._ Tú debes cuidar de ti misma, sino ¿Quién más lo hará? Tu padre no será eterno y no sé si puedas casarte algún día.

—Nunca he pensado en el matrimonio.

—Entonces ahí está tu respuesta. Debes conocerte bien, y cuidarte bien. Sólo así podrás enfrentarte a los problemas. Y sólo entonces insultos como los de mi maestro dejarán de dolerte.

—Tienes razón—Belle se puso de pie, con una media sonrisa en sus labios—Sin embargo, esta discusión fue culpa mía. Él tiene razón, soy tan necia que a veces parezco una niña mimada. No lo había pensado así hasta hoy.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Debería pedirle una disculpa, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, y no sé si…

—Niña, jamás dejes que tu orgullo interfiera—su tono serio y severo lo hizo sonar como regaño—Cuando cometas un error, admítelo con la frente en alto y discúlpate. No hay nada deshonroso en el admitir la culpa, y sí mucho de deshonesto en esconderla.

Belle asintió, pensando en una manera de disculparse.

.

Cuando la bestia entró en el comedor, recordando todas y cada una de las oraciones que pensaba decir para que Belle no se enojara tanto durante la cena, se sorprendió de ver a la muchacha colocando una bandeja enfrente de su asiento. Tenías las mejillas coloradas y expresión de pena.

—Yo…

—Antes que nada—ella lo interrumpió, dejando la bandeja y colocando ambas manos sobre su delantal—Quiero pedirte una disculpa. Tenías razón, yo no debía actuar de esa manera tan necia. Es tu biblioteca, son tus cosas, y deberías de…

—No sigas más—la interrumpió, incómodo con la situación.

—Sólo intento pedirte perdón.

—No es necesario—agregó—Yo tampoco debí reaccionar como lo hice. Ambos nos excedimos.

—Pero tú tenías…

—No alarguemos esto más de lo necesario—suplicó en tono amable—Acepto tu disculpa, si tu aceptas la mía.

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces vayamos a cenar y olvidemos el incidente.

Belle sonrió, y levantó la tapa que cubría la charola. Era un pastel rectangular con glaseado rosado y enormes fresas enteras decorándolo.

—La señora Potts dijo que la fresa es tu fruta favorita—le explicó con una sonrisa—Hice esto para ti, como una especie de tregua.

—¿Tu lo hiciste sola?

—Sí, las campesinas cocinamos a veces ¿sabías?—lo dijo en tono jocoso, causándole una sonrisa.

—Se ve delicioso—tomó asiento, agarrando el tenedor de los postres—¿Te importaría si…?

—Adelante, come—Belle se deslizó ágilmente hacia su propio asiento, al otro lado de la mesa—Provecho.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

.

Y así quedaron las cosas. Al día siguiente, Adam le regresó a Belle el libro del Rey Arturo para que terminara de leerlo, agarrando él la compilación de Beowulf. Se sentía bien consigo mismo después de cómo consiguió solucionar su malentendido con Belle, nunca la había visto apenada y escuchar sus disculpas sinceras lo estremeció. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le agradaba verla sonriente y sonrojada.

Salió a los jardines, tenía ganas de sentir aire fresco. Vio los rosales de su madre, y se acordó que llevaba años sin sentarse en aquellas bancas. Sujetando fuertemente el libro, caminó y tomó asiento bajo las fragantes rosas, y miles de recuerdos desfilaron por su mente. Esta vez los recuerdos no dolieron, sino que lo hicieron sentir más seguro y tranquilo. Tras acomodarse bien, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

No llevaba muchas hojas leídas cuando escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de Belle acercándose.

—Eres incongruente.—dijo ella, tomando asiento a su lado como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—¿cómo?—le preguntó, cerrando el libro para prestarle atención. Por alguna razón no le molestaba que ella lo interrumpiera.

Belle jugueteaba con los bordes de su capa al hablar, y él lo notó.

—Siempre dices que detestas el romance porque hay mejores cosas que leer—le dijo—¡pero ese libro grita romance por todos lados!

Parpadeando, Adam le mostró la portada de la compilación que leía.

—¿Beowulf?

—No, bueno, sí, pero no es del que hablo—sonaba nerviosa, como nunca antes la había escuchado—Me refiero al libro del Rey Arturo. Es muy romántico.

—El Rey Arturo y sus caballeros luchan valientemente y…

—…y el romance de Ginebra y Lancelot condena a Camelot.—concluyó ella, impidiéndole continuar con su pobre excusa.

Adam frunció el ceño, sintiéndose acorralado.

—Pero hay guerras, intrigas, honor.—enumeró las cualidades para convencerse a sí mismo—¡Es un poema épico sobre guerra y deber!

—Sigue siendo un romance.—los labios de Belle, siempre rosados, se veían más grandes y coloridos por alguna extraña razón—Ginebra enamorándose de un caballero, Lancelot enamorándose de la mujer más inalcanzable del reino, ambos luchando por sobrellevarlo y perdiendo estrepitosamente…

—Su amor es una maldición. Destruye al reino. Es un pecado, una abominación.

—Es un romance con final trágico, un amor que no debió nacer y que los condenó—sonrió de repente—Muy al estilo de Romeo y Julieta ¿no crees?

—¡Oh, bien tú ganas!—dijo frustrado, incapaz de dar argumento alguno ante lo que Belle le estaba diciendo—El romance es bueno, en ciertas dosis, en cierto contexto.

—Claro, claro.—respondió ella con tono sarcástico—Demasiado de algo se torna malo.

—Nada en exceso, como decían los griegos.—le sonrió siguiéndole el juego.

—En eso tienes razón.

Ambos sonreían, ella tenía las mejillas coloradas, él sentía que su corazón se aceleró sin motivo alguno. Era una situación extraña.

—¿Y qué te pareció el libro?—preguntó él, para romper el silencio.

Pasaron las siguientes horas platicando sobre caballeros, reyes, espadas y mitos, cada uno desde su punto de vista, cada uno otorgando algún argumento que no habían tomado antes en cuenta, el tiempo pareció detenerse esa tarde bajo el rosal, cuando sólo estaban ellos dos, hablando de libros e historias fantásticas.

.

Ese mismo día Belle lo convenció de dar un paseo por los jardines, y él pudo explicarle todo lo que sabía de plantas, que no era tanto como lo que ella sabía, pero al menos resultó ser lo suficiente para mantener una charla amena y fluida. Terminaron en las caballerizas, donde Belle pasó un poco de tiempo con Philip. El caballo se asustaba cuando lo veía, y eso le hacía recordar la monstruosa bestia que él era, haciendo que perdiera su buen humor. Belle lo notó, y acercó el caballo hacia él, para que el animal le agarrara confianza. De alguna manera sorprendente, Philip se dejó tocar y Adam pudo acariciar la imponente figura de un corcel por primera vez en años.

Después de que pasar tiempo con Philip, de alguna manera terminaron haciendo una pelea de bolas de nieve. Adam no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que rio de esa forma, alegre y sintiendo la emoción desde su vientre; además, adoraba escuchar la risa de Belle, era aún más hermosa que su sonrisa. La señora Potts los reprendió con tono maternal mientras les daba sopa caliente y los obligaba a ponerse ropas secas, pero ninguno de los dos pareció escucharla.

Adam tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios cuando se recostó en la cama, recordando todos los eventos del día. Se había divertido más en esa tarde que en muchos años juntos, todo por la increíble compañía que era Belle cuando estaba de buen humor. Al terminar el día, concluyó que no era complicado mantenerla contenta, ella gustaba de leer, de platicar, de aprender y de ser escuchada. Como cualquier joven, adoraba pasear y juguetear, se preguntó si también le gustaría bailar.

La conversación que habían tenido sobre Ginebra y Lancelot fue de las más curiosas que recordaba haber tenido en su vida. Nunca había visto esa historia como un romance, pero ella tenía razón, pues lo era. La reina virtuosa víctima de un amor impuro y el caballero honrado cautivado por una pasión corruptible. Dos personas buenas y honestas, que nunca desearon hacer mal a nadie, que no pidieron ni intentaron enamorarse, terminaron comprometiendo a un reino entero, todo por un amor que no consiguieron eliminar.

Era un romance trágico. Sabiendo que estaban destruyendo todo y todos, ambos se auto-desterraron para nunca más verse, y el destino les dio una mala jugada: Lancelot regresando a por su amada, no para un reencuentro bello, sino para darle el beso de despedida y llevar su cuerpo sin vida a la tumba de reina que le correspondía: en la cripta al lado de Arturo. Lancelot demostró con ese acto que, por más amor que le profesara a Ginebra, entendía que no era suya, y nunca lo sería, Ginebra había sido y sería eternamente la reina de Arturo, su amor imposible.

En su juventud había creído que Lancelot traicionó a Arturo y que Ginebra era una cualquiera. Ahora se daba cuenta que eran dos personas más, víctimas de sus emociones, y que se esforzaron por ser nobles aún por encima de sus sentimientos más profundos. Sintió respeto por ellos, y su percepción sobre la mitología artúrica cambió por completo. El romance se encontraba, pues, en todas las historias humanas, y él había sido demasiado ciego como para verlo.

Belle, con sus palabras y sonrisas, había conseguido que él comprendiera la importancia del amor en la literatura y en la historia. Ahora sus pensamientos eran más profundos y veían una realidad palpitante que se esforzaba en negar: se estaba enamorando de Belle.

Así como Lancelot cayó rendido ante la belleza y bondad de Ginebra, aún sin que ella buscara seducirlo, él había sido cautivado por la inteligencia de Belle. No era ciego, desde que la vio por primera vez notó su enorme belleza: tez clara y cuidada, ojos grandes de altas pestañas, cejas delineadas, nariz fina, barbilla puntiaguda y frondoso cabello castaño, mirada aguda y tierna, cuerpo esbelto y delicada silueta. Pero era la hija vulgar de un campesino ladrón ¿qué podía esperar de ella, más que fuera un lobo disfrazado de oveja?

Pero no lo fue. Bajo sus bellos ojos latía una inteligencia aguda, un carácter fuerte y una mentalidad abierta. Podía hablar durante horas con pasión sobre muchos temas, debatirle sus posturas y hacerle sentir el hombre más masculino del mundo sólo con dedicarle una suave sonrisa. Adoraba verla feliz, escuchar su risa, provocarle esa chispa de emoción que iluminaba sus ojos y escuchar su alegre parloteo durante horas. Ella lo hacía sentirse feliz, y animarla le parecía lo más natural del mundo.

Nunca había visto las cosas de una manera tan clara, y eso lo asustó.

.

—¿Te molestaría si le pido a la señora Potts que prepare un postre de avellana?—preguntó Belle con tono amable en la mañana—Hace poco recordé que…

—Claro, pídele lo que quieras.

—Oh, gracias—dijo ella consternada de que él le interrumpiera con un tono tan apático—¿Podría…?

—Claro.

—No te he pedido aún nada.

—No es necesario, solo hazlo.

—¿Aunque sea reordenar la biblioteca?—se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

—Claro—pero lo decía en un tono distraído, era evidente que no la estaba escuchando.

Adam veía los arbustos, sin prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie. Sabía que Belle quería hablar con él, pero deliberadamente la ignoraba. Sorprendida por su actitud, Belle se fue del jardín hacia el interior del palacio, caminando rumbo a la cocina.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, niña?—preguntó la señora Potts con su tono siempre amable y maternal—Todavía no está lista la comida.

—No tengo hambre—respondió.

—¡Belle, Belle!—Chip saltó hacia ella emocionado—¡Mira el nuevo truco que aprendí ayer!

La taza parlante saltó sobre su plato, dando dos giros rápidos y después impulsándose hacia la mesa, donde se balanceo unos momentos antes de dejarse caer otra vez sobre el plato, que aún no caía al suelo.

—¡Chip, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas ese tipo de acrobacias!—le riñó su madre, pero el niño solo veía a Belle.

Ella estaba pensativa, pero había visto el truco de él con detenimiento.

—Muy bien Chip—le dijo—Usaste mucha coordinación, pero no debes desobedecer a tu madre.

El niño notó la mirada distraída de la muchacha y olvidó por un momento lo orgulloso que estaba de su nuevo truco.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Belle?—preguntó—Te noto extraña.

—No debes molestarla Chip—agregó su madre en voz baja, pero Belle no la escuchó.

—Acabo de hablar con la bestia—dijo ella, llamando la atención de toda la cocina, que fingió seguir trabajando—Y sonaba muy ausente. Le pregunté unas cosas, pero en el fondo no me escuchaba. No sé si le pasará algo ¿lo han notado extraño?

—Esta mañana cuando le subí el desayuno se veía perfectamente—le respondió la señora Potts—Quizá sólo está pensativo. Los hombres ocupan su espacio de vez en cuando.

—Quizá sea eso—Belle se cruzó de brazos, no muy convencida ante ese argumento—Pero sigue siendo raro. Últimamente era mucho más amable conmigo.

—¿Fue grosero? ¿han vuelto a discutir, mi niña?

—No, no… sólo estaba ausente.

—Eso no me parece extraño.

—Yo… tienes razón, señora Potts. Estoy exagerando. Si me permite, iré a la Recámara Azul unos momentos antes de comer.

Belle se fue, Chip la siguió jugueteando y todos en la cocina regresaron a hacer sus deberes. Pero la señora Potts, astuta por la edad, esbozó una media sonrisa. Esas inquietudes y preocupaciones de Belle le estaban dando una buena corazonada.

.

En la cena, la bestia habló muy poco y tras dos intentos infructuosos de hacer una conversación Belle decidió guardar silencio. Le resultaba extraño, ya se había acostumbrado a charlar con él sobre libros e historia por las tardes. Recordó lo que le dijo la señora Potts, y el hecho de que estaba exagerando al respecto, él seguro estaba cansado y quería un poco de tiempo a solas, todos lo ocupan ¿no?

Adam subió a su alcoba sintiéndose triste y apático. Notó la mirada consternada de Belle, y no le gustaba saberse causante de eso, pero tampoco le gustaba sentirse mal por haberla hecho sentir mal. De todas las personas en el mundo de las cuales pudiera enamorarse, ella era la única que no debía cautivarlo. Ella era como Ginebra. Belle era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, independiente, orgullosa, terca y bondadosa. Ella era la hija de un campesino, impresionantemente culta y poseedora de una agudeza mental que podría asustar a muchos otros hombres. Ella era la única mujer, de toda Francia, de todo el mundo, con la que menos posibilidades tenía de estar juntos. A las damas ricas podía impresionarlas con su linaje y a las muchachas pobres intimidarlas por su carácter, pero Belle era inmune a esas dos estrategias. Ella nunca podría enamorarse de él, porque era una muchacha apasionada que ansiaba recorrer el mundo al lado de alguien como ella.

Y él era todo, menos ese hombre que ella merecía.

Se detestaba a sí mismo por haberse dejado seducir por una mujer pobre de esa manera. Él era un príncipe, capaz de elegir entre las mejores damas del país para desposarse, pero en vez de eso bajó la guardia y dejó que una sencilla campesina lo enamorara. Pero esto no podía ser amor. No debía serlo. Si él se enamoraba plenamente de ella, irremediablemente saldría con un corazón roto. Y llevaba tanto tiempo cuidándose de los desencantos del amor, que la sola idea de exponerse, aunque sea lo más mínimo, lo aterraba.

Deseaba alejarse de ella, lo más que le fuera posible. Poner un muro entre sus sentimientos y los de ella. Belle nunca lo amaría, así que él no podía permitirse enamorarse aún más. Debía luchar contra sus sentimientos y buscar la manera de eliminarlos. Porque de una cosa estaba segura, si algún día se le rompía el corazón, Belle nunca sería la causante de eso.

Nunca.

Jamás.

.

Belle estaba recostada en su cama, viendo al techo oscurecido por la noche. Pensaba en los eventos ocurridos en ese día, y en que no encontraba explicación para la manera en que la bestia la había tratado. El día anterior habían paseado y platicado con perfecta naturalidad ¡hasta jugaron una pelea con bolas de nieve! Había sido divertido, espontáneo, un excelente momento de convivencia.

Tampoco comprendía porqué se sentía tan triste al respecto. No sabía en qué momento la bestia dejó de ser un cruel carcelero para convertirse en una afable compañía, de esas que una termina extrañando tanto –como en esa tarde– y que la dejaba con una extraña sensación de vacío. Quería platicar con él y bromear, como antes lo hacían. No sólo la actitud de él era confusa, sus propias emociones lo eran ¿por qué se sentía tan triste? ¿por qué se sentía ignorada y herida?

Se removió entre las sábanas, acomodando su rostro contra la almohada y cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir. Pero esa sensación dolorosa seguía acompañando a su corazón en todo momento. Era, de hecho, muy parecida a la emoción que describían los libros románticos, aquél sentimiento de angustia y tristeza que tenían las mujeres cuando sus enamorados debían alejarse.

Volteándose y abriendo los ojos, Belle miró al buró en donde estaba el libro del Rey Arturo, que estaba releyendo. Era similar a la sensación que describía sobre Ginebra, entristecida y resignada ante la partida de Lancelot, decidida a llevar su dolor con la mayor gracia posible. Pero ella no era Ginebra, y la bestia no era Lancelot, y lo más importante de todo, esos personajes estaban enamorados.

Ella no estaba enamorada en absoluto.

No, no lo estaba.

Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, intentando olvidarse de esos pensamientos.

.

Belle colocó una escalera contra la repisa y con cuidado movió una mesa para colocarla a su lado. Subió unos peldaños y agarró todos los libros que pudo sostener, después los bajo para colocarlos en la mesa y limpiarlos a conciencia con un trapo. Tenía una hoja en blanco y una pluma y tintero, con los cuales iba anotando los títulos que leía y los iba acomodando en montones dependiendo el orden alfabético. Repitió ese proceso hasta terminar con una fila del estante, y continuar con la siguiente.

Fue así como la bestia la encontró al entrar en la biblioteca, sorprendiéndolo y enojándolo al mismo tiempo.

—¿¡Pero que estás haciendo!?—gritó, incapaz de contenerse.

—Reordeno la biblioteca—respondió ella como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—¡Te había dicho claramente que no lo hicieras!

—Cuando te pregunté ayer respondiste que si—le dijo desde lo alto de la escalera, con varios libros en mano—¿por qué estás tan molesto ahora?—Belle sabía que iba a enojarse porque el día anterior no la había escuchado, pero por alguna extraña razón prefería esa discusión a ser ignorada.

—¡No sabía que te referías a esto!—mintió él, porque era incapaz de acordarse de que ella le hubiera pedido permiso para eso.

—Pero casi termino este estante ¿pretendes que lo regrese todo a cómo estaba?

—¡Si!

—¡Pero no recuerdo cómo…!

Belle se inclinó hacia él en medio de la discusión, olvidándose que estaba en una escalera. Perdió el equilibrio, y como llevaba libros en los brazos, no pudo sujetarse de absolutamente nada. Sólo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mientras un vértigo en el estómago le indicaba que estaba cayendo. Pero el golpe no llegó, sintió su cuerpo ser firmemente sujetado por brazos fuertes y algo suave y felposo. Abrió los ojos con parpadeos lentos, descubriéndose en los brazos de la bestia, cuya expresión era de susto y angustia.

La había salvado, otra vez, en ésta ocasión de una dolorosa caída.

Lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Él tenía ojos azules, no se había percatado hasta ese momento, y su expresión era dulce, cálida y de preocupación hacia ella. Había leído antes que los ojos eran la puerta hacia el alma, pero no lo confirmó hasta ese momento, en que pudo traspasar cualquier barrera o diferencia y descubrir en su mirada un cariño y preocupación hacia su bienestar que no recordaba haber visto en nadie, excepción natural de su padre.

Por su parte, Adam no supo qué sucedió, cuando la vio caer algo se activó en su mente, su corazón de aceleró ante la sola idea de que ella pudiera lastimarse y antes de poder notarlo había saltado hacia ella para protegerla. Sentía su delgado y menudo cuerpo sobre sus brazos, sumamente fuertes gracias a su condición bestial, ella estaba sorprendida y algo asustada, pero lo miraba con gratitud y algo más… algo que no quiso perder tiempo en interpretar.

Se sentía muy bien cargar su delicado cuerpo, pero contra todos sus instintos la depositó de manera cuidadosa sobre el suelo, asegurándose en el proceso de que ella estaba bien.

—¿Te lastimaste?—preguntó.

—No—dijo ella, acomodándose la falda—Estoy bien.

Él dio dos pasos hacia atrás, asustado ante la intensidad de sus emociones por tenerla tan cerca de él.

—Gracias—agregó Belle, con una enorme sonrisa—Gracias por salvarme, otra vez.

Rio un poco ante el último comentario, haciendo que cualquier tensión se disipara en el aire. Adam la miró sonriendo también, todo eso parecía tan natural que daba miedo.

—Ya que evidentemente mis órdenes son desatendidas, no tengo más remedio que ceder ante cierta muchachita terca. Si vas a clasificar toda la biblioteca—dijo entonces, recogiendo los libros que se habían caído al suelo—Tendré que ayudarte, no me gustaría descubrir que te caes del segundo piso por algún descuido.

—No soy tan distraída—le dijo ella en tono bromista.

—No es eso lo que acabo de ver—le siguió la broma.—¿qué sistema has empleado hasta ahora?

Belle le señaló la hoja donde tenía apuntados todos los libros que llevaba ordenando.

—Mira, primero lo desempolvo y después noto aquí el título completo, autor y fecha, después….

Belle siguió explicándole, mientras Adam escuchaba y le daba algunos consejos. Le explicó la manera en que estaba clasificada la biblioteca años atrás y le sugirió cómo podrían modernizar ese sistema. Belle apuntaba todo mientras Adam se encargaba del trabajo pesado, es decir, cargar las cosas pesadas y sujetar la escalera para que Belle no cayera. Así fue transcurriendo el día, los dos trabajando y bromeando sin que se dieran cuenta del reloj que señala las horas.

* * *

 **Escena Extra**

Belle entró canturreando al salón, meciéndose al son de la música que tarareaba en su mente. El maestro Cadenza la miró sorprendido, eso no era estar de buen humor, eso era estar en las nubes. Con cuidado Belle tomó asiento en el banquillo frente a él, su expresión tenía ese brillo en los ojos que todos los mayores reconocen en la juventud soñadora.

—Parece que has tenido un buen día—le dijo él, con tono pícaro, mismo que pasó desapercibido por su acento italiano.

—La verdad sí, por fin pude reorganizar la biblioteca, la bestia en persona me ayudó—Belle no se daba cuenta que usaba la palabra "bestia" como un nombre común, ahora sin tono despectivo—Me dio muchos consejos. Es bastante culto, siempre que hablamos así me sorprende todas las cosas que conoce. Me deja pensando que me falta mucho por aprender.

—Ya que pasas tanto tiempo con él, podrías preguntarse si está dispuesto a instruirte—sugirió, pensando que de esa forma podrían acercarse aún más.

—Le preguntaré mañana mientras trabajamos en la biblioteca, hay tantos libros que ordenarlos toma mucho trabajo—un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas—Pero creo que él no se molestará.

—Un poco de compañía siempre alegra el día, y más cuando es una compañía especial. Aunque me gusta mucho que vengas a verme, no te imaginas lo divertido que sería pasar una tarde con _mi amore_. Cuando te enamores, lo comprenderás—"aunque ya estás enamorada, pero no te das cuenta" pensó el maestro.

Belle sonrió aún más sonrojada, sin entender por completo las indirectas que el maestro le lanzaba, pero sorprendida por el intenso amor que ella veía entre el maestro Cadenza y Madame Garderobe. Era como ver en la vida real esas historias románticas de las que siempre leía.

—Maestro, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?—le dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios.

—Por supuesto.—tocaba al azar algunas piezas de su teclado, solo para amenizar el ambiente.

—¿Cómo se conocieron usted y Madame Garderobe?—inquirió—¿Fue amor a primera vista, o usted debió cortejarla un tiempo?

Ante esa pregunta, la música cesó abruptamente mientras él meditaba, entre las decoraciones que formaban su rostro Belle pudo ver una enorme sonrisa.

—Es de esas historias tan viejas como el tiempo.—comenzó a decir el maestro Cadenza, con tono eufórico—tan viejas que parecen mentira, pero te aseguro que es cierta. Cuando Madame y yo nos conocimos, nos detestamos sólo de vernos. Me parecía la mujer más gorda y fea de la creación, y yo le parecía el desdentado más desagradable de toda Europa. Teníamos un amigo en común que nos presentó, pero no soportamos vernos y apenas intercambiamos dos palabras cuando empezamos a discutir. Yo era una chispa de fuego y ella era paja seca, lista para encenderse apenas yo me acercara.

Belle escuchaba atentamente mientras Cadenza continuaba hablando.

—No éramos amigos en absoluto, pero de repente algo cambió. Ella se quedó tarde en el teatro, ensayando para alcanzar una nota muy alta. Yo llegué, porque también ensayaría ahí, y me sorprendí de lo bien que cantaba, llevaba tanto tiempo sin escuchar una voz tan hermosa. Le propuse que tocaría una melodía especial, para que mejorara su agudo, pero en el fondo yo sólo quería seguir escuchándola. Así lo hice, y ella alcanzó la nota a la perfección. Cuando nos miramos, vimos una chispa que brillaba en ellos ¡tan hermosa, tan perfecta! De alguna forma, eso nos conectó.

-Inesperadamente pasamos a ser más que amigos. Algo cambió en nuestros corazones, y en la manera en que nos veíamos. Los dos adorábamos la música más que a nada, y tener enfrente a alguien con esa misma pasión, fue un momento mágico. No estábamos preparados para algo así, y nos dio mucho miedo. Fue una total sorpresa, pero de esas que te cambian por completo de una buena forma. No hubo necesidad de mucho cortejo, apenas conectamos, lo supimos, estábamos destinados uno al otro.

Para ese punto el maestro Cadenza había empezado a tocar una suave melodía que Belle adoró, y cantó en voz baja.

 _Siempre será igual_

 _Siempre sin pensar_

 _Siempre existirá, como la verdad_

 _De que el sol saldrá_

—Claro que mi esposa lo canta mucho mejor—dijo él en tono apenado—La compuse para ella, hace tiempo.

—Es una historia maravillosa—Belle juntó las manos, acariciando su falta—Usted…¿usted cree que yo pueda encontrarlo, algún día? ¿el amor?

—Naturalmente—el maestro rio—Todos lo encontramos, mi niña. Nadie se salva de ese sentimiento en este mundo.—"y tú ya lo encontraste" pensó.

Belle meditó las palabras de Cadenza mientras caminaba a su alcoba. Ahí, apenas Madame despertó, le preguntó por la canción y su historia de amor con el maestro. Madame cantó la canción completa, con su maravilloso tono y sentimiento, diciéndole con sus propias palabras cómo pasó de odiar a adorar a Cadenza, gracias al amor que compartían por la música.

Era curioso como una pasión en común, en este caso la música, podía unir tan profundamente a dos personas. Belle recordaba la historia y la melodía de la canción al ponerse el pijama para dormir. Ese día se había sentido tan feliz, extrañamente segura en los brazos de la bestia cuando él la sujetó para no caer al vacío. Se preguntó si ese extraño sentimiento tendría algo que ver con las emociones de los libros, los sentimientos de Ginebra, de Madame, de Julieta, de Dulcinea ¿serían los mismos que los de ella?

Se recostó para dormir, asustada ante sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Espero que hayan notado las frases de la canción "Tale as old as Time" en la narración de Cadenza.

Por otro lado, creo que Belle es demasiado terca, tanto como la bestia, y a veces se comportaba algo mimada, es obvio ya que era hija única y su padre la adoraba. Además, por lo desadaptada que era, creo que también debía de ser algo insegura, que es una de las facetas que poco vemos de este personaje. Espero les haya gustado el desarrollo del capítulo (¡Ya le tocaba a Belle regarla un poco!) y cómo la relación de ellos se vuelve más y más estrecha.

Y ustedes ¿qué opinan?

gracias por leer!


	15. V-Algo más

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **Oh** bueno, ya está aquí el capítulo nuevo =D igual que los anteriores, continúa exactamente en donde se quedó el capítulo anterior, este tiene mucho más romance y como canción se fondo está la de "Something there", del soundtrack de la película original. Ojalá les guste jeje.

Reviews:

Dama Felina: pues este capítulo tiene más romance que los anteriores, porque sus sentimientos ya son mucho más obvios, así que imagino lo disfrutarás más.

Reny: la película del 2017 está muy buena, pero no me gustó que pusieran a Belle tan perfecta, quería explotar sus defectos, no porque sea mala, sino porque vaya que debe tenerlos.

Forever MK NH: mmm ¿corea del norte o corea del sur? corea del sur un poco XD

Ericka Kida: owww, muchas gracias, me alegra bastante que haya podido conseguir ese efecto, no tienes idea de cuantas veces reescribía los capítulos para intentar hacerlos más realistas ¡pero todo valió la pena! =D

* * *

 **Algo más**

And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

It's so peculiar

We'll wait and see, a few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ellos se acercarían por su cuenta?

Es tan peculiar

Esperaremos y observaremos unos días más

Quizá haya algo ahí que no estaba antes

Lumiére estaba revisando las velas del ala este cuando escuchó unas risas, aunque el ambiente en el palacio había amenizado mucho últimamente sintió mucha curiosidad y se deslizó silencioso hasta la biblioteca, de donde provenían. Al asomarse miró a su amo, sosteniendo una gran pila de libros, mientras Belle agarraba uno por uno, limpiándolos y anotando sus títulos en una hoja. Los dos platicaban y bromeaban al respecto.

Tres fueron las cosas que pasaron por su mente en ese momento:

1.-El amo, tras años y años de reticencia, estaba ordenando la biblioteca.

2.-La estaba ordenando él mismo, sin los sirvientes, sólo con la ayuda de Belle.

3.-Estaba riendo, con Belle.

Lumiére se quedó quieto ahí un tiempo más, justo cuando pensaba dar la media vuelta e irte se percató de que Ding-Dong también había llegado y veía lo mismo que él con mucho detenimiento. La señora Potts y Chip también llegaron, le dieron té a Belle y Adam y después se quedaron con ellos, observando.

—¿Has leído todos estos libros?—preguntó Belle, mientras acomodaba algunos en el estante.

—No, claro que no—hizo una media mueca—Algunos están en griego, o latín.

Ella rio en voz baja.

—¿Y estos?—señaló un estante con libros en inglés.

—Esos sí—asintió un poco emocionado—También los que están en italiano.

—¿Podrías enseñarme algún día?

—Claro, si estás dispuesto a soportarme como maestro—le dijo en tono jocoso.

—Me las apañaré—dijo ella riendo.

La señora Potts les hizo una señal a los demás objetos encantados, obligándolos con su pura mirada a subirse al carrito de servicio. Después se alejó al otro corredor, donde se detuvieron. Podía escucharse un poco de la conversación en la biblioteca, pero no mucho. Lo más importante era que ellos podían hablar sin ser oídos.

—Vaya—empezó Lumiére—No me esperaba esto.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Chip, pero nadie pareció escucharlo.

—Yo tampoco—respondió Ding-Dong—Aunque su relación era mucho más formal, eso ya es mucho más.

—Actúan como amigos, pero esas bromas, y esa naturalidad con la que pasan tiempo juntos…

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señora Potts—Lumiére hizo un gesto de satisfacción—Eso es diferente a una amistad.

—¿Diferente por qué?—inquirió Chip, siendo nuevamente ignorado.

—Les dije que debíamos dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso—dijo la buena señora, revisado que los terrones de azúcar estuvieran en buen estado.

—Si le soy sincero, yo temía que si los dejábamos solos nunca se acercarían de esa forma, pero me alegra descubrirme equivocado—las palabras de Ding-Dong, aunque eran de disculpa, no sonaban muy humildes—Nunca creí que tuvieran cosas en común.

—Evidentemente las tienen, y muchas más de las que hubiéramos soñado mon amie—estaba tan emocionado que las llamitas de Lumiére crecieron—El otro día, el amor me preguntó cómo contentaba yo a mi amada Plumette.

—Esas preguntas sólo se hacen cuando…

—…cuando hay algo más—completó la frase la señora Potts.

—¿Algo más de qué, mamá?

Chip casi estaba gritando por atención, su madre le miró sorprendida, pues no sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo pequeño lo que ella y sus amigos estaban descubriendo en la nueva relación de Belle y Adam.

—Pues… que hay algo más, en la manera en que ellos se llevan.

—Algo que antes no estaba ahí—completó Lumiére.

—¿Algo como qué, mamá?

Sonrojada, la señora Potts suspiró.

—Te lo explicaré mejor cuando crezcas—declaró, incapaz de poder decirle más a su pequeño.

Chip hizo una mueca de enfado.

—Pero soy mayor ahora.

—No lo suficiente pequeño—Lumiére le dio la razón a la señora Potts.

Ding-Dong sonrió, sin querer agregar nada a la conversación.

.

Los días siguientes era común que Belle y Adam ordenaran la biblioteca, pasearan por el jardín y leyeran juntos en la Recámara Azul o en el comedor a la hora de la cena. Parecía que no podían estar separados. Esto causó sentimientos encontrados en los sirvientes, que si bien estaban felices por eso, también estaban sorprendidos.

Había sido idea de ellos acercarlos, pero sus intentos de que tuvieran una mejor relación fracasaron estrepitosamente. comenzaron a cuestionarse que, si no hubieran intervenido, quizá ellos se hubiesen acercado más rápido, pero eran intuiciones que nunca podrían comprobar. La buena noticia era que entre esos dos existía una amistad, además de una chispa que brillaba entre ambos.

Una chispa que era imposible de ocultar. Cada vez que Adam veía a Belle su rostro se suavizaba y sus ojos se volvían cálidos; al mismo tiempo, cada ocasión que Belle le veía sus mejillas se sonrojaban y mordía sus labios en una expresión nerviosa. Todos se daban cuenta, excepto ellos naturalmente, pero decidieron no interferir más de manera directa. Había que darles tiempo de que sus sentimientos terminaran de desarrollarse.

Mientras eso pasaba, todo el palacio estaba de humor vibrante. Adam sonreía y bromeaba más con todos, su mal humor disminuyó hasta casi desaparecer y cuando perdía los estribos solía disculparse en poco tiempo. Belle tarareaba por el palacio, feliz de poder leer tantos libros y tener a alguien con quien platicar sobre ellos. Todo parecía ser inmejorable.

.

—¿Por qué hay toda una sección con el nombre de Anjou?—preguntó Belle cuando estaban ordenando la biblioteca.

—Es el nombre de mi familia—respondió la bestia con total naturalidad—En esa sección está la historia de todos mis ancestros.

—¿Eres miembro de la familia Anjou?—la voz de Belle mostraba lo impresionada que estaba—¿La ancestral casa Anjou? ¿hablamos de la misma?

—Sí, esa—Adam resopló, no le gustó que Belle usara esa expresión. La hacía parecerse remotamente al cúmulo de parisinas interesadas que tanto detestaba, y Belle era mucho mejor que ellas.

—Pero, no entiendo—Belle agarró un libro sobre la genealogía de la familia Anjou—Tu vendrías siendo un príncipe ¿no? Quizá esté confundiendo las cosas, pero ¿no es la familia Anjou prima del rey?

Llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de la corte y todo lo relacionado a abolengo, que para Adam fue un poco chocante tratar ese tema. Pero siempre que Belle ponía ese rostro curioso una fuerza mayor a su propia voluntad lo obligada a responder.

—El rey es primo de mi difunto padre—respondió.

—Si eres un príncipe, con esta ascendencia—Belle releyó por encima uno de los árboles genealógicos en su libro—¿cómo es posible que toda Francia no sepa de tu encantamiento? ¿no estaría el rey buscando por cielo, mar y tierra una especie de cura por su sobrino?

Adam hizo una mueca, Belle creía en la realeza parecida a los libros, no sabía mucho sobre los tediosos protocolos que rigen la verdadera vida cortesana.

—La hechicera puso un encantamiento alrededor del palacio, haciendo que todos los que están afuera se olviden de nosotros—le explicó—Ningún tío o familiar mío me recordará hasta que se rompa el hechizo. Y sobre el rey, lo vi poco cuando era más niño, nunca fue unido a mi padre y sinceramente nos relacionamos muy poco. Salvo el protocolo oficial, no tenemos mucha relación, aunque debo decir que era una buena persona, según recuerdo.

—Oh—Belle lo escuchó atentamente y pudo distinguir el tono melancólico que usaba al hablar, miró el libro en sus manos y ahí aparecían muchos nombres famosos que eran ancestros de la bestia—Uno pensaría que tras ver este palacio me habría dado cuenta de que eres de recio abolengo, pero creo que peco un poco de ingenua.

Guardó el libro en el estante, sin querer hacerle más preguntas por ahora. Adam notó el cambio en el humor de ella, y pensó rápidamente en que podía decir para mejorarle el ánimo.

—Ya sabía que eras distraída, pero no pensé que tanto—le sonrió amistosamente—Aunque tampoco es como que me la pase hablando siempre de mi familia.

—A lo mucho pensé que serías una especie de duque, nunca imaginé que un príncipe.

—Príncipe de Anjou para servirle—hizo una reverencia exagerada haciéndola reír—Apuesto a que se esperaba un hombre mejor parecido y más educado.

—Oh, no, en toda mi vida nunca me vi conociendo a la realeza. Esto es mucho más de lo que hubiera soñado.

—¿Te molestaría si ordenamos esta sección después?—le dijo, señalando hacia los libros que hablaban de los Anjou—Hay cosas que no me gustaría aún recordar.

—Como mande, su alteza—se inclinó juguetonamente, haciendo una sonrisa pícara.

—En realidad, es su alteza real—agregó, siguiéndole el juego—Y debes inclinarse sin verme a los ojos.

—¿Según quién?

—El protocolo.

—¡Ja!—riendo, Belle caminó hacia la mesa central de la biblioteca—Que bueno que no estamos en la corte.

Adam no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

Esa misma noche, los dos tomaron asiento en la mesa del comedor de manera continua. Belle estaba leyendo, había colocado un atril frente a su vajilla, e invitó a Adam a sentarse a su lado para leer juntos. La enorme distancia que separaba las dos cabeceras de la mesa fue recorrida por una bestia que llevaba su propio plato de avena en las patas. Leyeron y comieron solos, ante las expectantes miradas de los sirvientes, que sonreían de manera pícara entre ellos y rezaban fervientemente que las cosas continuaran ese rumbo.

Dos días después limpiarían y reacomodarían toda la sección de Anjou. Fue ese día cuando Adam le contó a Belle sobre la muerte de su madre –cuyo retrato estaba en la entrada de la biblioteca– y la terrible relación que tenía con su padre.

—Cuando mi padre murió, estaba muy confundido y adolorido. Dejé que mi rencor me controlara. No sé si esta maldición puede justificarse, pero creo que de alguna forma me merecía un castigo. Fui cruel con quienes no debía.

—Eras sólo un muchacho—le dijo ella, acariciando distraídamente el bordado de su manga—Creo que la hechicera fue demasiado ruin.

—Tan ruin como lo era yo.

—No te conocí en ese entonces—admitió ella en voz baja—Pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Además, este castillo y sus habitantes no tenían culpa de nada.

—Debo confesarte que al principio no me importó mucho eso, tardé tiempo en darme cuenta de que mis sirvientes sufrían tanto como yo, o más incluso—suspirando, Adam miró el retrato de su madre—Ella estaría avergonzada de mí.

—Si ella viera lo que estoy viendo ahora, no lo estaría. Al contrario, sonreiría orgullosa.

Miró el rostro de Belle, lleno de un sentimiento de comprensión que jamás había compartido con nadie. Acababa de revelarle su pasado más doloroso y sus mayores vergüenzas, y ella lo estaba aceptando, así como era. Tanta bondad debía ser imposible en un corazón humano, pero Belle como siempre atentaba contra todas las reglas.

Él susurró un "gracias" que ella no respondió, porque no había necesidad. Belle comprendió mucho mejor al hombre hechizado que estaba sentado a su lado. Entendió los matices de su dolor que se veían reflejados en su carácter tan difícil. Comprendió la impotencia que todos en el palacio parecían sentir. De alguna manera, ella se sentía ahora parte de eso, y pensaba que le gustaría contribuir, aunque no sabía cómo.

Por ahora, escuchar a la bestia parecía ser más que suficiente, pero sucedía algo extraño. Cuando Gastón se la pasaba hablando de sí mismo durante horas, ella se fastidiaba y buscaba todas las maneras posibles de alejarse de él para no escucharlo. Pero al oír hablar a la bestia él y su pasado, se sintió empática y hasta cariñosa hacia él. Quería escucharlo, animarlo y asegurarse de que esa tristeza que estaba cargando sobre sus hombros desapareciera. Tenía la sensación de que podía escucharlo hablar durante horas sin aburrirse nunca, al contrario, pidiéndole más detalles.

Era una diferencia muy curiosa.

.

Belle sostenía en sus manos una compilación de Shakespeare, ella y Adam estaban paseando por el jardín mientras ella recitaba en voz alta. Haciendo honor a su palabra, Adam había empezado a instruirla, y todos los días le daba lecciones cortas y concisas sobre inglés, gramática y oratoria, de las cuales Belle era una alumna muy aplicada.

 _Cuando en sesiones dulces y calladas_

 _hago comparecer a los recuerdos,_

 _suspiro por lo mucho que he deseado_

 _y lloro el bello tiempo que he perdido,_

Adam la escuchaba mientras hablaba, Belle ponía mucho empeño en que su voz sonara clara y tuviera la entonación precisa para otorgarle sentimiento a los versos. Su voz sonaba como una melodía armoniosa de fondo, y Adam veía hacia su jardín, de repente con ojos nuevos. Estaban en el puente, sobre el estanque que llevaba ya años congelado, al fondo se veía el muro cubierto de madreselvas y las filas de arbustos florales, así como las lejanas montañas boscosas que rodeaban el palacio.

 _Lloro el bello tiempo que he perdido…_ esa frase, acariciada en la voz de Belle, tenía otro significado para él. Años había vivido encerrado no sólo en ese palacio, sino en sí mismo, incapaz de ver más allá de sus demonios internos. Ahora todo tenía una especie de luz nueva, y esa era la luz que iluminaba su jardín, haciéndolo mucho más hermoso. Ya no era un espacio fantasma en donde el recuerdo de su madre lo atormentaba, ahora era un lugar lleno de vida que latía a pesar de la nieve para deleitarlo, para hacerle ver que estaban ahí esperado por él, esperando por el momento en que él decidiera verlo.

—Es como si lo viera por primera vez—dijo en voz baja, pero Belle lo escuchó y detuvo su recitación.

Miró hacia el estanque, tal y como él lo hacía, y aunque el lugar era hermoso, no le parecía muy diferente al que ella ya conocía. Aún así, sonrío en voz baja, pues la bestia se veía reflexiva y tranquila, eran pocas las ocasiones en que podía verle esa expresión de paz en los ojos, y la hacían sentirse extrañamente bien.

—¿Hay más?—le preguntó él, invitándola a continuar.

Acercando el libro a su rostro, Belle dijo con un tono suave, acariciador, dulce:

… _la cuenta rehacer, uno por uno,_

 _y volver a pagar lo ya pagado._

 _Pero si entonces pienso en ti, mis pérdidas_

 _se compensan, y cede mi amargura_

…si pienso en ti, mis pérdidas se compensan, y cede mi amargura.

…si pienso en ti…

…cede mi amargura…

Adam la miró, con esas palabras revoloteando su corazón. Se sentía bien y contento. Cada vez que estaba con ella, cada ocasión que convivían, que platicaban, que escuchaba su risa y la veía a los ojos, en todos esos momentos él se sentía bien. Y la tristeza y el dolor desaparecían.

¿qué clase de magia usaba ella en él?

Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Sólo quería que ella se quedara, con él.

Que esa nueva magia, poderosa y bondadosa, nunca se fuera de su lado.

¿era mucho pedir?

.

— _Madmoiselle_ Belle y el amo terminaron ayer de reacomodar toda la biblioteca ¡quedo impecable!—dijo Ding-Dong muy contento.

—Y las lecciones del maestro para con la señorita Belle se han alargado—agregó Lumiére—Cada vez pasan más tiempo juntos.

—Definitivamente hay algo más ahí—concluyó la señora Potts con tono satisfecho—Y me alegra tanto poder ver que el amo está cambiando.

—No sé qué habrá hecho _madmoiselle_ en é, pero su humor ahora es tan bueno.

—Es el humor de un hombre enamorado Lumiére—le explicó la señora—¿No ves su sonrisa embobada?

—Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de decir que está enamorado—Ding-Dong sonaba escéptico—Creo que por ahora sólo siente cariño hacia la doncella.

—¡Ja! ¿acaso estás ciego, _mon amie_?

—Oh, mi buen Henry, evidentemente te hace falta tu esposa—dijo Plumette revoloteando alrededor de él—Ya estás olvidando lo que es el amor de pareja.

—Tonterías, tonterías.

La señora Potts rio con buen humor, aunque en el fondo sintió un dejo de melancolía cuando recordó a su esposo, del que llevaba años separada.

—Procuremos no cantar victoria—continuó Plumette—Los pétalos siguen cayendo. Démosle más tiempo por ahora, recuerden que el amor se cocina a fuego lento.

Ah, fuego lento.

Ojalá la dichosa rosa respetara eso.

.

—Casi nunca hablas de tu pueblo—preguntó Adam un día en que Belle llevaba toda la tarde haciéndole preguntas sobre los Anjou—Cuéntame más ¿eres de Villeneuve?

—No, bueno, sí—a Belle esa pregunta la tomó por la guardia baja, pero se animó a responder—Nací en París, pero mi padre se mudó cuando era muy pequeña. Antes vivimos en otro pueblo llamado Garselle, hace menos de cinco años que llegamos a Villeneuve.

—Antes del hechizo, iba ahí de vez en cuando—admitió, recordando aquellos días lejanos—La fuente central era muy hermosa.

—Sigue siendo muy hermosa. Es un pueblo pintoresco, pero nunca me he llevado bien con sus personas.

—¿Tienen algo de malo?—recordaba que muchos de sus sirvientes eran de ahí, y tenían sus familias allá, como la señora Potts.

Belle se encogió de hombros, dejando que su mente descendiera a sus pensamientos más profundos.

—Siempre me sentí muy sola ahí, no había nadie con quien charlar—sus labios hicieron una mueca—En Garselle al menos no me sentía tan extraña, pero aquí sí. Todos decían que era una chica graciosa, pero no como cumplido.

Adam entendía a lo que se referían, Belle era curiosa e inteligente, no le sorprendía que desentonara tanto entre esa gente.

—Lamento oír eso—y lo hacía de verdad—Suena muy aburrido.

—No te imaginas cuánto. Al leer los libros de mi papá, o los que me prestaba el amable padre Robert, me imaginaba lo que sería viajar y vivir esas maravillosas aventuras—esbozó una ligera pero auténtica sonrisa, y Adam notó que sus ojos brillaron—Siempre he querido más que sólo casarme y vivir el resto de mis días en ese pueblo, o en cualquier pueblo.

—¿Y por qué te casarías?—preguntó, con alguna intención personal que iba más allá de la curiosidad.

—La verdad no lo he pensado, pero uno de los hombres del pueblo siempre me lo sugería—ante ese comentario, Adam disimuló una mueca de disgusto—Se llama Gastón, y es un hombre muy respetado en el pueblo.

—Suena a que es un buen partido—intentó que su voz sonara graciosa, con poco éxito.

—Es muy superficial—su voz se endureció sólo de recordarlo—Es un héroe de guerra, pero desde que regresó se volvió más… insoportable, por decirlo de alguna manera. Quiere que todo se haga siempre a su voluntad, además de que se cree el mejor hombre del mundo, el más varonil y fuerte—rodó los ojos—Es desesperante.

Adam se sintió un poco identificado con esa descripción.

—Bueno, alguna cualidad debe tener…

—Ninguna importante, al menos que vea yo.

—La mayoría de las mujeres buscan esas cosas en los hombres, que sean fuertes y que les garanticen seguridad—agregó, intentando conseguir más información—Si dices que fue héroe de guerra, seguro podrá mantener bien a su familia.

—Esas cosas no me interesan.

—¿Ah no?

—Bueno, no del todo—Belle buscó las palabras exactas—Yo no quiero un buen proveedor como esposo, claro que no quisiera tampoco un flojo, sólo que busco algo más.

—¿Algo como…?

—No lo sé—sus mejillas de repente se ruborizaron—Alguien con quien pueda platicar, viajar, tener aventuras. No quiero el perfecto esposo provincial. Quiero alguien con quien no tenga que pretender jugar un papel, que me quiera de verdad.

—Que vea tu belleza interna.

—Si—lo miró a los ojos, feliz de sentirse comprendida.

"Pues la belleza se encuentra en el interior" ahora entendía.

Adam correspondió la intensidad se su mirada, era casi como si fueran cómplices del otro por un instante.

—Así que quieres escapar de esa vida de pueblo con un hombre que sea tan inteligente como tú—resumió él sus palabras, tratando de asimilarlas—Y Gastón es todo, menos un hombre listo.

—Creo que nunca ha leído un libro en su vida—agregó ella en tono un poco gracioso. Pero Adam ya no quería seguir escuchando de ese hombre.

—¿Y es tu único pretendiente?—le sorprendía que con lo hermosa que era, sólo un hombre le hubiera propuesto matrimonio. Aunque en el fondo estaba muy aliviado de que ella no pareciera interesarse en nadie.

—Algunos, pero muy insignificantes, la mayoría los asustó Gastón.

Ese comentario asustó un poco a Adam. Cuando un hombre intenta monopolizar a una mujer, demuestra una actitud nociva y posesiva.

—Eres una chica curiosa—dijo con media sonrisa—Y con curiosa me refiero a única.

—¿es un cumplido, verdad?—su tono era pícaro.

Adam asintió y cambió el tema de conversación.

.

—Nunca nadie me ha dicho cómo puede romperse el hechizo—dijo Belle de repente, un día que estaban en el establo con Philip—Cuando les pregunto, ellos solo me dicen que no debo preocuparme, que no es algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar. Pero me siento tan impotente.

—¿Impotente por qué?—inquirió él con curiosidad.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarles de alguna forma. No me imagino lo hermoso que debe ser esta lugar en primavera—dijo viendo hacia el jardín—Veo a Chip jugueteando y pienso que debería poder ir a la escuela, correr por los arbustos, ir más allá de estos muros. Todos deberían hacerlo, incluso tú.

Ella volteó a verlo, y Adam se sintió extrañamente analizado.

—No creo que merezcas esto—su voz sonaba baja, como si le costara decirlo en voz alta—¿qué clase de hechicera condena de esta manera a tantas personas?

—La misma clase de persona que da una sentencia de por vida por una flor—él suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo tristeza ante esos recuerdos.

Belle recordó esa frase y se encogió, sin saber cómo hacer que sus siguientes palabras no sonaran hirientes.

—Jamás pensé que tenías tus razones—admitió ella—No hay justificación pero… toda esa amargura, de repente tiene sentido.

—No soy la persona que crees—para ese punto, los dos susurraban, estaban hablando sentimientos tan profundos que les sorprendía el poder exteriorizarlos—No soy mejor que ella.

—Creo que te subestimas—Belle acarició a Philip con gesto ausente—Creo… creo que puedo hacer algo, por ustedes.

—Ellos tienen razón—le dijo él con tono seguro y firme—No es nada en lo que puedas interferir.

—¿Al menos podrías decirme como se rompe el hechizo?

Adam guardó silencio, pensando en que sus sirvientes habían hecho bien en ocultarse esa información. No podía hacerla sentir comprometida a él, al palacio, a ellos. Ese fue el momento en que Adam se dio cuenta de que Belle debía ser libre. El momento llegaría, y no estaba lejos, en que ella se iría. Él no sería como la hechicera, no la condenaría de por vida, pero se sentía incapaz de dejarla ir aún. A su lado, todo era más bello, y el dolor desaparecía. Pero Belle merecía ser feliz y, encerrada, jamás lo sería.

Ella debía irse cuando llegara el momento, a construir su propia vida.

No encontró alguna excusa que pudiera darle a Belle, así que no respondió su pregunta. Ella interpretó su silencio como una negativa. Había más dolor del que nadie admitía rondando esos pasillos, había secretos que no le decían, cosas que aún no sabía, y aunque se moría por intentar comprender, respetaba su silencio. No estaba aún listo.

.

"Vamos a casa" fue lo que dijo Belle, cuando le pidió que regresaran de París.

Casa.

Ella se había referido al palacio como su casa.

Tras haber escuchado sus ansias de conocer el mundo, Adam pensó que sería buena idea mostrarle el Libro de la Hechicera, para que fuera a uno o dos lugares, no quería que ella se sintiera encerrada, quería verla feliz. Fue así como terminaron en París, la antigua casa de su padre, y descubrieron cómo su madre había fallecido víctima de una de las peores enfermedades en Europa.

"Vamos a casa" le dijo ella, con tono de súplica.

Se sentía mal por el pasado de Belle, debía ser horrible descubrir que una madre había muerto de esa forma. Le hizo recordar a su propia madre lo cual le generó mayor empatía hacia ella. Pero el hecho de que Belle se hubiera referido al palacio como su hogar, y que se hubiera desahogado con él, confesándole sus emociones más profundas, le hizo sentirse feliz. Ella confiaba en él, más de lo que admitía en voz alta, y de alguna extraña forma ella era feliz a su lado.

Quizá la idea de que pudiera quedarse con él no era tan alocada, quizá si tuviera una oportunidad de enamorarla. Era ya imposible para él seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, estaba enamorado de Belle y quería hacerla feliz y plena. Quería que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos, aún cuando eso le causara también tanto miedo.

¿Y si ella lo rechazaba? ¿Y si ella nunca llegara a amarlo? No estaba seguro de que pudiera resistir ese dolor, pero había una cosa de la que sí estaba completamente seguro: ella valía todo intento. Si salía lastimado o no en el proceso, por Belle, habría valido la pena.

Ella llegó siendo la hija de un campesino ladrón, y terminó convirtiéndose en todo para él.

Miró hacia la rosa encantada cuyos pétalos seguían aflojándose. No sabía su podría romper o no el hechizo, pero ese amor y esa calidez que sentía en su corazón nunca antes la había sentido. Y estaba tan feliz por saberse enamorado, que con eso se daba por sien servido. El horror y el dolor de esa maldición valieron cada tortuoso segundo, sólo por el divino placer de haberla conocido.

.

Belle sostenía en sus manos el adorno de rosa que encontró en la antigua casa de su padre. Ahora sabía que su mamá había muerto por la peste, y que su padre debió dejarla antes de que se contagiara. Entendió el dolor que arrastraba su padre, pero fuera de la tristeza, no se sentía molesta con él. De alguna forma lo comprendía. Acarició suavemente la rosa en sus manos, aquella que perteneció a su madre, y por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió conectada a ella.

Pero también pensaba en la bestia y en todo lo que había hecho por ella. Gracias a él consiguió descubrir la verdad de su pasado, la llevó a París y la consoló cuando no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Se había mostrado aún más tierno y comprensivo de lo usual. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando pensaba en eso, sólo de recordarlo una extraña sensación contraía su estómago ¿por qué se sentía así?

Tenía sobre el buró el ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta, pero esos poemas de amor no le despertaban las mismas sensaciones que antes. Ahora encontraba más emocionante platicar con él, pasear por los jardines a su lado, escucharlo cuando hablaba de su triste infancia o de sus grandes conocimientos sobre cultura. No comprendía cómo llegó a tenerle tanto afecto, porque esa era la verdad, le tenía mucho cariño.

Pero ¿era más que cariño? Se preocupaba por él, era feliz cuando convivían y deseaba con todo su ser que ese hechizo se rompiera, para ver al hombre detrás de esa apariencia monstruosa ¿era eso amor? ¿buscar su felicidad, por encima de la de ella, era amarlo?

Cuando recordaba el momento en que llegó al palacio, se daba cuenta que la bestia que conoció en aquél entonces en poco o nada se parecía a la que conocía ahora. Aquél era un ser irascible y mimado que gritaba a todos por todo. La bestia que la había llevado a París esa tarde era amable, dedicado y muy sensible con sus emociones. La trataba de una manera exquisita, como si ella fuera la dama más rica y hermosa del país, en vez de una muchacha de campo. Jamás nadie la había tratado así, ni siquiera su padre, y semejante cambio era confuso pero bien recibido.

There's something sweet, and almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear, and so unsure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Hay en él algo dulce, casi amable

Pero antes era malo, burdo y tosco

Y ahora es atento e inseguro

Me pregunto por qué no vi eso antes

Pensaba más en eso después de que hablaran de Gastón. Inconscientemente, comparó a Gastón con la bestia, sólo para darse cuenta que no había nada que pudiera compararse. Gastón era burdo, inculto y egocéntrico. La bestia era culta, inteligente y sensible. El primero la trataba como a una mujer más, intentaba conquistarla al echarle en cara que debía casarse algún día y que no existía hombre más fuerte y apuesto que él mismo. La bestia le había demostrado que se preocupaba por ella, escuchaba sinceramente sus opiniones y la trataba primero como una persona, después como una mujer que merecía respeto. Hasta ese día no estaba segura si la bestia sentía algo más profundo hacia ella, pero quería creer que sí.

Ella quería que así fuera.

¿era normal desear sus mayores afectos, quizá su amor?

¿por qué se sentía así?

¿por qué repetía una y otra vez esa palabra: "amor"?

.

—¿Y bien, qué opinas?—le preguntó Belle, mordiéndose el labio inferior por la emoción.

Adam caminó hacia el interior del salón, que había sido completamente limpiado y redecorado con la dirección de Belle. Las cortinas corridas, la luz del sol entrando por las altas ventanas, todos los ornamentos limpios y pulidos brillando ante sus ojos. Era más bello de lo que recordaba.

—Es hermoso.

—¿Tal y como en tus viejos bailes?

Ah, era eso. Cuando Belle le dijo que pensaba limpiar el salón, él le preguntó por qué de todas las habitaciones del palacio quería limpiar una de las más grandes y difíciles. Ella no le dio mayores explicaciones, pero ahora comprendía que tenía relación a esas anécdotas que le contaba sobre los bailes que él hacía, o los bailes que hacían sus amigos en París, donde el lujo y la belleza llegaban hasta a aturdir los sentidos.

—Yo creo que aún más—dijo en tono halagador "Me gusta más esta compañía" pensó.

—No intentes adularme—respondió ella, pensando en todas las formas en que esa estancia podía decorarse—Seguro se veía más bonito con los candelabros y lleno de gente elegante.

Sí, con mil flores colgando del techo, veladoras alumbrando cada rincón y centenares de personas ataviadas en sus costosos vestidos, cubiertas de caros perfumes hablando de frivolidades e hipocresías. No, no extrañaba eso. Aunque la música… eso sí lo extrañaba.

—¿Nunca has ido a un baile?—le preguntó, pues creía que recordar que en los pueblos hacían sus propias fiestas.

—A uno de la nobleza, jamás.

Tras su recuerdo de las hipocresías cortesanas pensaba que los bailes campiranos debían ser más divertidos. Pero Belle, como ya había dicho antes, quería más de la vida que simple vida provincial. Ella era de esas personas que merecían ser cubiertas de seda y joyas.

Tenía perfectamente tatuado en su mente el recuerdo de su último baile en el palacio, cuando la hechicera llegó y lo maldijo. Ese baile estaba lleno de bailarinas preciosas, todas escogidas minuciosamente para complacer sus caprichos, la idea de hacer otro baile le hacía recordar ese traumático momento de su vida. Pero al visualizarse a sí mismo en esa estancia, bailando con Belle, una calidez inundó su ser. Bailaría con ella toda la noche, si ella se lo permitía.

—Bueno, no puedo invitar a nadie—dijo, señalándose a sí mismo—Pero si te apetece, podemos hacer un baile aquí, tú y yo, festejando que este salón está listo para usarse.

Los ojos de Belle lo miraron curiosa, pero emocionada.

—¿enserio?

—Claro, si quieres.

—¡Sí, sería divertido!

Se sintió feliz consigo mismo de haberle provocado esa enorme sonrisa. Le dijo que mandaría hacerle un vestido especial y también encargaría otro tipo de cena. Belle se fue a su cuarto entusiasmada, pensando en que viviría un baile como el que describía Shakespeare que hacían los a Capuleto.

Su corazón se detuvo y de repente sintió una extraña sensación de miedo cuando le pasó por la mente que ella era Julieta, y que abajo la estaba esperando su Romeo.

* * *

 **Escena extra**

Agatha miraba a Maurice, que seguía recostado e inconsciente. Se había enfermado al pasar una noche lluviosa atado en aquél árbol, y aunque su medicina estaba haciendo efecto, le tomaría algo de tiempo recuperarse por completo. No pensaba tanto en él como en su preciosa hija, Belle, que llevaba ya tanto tiempo en el castillo encantado.

Belle era de las pocas personas en el pueblo que la trataba muy bien, siempre le daba pan, jalea, jamón o cualquier cosa que llevara en las manos, además de dinero. Le sonreía amistosamente, nunca con un dejo de superioridad. Tenía el corazón puro y la mente abierta, por lo cual la consideraba una muchacha muy valiosa. No había sido casualidad que justo ella terminara en el castillo encantado, donde permanecía al príncipe adoleciendo su maldición.

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Si alguien podía cautivar el corazón del príncipe, esa sería Belle. Y estaba segura de que él podría enamorarla. El príncipe no era una persona tan mala, pero necesitaba una verdadera sacudida para que el rencor se fuera y esa bondad contenida encontrara escapatoria. Cuando pasaba por el castillo, vigilando su obra, notaba el aire frio de melancolía que cubría los pasillos.

Pero ahora, desde que Belle estaba ahí, todo se notaba más alegre. Todos estaban mucho mejor. Esa chiquilla había conseguido empezar un cambio ahí, y estaba satisfecha con eso.

Miró a Maurice, que había sufrido un intento de asesinato por parte de Gastón. Al pensar en ese nombre su rostro hizo una mueca. La gente del pueblo no era mala, pero era muy manipulable y Gastón había usado negativamente su influencia. Gracias a su larga vida y experiencia podía apreciar que Gastón sufría de esa mentalidad aturdida tan común en los sobrevivientes de guerra, y eso lo encauzaba hacia un camino más ruin.

Pero para él no había salvación, una vez que la mente es trastornada ya no hay manera de repararla con magia. Pero al corazón sí se le puede curar, y eso estaba intentando hacer con el príncipe. Si todo salía bien, Belle podría sanar por completo al príncipe, romper el hechizo y ella obtendría también su pasaje a una vida llena de cultura y artes, como tanto lo merecía. Y el pueblo podría liberarse dela influencia de Gastón.

Habría que ver, eso sí, que Maurice interviniera de manera positiva. Era un hombre bueno, no esperaba que fuera rencoroso, sólo precavido. Llevaba algo de tiempo sin ir al pueblo, pero si iba, estaba segura de que se encontraría a Gastón rodeado de personas intentando convencerlos de cómo Maurice se perdió en el bosque sin que pudiera él rescatarlo. Personas como él eran tan predecibles.

—¿Agatha?—volteó y miró a Maurice, que estaba al fin reaccionando, con cuidado le pasó un trozo de pan y té—Gracias.

Ella sonrió, casi nunca hablaba y como la conocía, él se limitó a comer un poco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Tres semanas—le dijo—Enfermaste de gravedad.

—¿¡Tres semanas!?—Maurice intentó incorporarse, pero aún estaba débil—Oh, mi pobre Belle ¿cuánto estará sufriendo?

"Está muy bien" pensó ella.

—Agatha, no quiero causarte más molestias, pero ¿me ayudarías a regresar al pueblo? Te compensaré por esto, enserio, tanta bondad merece una recompensa.

—Si, pero come primero.—le dijo, insinuando lo débil que estaba.

Maurice aceptó otra hogaza de pan y tomo el té despacio, pues estaba muy caliente. Agatha lo miraba, impresionada por su corazón noble, ese corazón que Belle había heredado y que estaba rompiendo lentamente el encantamiento del palacio.

Sería interesante ver cómo se desarrollaría todo al final.

* * *

Y pues ya saben qué pasó en el baile, fábula ancestral o tale as old as time y todo lo que vino después...

El poema que está recitando Belle en la historia es de Shakespeare

Puse esa escena con Maurice y Agatha (la hechicera) porque me estaban preguntando qué fue de ellos, y la verdad no se me ocurrió mucho sobre esos dos. En esta historia, Maurice fue cuidado por Agatha alrededor de tres semanas, pero ya antes llevaba otras tres buscando a Belle por los bosques con Gastón. Calculo que Belle estuvo en el castillo casi dos meses como prisionera, más o menos.

Bueno ¿qué les parece? ¿les gustó, tienen alguna sugerencia? creo que este será el último capítulo de esta secuencia y, a partir de ahora, los demás serán de otros temas, tanto los que ya me mandaron como las nuevas sugerencias que quieran darme. Muchísimas gracias por leer =D


	16. Capullo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Lo sé, me tardé mucho en actualizar ¡una disculpa! pero el capítulo que quería subirles aún no me sale T_T así que les traje este pequeño one-shot para que no piensen que los tengo olvidados en lo que termino el siguiente, que será más largo e intenso c;

Varios me pidieron que escribiera sobre la escena del baile, y la verdad no quería hacerlo porque pensé que sería escribirlo tal cual como pasa en la película, pero en vista de que el otro capítulo no quiere salir, se me ocurrió escribirlo desde otro punto de vista. No sé qué les parezca, a mi me gustó por diferente XD

Reviews:

Bra Multiverse: aún tengo un par de ideas más para esta parejita, pero si quieres sugerir alguna soy toda oídos c:

Shar0n: jajaja, lo bueno es que te han gustado los capítulos.

Reny: me gustó mucho tu idea y estoy trabajando en ella, pero siento que algo le falta... dame un poquito más de tiempo XD

Dama Felina: bueno, ya somos dos románticas empedernidas.

Forever MK NH: mmm, síp (en su momento).

* * *

 **Capullo**

Una de las ventajas de haber vivido tanto tiempo es que aprendes a leer a las personas, y de tanto ver las historias repetirse –con ligeras variables– consigues predecir los desenlaces sin mucho esfuerzo. Al principio de su vida, usaba la magia para ayudar a las personas a convertirse en lo que ellos _querían ser._ Conforme más fue aprendiendo sobre los humanos, sobre la vida y sobre las historias, usó la magia para darles ese empujoncito que los convertiría en lo que _debían ser._

Veía a la persona en cuestión, su comportamiento en cada reacción durante días enteros, creando en su mente la imagen precisa de qué tipo de persona era, y después usaba su magia para ayudarle, si consideraba que lo merecía. Lo curioso era que nunca se aburría, porque aunque predecía muchas cosas, cada desenlace tenía un detalle único que siempre disfrutaba de ver.

En el caso del príncipe Adam, había observado al muchacho con detenimiento desde que nació. Heredó el corazón amable de su madre con el gusto refinado de su padre. Todo apuntaba a que se convertiría en un gran príncipe, de modales intachables y preocupado por su gente. Pero cuando la desgracia lo tocó, opacando su luz hasta casi apagársela, ella decidió intervenir. El carácter testarudo hizo que su intervención fuera tan drástica en aquél joven, pero estaba convencida de que él cumpliría su propósito. No era una mala persona, sólo debía recordar lo que en verdad era, no lo que otros querían que fuera.

Luego, muy poco después, observó a la hija del inventor que llevaba poco tiempo viviendo en el pueblo. Todos hablaban de esa graciosa chiquilla que gustaba de leer, y que a pesar de ser amable y servicial, poco interactuaba con la vida social del pueblo. Al principio pensó que podría ser una típica muchacha soñadora y distraída, pero cuando Belle compró una hogaza de pan recién hecho sólo para ella, dándole de paso un pequeño tarro de jalea, supo que aquella muchacha tenía el amable corazón de una mujer aventurera, inteligente y decidida.

Si era honesta consigo misma, nunca pensó que Belle terminaría perdiéndose en el bosque, llegando al castillo de la bestia. Pero cuando lo supo, sonrió para sí misma, porque ambos podrían ayudarte mutuamente. Adam podía darle a Belle el refinamiento y la cultura que ella tanto ansiaba, mientras que Belle le daría a Adam el toque de realidad que tanto le hacía falta.

Llevó a Maurice en el pueblo cuando tuvo la energía suficiente y dejó que Jean lo terminara de atender llevándolo a su caverna.

—Agatha ¿no quieres venir? Déjame agradecerte por haberle cuidado—le dijo, como el buen vecino que era.

—Iré en un momento—le respondió.

Jean asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Era un hombre muy bueno, pero aunque no recordaba a su esposa era evidente que la extrañaba. Si todo salía bien, pronto se daría el reencuentro.

Agatha caminó por la calle a las afueras, donde nadie la observaba, elevó la mano chasqueando los dedos y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba en el hermoso jardín congelado en el tiempo, comenzaba a oscurecer así que supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, se cubrió bien con la capa, cuidando que nadie la viera, y caminó despacio hacia el porche.

Las luces alumbraban el salón, y pudo ver cómo la bestia usaba un traje elegante, parado frente a Belle, que llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo. Los dos comenzaron a bailar, viéndose a los ojos, atrapados en la magia del momento.

—Una historia tan vieja como el tiempo mismo—dijo en voz baja, sonriendo ante la escena.

El enamoramiento era de las pocas cosas que nunca se podían ocultar.

La suave música que tocaba el piano y la manera casi etérea en que ellos se deslizaban sobre el suelo, bailando al ritmo de la melodía, era un espectáculo que pocas veces se podía contemplar pero que siempre agradecía de mirar.

 _Fábula ancestral_

 _Sueño hecho verdad_

La calidez que emanaba esa pareja al bailar, las miradas que se daban, la luz que reflejaba la pureza de sus sentimientos. Agatha estaba encantada. Había visto el amor en muchas personas durante sus tantos años de vida, pero siempre era aún más hermoso. Cada amor era como una rosa nueva, brillante, perfumada y diferente a las demás. Y la rosa que acababa de florecer era de las más grandes y auténticas que había visto en siglos.

Sí, su trabajo estaba hecho. Volvió a chasquear los dedos, apareciendo esta vez frente a la hermosa rosa encantada. Con cuidado puso una mano encima de ella, sintiendo la magia. Su trabajo estaba hecho, pero aún faltaba el desenlace. Con el tiempo y la experiencia, Agatha había aprendido que no podía intervenir en esos asuntos, porque lo que se deja pendiente te persigue el resto de tus días.

Regresó al pueblo, y llegó a la cantina. Le ofrecieron sopa, té y pan, pero comió poco, sólo por educación. Observó en silencio cuando llegó Gastón, y cómo para evadir las acusaciones de Maurice le declaró loco enfrente de todos. Frunció un poco el ceño, podía ver a la perfección cómo la trastornada mente del antiguo capitán estaba terminando de colapsar. Era triste de ver, pero ella no podía hacer ya mucho por él.

No se esperaba que Belle llegara para salvar a su padre, pero le gustó. Si la bestia la había dejado irse, entonces el desenlace estaba llegando al punto justo que ella tanto esperaba. Siguió a la muchedumbre cuando ésta se internó en el bosque rumbo al castillo, maravillada de cómo a pesar de los siglos, el calor y el ímpetu de la ira, el miedo y la ignorancia trascendía a los años.

Subió por los escalones del palacio, recorriendo los pasillos, rememorando esos espacios que había visto a escondidas por años y que ahora transitaba con total calma, perdiéndose entre la intensidad de la pelea por defender el lugar. Vio desde los ventanales la pelea entre Gastón y Adam, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando llegó Belle. Tan típico, dos hombres peleando por una mujer, y sin embargo en ésta ocasión el panorama se le antojó muy nuevo.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el disparo, conteniendo el aliento ¿era necesario? No estaba segura. Ni con toda la sabiduría que el tiempo le había dado podía tener la respuesta a todas las preguntas. Simplemente levantó su falda y caminó por últimos pasos hacia la rosa, cuyo último pétalo estaba a punto de caer.

—Regresa—sollozaba Belle—Te amo.

Ella no era tan mala como para dejarlo morir, pero se asombró de que Belle dijera justo en ese momento las palabras que pudieron romper el hechizo tantos días atrás. El biombo y la rosa brillaron, y ella encaminó la magia hacia el buen hombre herido, agregado un poco de magia extra para curar sus heridas.

Nunca, jamás, podría dejar de maravillarse ante la visión de la magia.

Tuvo cuidado de apartarse de la luz, aprovechando que nadie se había dado cuenta aún de su presencia. Vio cómo los dos enamorados se vieron a los ojos impresionados y extasiados ante el milagro que acababan de presenciar, y cómo sellaron su silencioso acuerdo con un beso tierno, apasionado, cargado de promesas y de sentimientos.

Si algo le había enseñado también el tiempo, era que no había dolor, tragedia, susto o pena que no pudiera curar el amor.

Y ahí estaba frente a ella, aquél amor al fin confesado que había roto el encantamiento, aquél amor cuya magia había revivido al castillo y a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Se colocó la capa y salió, sin que nadie la viera. Chasqueó los dedos, alejándose del lugar. Volvería después de un tiempo solamente a maravillarse con la belleza de la nueva rosa, pero sabía que ya nada la mantenía ahí. La lección estaba aprendida, y confiaba en que por más adversidades que vivieran, nada tumbaría a esa flor.

 **o0o**

 _Cinco años después_

Sintió que jalaban de su falda, cuando bajó la mirada encontró a una niña pequeña, no podía tener más de tres años. Era preciosísima, con piel blanca, finas facciones, unos labios perfectamente rosados, grandes ojos azules de pestañas curveadas y una ondulada cabellera rubia. Parecía una muñequita, tan brillante era su mirada y tan sincera su sonrisa. Inmediatamente se encantó por la pequeña, se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza.

—Hola—saludó.

La niña tiró de su falda nuevamente, riendo en el proceso (una risa melodiosa) y dio dos saltos, luego la jaló como si quisiera que la siguiera. Notó entonces que tenía la mitad del cabello recogido en una diadema con brillantes y un vestido color azul muy fino.

Miró alrededor, estaba en Villeneuve por primera vez tras cinco años viajando por el sur de España, y aunque el pueblo era próspero, sabía que nadie podría costear la tela y mucho menos la confección de aquél vestido para una niña tan pequeña. Siguió a la niña, que reía mientras jalaba su falda, llevándola a la fuente. Ahí había dos mujeres que la reconocieron al verla y le sonrieron con mucho cariño, parecía que la pequeña era apreciada en el pueblo.

—¡Fiore!—escuchó que alguien llamó, la niña reconoció la voz y su nombre y volteó.

—¡Má!—respondió, sonriendo aún más.

Agatha vio llegar a Belle, reconociéndola muy rápido pues poco o nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, pero esa belleza relucía mucho más gracias al vestido tan fino que llevaba puesto. Tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro cuando se inclinó hacia la niña, cargándola rápidamente.

—Te he dicho que no te alejes de mí cuando estamos en el pueblo, Fiore—regañó a la pequeña, pero con voz preocupada, no enojada. Belle la miró entonces agregando—Disculpe si le causó una molestia, mi niña es muy curiosa y suele seguir a la gente que llama su atención.

No la reconoció, por supuesto. Agatha había cambiado su aspecto a propósito, ahora tenía la piel más aperlada, cabello negro y usaba ropas vistosas.

—No se preocupe—le dijo, con una amplia sonrisa—Su niña es hermosa.

—Muchas gracias—le respondió con una orgullosa sonrisa maternal.

—¡Má, pa!—dijo la niña, moviendo sus brazos rápidamente.

Ambas mujeres vieron hacia la calle que señalaba la niña, por donde Adam venía caminando. Agatha notó que las personas inclinaban ligeramente su cabeza cuando pasaba, saludándolo. No era una reverencia formal, era más bien una muestra de respeto. Agregando eso al detalle de que todos parecían cómodos y contentos con la niñita, dedujo que eran apreciados en el pueblo.

—Un día nos darás un ataque cardíaco—le dijo el príncipe a su hija, extendiendo los brazos para cargarla—Ven aquí pequeña bribona, ya es hora de regresar a casa.

Besó su frente y le sonrió a su esposa.

—Nos veremos después—le dijo Belle—Señora…

—Llámeme Anne—le dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente.

Adam la miró fijamente, escudriñando sus facciones. Asintió, como si fuera un saludo, pero Agatha notó que él sí la había reconocido. Agarró la mano de su esposa y la apuró un poco para que se fueran.

—¡Tenga un espléndido día!—agregó Belle antes de irse, todavía agradecida de que hubiera cuidado a su hija por un momento.

—¿A poco no es una monada?—dijo una de las mujeres en la fuente—Esa niña es preciosa, y tan curiosa ¡será la princesa más bella en Francia!

—Además, los príncipes la miman tanto—respondió la otra mujer—Me da tanto gusto que sean una familia tan feliz ¡ya nos hacía falta unos príncipes felices!

—El otro día, me dijo el señor Potts que en el castillo…

Agatha ya no escuchó la conversación, simplemente caminó por el pueblo hacia la salida, viendo cómo la carroza real se internaba en el sendero rumbo al palacio.

"Fiore" pensó "Muy buen nombre" a su parecer, era perfecto para la niña.

Era casi milagroso y muy reconfortante ver cuando las flores más bellas creaban nuevos y perfumados capullos.

* * *

 **Fiore.-** significa flor en italiano.

¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció?

Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta viñeta le sigue a la escena extra del capítulo anterior, donde vemos a Agatha con Maurice. ¿Les gustó Fiore? espero que sí, porque saldrá más adelante (si, la veremos de bebé, no se preocupen).

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. El Retrato, parte 1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

Fanfiction no me dejó subir este capítulo en dos días. DOS DÍAS. Culpen al sistema, no a mí.

Lo que si me pueden culpar es que, como bien dice el título, es la primera parte de una mini-saga que no tengo idea de cuánto me demore en terminar. Calculo que serán tres capítulos. Originalmente sería un simple one-shot, pero se me alargó TANTO que no me quedó de otra más que fragmentarlo (últimamente eso me está pasando mucho).

¡Parece que a todos les encantó Fiore! que bueno, en este capítulo ella no saldrá pero ya tengo unos tres one-shots diferentes para ella, así que sí, trabajo en eso c:

Este es un **What If…** muchos me han preguntado cómo hubieran sido las cosas si la bestia nunca hubiera recibido la maldición. Pues bien, aquí está mi versión de los hechos, y espero que les guste. Modifiqué un poco a los personajes, pero irán cambiando con los eventos que narre. Espero les guste.

 **Reviews:**

Bra Multiverse: ¡me encantan las ideas que me mandas! (de hecho, la idea de este capítulo fue principalmente tuya) muchas gracias enserio porque sin tus comentarios no sé que estaría escribiendo ahorita XD

Aconito: Claro que si, más adelante hablaré de la pequeña Fiore, ohhh tengo muchas ideas para ella jeje.

Dama Felina: Lamento haberte preocupado, en esta ocasión tuve problemas con FF :c pero espero que no se repitan pronto y poderles actualizar sin tanta demora. He leído algunos fics en donde la hechicera la ponen como un ser malvado, yo no lo veo así, tal y como escribí creo que tenía sus razones, la verdad me gusta ese personaje y quizá escriba sobre ella en un futuro.

Reny: La niña es sólo por ahora c;

Forever MK NH: No lo sé, pero cuando encuentres a tu Adam me dices de dónde lo sacaste jeje.

* * *

 **Retrato**

 **Parte 1**

Belle tiró de las riendas de Phillip, haciendo que se detuviera. Estaban frente a unas rejas altas, bien pintadas y de apariencia firme. Dos guardias armados se acercaron, Maurice sacó rápidamente las identificaciones y se las mostró con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días—saludó el guardia.—¿Es usted el pintor?

—Si, ella es mi hija Belle—la aludida inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo—Me ayuda a preparar las pinturas y limpiar los pinceles.

—Está bien, no hay problema con que pase—respondió el guardia en tono amable.

Le devolvió las identificaciones y le dio una señal al vigilante para que abriera la reja. Si Belle se había sentido impresionada por la buena manufactura de la reja y la muralla, quedó aún más anonadada cuando los jardines delanteros revelaron un sendero hacia las imponentes escaleras que daban acceso al palacio. La arquitectura barroca, los delicados y preciosos ornamentos, los ventanales de colores, todo estaba construido con un gusto exquisito.

—Belle, pon atención—le reprendió su padre.

Ella se dio cuenta de que un hombre le hacia señas con actitud casi desesperada, indicándole que se le acercara. Era el establo, el hombre tiró de las riendas de Phillip para desmontar al caballo y acercarlo al pesebre, donde podría comer, beber y descansar tras dos días de viaje.

—Aquí estará bien—dijo el hombre, de unos treinta años—No se preocupe, sé cuidar muy bien a los caballos.

Maurice le agradeció. Les indicó el camino por medio de la puerta de servicio, que conducía primero a una enorme bodega –con más comida y madera de la que Belle hubiera visto en su vida– y después a la cocina. Una mujer de sonrisa amable y maternal daba indicaciones a todas las muchachas que preparaban la comida y limpiaban la vajilla, se distrajo un momento para saludarlos.

—¡Bienvenidos!—dijo—Pasen, pasen ¿señor Maurice, verdad?

—Sí, usted debe ser la señora Potts.

—Así es, mi marido me comentó un poco de usted—la señora miró a Belle y le sonrió ampliamente—¡Vaya! Tú debes ser Belle ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho gusto—respondió tímidamente.

—Eres más bonita aún de lo que imaginaba.

Se sonrojó un poco ante el cumplido. La señora Potts dio unas indicaciones más a las muchachas de la cocina y después los guio por los pasillos.

—El amo está muy emocionado por este retrato—decía la señora Potts—No han dejado de llegar recomendaciones de su excelente técnica, señor Maurice.

—Espero no defraudarlo—comentó, medio bromista medio nervioso.

Belle miraba con detenimiento a su alrededor. Si el exterior del palacio se le hizo lujoso, el interior le pareció aún más hermoso. Además, todos parecían muy amables y eso la hizo sentir de mejor humor.

Como su padre era un excelente pintor, era común que las familias nobles y mercantiles más adineradas de París lo contrataran para hacer retratos. Belle lo había acompañado como asistente en varias ocasiones, y pudo estar en las casas más grandes y ricas de París. Sin embargo, este palacio alejado de la capital tenía un estilo único, y a pesar del lujo sobre lujo que se notaba en cada esquina, todo estaba posicionado de manera encantadora, como si las alfombras persas y el roble tallado fueran las cosas más cotidianas del mundo.

A pesar de la fama que se había ganado su padre, nunca se imaginó que sería contratado por el mismísimo príncipe de Anjou, el primo del rey. Esta era por mucho la casa más lujosa que hubiera visto en su vida, y saber que pertenecía a uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes de Francia le intimidaba un poco. Sus pocas experiencias con nobles habían sido algo incómodos, por no decir desagradables, así que no le hacía mucha ilusión pasar horas y horas conviviendo con un príncipe (que seguramente se creía tocado por Dios sin que el suelo mereciera que lo pisara) en lo que su padre terminaba el retrato.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Belle notó a un hombre con chaqueta bien bordada, peluquín blanco y que llevaba un reloj en la mano. Al verlos, el hombre sonrió y se acercó.

—¡Justo a tiempo, justo a tiempo!—dijo—Díganme Ding-Dong, soy el mayordomo del palacio. Por favor, pasen e instálense como mejor les convenga. Le diré al amo que ya lo esperan.

Él abrió una puerta y los dos pudieron acceder a una amplia habitación. En una esquina ya había sido colocado el sillón y la mesa que se usarían en el cuadro, y dejaron la otra esquina libre para que Maurice pudiera instalarse cómodamente. Con la maestría que otorga la experiencia, Belle fue colocando las cajas por orden y sacó los frascos con pigmentos, mientras su padre colocaba el caballete y el bastidor. Belle movió una mesita, colocándole encima un trapo blanco y dejó ahí todos los diferentes pinceles y un frasco con agua limpia.

—Si ocupan algo más, pueden pedírmelo a mí, a Ding-Dong o cualquier mozo que vean pasar—les dijo la señora Potts—Si me disculpan, tengo que terminar algunos pendientes en la cocina. Siéntanse como en su casa.

Dicho esto, ella se fue, dejando a padre e hija solos para terminar de instalarse.

"Todos son demasiado amables" pensó ella. Se comportaban como si fuera una casa más, en vez de un enorme y ancestral palacio.

Maurice miró hacia la esquina en donde se sentaría al príncipe, y fue moviendo el caballete hasta que le pareció tener la perspectiva adecuada. Ni dos segundos pasaron cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el mayordomo –¿Ding-Dong?– presentando al amo.

—Su alteza real, el príncipe Adam de la Casa Anjou.

Belle estaba limpiando con un paño uno de los pinceles más finos, fue su padre quien se adelantó para hacer una ligera reverencia y presentarse.

—Alteza—saludó—Será un honor realizarse el retrato que me ha pedido ¿tiene alguna idea de cómo lo desea?

—Pensaba en estilo clásico.

Maurice siguió hablando mientras que Belle terminaba de limpiar los pinceles más finos. Cuando terminó y volteó, pudo ver al apuesto príncipe y se avergonzó de que un sonrojo le llegara a las mejillas. En la capital era común que los nobles usaran enormes pelucas y vestidos barrocos para compensar sus rostros francamente feos. De cierta forma, al observar la belleza del palacio, Belle había creído que el príncipe sería viejo, canoso y algo deforme. No se esperaba al esbelto hombre de cabellos bien peinados y facciones finas que estaba sentado, acomodando las insignias de su ancestral linaje mientras charlaba con Maurice sobre qué postura era más idónea.

Terminada de definir la postura, el príncipe miró fijamente a Belle, y ella se sintió penetrada por la mirada azul de él.

—Ah, disculpe, no los presenté—dijo Maurice avergonzado—Su alteza, ella es mi hija Belle, es quien me asiste. Espero no le incomode su presencia.

—En absoluto, _Monsieur_ —respondió con tono exquisito, miró a Belle y esbozó una tenue sonrisa llena de cortesía— _Bonjour, madame._

— _Bonjour, Monsieur—_ se inclinó ligeramente como reverencia.

No dijo nada más, y se distrajo con el resto de los pinceles. Tras eso, siguió el silencio, mientras Maurice hacía un boceto en carbón sobre el lienzo. Belle se esforzó por no mirar hacia el príncipe, aunque sentía constantemente que él la miraba. Maurice terminó el dibujo y le pidió la paleta, sobre la cual fue aplicando los colores que usaría para pintar el fondo.

Belle limpiaba los pinceles que su padre terminaba de usar, le pasaba trapos, los frascos de pintura y cambiaba el agua cuando estaba muy sucia. No era un trabajo pesado, y como seguían en silencio, pronto se sintió incómoda. En otras ocasiones los nobles hablaban un poco para distraerse, pero el príncipe Adam guardaba un silencio atroz. Además, estaba el hecho de que se sentía observada por él.

No quería sonar pedante o creída, pero Belle estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran. Desde que cumplió quince años y la pubertad hizo su trabajo, muchos hombres se le quedaban viendo cuando caminaba por París. Se había acostumbrado a ignorarlos, incluso a los dos o tres que intentaron cortejarla. Pero la mirada de este príncipe era diferente, era más analizadora, casi sentía que le veía el alma en vez del cuerpo por lo penetrante de sus ojos.

Su padre se tomaba el tiempo para pintar, experimentaba con colores y perspectivas. Belle hacía su mejor esfuerzo por distraerse en cualquier otra cosa, pero en dos ocasiones no pudo resistirse y miró hacia el príncipe. Su expresión seria y firme le intimidó y bajó los ojos rápidamente.

—Hija—la llamó Maurice en voz baja—Ven por favor.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído.

—Buscaré el baño, por favor quédate aquí y atiende al príncipe—le tendió el pincel—Termina el fondo si quieres.

Se disculpó con el príncipe y salió, dejándolos solos.

Belle frunció los labios y se inclinó al cuadro, su padre estaba terminando de pintar el fondo y había comenzado con el rostro. La expresión firme que aparecía en el retrato era casi idéntica a la expresión que ella le había visto en las pocas ocasiones que intercambiaron miradas, pero _algo_ le faltaba.

Agarró un pincel delgado y lo mojó en tinta azul, del mismo tono de la chaqueta que él usaba. Delicadamente pinceló la zona del brazo, para ir rellenando el color de la manga.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a tu padre?—preguntó Adam.

Ella se sorprendió, pues llevaba horas sin escuchar su voz. El pincel se le movió un poco, pero no manchó el cuadro. Aún así el pulso le empezó a temblar y mejor se retiró, elevando la mirada con una mueca.

—No debe preocuparse, su alteza—le respondió—No pinto tan bien como mi padre, pero le aseguro que su retrato está a salvo.

No quiso verle el rostro, así que miró nuevamente el retrato y se acercó para seguir pintando, sin embargo poco pudo concentrarse porque él habló de nuevo.

—No recuerdo haber escuchado que usted pintaba también.

Ella intentó no hacer una mueca.

—Mi padre me enseñó—le dijo—Pero él pinta mejor, desde luego.

—¿Asumo entonces que usted tiene otras habilidades?

Su tono de voz le sonaba pedante, y eso inmediatamente la puso de mal humor.

—No lo sé alteza. Ciertamente, no es algo de su incumbencia.

Apenas dijo eso se arrepintió, no porque el príncipe no mereciera esas palabras, sino porque ese desliz irrespetuoso bien podía valerle el trabajo a su padre. Y habían viajado dos días desde París para hacer ese retrato.

—Tampoco creo que deba ofenderse—lejos de estar molesto, el príncipe parecía estar divertido.

—Si duda de mis capacidades ¿Cómo quiere que no me ofenda?—"Belle, deberías guardar silencio" se reprendió mentalmente, pero nunca podía callarse después de que la hicieran enfadar.

—Yo no dudaba de sus capacidades, sólo le preguntaba por sus habilidades. Siendo la hija de uno de los mejores artistas de Francia, es natural que tenga curiosidad hacia usted.

Ella limpió el pincel con el trapo, haciendo un esfuerzo por ver hacia el lienzo en vez de a él.

—No creo que una simple parisina llene la curiosidad de su alteza—aunque las palabras eran respetuosas, la manera en que las pronunció sonaban como un insulto.

—Si tú lo dices.

No dijo nada más, y ella lo aprovechó para terminar de rellenar el color de su chaqueta. Poco después llegó su padre, tarareando, tomó los pinceles y siguió con el trabajo. Ella cumplió con su labor de asistirlo sin mirar en ningún momento al príncipe.

Para su fortuna no tardaron en tocar la puerta, entrando la señora Potts.

—Amo, disculpe la interrupción, pero pronto será la hora de cenar ¿quiere que le suba la comida, mi señor?

—No, será mejor que bajemos—Adam miró a Maurice— _Monsieur_ ¿sería tan amable de que usted y su bella hija me acompañen en la mesa?

Sorprendido, Maurice ni siquiera volteó con Belle, simplemente asintió.

—Sería todo un honor, alteza.

Dicho esto, Adam se puso de pie y le dio indicaciones a la señora Potts para que colocara dos vajillas más, después se disculpó y dijo que los alcanzaría en el comedor. La señora Potts los escoltó, les indicó tomar asiento en la otra cabecera y después los dejó solos.

Fiel al resto de la decoración, el comedor era enorme y lujoso. La mesa era ancha y larga, de una sola pieza, y todas las sillas estaban forradas con espléndidos tapices brillantes además de que el respaldo y los descansa-brazos lucían tallados impresionantes. Había retratos, paisajes y preciosas cortinas en las paredes, así como un inmenso candelabro. Belle jamás había comido en una mesa así, y se sintió fuera de lugar.

—Papá, no creo que haya sido buena idea aceptar esta invitación—le dijo, colocando la servilleta sobre su regazo—¡Es la mesa de un príncipe!

—Precisamente porque es la mesa del príncipe ¿quiénes somos nosotros para declinar su invitación?

"¡Porque no me agrada!" pensó ella, pero en vez de decirlo se limitó a morderse el labio inferior.

—Además, no es la primera vez que alguno de nuestros clientes nos invita a la cena, es pura cortesía.—continuó su padre.

—Los clientes tuyos que nos han invitado son mercaderes ricos, sin títulos—dijo—Ningún conde o duque que hayas retratado ha tenido la delicadeza de servirnos siquiera té.

Recordaba muy bien eso. Los mercaderes, aunque fueran ricos, eran menospreciados por los nobles también, así que se portaban mucho más amables con las clases medias y bajas. Sus comedores, muy bonitos y grandes, les servían platillos sencillos pero bien preparados a modo de agradecimiento. En cambio, los nobles parecían considerar una ofensa el usar sus tazas de porcelana china para servirle el té a un simple artista y su hija.

—Y este príncipe nos invita a cenar—agregó Maurice—Sinceramente Belle ¿cuál es tu inquietud?

—Es que algo en él no me agrada—admitió al fin.

—Ha sido la educación encarnada—Maurice, que comenzaba a sentir el hambre y miraba hacia las puertas de servicio, preguntándose cuándos se abrirían.—No debes ser prejuiciosa, hija.

Ella se mordió los labios incapaz de argumentar algo más.

Maurice comprendía que Belle estaba consternada, no era común que la clase alta conviviera con la clase media, como ellos. Pero con los años el artista había aprendido que es mejor aceptar los gestos de bondad que desconfiar de ellos. Por su parte, Belle pensaba que ese príncipe quería algo más que simple compañía en la mesa.

Pocos minutos después se abrió la puerta y entró Adam, vestido con un traje mucho más sencillo (aún así de alta costura) y, como por arte de magia, los mozos y las muchachas de cocina salieron, llevando a cabo una sincronizada danza que colocó vajillas, cubiertos, comida, agua y vino en abundancia sin que apenas fueran notados.

—Gracias por acompañarme a cenar—dijo el príncipe, tomando la copa de vino y alzándola para proclamar un brindis—Sé que no es lo común, pero desde la muerte de mis padres mis días suelen ser algo solitarios. Salud, por las nuevas amistades.

—¡Por las nuevas amistades!—Maurice pronunció las palabras animado, mientras que Belle apenas las susurró. Los dos bebieron de sus copas, y aunque Belle intentó mirar hacia la vajilla de plata y oro, aún sentía la penetrante mirada del príncipe.

Detestaba con todo su ser sentirse observada de esa forma, y por eso quería irse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Comenzaron a comer, y aunque la comida era de verdad deliciosa, sentir los ojos azules del príncipe sobre ella la ponía muy nerviosa. Quería despedirse e irse de ese palacio, lejos de esa mirada penetrante. Pero se obligó a conservar la compostura. "Una cena y ya" se dijo a sí misma "Una cena y ya".

—Tengo entendido que ustedes viven en París—dijo Adam—¿tienen conocidos en Villeneuve, el pueblo que está a las afueras del bosque?

—Sólo el señor Potts, su alteza—respondió Maurice—Fue su hermano, quien vive en la capital, quien le recomendó mi trabajo. Su hermano es un buen amigo mío.

El príncipe asintió, hizo una señal hacia la señora Potts –que estaba en la puerta que daba a la cocina– y le habló en voz baja.

—¿Está Chip aún enfermo?

—Temo que sí, alteza.

Adam asintió lentamente, antes de volver a hablar.

—Temo que no ha terminado el retrato, _Monseur_ Maurice.

—Es cierto, su alteza.

—Es de noche, y sería irresponsable mandarle a una posada a estas horas. Además, la casa de la señora Potts no es ahora un lugar propicio para invitados, pues su hijo se encuentra delicado de salud. Espero que consideren pasar la noche en el palacio.

—¿Qué?—dijo Belle en voz alta, con incredulidad.

¡No, eso no! Ella necesitaba un respiro de ese lugar ¡No podía pasar ahí la noche!

Maurice se apresuró a hablar.

—Sería otro gran honor…

—Sería demasiada molestia—continuó hablando ella—Creo que pasar la noche en el pueblo sería mejor.

Maurice miró severamente a su hija, Adam sonrió de lado con gesto divertido.

—No quiero causar una disputa familiar.—dijo.

Belle lo tomó como una burla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su padre alzó la voz.

—Disculpe a mi hija, no está acostumbrada a pasar noches fuera de casa. Será un honor recibir su hospitalidad.

Antes de que Belle replicara otra vez, Adam mandó que se les prepararan habitaciones y continuaron comiendo. Maurice y Adam llevaron la mayor parte de la charla, pues Belle no hizo nada por ocultar que estaba molesta. Finalmente se levantó la mesa y se pusieron de pie.

—Pasen buena noche, los veré en la mañana.

—Buena noche, alteza—respondió Belle en tono hosco.

Apenas iba a alejarse cuando Adam dio un paso hacia ella, sujetó su mano y le besó el dorso, con exquisita cortesía. Saludó a Maurice con una ligera inclinación y se marchó.

Los criados los llevaron a unas habitaciones en el Ala Este, les dejaron pijamas, cepillos, batas y neceseres completos antes de despedirse deseándoles buenas noches. Una vez solos, Maurice miró a su hija con rostro severo.

—Eso fue tremendamente descortés, Belle—la regañó—¿esos son los modales con los que te he educado?

Belle se encogió un poco, porque odiaba los regaños de su padre –que eran pocos– sin embargo se mantuvo firme.

—No me agrada el príncipe, papá.

—¡Ha sido en todo momento educado!

—Y sin embargo, su educación parece una burla—continuó ella—¿por qué me besó la mano después de lo que dije en la cena? ¡eso fue solo para humillarme!

—Él se está comportando como un caballero, los caballeros respetan a las damas sin importar que ellas sean groseras, como esta noche—dijo con voz contenida—Quiero que te disculpes mañana con él, y que te muestres más amable. Yo no te eduque para que fueras así de descortés con nadie, menos con un príncipe ¿entendido?

—Pero papá…

—¿entendido?

Ella suspiró.

—Sí.

Maurice le besó la frente, le deseó buenas noches y se fue a su alcoba. Belle entró a la suya y sin mirar gran cosa se puso el pijama y se quedó dormida.

 **o0o**

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Belle se sintió más descansada, que reparó en la hermosa habitación que le dieron para dormir. Tenía un tapiz de colores pasteles muy bonitos en las paredes, alfombras preciosas, muebles de caoba y un candelabro de plata. Esa habitación era la de una princesa, no de una simple muchacha parisina.

Se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente, recordando el pasado. La primera vez que su padre retrató a un noble ella tenía quince años, y se había emocionado tanto con los bellos pasillos de la mansión que salió "al baño" para recorrer un poco el vestíbulo. El mayordomo la reprendió, y la condesa, dueña y señora de la casa, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hace ésta sucia chica de las calles en mi casa?

—Es la hija del pintor, _madame._

—¡No me importa! Mándala a la cocina, a la bodega, donde sea que no deba verla—agitó su brazo como si se estuviera deshaciendo de una prenda vieja y sucia, arrugando la nariz—¡Que no olvide cuál es su lugar!

 _Cuál es su lugar…_ Hasta ese día, Belle no se había creído diferente a la clase alta, excepción natural de que tenían más dinero. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar cuando el mayordomo la escoltó a la cocina, con muy malos modos, y cómo las muchachas de la cocina la miraron con una mueca desaprobatoria, murmurando "miren cómo llora la nueva". Un poco después, y como no paraba de llorar, el ama de llaves le llevó un trapo y una cubeta con agua.

—A ver si haciendo algo dejas de llorar ¡nos molestas con tu ruido!

Al ver la cubeta de agua y el trapo, salió de su estupefacción y reaccionó. Ella no era una criada más, no señor. Arrojó el trapo con violencia y caminó hacia la habitación donde estaba su padre trabajando. Escuchó que la llamaron, pero las ignoró. Ni el conde ni Maurice dijeron nada por todo el tiempo que se demoró "en el baño". El tema no se trató hasta que Maurice terminó la obra, recibió el pago y salieron al fin de la casa.

—¿Todo en orden, Belle?

Ella le contó a groso modo lo sucedido, Maurice le dio un abrazo y con tono paternal le dijo que no hiciera caso de esas palabras.

—Hay gente que se cree superior por tener casas más grandes y vestidos más bonitos—siguió hablando—Pero es gente triste y desdichada, porque no saben quiénes son, no saben verse sin pelucas, crinolinas ni maquillajes. No olvides nunca quién eres Belle, y así no te harán daño.

Y tenía razón, con el tiempo Maurice haría trabajos para otros nobles, con modales iguales o peores, y Belle desarrollaría el hábito de estar siempre a la defensiva cuando se rodeaba de personas adineradas.

Tras esa experiencia con el elitismo, decidió que nunca más le faltarían al respeto de esa forma. No se dejaría pisotear por ningún otro noble o persona rica, jamás. Ella era orgullosamente la hija de un pintor parisino, y no sentía vergüenza alguna de su familia, del oficio de su padre ni de su humilde casa. Nadie más la humillaría.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, en la habitación de una princesa. Pero ella no era una princesa. Se repetía eso una y otra vez mientas terminaba de peinarse, pensando en que debería irse rápido a la cocina para comer unos huevos duros antes de retomar el trabajo del retrato. No hizo nada de eso, pues la señora Potts apareció con una enorme sonrisa y la escoltó a ella y Maurice al comedor, donde desayunaron con el príncipe.

No soportaba lo educado que se mostraba el príncipe. Belle sabía, tras su amarga experiencia, que todos los nobles y ricos ven como inferiores a las clases medias y bajas, y que su educación suele ser mera hipocresía. Estaba impresionada por lo mucho que se esmeraba ese príncipe en mostrarse cortés, al colmo de hospedarlos en su palacio. Pero no, él era como todos. Sí, él era como todos.

Retomaron el trabajo tras un abundante desayuno. Adam se vistió como el día anterior y se mantuvo quieto y callado mientras Maurice trabajaba. Esta vez, Belle le sostuvo la mirada al príncipe no en una, sino en tres ocasiones, y en cada una de ellas lo veía casi molesta ¿por qué la miraba así, analizándola? ¿con qué derecho él se atrevía a tratarla de esa forma?

Maurice se fue otra vez al baño –"disculpen ustedes la vejiga de un anciano", dijo él– y les dejó solos, sin saber que había sido como echarle un fósforo encendido al aceite.

—¿Puedo saber en qué manera la he ofendido, _madmoiselle_?—preguntó Adam, una vez que estuvieron solos.

—No hay manera en que una simple muchacha moleste a su alteza—respondió, sin ocultar la molestia en su voz y fingiendo que limpiaba los pinces.

—Su tono indica que está muy molesta, _madmoiselle_ ¿no puedo saber por qué mis huéspedes están enfadados?

Huéspedes ¡sonaba como una ofensa!

—Si necesita saberlo tan desesperadamente, sepa entonces que su excesiva cortesía me molesta—admitió al fin, mirándola con expresión retadora—No hay necesidad de ser hipócrita.

—¿Hipócrita?

—Claro, somos simples empleados contratados para hacer este retrato—señaló al lienzo—No hay nadie aquí importante a quien deba impresionar, _monsieur._

Adam frunció el ceño, endureciendo la mandíbula.

—Usted no es nadie para decirme con quién debo o con quién no debo mostrarme amable—repuso, y aunque estaba molesto no dejaba de sonar educado—Si mi educación le ofende, entonces no es la señorita culta que pensé, y temo que nada puedo hacer para contentarla.

Belle no ocultó su sorpresa ante una respuesta tan elocuente.

— _Monsieur_ temo que…

—Lamento la tardanza—interrumpió Maurice, entrando al cuarto—Ding-Dong me entretuvo un poco. Ahora ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! La corbata…

Se inclinó, tomó el pincel que buscaba y siguió trabajando. Belle se sentía azorada, se mordió los labios y mantuvo los ojos bajos, aunque sentía la mirada del príncipe no hizo nada por devolvérsela. Ayudaba a su padre de manera mecánica, ni cuenta se percató de que Maurice y Adam llevaban mucho tiempo hablando de corrientes artísticas, historia y arquitectura. Ellos disfrutaban del momento, ajenos a que ella se sentía avergonzada.

Pasado mediodía interrumpió la señora Potts, diciéndoles que bajaran a comer (casi ordenándoles). Belle casi no habló en la comida, en su mente había una combinación de enfado y de vergüenza, no tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarse y en lo único que pensaba era en que quería irse pronto. Lo más pronto posible.

Terminada la comida regresaron al cuarto, Adam se disculpó para cambiarse, pues se había quitado el enorme traje formal para la comida.

—Has estado muy callada, Belle—le dijo Maurice, mientras esperaban—¿Está todo en orden?

—Sí, papá, sólo extraño la casa—respondió—¿Crees que podremos irnos hoy?

—No lo sé—miró al lienzo con una mueca—Apenas llevo la mitad. Es un bastidor muy grande, y las constantes interrupciones no ayudan.

—Espero que no tengamos más interrupciones.

Belle se dio cuenta que el agua estaba ya muy sucia, así que tomó el contenedor y decidió ir a la cocina a limpiarlo antes de que su padre retomara el trabajo. Apenas caminó unos pasos por el pasillo cuando se topó con el príncipe. Adam le devolvió una mirada penetrante, a modo de saludo, y ella se mordió los labios. Iba a dejarlo pasar, pero pasar el resto de la tarde en un incómodo silencio no sería muy agradable.

—Alteza—lo llamó.

Adam no respondió, pero se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada con gesto curioso.

—Le ruego que acepte mis disculpas—dijo con tono humilde—He sido una completa maleducada estos dos días.

—No es mi costumbre ofender a las mujeres, pero sí que lo ha sido, _madmoiselle._

—Espero que no tome personal este comentario—continuó—No es la primera vez que ayudo a mi padre cuando trabaja en casas nobles, y tienden todos a ser muy… ofensivos. Pero usted y sus sirvientes han sido en todo momento amables conmigo. Lamento si mi desconcierto se volvió descortesía, no fue mi intención.

—Conozco a muchos nobles, señorita. No tiene que disculparse. Comprendo lo que usted me dice.

Belle notó que él estaba siendo sincero, pues su mirada era increíblemente transparente.

—Pero no soy como esos nobles, _madmoiselle_ —siguió hablando Adam—Mi madre me crio para ser respetuoso con todos. Incluso con parisinas malhumoradas—dijo lo último con humor, y ella sonrió.

Sí, había sido una ofensa, pero tras todos los malentendidos se lo merecía.

—Creo que aplica mejor la palabra "recelosa"—apretó los labios, luego agregó—Usted me dijo que me consideraba una mujer culta ¿puedo saber por qué, alteza?

—Las muchachas cultas saben de arte. Sus pocos comentarios en la cena de ayer fueron certeros. Además, ninguna mujer de campo sabe hablar con la entonación y el vocabulario que usted formula.

Le sonreía amistosamente, dándole a entender que no era burla, sino que realmente era un cumplido.

—Mi padre se ha esmerado en que tenga una buena educación—le respondió—Pero temo que no soy tan culta como usted cree.

—Inteligente, de carácter fuerte, hermosa y además modesta ¿qué otras cualidades guarda bajo sus lindos ojos, _madmoiselle?_

Ella se sonrojó. No era la primera vez que un hombre la lisonjeaba, pero era por mucho el coqueteo más agradable, correcto y galante que en su vida había experimentado.

—Temo que pocos, alteza—a pesar de que pudo contener su voz, las mejillas se le sonrojaron por completo.

—No me diga alteza, por favor—le dijo—Ni mis sirvientes lo hacen.

Hizo memoria, y era cierto. Le decían "amo" "maestro" o "señor". Nunca alteza.

—¿Y cómo debo dirigirme a usted?

Él se encogió de hombros, ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

—Como mejor le plazca, _madmoiselle._

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él se apresuró a hablar.

—Regresaré antes de que su padre nos busque. Sonría más, tiene una sonrisa muy linda.

Le sonrió, se dio media vuelta y entró al cuarto.

Ella caminó hacia la cocina pensativa y aún sonrojada. _Eso fue un coqueteo_. Se dijo mentalmente. _¡Me coqueteo!_ Pero ¿cómo un príncipe coqueteaba con la hija de un pintor? ¿por qué haría eso?

Llegó a la cocina, tiró el agua sucia y buscó agua limpia. Las muchachas la saludaron al verla y le preguntaron si podían ser de ayuda. Belle se despedía de ellas cuando llegó la señora Potts, limpiándose un poco de sudor en la frente, pero con una sonrisa inmejorable.

—Ah, mi ovejita ¿en qué te puedo servir?—preguntó.

—Sólo vine a cambiar el agua—señaló el contenedor que tenía en las manos.

—Ven, por favor—sirvió dos tazas de té y le indicó que se sentara—Cinco minutos de plática con una mujer mayor no te harán daño ¿verdad?

Lo pensó dos veces, pues su padre estaría esperándola. Pero la expresión de la señora Potts, quien siempre era amable con ella, impidió que pudiera negarse.

—¿Un terrón, o dos?

—Uno, por favor.

La señora Potts mezcló el azúcar con el té y le tendió la taza, tomando ella asiento.

—Usualmente mis faenas no son tan largas—dijo—Pero como mi hijo está enfermo en el pueblo, me ocupo de más con cosas insignificantes sólo para tener algo que hacer. Mi esposo me mandó decir que Chip está mejorando mucho, pero para una madre la preocupación nunca se va. Supongo que pasa lo mismo con la tuya ¿no es cierto?

Belle sonrió un poco incómoda.

—Ella murió hace cinco años.—bebió un poco de té para desviar la mirada.

—Oh, lo siento mucho pequeña—colocó una mano sobre la de ella, en un gesto de tierna comprensión—Al menos tienes un ángel que te cuida en el cielo ¿no es así?

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Belle ya no se sintiera tan triste por eso, pero aún así no le gustaba hablar del tema.

—Sí, lo tengo. ¿Y cómo es su hijo?

—Inquieto, y muy inteligente—respondió, entendiendo el cambio de tema—Es un muy buen muchacho, sé que me hará sentir orgullosa cuando crezca.

—Teniéndola a usted como madre, no lo dudo.

Había algo en esa señora que la hacía sentirse a gusto, cómoda y segura. Era el corazón de madre, sin dudas.

—Gracias, encanto. ¿Y cómo va el retrato con del amo? espero que no los haya aburridos con sus largos discursos sobre la caballería.

—No hemos tocado ese tema.

—No lo toquen querida. Sigue mi consejo—tomó de su té, sonriendo.

—Ha sido extrañamente amable—dijo, recordando la conversación de unos minutos atrás.—Nunca había conocido a un noble que fuera tan considerado. Todos los condes o barones que he visto son tan arrogantes.

Hizo un gesto de hastío.

—Te entiendo, encanto—bebió un poco más de té—El padre del amo era así, arrogante, egoísta y desconsiderado por completo. Pero su madre…

Sus ojos se suavizaron al recordarla.

—Ella era tan dulce y buena. No era francesa, era de ascendencia alemana. No sé cómo sean las cosas allá, pero la difunta princesa era muy buena persona. Cuando el antiguo amo murió, la princesa se encargó de que su hijo creciera para ser como ella. Sé que no es un pensamiento del todo correcto, pero tiemblo de pensar en qué hubiera pasado si el amo hubiera sido criado por su padre.

Se terminó el té de un sorbo rápido y pesado, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

—Todos lloramos cuando ella murió, hace dos años, pero la vida sigue ¿no es cierto, ovejita?

—Muy cierto.

Se terminó también su té, sintiendo la calidez del líquido llegando a su estómago.

—Creo que debo irme—se puso de pie y agarró el contenedor con agua—Gracias por el té, y por la charla. Me ha calmado mucho.

—Siempre que lo ocupes, pequeña.

La señora Potts dio indicaciones a las muchachas, y Belle salió en dirección al cuarto donde estarían su padre y Adam. Pensaba en lo que habló con él, y en lo que le había dicho la buena señora. Se sentía apenada por haber sido tan prejuiciosa con el príncipe, y ahora entendía que su amabilidad era herencia de una madre noble y dedicada.

Eso le hizo recordar a su propia madre, de quien había aprendido muchísimas cosas. Se sentía un poco mejor por haberse disculpado con él, pero de recordar eso, recordó también la especie de coqueteo que tuvieron ¿Y eso que significaba? Acaso él… ¿acaso le gustaba?

Belle había recibido insinuaciones de vecinos, de desconocidos que se la topaban en la calle y de alguno que otro hijo malcriado de nobles y mercaderes. Sabía que era bonita, y que por eso la molestaban. A todos los despechaba con la fría cortesía que su madre le había enseñado, usando a veces la más grande de las iras e indignaciones cuando querían propasarse.

Los vecinos y hombres de la calle eran a veces groseros, pero casi siempre sus coqueteos eran por mera diversión. En cambio, los muchachos de familias ricas solían verla como potencial amante, y eso era lo más indignante. Pero el coqueteo de Adam había sido galante, no insultante, y según la señora Potts había sido educado por una madre muy considerada. Adam había sido amable con ella en todo momento, pero ¿había sido esa su manera de intentar llegar a ella?

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. _Nos iremos pronto de aquí. Nos iremos pronto de aquí._ Se repitió eso mentalmente cuando entró al cuarto, dejando el contendedor de agua en la mesa al lado de los pinceles. Su padre y Adam estaban tan inmersos en una plática sobre arquitectura que apenas repararon en su presencia. Tomó asiento, viendo hacia el techo, ayudando cuando su padre lo ocupaba e intentando no pensar de más.

—Bueno, ya llevo más de la mitad—Maurice se limpió unas perlas de sudor en la frente, contemplando el lienzo—¿Tú que piensas, Belle?

Ella miró la obra de su padre. Faltaban detalles en la ropa, además de que apenas estaba pintando las botas y el suelo. Pero todo lo demás ya estaba terminado y, fiel a la técnica de su padre, sentía que podía tocar cada pincelada como si fuera real.

—Va muy bien, papá—prestó especial atención en el rostro del príncipe, y frunció el ceño—Pero creo que puedes mejorarle la expresión. Se ve muy…serio.

Maurice frunció los labios, miró el retrato, luego al príncipe, y suspiró.

—Tiene unos ojos difíciles de pintar, alteza.—exclamó, luego le sonrió a su hija—Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto.

Belle miró a Adam, él le sonreía abiertamente con expresión profunda.

 _Pareciera que le gusta verme_. Pensó. Pero esa no era la contemplación casi insultante que había notado en todos los hombres que la veían. Adam la miraba no como si fuera una mujer hermosa, no… más bien, como si fuera valiosa.

¿Tenía eso algún sentido?

—Apuremos esto, veamos si queda terminado antes del anochecer.

Maurice estaba tan concentrado que no hubo conversación alguna ahora. El silencio era tal, que pronto empezó a caer una ensoñación en el cuarto. Adam notó que Belle estaba dormitando, pues su padre poco parecía ocuparla ahora. No le gusto verla con esa expresión aburrida, luchando por no quedarse dormida, así que habló.

— _Monseiur_ Maurice ¿le es muy necesaria la ayuda de Belle?

Tan concentrado estaba, que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que le hablaban.

—¿Cómo?

 _—Madamoiselle_ Belle se aburre mucho señor ¿necesita de su ayuda? Quizá ella se encontraría más cómoda si pasea un poco en los jardines, o lee en la biblioteca.

Biblioteca. Los ojos de Belle se iluminaron ante esa palabra.

Maurice miró sus pinceles, los trapos y el agua. Después a Belle, que se había acomodado muy bien en la silla para descansar las piernas y reclinarse contra el cojín.

—Ciertamente estoy muy bien ahora ¿Tú que dices, Belle? ¿Quieres tomarte un descanso?

 _Sí ¡sí!,_ pensó. Sin embargo, se obligó a sonar calmada.

—Si no es mucha molestia.

—Claro que no—Adam estiró la mano y alcanzó una campanita, que hizo sonar, no tardó ni dos segundos en entrar un hombre delgado, con peluquín blanco—Lumiére ¿serías tan amable de escoltar a la señorita?

—Claro amo—hizo una ligera reverencia—¿A dónde, mi señor?

—¿A dónde quiere ir, _madmoiselle_?

Sin pensarlo dos veces respondió.

—A la biblioteca… si se puede.

Maurice le advirtió con una mirada que se comportara bien, tras eso se despidió y se fue con Lumiére. Antes de salir, le sonrió a Adam de manera encantadora, y él le regresó una expresión amable y satisfecha.

—Lumiére ¿verdad?.—preguntó, pues estaba segura de que lo había visto antes en el palacio.

—Sí, _madmoiselle_. Soy el encargado de las luces.

—Oh, mucho gusto. Soy la hija del pintor.

—Me di cuenta, sígame.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una enorme puerta que se abrió de par en par para revelar la biblioteca más grande que Belle se hubiera imaginado. Las paredes eran tan altas que se dividían en dos pisos, todos llenos de estantes, cada estante lleno de libros de mil colores, formas, tamaños y grosores. Estaba perfectamente iluminada por la luz del sol, y tenía cómodas mesas, sillas, sillones y cojines en cada esquina.

—¿Busca algo en particular?

—No…

—Está ordenada alfabéticamente, siéntase libre de buscar lo que quiera—Lumiére caminó a la puerta—Toque aquella campana si ocupa de algo, me tengo que retirar. Le diré a la señora Potts que le suba té y galletas.

—No es necesario, enserio.

—Insisto.

Y tras decir eso, cerró las puertas y se fue.

* * *

Y ESO fue todo, por ahora.

 **NOTA.-** He leído fics en inglés donde tampoco hay maldición, y en todos Adam es un príncipe malcriado y egoísta que se encuentra con Belle y se enamora (exactamente la misma historia). Pero no puedo imaginármelo así. La maldición ocurrió porque Adam era un príncipe ruin, pero si no hubo maldición, entonces por lógica el NO ERA ruin. Pero ¿cómo explico el hecho de que Adam sea una buena persona? Fácil, que su padre cruel muera y que lo eduque la madre. Listo. Problema resuelto.

Ahora, la madre de Belle murió hace poco, no cuando era una bebé, por lo tanto ella creció con su familia en París. No será la misma chica atrapada en el campo, pues vive en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Ni tampoco tendrá el mismo carácter, pues fue criada por padre y madre, no por un padre soltero. Sin embargo, a pesar de estas diferencias, en esencia siguen siendo los mismos, y esto es lo que se irá descubriendo en los siguientes capítulos.

Espero que les haya gustado, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para traerles el siguiente capítulo en más tardar una semana =D

gracias por leer!


	18. El Retrato, parte 2

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo!

Estoy en el servicio y no debería estar escribiendo esto, así que dejaré el capítulo por aquí y me iré lentamente...

Reviews:

 **Lul, Bra Multiverse, Acnito, Reny, Dama Felina, Forever MK NH**

Como estoy de incógnito no tengo tiempo de responderles sus hermosos comentarios, pero diré de manera general que me alegra que les haya gustado este nuevo proyecto y que me esforzaré en sacarlo pronto para que sigan leyendo =)

 **Dama Felina** en este capítulo no se prestó, pero en el siguiente haré escenas empalagosas (¡promesa!)

A leer!

* * *

 **Retrato**

 **Parte 2**

—¿Romeo y Julieta?—preguntó Adam, inclinándose un poco para ver el libro y leer el título impreso en la portada—De alguna manera no me sorprende…

Belle le miró un poco asustada, no le había escuchado entrar en la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué no?

—Las mujeres tienden a leer romance y esas cosas—dijo con un poco de fastidio—Aunque aún así me sorprende que leas a Shakespeare.

—Es mi autor favorito—respondió.

—También el de mi madre—miró a un retrato que colgaba en el muro—Ella era inglesa.

—Lo sé.

Le miró alzando una ceja.

—Me dijo la señora Potts.

—Oh—se llevó las manos atrás de la espalda, sujetándolas—¿Y qué más secretos familiares ha ventilado mi ama de llaves?

Belle no estaba segura si estaba molesto, o si lo dijo en tono de broma.

—Sólo eso, y que era una mujer muy buena… en paz descanse.

—Siempre he opinado eso, pero creo que todos los hijos ven con amor a sus madres ¿no?

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Cierto.

—Ya que sabe de mi madre, cuénteme de la suya.

—No hay mucho que contar. Era una mujer muy hermosa, e inteligente… murió hace cinco años.

Adam no hizo nada por ocultar una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, fue hace tiempo—cerró el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho—Lamento lo de su madre.

—Gracias.

Siguió un silencio, que de alguna forma no se sentía incómodo.

—Por cierto, vine a decirle que servirán pronto la cena.

—No se hubiera molestado—se puso de pie rápidamente—Pudo venir Lumiére o…

—Me gustaría escoltarla al comedor, si no le molesta.

Belle miró fijamente hacia sus ojos, no había rastro alguno de burla en ellos, pero no se sentía muy cómoda. Dejó el libro sobre una mesita, y habló:

—No me molesta—luego agregó—Pero sí me desconcierta.

—¿Tiene que ver con los nobles groseros que conoció en la capital?

—Sí. Pero también tiene que ver con usted—no disimuló que lo analizaba críticamente—Su manera de tratarme es muy… galante.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Sigue molestándole que sea educado con usted?

—No—repuso con fuerza—No es que sea educado. Es que parece… coqueto.

Hum, dicho en voz alta sonaba demasiado osado. Belle se reprendió mentalmente, estaba actuando como una chiquilla, pero no sabía qué clase de _hechizo_ invocaba ese hombre en él, haciéndola sentir como una adolescente.

Adam sonrió de lado.

—Puede ser—admitió, y Belle no hizo nada por ocultar su sorpresa—Pero actúa muy recelosa. Dígame, señorita ¿antes la han tratado mal?

Ella contuvo el aliento, le vinieron a la mente algunas experiencias. Al verla guardar silencio y bajar el rostro, Adam frunció el ceño y se le acercó.

—¿Han intentado propasarse con usted?—ésta vez, su voz sonaba contenida, como si se esforzara en no mostrarse enfadado.

—Nada extraordinario—respondió al notar su cambio de humor—Pero no todos los hombres han sido… decorosos.

En su presunción, algunos nobles podían ser bastante groseros, como Belle no era dama de sociedad parecían creer que no merecía un trato amable, pero hablaba con la verdad cuando decía que nunca había pasado a mayores. Belle notó que la mandíbula del príncipe estaba fuertemente apretada, pero su voz sonó tranquila.

—No todos los hombres somos canallas, _madmoiselle._ —agregó, tras un extraño silencio, y se señaló a sí mismo.

—No estoy diciendo que usted sea un canalla, pero le expongo las razones de mi desconfío.

—A pesar del trato que le he profesado y de las palabras dichas ¿usted no confía en mí?

Sonaba despreocupado, pero Belle casi pudo jurar que tenía una expresión herida en sus ojos.

—No le conozco aún.—fue su respuesta.

Él asintió, le ofreció el brazo y dijo:

—Bueno, vamos a conocernos ¿le parece?

Miró su brazo, su expresión honesta y analizó sus palabras. No sabía si ella estaba pensando de más las cosas, o realmente sonaba casi como una cita.

—Vamos—dijo, aceptando su brazo, porque ¿quién era ella para negarse a un príncipe?

Salieron de la biblioteca en silencio, pero apenas dieron la vuelta en el primer pasillo cuando él sacó un tema de conversación "¿Qué otros libros de Shakespeare has leído?" preguntó. Para cuando llegaron al comedor los dos estaban enfuscados en una intensa conversación que casi parecía discusión, sobre por qué Hamlet era mejor que Macbeth.

" _Es un hombre enloqueciendo por su avaricia ¿cómo puede eso ser poca cosa?"_

" _No es poca cosa, pero si la comparas con un hombre que busca vengar a su padre…"_

" _Es simple venganza"_

" _¡Y se vuelve loco en el proceso!"_

" _Un fantasmita por ahí y ya cualquiera está loco"_

" _Además, esa locura invade toda la corte ¿recuerdas? Y los monólogos sobre la muerte son preciosamente perturbantes"_

" _Toda la poesía de Shakespeare es hermosa y perturbante"_

Maurice intervino para que Belle se sentara a su lado, y Adam tomó asiento en la cabecera dejando que sirvieran la cena. Si Chip había mejorado, o si aún era lo suficientemente temprano para que se fueran a la posada del pueblo, fueron situaciones que escaparon de sus mentes, incluso de la de Belle. Comieron, platicaron de libros y se despidieron para marcharse a dormir.

Esta vez padre e hija caminaron solos hacia sus cuartos, pues ya conocían el camino.

—¿Y qué tal está la biblioteca?—preguntó Maurice.

—Es hermosa y enorme—sus ojos brillaron al recordarla—Me quedé leyendo Romeo y Julieta.

—Tu favorito.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Con razón tú y el príncipe hablaban sobre obras de Shakespeare.

—Es un hombre muy estudiado.

—Privilegio del dinero, ya sabes.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, y eso no pasó desapercibido para su padre.

—¿Te disculpaste con él, verdad?

—Sí, papá.

—Ha sido muy amable con nosotros, pero en particular contigo—se lo hizo notar—Espero que no olvides esto.

—Claro que no.

—Bien, porque creo que mañana podré terminar la obra a tiempo para que regresemos a casa—le sonrió—Si quieres, déjame el agua limpia tras lavar los pinceles y regresa a la biblioteca, desquítala antes de que nos vayamos.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro, no todos los días un príncipe te permite usar su biblioteca—se detuvo, pues habían llegado a sus habitaciones—Si quieres me confirmas mañana. Buenas noches, hija.

Le besó la frente y se fue a su cuarto.

Belle entró a la habitación, mirando cada detalle de la decoración. Tan ocupada estuvo buscando cualquier ofensa en el comportamiento del príncipe, que no se dejó disfrutar de los pequeños lujos a los que tuvo acceso. Se dejó caer en la cama, enorme y mullida, tremendamente suave y que estaba perfumada con rosas. Las sábanas eran suaves y frescas, y podía enrollarse en ellas eternamente.

Miró impresionada las hermosas decoraciones del candelabro y de los muebles, antes de quedarse dormida con mayor rapidez de la que esperaba.

.

.

En la mañana fue Lumiére quien los escoltó a ella y a su padre al comedor, en esta ocasión Adam ya estaba ahí leyendo un libro cuyo título no alcanzó a leer desde el otro lado de la mesa. Comieron mientras tenían una charla trivial, así como el día anterior Belle fue más consciente de sus comodidades en la recámara, también fue más consciente de la comida que le servían. Era un tazón con avena, y frente a ella charolas con fruta fresca picada, una fuente de fresas enteras y también huevos revueltos condimentados con sal y pimienta.

Todo estaba delicioso, y como la fresa era su fruta favorita, se sirvió dos raciones. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Adam, pero no comentó nada. Al terminarse el desayuno Belle preguntó si podía irse a la biblioteca.

—Claro que sí, _madmoiselle._ Ésta es su casa—respondió Adam.

Su padre le sonrió dándole el visto bueno y Lumiére la escoltó, como el día anterior, a la enorme biblioteca.

Maurice vio a su hija alejarse por el corredor mientras él y el príncipe llegaban al pequeño estudio en donde habían estado trabajando los últimos días. Miró su obra a medio terminar, cogió los pinceles y empezó a pintar los detalles de la chaqueta, tras un rato trabajando se dio cuenta que Adam estaba aburrido.

—Espero poder terminar esto el día de hoy, alteza—le dijo—Así ya no tendrá que posar tan aburridamente como hasta ahora.

—No se preocupe _Monsieur_ , no se apresure. El arte toma tiempo.

Maurice sonrió, pintando las sombras de las medallas que colgaban de la chaqueta.

—No he podido agradecerle en persona por tu gran hospitalidad—comentó entusiasmado—Ha sido por demás amable conmigo y con mi hija.

—Por favor señor, la hospitalidad no se agradece, ha sido honor mío tenerlos en mi casa.

—He trabajado para muchas personas, y puedo decirle con pena que estas normas hospitalarias cada vez son menos frecuentes en la capital, así que reiteraré mi gratitud a usted.

Adam asintió, en un movimiento lento y pequeño, para no perder la pose que Maurice retrataba.

—Ayer que pude hablar con su hija ella misma me confirmó lo… descorteces, que fueron algunos con ustedes.

—No vale la pena perder el tiempo en esos recuerdos—respondió, haciendo una pequeña mueca—A mi edad uno aprende que cada quien es libre de tratar como quiera a los que recibe en su casa… pero el trato bueno, y el trato malo, eventualmente cobran factura.

—¿Factura, _Monsieur_?

Maurice dejó de pintar un momento para poder expresarse con mayor libertad.

—Claro, su alteza. Cuando una persona hace algo bueno, la vida se lo recompensa… pero cuando una persona hace algo malo, también se lo regresa. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos muchas veces. Y también he comprobado, en mis largos años de vida, que una persona solamente da lo que posee. Si no hay bondad en su corazón, nunca podrá ser hospitalario ¿me entiende, alteza?

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo. De hecho, se parece mucho a algo que mi madre alguna vez me dijo.

—Déjeme darle mi sentido pésame por la muerte de su madre—se inclinó en señal de respeto—Todos en París hablaban de lo hermosa y buena que ella era. Es una muy grata sorpresa reconocer esas virtudes en su único hijo.

—Gracias por su halago, pero dudo mucho llegar al nivel de mi madre.

—No se subestime, mis ojos no serán tan finos como antes—señaló a sus lentes con una sonrisa—Pero ven muy bien varias cosas. Ven su amabilidad, su hospitalidad… y su favoritismo hacia mi única hija.

La sonrisa en los labios de Adam se hizo una ligera mueca, no se desagrado, sino de nerviosismo. Se esforzó por hacerla desaparecer, pero Maurice notó ese cambio en sus gestos con gran facilidad. Se inclinó para terminar de pintar la corbata blanca de holanes que llevaba puesta, solo para evitar el contacto visual.

—Monsieur, si en algo…

—Su alteza, lamento interrumpirle—continuó Maurice—Soy viejo, y he visto cosas. Pero cálmese, no me molesta su favoritismo hacia mi hija.

—¿Ah no?

—No—limpió el pincel sumergiéndolo en agua—Pero sí me preocupa.

—Le puedo asegurar que en ningún momento he pretendido insultarla, señor.

—No creo eso, alteza. Le recuerdo que reconozco en usted a un hombre virtuoso, sé que no pretende nada indecoroso con mi Belle—Maurice combinó los colores en la paleta, hasta dar con el tono adecuado—Pero usted es un hombre de alta cuna, y mi hija es sólo una parisina educada.

—¿Debo interpretar eso como que usted desaprueba mis intenciones?

—Es más complejo que eso, su alteza. No tengo duda de que sus intenciones son honorables—le miró a los ojos un segundo antes de mirar al bastidor—Pero la diferencia de clases salta a la vista. No sé si mi Belle se sienta a gusto con esto. Y tampoco sé si usted está consciente de lo que conlleva una elección como ésta.

Adam asintió, ésta vez exagerando más el gesto, pues comprendía muy bien a lo que Maurice se refería. Se maravilló de lo exquisitamente cortés que el señor se estaba mostrando, y de la sensibilidad con la cual trataba del tema, aunque, siendo un artista, esa reacción quizá fuera la más lógica. A final de cuentas era un padre preocupado por el bienestar de su hija, y eso lo entendía muy bien.

—Si debo ser sincero, tampoco estoy seguro—admitió, porque Adam se había sorprendido también de sus sentimientos hacia la hija del pintor.

—Entonces le agradezco lo discreto que ha sido con este tema—continuó Maurice, con ese tono tranquilo que le caracterizaba—Comprenderá que lo que menos quiere un padre es ver a su hija llorar.

—Le aseguro _Monsieur_ que es lo que menos deseo.

—Bien, me alegra que estemos de acuerdo.

—Pero, ahora que tocamos este tema… _Monsieur_ , si en mis reflexiones decido que nadie puede ocupar el lugar de su hija…¿usted desaprobaría un cortejo formal?—preguntó un poco inseguro—Ella tendría la última palabra, desde luego.—agregó lo último sonando de alguna forma torpe.

Maurice guardó silencio, sabiendo que el príncipe sufría por su respuesta. Jamás se imaginó tener una conversación así con él, y de alguna forma le resultaba divertido.

—Sólo si Belle está de acuerdo—respondió, pues ante todo estaba primero la felicidad de su hija.

—Claro, señor, jamás pediría lo contrario.

Mirando hacia el retrato, el pintor agregó:

—Creo que partiremos esta noche, alteza. Poco me falta para terminar este encargo.

—La corte en París siempre me acoge—fue su respuesta, dándole a entender que bien podía seguirlos.

Con eso fue suficiente para que Maurice entendiera que el príncipe no estaba tan confundido como decía, y que en realidad sentía atracción hacia Belle. Era sorpresivo, pero al mismo tiempo comprensible, pues se esmeró en que su hija tuviera una buena educación y era mucho más hermosa de lo que ella misma se creía. No tenía nada en contra del príncipe, que había sido amable y caballeroso en todo momento. Lo peor que podía pasar, era que las cosas no funcionaran, y eso sería porque Belle lo decidiera. Maurice estaba consciente que muchos padres obligarían a sus hijas a ceder ante un buen partido, pero él nunca haría eso, Belle seria libre de escoger a su futuro esposo, pues sabía que sólo así sería feliz.

—Pero, _monsieur_ Maurice, me gustaría hablarle de un delicado asunto—continuó Adam—Para evitar posibles mal entendidos.

Él le escuchó atentamente, dejando de lado el pincel por un momento. Adam se veía algo cohibido, pero al final decidió hablar.

.

.

Sentada en la biblioteca, Belle terminaba de leer Romeo y Julieta, colocó el libro en el estante justo donde lo había tomado y revisó de manera rápida que otros libros llamaban su atención. Sin embargo, mientras observaba los títulos impresos en las encuadernaciones, se descubrió admirando la belleza de la madera pulida que brillaba y se sentía suave y lisa bajo su mano.

Miró al suelo, el piso de la biblioteca estaba al desnudo revelando unas baldosas brillantes de color café claro con delicados diseños de color dorado, era un patrón de líneas delgadas y rectas que le otorgaban cierto brillo al piso, pero sin hacerlo llamativo. En cambio, las altas columnas de madera tallada que decoraban los estantes eran impresionantes, y creaban la ilusión de que sostenían el techo de la recámara.

El techo tenía al centro una bóveda no muy grande, de donde colgaba un bello candelabro. Al lado derecho de la biblioteca estaba una impresionante ventana, cuyas cortinas de terciopelo rojo armonizaban con el tono de la madera y que, al abrirse, permitían una entrada de luz solar idónea para iluminar el lugar. Al fondo izquierdo estaba una pequeña chimenea, con un alféizar en la parte superior, preciosamente decorado con tallados de flores, había también una mullida alfombra persa de colores llamativos y dos sillones grandes y cómodos para disfrutar el calor del fuego.

¡Y había encantadores detalles en todas partes! Delicadas mesitas, sillas cómodas y discretas, jarrones con flores que perfumaban el ambiente o retratos colgados en los pequeños huecos de paredes desnudas. Todo posicionado con un encanto que volvía a la habitación acogedora. Belle acarició el terciopelo de la cortina, tan suave y elegante, y suspiró. En esa sola habitación se contaban más lujos de los que su casa nunca tendría.

Se consideraba a sí misma una mujer agradecida, pues sabía que muchas personas no tenían sus bendiciones. Un padre amoroso, una madre cariñosa, una educación privilegiada y un hogar en el que nunca le faltó comida. Por eso, cuando visitaban las enormes casas de ricos parisinos, Belle nunca se permitía pensar en los lujos que observaba, creía que sería una enorme descortesía a sus padres, que tanto habían hecho por ella.

Pero en el palacio de Adam se sentía diferente. Todos eran tan amables, y actuaban como si ella fuera una habitante más del lugar en vez de la hija del pintor. Miraba todos esos libros, preguntándose cuánto conocimiento habría en ellos, y después al gran lujo de la decoración que la rodeaba. Ella nunca tendría una vida así, y no quería lamentarse por eso, pero ¿estaría mal desear tener esas comodidades? ¿sería una mala hija, una mala persona, al lamentarse de tener que irse pronto?

Por primera vez en su vida sintió rabia, porque ella quería quedarse ahí, acudir todos los días a la biblioteca y leer, leer, leer hasta desmayarse. Quería dormir en esas sábanas de seda y comer fresas cada que se le antojaran. Se detestó a sí misma apenas tuvo ese pensamiento, porque ¿cómo se atrevía ella, que había sido una hija querida y educada, a pensar de esa manera tan materialista? Ni el dinero ni los lujos otorgaban la felicidad… o eso decía siempre mamá. Pero le costaba recordarlo cuando se sentía tan a gusto sentada sobre la alfombra persa, mullida y cómoda, con un libro de Shakespeare en las manos.

"¿Enserio me estoy haciendo materialista?" pensó Belle, asustada y enfadada. Cerró los ojos y recordó a su madre, ella había sido una mujer preciosa y amable, además de educada. Su madre era hija de un rico comerciante, que escapó de casa para casarse con su padre y dejó atrás una mansión llena de sirvientes y lujos. Jamás conoció a sus abuelos maternos, y Maurice nunca mencionó esa parte de su familia. Su mamá cantaba cada vez que cocinaba y le decía, con una enorme sonrisa, que era más feliz en su pequeña casa que en aquella enorme mansión.

—El dinero no te da la felicidad—decía su madre, sin dejar de sonreír, pero con voz más severa—Los vestidos, las joyas, los zapatos, los sirvientes, los banquetes y pelucas… nada de eso otorga la felicidad, encanto—le pellizcaba tiernamente la mejilla para hacerla sonreír—El amor, la amistad, la bondad y la generosidad, esas son las cosas que más debes atesorar en tu vida, y te aseguro que encontrarás la felicidad—le besaría la frente y seguiría realizando cualquier actividad hogareña.

Maurice siempre decía que su madre tenía razón, pero Belle nunca contempló las miradas de añoranza que sus padres intercambiaban. Maurice siempre fue de clase media, y a veces se sentía frustrado por no poder darle a su bella esposa la vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Ella nunca se quejó ¿por qué lo haría, si renunció a todo de buena voluntad? Pero mientras Belle crecía, mostrando un comportamiento e inteligencia refinada, más pensaban sus padres que hubieran deseado darle una educación mejor en un ambiente mejor.

Belle tenía la belleza de su madre, es decir, las facciones de una francesa aristocrática. Heredó la sensibilidad artística de su padre y el porte elegante de su familia materna. Desde que era una niña jugando a la cuerda con sus vecinas se podía notar la diferencia; usaba la misma ropa sencilla, los mismos zapatos prácticas y se peinaba el cabello en una coleta, como todas las demás, pero su manera de caminar, de hablar, de sonreír y de jugar… era indescriptiblemente elegante para ser el comportamiento de una niña de cinco años.

Siempre se sintió diferente de las personas que la rodeaban, y esa sensación creció con ella. En su adolescencia, cuando sus vecinas comenzaron a casarse y a tener niños, Belle se sintió más fuera de lugar que nunca en su vida. Ella no se casaría con el primer hombre que diera vuelta en la esquina… no, no, ella debería casarse con un hombre que de verdad le gustara.

Cuando su madre enfermó y murió, Belle se sintió aún más sola. Era su madre la única compañía femenina que de verdad disfrutaba. Todas sus amigas en la colonia se quejaban de que sus esposos se emborrachaban en las noches y de que sus bebés no las dejaban dormir en todo el día, ninguna de ellas había sostenido un libro en las manos y varias no tenían idea de cómo se escribía su nombre. Detectando esta soledad, Maurice la llevaba como su asistente a todas partes, no porque ocupara su ayuda, sino para que pudiera ver y conocer más gente y más cosas.

Belle estaba agradecida de tener a un padre tan protector y cariñoso, pero sentada en esa biblioteca, seguía preocupándose si sus pensamientos eran materialistas. Tras un rato pensando, se dio cuenta de que muchas casas en París que visitó también eran hermosas, pero nunca quiso quedarse en ellas. No era tanto el lujo lo que la invitaba a quedarse en ese palacio, era más bien el calor humano que sentía en cada uno de los pasillos… y en el príncipe.

Se sonrojó de recordarlo, el príncipe Adam había sido tan amable y atento con ella. Pero no sólo eso, varios de sus comentarios y de sus sonrisas habían sido coqueterías. Los hombres que frecuentaban la colonia donde vivía eran sencillos y directos, se acercaban a una muchacha y le decían de manera abierta que deseaban un matrimonio porque la encontraban bonita –y muchas habían sido las propuestas de ese tipo que había recibido– sin mostrar la menor galantería o romanticismo posible. En la ajetreada vida diaria de una ciudad, suele quedar poco tiempo para el sentimiento y todos se esforzaban por ser lo más prácticos posibles. Hombres y mujeres debían casarse, ¿para qué perder el tiempo con chocolates y flores? Ese era un gusto que sólo la clase alta se podía dar.

Belle siempre había querido mucho más que sólo un hombre que le diera hijos y la mantuviera hasta su muerte, como sus vecinas. Ella quería a un esposo que la amara y al cual amar, que vivir con él fuera una verdadera aventura, no una necesidad social. Sus padres se habían amado hasta el último día ¿no merecía ella algo similar? Pero era difícil amar hombres torpes, directos o tontos. Vaya, ningún chico que hubiera conocido hasta ahora le había despertado el más mínimo interés.

Pero Adam era cosa aparte. El príncipe era muy apuesto, muy amable y tan atento con ella. Podía platicar con él sobre Shakespeare y sobre arte, sin aburrirse en ningún momento. Su porte la hacía respetarlo, y él la trataba con esa exquisita galantería de la que tanto había leído en sus libros. Ella no estaba enamorada, claro que no, pero sí se sentía atraída hacia él. ¿Por qué, de todos los hombres en Francia, debía sentirse atraída por un príncipe?

Se reprendió a sí misma por dejarse tener esos pensamientos, porque eran impropios. En vez de eso se puso de pie y regresó a buscar otro libro para leer, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en sus recuerdos y reflexiones. Leía títulos en la sección de novelas cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, así que se asomó a ver pensando que sería Lumiére o la señora Potts.

No era ninguno de los dos. En su lugar, encontró a una muchacha de más o menos su edad, que la palabra "bonita" no alcanzaba a describir. Tenía el cutis más claro y cuidado que hubiera visto en su vida, cabello rubio de ese tono dorado que brillaba bajo el sol como si fuera oro y unas anchas cejas oscuras que le daban alegre color a su rostro, de finas facciones y labios rosados. Su hermoso y fino vestido tenía el corsé bordado, y la enorme falda con encajes era sostenida por un miriñaque ancho.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa tímida al verla, sus grandes ojos de color azul intenso se arquearon, relevando una hilera de largas pestañas negras. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Belle se sentía intimidada ante la belleza y elegancia de otra mujer.

—Oh, disculpa—dijo la mujer—Pensé que eras Adam. Lamento haberte interrumpido.

—No fue molestia—respondió, con un tono algo receloso.

Notó que la mujer le veía de pies a cabeza, pero no de manera despectiva, más bien parecía que estaba apreciándola.

—¿Sabes en dónde está él?—preguntó—Llevo buscándolo un buen rato y temo que…

—¡ _Madmoiselle_ , al fin la encuentro!

Ding-Dong entró en ese momento, la mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando el mayordomo se puso a su lado.

—Casi me dio un ataque cundo escuché a unas mozas decir que la habían visto, _madmoiselle_ ¿por qué no aviso que venía de visita?

—Porque entonces mi llegaba no hubiera sido una sorpresa ¿cierto?

Ding-Dong no se veía nada contento con la situación, y tampoco la mujer, pero ella se las arregló para componer una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Fue hasta ese momento que Ding-Dong notó su presencia, y de repente su disgusto cedió al nerviosismo.

—Señorita Belle, disculpe, no la había visto—titubeaba al hablar y parecía a punto de sudar—La señorita, y el amo, y los demás, y yo, y luego ella…

—Cálmate Ding-Dong, terminarás espantándola—dijo la mujer un poco divertida por la situación.

—Si, tranquilo.

—Disculpen las dos—respiró hondo para calmarse—Creo que he sido muy irrespetuoso, permítame presentarlas.

Belle miró con curiosidad hacia la mujer, que tenía una sonrisa muy curiosa, parecía divertida por algún secreto que nadie más sabía.

—Ella es _madmoiselle_ Belle, es la educada hija del pintor que está retratando al amo—por la manera en que habló, parecía estaba presentando al delfín de Francia.

—Es un gusto conocerla—respondió la mujer, con gran amabilidad y sincera alegría.

—El gusto es mío.

— _Madmoiselle_ Belle, le presento a Lady Georgina Smith, duquesa de Kent… la prometida del amo.

Ni Ding-Dong ni Georgina parecían cómodos ante esa presentación, que dejó a Belle perpleja y sin saber qué responder. La tensión que surgió los envolvió a los tres.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les sigue gustando? espero que sí, yo me voy retirando porque en cualquier momento saldrá mi jefe...

¡muchísimas gracias por leer!


	19. El Retrato, parte 3

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **Lo siento** , lo siento, lo siento, lo sieeentoooo

Me llego un bloqueo espantoso, tenía las primeras líneas escritas del capítulo y de repente ¡puff! todas las ideas se fueron de mi mente, no tenía idea de qué mas escribir, ni de qué poner ni de cómo desarrollarlo. Vi la película otra vez, pero aún así no se me ocurría cómo partir desde el punto en que le dejé. No fue mi intención en absoluto dejar tan abandonada la historia, nuevamente les pido disculpas.

¿Cómo regresó la inspiración? estaba haciendo una lista nuevaen mi spotify cuando sin querer aplané el botón de reproducción en una canción que llevaba aaaaños sin escuchar, y una escena vino clarísima a mi mente... el resto de la historia se formó alrededor de esa escena. Así que sí, ya sé cómo continuar esto jeje no se preocupen. No sé si actualizaré tan rápido, pero tardaré de una a dos semanas más o menos en terminar el nuevo capítulo, crucen los dedos para que nada ocurra en este tiempo.

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Lo sientoooo T_T pero ya hay capítulo nuevo, y quiera Dios que ya no me tarde tanto.

 **Guest1** : ya al fin está aquí (confeti y música por favor)

 **Reny:** en compensación por lo muuuucho que me tarde con este capítulo, NO, este no es el último de la mini-saga, así que hay historia para un rato más =D

 **Lul** : mmm, ella princesa y él plebeyo ¡esa idea me gustó! pero déjame terminar primero esta saga antes de empezar con otra XD tienes muy buena intuición, porque sí hay cosas escondidas por ahí y deje varias pistas en este cap, espero lo disfrutes.

 **Dama Felina:** No olvido la promesa y te hago otra en este momento, este fic lo termino porque lo termino. Georgina será parte importante de la historia, pero ya irás viendo el por qué, no te quiero decir mucho para que disfrutes la lectura =D

 **Forever MK NH:** No te preocupes, sólo lee ;)

* * *

 **El Retrato**

 **Parte 3**

Lady Georgina Smith, duquesa de Kent, no era de las mujeres que se sentaban a ver que las cosas pasaran: ella se aseguraba de que ocurrieran. Y era eso lo que la tenía en Francia.

La señora Potts salió de la habitación con una mueca en los labios, había dejado una bandeja con el servicio de té, y le hubiera gustado poder charlar con el príncipe, pero eso tendría que esperar a otra ocasión. Caminó por el pasillo a pasos lentos, dejando que su mente se despejara. Habían cambiado varias cosas en muy poco tiempo, ella era de mente fuerte que asimilaba de manera rápida los cambios, pero los demás en el palacio parecían ir un paso detrás de ella y eso a veces era frustrante.

En la sala Azul, la más grande para recibir invitados, Georgina servía dos tazas de té y las preparaba, haciendo silencio en cuanto podía para dejar a Adam pensar. Él estaba de pie frente a la ventana, viendo hacia el bosque, con el ceño fruncido. Ella le tendió la taza de té cuando terminó de servirlo, y él la aceptó sin voltear a verla.

—Es encantadora—dijo ella en voz baja, pero sabiendo que la escucharía. Georgina se sentó en el sillón, bebiendo de su té.

—¿Eh?

Adam volteó entonces y la miró para que le diera explicaciones.

—Lady Belle—le dijo, tomando otro sorbo—Es muy bonita.

—No es una lady.

Georgina se encogió de hombros.

—¿ _Madmoiselle_ entonces? No tiene importancia. Es encantadora, y estoy segura que será una mujer muy culta. Muero de ganas por tomar el té con ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea que convivas mucho con ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque podría complicar la situación.

—No tiene por qué ser complicado—Georgina agarró una galleta del servicio y la miró con detenimiento—Sólo habrá que explicarle que…

—Preferiría explicárselo yo.

Le miró con un rostro inexpresivo, parecía que pensaba muy bien cuáles serán sus siguientes palabras.

— _Liar_ —dijo en forma acusativa—Ella no sabe nada.

—Llevo poco tiempo de conocerla. A lo mucho dos días.

—Si es la mujer que me has mencionado, entonces ella debería ya saberlo.

—Iba a decírselo, hasta que tu llegaste.—Adam dejó su taza de té en la mesa con un gesto algo molesto—Debiste avisarme que vendrías.

—¿Qué parte de la palabra "sorpresa" no entienden aquí en Francia? ¡Y luego dicen que nosotros los ingleses somos los aburridos!—Georgina se puso de pie, haciendo resonar sus crinolinas—Además, si te hubiera mandado una carta con esta misiva ¿no crees que hubiera sido sospechoso? No sólo en Francia, también en mi natal Inglaterra.

—En eso tienes razón.

Adam se dejó caer de manera nada caballerosa sobre el sillón que tenía al lado, y pasó una mano por su frente con gesto cansado. Georgina le miró con una mueca de preocupación.

— _Sweetheart_ , te preocupas demasiado—caminó hacia él, meneando las caderas de manera en que su falda pareciera danzar—Podría invitarla a tomar el té en los jardines, explicarle todo desde mi punto de vista.

—Yo sigo creyendo que eso podría complicar las cosas.

—Bueno, entonces ¿debo permanecer encerrada en mis habitaciones durante toda mi estadía aquí?

—No seas exagerada

—Sólo te pregunto cómo quieres que hagamos las cosas, _sweetheart_. Pero no me lo dejas nada fácil.

Georgina se inclinó ante Adam, sujetando una de sus manos y mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

—¡Bien!—dijo él, suspirando—Nunca puedo negarte nada cuando me ves así.

Le sujetó la barbilla con cariño y le sonrió. Georgina se puso de pie emocionada, le susurró rápidamente que no se arrepentiría mientras le besaba la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Adam tuvo que irse con Maurice para que siguiera retratándolo, pero en el fondo tenía aún dudas, así que empezó a mentalizarse con que las cosas podrían complicarse pronto.

.

.

Belle seguía en la biblioteca, pero no leía el libro en sus manos. Su mente seguía repasando con lujo de detalles la mirada franca y directa de Georgina, así como las cosas que acababa de aprender.

Prometida… bueno, tenía sentido. El príncipe Adam era un noble de rancio abolengo, desde luego que debía planear casarse con una mujer de alta cuna. Así era como se movían las cosas en la alta sociedad, recordaba muchas escenas nada gratas que escuchó cuando su padre retrataba en casas de nobles parisinos.

Era triste si se ponía a pensarlo. En una ocasión escuchó cómo una muchacha lloraba amargamente, mientras su madre le decía a gritos que era inútil quejarse, porque su boda sería inminente. Otra vez escuchó a un hombre discutiendo con su padre porque no le gustaba su prometida. También escuchó un pleito entre dos novios, obligados a casarse por sus padres, pero que se echaban en cara lo poco o nada que se agradaban.

El caso que más la conmovió fue una ocasión que su padre retrató a una pareja de recién casados, donde fue evidente que la mujer no quiso contraer nupcias. Ni lloraba ni se quejaba como otras damas que conoció, y eso fue lo más aterrador. La mujer estaba sentada al lado de su ahora esposo, pálida como un fantasma, con una expresión de absoluto desinterés. Parecía perdida, como si su mente y alma se hubieran ido lejos, dejando sólo el cascarón de una esposa joven y bella. Cuando Maurice terminó el retrato, el esposo sujetó la mano de su esposa para que se levantara, y la mujer le miró con una tristeza tan grande que a Belle le dieron ganas de llorar.

Era otra de las cosas que no le gustaban de la clase alta, la manera en que anteponían el dinero y los títulos a la felicidad personal. No importaba si no querías casarte, tus padres elegirían al mejor prospecto para que la fortuna familiar creciera. No importaba si no querías tener hijos, era tu obligación proveer de herederos a la familia, para que éstos pudieran ser también casados –a su modo de ver, vendidos– con más personas ricas y distinguidas. Si tenías la mala suerte de ser estéril, entonces podrías ser repudiada o tachada de loca para ser encerrada en una celda fría donde lamentarías el deshonor que le causaste a tu apellido toda la vida. Belle siempre agradecía la libertad que poseía, aunque eso significara menos dinero y nada de lujos.

Pensó si ese era el caso del príncipe Adam, pero en los pocos días que llevaba conviviendo con él le parecía un hombre feliz. Además, Lady Georgina tampoco se veía desgraciada. Eran pocos, pero existentes –y ella vio algunos– casos de matrimonios en la clase alta donde la pareja tiene una excelente relación y son genuinamente felices. Si este era el caso del príncipe Adam y su prometida, entonces debería sentirse contenta por ellos, pero extrañamente era incapaz de sentir alguna especie de alegría.

Más bien, ella sentía una rabia extraña.

 _Toc toc_

—¿Quién es?—preguntó por inercia, viendo el libro en sus manos sin leer.

—Soy Georgina, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro.

Por costumbre Belle se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando la vio entrar.

—Lady Belle—respondió la duquesa, inclinando la cabeza—No es necesario que sea tan formal. ¿está muy ocupada?

—No en realidad.

—¿Te molestaría acompañarme a tomar el té?—preguntó emocionada—¡Quisiera poder charlar con alguien!

—Eh… pues, sí—dijo sorprendida, por nada del mundo se esperaba una invitación así.

—¡Perfecto! La veré en el jardín en veinte minutos, con su permiso—inclinó el rostro y salió.

Belle miró hacia la puerta, con el ceño fruncido ¿iba a tomar el té con la prometida del príncipe? ¿desde cuándo su vida era tan surrealista?

.

.

Una linda mesa con sombrilla había sido dispuesta con manteles y charolas para que las mujeres tomaran el té. Cuando Belle salió, ya estaba Lady Georgina sentada esperándola, viendo hacia las rosas. Se veía aún más hermosa a la luz del sol que bajo las luces del palacio. Al verla llegar, le sonrió amistosamente y pidió que sirvieran el té y los dulces, que Belle contempló casi como si no fueran reales, tan extraña le parecía la situación.

Lady Georgina tomó un sorbo de su té antes de hablar.

—La señora Potts es la única persona en toda Francia que sabe hacer té—dijo—En Inglaterra el té es la bebida más preciada, y sufro mucho en Versalles porque ahí no tienen idea de cómo servirlo. Pero la señora Potts es cosa aparte, de no ser porque sólo habla francés aseguraría que es inglesa.

Belle sólo había tomado del té que hacían en casa, y aunque encontraba delicioso el que le daba la señora Potts, no tenía nada con qué comparar.

—A mí me gusta—respondió en voz baja pero firme.

Georgina le miró fijamente, sin dejar de sonreír, pero Belle notó que la estaba analizando. Con elegancia la noble inglesa agarró una galleta de la charola y la mordisqueó.

 _—Is brave—_ dijo en voz baja, Belle sólo escuchó que murmuró—Dime, Lady Belle ¿de dónde eres?

—No soy una lady, su alteza.

—Tonterías, dejemos de lado los protocolos—hizo un gesto con la mano como si ahuyentara una molesta mosca—No es como que sean importantes aquí, ¿cierto?

Elevó la mano, señalando el rededor. Estaban en un enorme jardín perfectamente cuidado con dos sirvientes dándoles su espacio, que cuchicheaban entre ellas como si no existieran. Belle tomó otro sorbo de su té y agarró un pastelito, seguía sin sentirse cómoda.

—Soy de París—dijo en tono hosco.

—París, _so wonderful_. He estado ahí un par de veces ¡es una ciudad hermosa!

—Sí, lo es.

—Yo vivo en Londres, aunque paso largas temporadas en la mansión familiar, cerca de Canterbury. Me gusta mucho más el campo, por eso también me encanta este palacio.

Georgina miró a los jardines con verdadero cariño.

—Nunca he estado en Inglaterra—fue su respuesta.

—Es un lugar diferente a Francia, supongo que te gustaría ¿hablas inglés?

—No.

—Podría enseñarte una o dos cosas, aunque muchas personas en la corte hablan francés, así que no tendrías que preocuparte—le sonrió de manera cómplice.

—Es muy amable, pero no creo poder entrar a la corte en caso de visitar Londres algún día.

—¿Y por qué no? Irías como mi invitada.

Belle no pudo disimular su asombro, dejando la taza en la mesa.

—Es muy amable alteza, pero…

—No quiero escuchar excusas—repuso en tono firme—En vez de eso, cuéntame ¿qué te parece este palacio?

—Es más hermoso que muchas mansiones parisinas.

—¡Yo también opino eso!

—Y el príncipe Adam ha sido muy amable.

—Claro, él es una persona extraordinaria—Georgina dejó su taza en la mesa y su mirada se volvió de alguna forma más penetrante—¿qué opinas de él, Belle?

—¿De quién? ¿del príncipe?

—Sí, de Adam ¿qué opinas de él?

No pudo evitar un sonrojo.

—Es muy amable, galante y cortés—enumeró las cualidades con el fin de distraerse, no entendía por qué de repente estaba tan nerviosa—Un excelente anfitrión.

—Pero has hablado con él ¿cierto? Han pasado tiempo juntos.

Su tono insistente y su mirada le causaron mala espina, y empeoraron sus nervios.

"Es su prometida" pensó "Quizá esté molesta de que su futuro esposo pase tiempo con una campesina" se le hizo una mueca cuando tuvo ese pensamiento, pero reconoció que podía ser muy cierto.

—Un poco, en la biblioteca.

—Es de los lugares favoritos de Adam. ¿Te gusta platicar con él?

—Es agradable.

—Entonces disfrutas de su tiempo juntos.

—Alteza, con todo respeto, no quiero hablar de esto—le dijo en tono firme—No es de su incumbencia.

Los bellos ojos de la duquesa se hicieron el doble de grandes ante la sorpresa que mostraba.

—¿Cómo?

—Soy la hija de un pintor, estaré lejos antes de que usted pueda pedirlo. Mi relación con el príncipe no ha sido en absoluto indecorosa, pero le pido que respete mi privacidad, alteza.

— _Privacy..._

Georgina la miró fijamente, sin expresión alguna, Belle pensó que quizá se había pasado de la raya "Al diablo, ella se lo buscó" pensó. Luego recordó que era una duquesa, prometida de su anfitrión, y que podían considerar poco respetuoso el que ella le hablara así. "Aún así, no pienso pedirle perdón".

Finalmente, la expresión estoica de Georgina dio lugar a una enorme sonrisa, y la duquesa se echó a reír.

— _So clever!—_ Belle no entendió ni una palabra, pero apenas iba a preguntar cuando Georgina agregó en francés—Me agradas Belle. Me encanta que seas sincera y directa. Por favor, quiero que seas siempre así conmigo.

Belle asintió, aún confundida

—Créame que lo seré—repuso.

—Muy bien—Georgina no dejó de sonreír—Creo que podríamos ser buenas amigas.

¿Amigas?

—Si usted lo dice.

La duquesa siguió riendo, pero de forma sincera, haciendo que Belle comenzara a sentirse algo más relajada.

Pero antes de que pudieran empezar otra plática, unas ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Los sirvientes las escoltaron rápidamente hacia el interior del palacio, justo antes de que las nubes tan negras como la noche dejaran caer sobre el castillo una intensa tormenta.

.

.

Necesitaba ver a Belle.

Tras unas horas de trabajo, Maurice le dijo al príncipe que el retrato estaba prácticamente terminado, sólo ocupaba trabajar en detalles menores y ya no era necesario que posara.

—Me quedaré aquí para concluirlo, pero usted puede ir a realizar tareas o pendientes, alteza—fueron sus exactas palabras—le avisaré cuando esté completamente terminado.

Dicho eso le agradeció, preguntó por un pequeño consejo y salió de la habitación rápidamente, quitándose todos los molestos adornos y cambiándose la túnica por una más sencilla y cómoda. Georgina le dijo que tomaría el té con Belle en los jardines, así que caminó por el corredor tan rápido como pudo, pero apenas llegó a la puerta del pórtico cuando vio a dos doncellas que estaban limpiando unos pocos charcos formados bajo las puertas de vidrio, dejándole ver la lluvia en todo su esplendor. Lumiére estaba ahí, secando unos candelabros que se habían mojado y dando instrucciones de que se llevaran las cortinas a secar.

—No esperábamos este cambio de clima, amo—le dijo cuando lo vio.—Pero le aseguro que nos encargaremos de todo.

—No hay problema, trabajen tranquilamente.

La tormenta era muy fuerte, pudo ver cómo los árboles más altos se doblaban ante los vientos y las gotas de agua eran tan gruesas que volvían todas las visiones borrosas.

—Es una pena—dijo—La señora Potts iba a ir al pueblo por su hijo mañana, pero no creo que los caminos sean seguros después de esta lluvia.

—El último mensaje nos aseguró que Chip se encontraba mucho mejor.

—Aún así, ella no estará tranquila hasta que lo vea con sus propios ojos—una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar al niño—Y yo tampoco.

Lumiére miró la tormenta, el amo tenía razón, era intensa.

—Temo que _madmoiselle_ Belle y _Monsieur_ Maurice deberán quedarse una noche más.

—Absolutamente, no dejaré que nadie salga de este castillo con este tiempo.

—Entonces iré a decirle a Plumette que prepare nuevamente sus habitaciones.

—Sí, y dile que les lleve unos cambios de ropa, puede que la noche sea más fresca.

—Claro amo.

Lumiére se fue, dejando a un Adam pensativo, como no había nadie más cerca también se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia el comedor, y preguntando a toda persona con la que se encontraba si habían visto a Belle.

Tras conversar con Georgina tuvo otra charla con Maurice, quien le insistió en que fuera directo con su hija. Adam creía que Belle se merecía un acercamiento sincero de su parte, sobre todo después del comportamiento galante que había tenido con ella días antes.

Pero ¿dónde estaba? Llevaba unos veinte minutos buscándola, la única desventaja de vivir en un palacio era que podías demorar mucho en encontrar a alguien, sobre todo cuando esa persona no quiere ser encontrada. Se preguntó si Belle estaría escondiéndose de él, y de ser así, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿estaría molesta?

Belle había conocido a Georgina antes de que él pudiera ponerla al tanto de su situación, y no quería que ella malinterpretara las cosas. La buscó en la biblioteca, el comedor, la cocina, el salón, pero no había rastro alguno de ella. Georgina estaba en su habitación, y le dijo que no la vio después de que la lluvia interrumpió su merienda, la buscó también en su alcoba pero no estaba.

¿en dónde se había metido?

.

.

Belle entró a la cocina cuidando que nadie la viera y caminó hacia la bodega trasera, atravesando el corredor que conectaba con los establos. Llevaba en la mano un saquito con cubos de azúcar, así como una capa que la protegía de la fría brisa que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas del corredor, carentes de vidrio.

Entró a los establos, volteó a todas partes asegurándose de que el cuidador no estaba, porque realmente no quería que nadie supiera que estaba ahí, le urgía un momento a solas. Había varios caballos, pero éstos la miraban curiosos sin hacer ruido, buscó en los cubículos hasta encontrar a Philip, cuando el animal la miró relinchó de gusto, pero ella se le acercó haciéndola una seña de que guardara silencio.

—Tranquilo—le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su nariz.

Philip siempre se ponía nervioso con las tormentas, y esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Belle abrió la puertecilla adentrándose al cubículo de su caballo, revisó que tuviera agua y paja suficiente mientras tarareaba por lo bajo una tonada que siempre lo calmaba.

—Cálmate—susurró y elevó la bolsita con cubos de azúcar—Mira lo que te traje.

Con cuidado sacó un cubito de azúcar y lo puso en la palma de su mano, acercándoselo. Philip lo olfateó y lo comió con gusto, Belle siguió tarareando hasta que el animal se relajó lo suficiente para sentarse sobre un montón de paja, y Belle pudo recargarse cerca de él, dándole otro cubito de azúcar.

—Me siento confundida, Philip—admitió al fin, frunciendo un poco el ceño—Verás, estos días he convivido mucho con el príncipe. Sin querer sonar presuntuosa, creo que él me busca ¿sabes?

Philip relinchó por lo bajo, Belle le dio más azúcar y con la mano libre acarició su pelaje.

—Sus actitudes, sus comentarios, sus atenciones conmigo eran tan galantes, como si estuviera coqueteando conmigo—guardó silencio y suspiró—Pero hoy conocí a su prometida, una hermosa duquesa inglesa, no debería estar sorprendida ¿cierto?

Miró al caballo, que se veía mucho más tranquilo, y le sonrió.

—Estoy molesta—admitió por fin—Estoy enojada porque jugó conmigo. Me coqueteó aún sabiendo que estaba comprometido. Y estoy molesta conmigo misma, por pensar, por imaginar que él y yo… no vale la pena ni mencionarlo.

Se sentía tonta e ingenua, se sentía embaucada y menospreciada.

Le dio otro cubito de azúcar, que Philip mordisqueó con más calma, y la quietud de sus movimientos la tranquilizó también a ella.

¿Era posible que un hombre la atrajera tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Por qué de todos los hombres que pudieron despertarle interés, tuvo que ser un príncipe?

—Debo regresar pronto, se suponía que hoy nos iríamos, pero creo que esta tormenta dificultará todo.

Belle se puso de pie, Philip relinchó pero no se movió. Belle sacó todos los cubitos de azúcar y los dejó en el suelo, frente al caballo, para que los comiera a su gusto.

—Gracias por escucharme.

Salió del establo, pero se recargó en la pared del corredor, sin querer regresar. Miró a través de la diminuta ventana sin cristal, que estaba a unos cuarenta centímetros encima de ella, y de la cual entraba la fría brisa con agua que comenzaba a mojar las paredes y el suelo. Belle sintió el agua, el viento y miró la tormenta implacable, hipnotizada por el sonido de la lluvia, con la sensación de que el clima armonizaba con su humor.

.

.

Lady Georgina aprovechó que toda la servidumbre estaba ocupada para caminar por el corredor hacia el ala oeste, subiendo los escalones que conducían a la habitación de Adam. Era más bien una serie de tres amplias habitaciones consecutivas, que terminaban con el dormitorio que tenía anexado el balcón más grande y bonito de todo el palacio. Como Adam no estaba ahí, caminó sigilosa hasta el balcón, pues siempre disfrutaba de la vista.

Las puertas estaban cerradas por el clima, y desde esa altura la tormenta se veía con mayor esplendor. Georgina amaba la naturaleza y todas sus manifestaciones, incluso aquellas que otros veían como catastróficas. Mientras veía la condición implacable de aquella lluvia, un resplandor llamó su atención.

Al voltear vio la mesa colocada en una esquina, con el biombo de cristal protegiendo a una esplendorosa rosa que flotaba sobre el suelo. Georgina conocía la rosa, lo que le sorprendió fue verla brillar. Se acercó a pasos lentos, elevando una mano hacia el cristal y sintiendo el calor del vidrio acariciado por el brillo de la flor.

—Así que sí es ella—dijo en voz baja.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Georgina se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

.

.

Belle agradeció a todos los santos que vinieron a su mente cuando llegó al estudio donde seguía su padre trabajando sin haberse encontrado con Georgina o cualquier otra persona, respiró armándose de valor para enfrentarse al príncipe, así que cuando vio a su padre completamente solo un enorme suspiro de alivio permitió que su estresado cuerpo se diera un descanso al fin.

—Que bueno que llegas hija—dijo Maurice sonriéndole—Ven a ver el retrato, acabo de terminarlo.

Caminó hacia el bastidor y al verlo se quedó sin aliento. Era él, no tenía lugar a dudas, sus facciones, su cabello, su porte… todo era idéntico a él. Pero vio más allá de eso, vio las insignias de su título, la capa, la corona… su realeza.

—Es hermoso papá—dijo, sin poder contener una mueca y tono triste.

Al notar la actitud de su hija, Maurice dejó los pinceles de lado.

—¿Qué te pasa Belle?

Ella cerró los ojos sin querer hablar de eso.

—Nada papá, sólo estoy un poco… indispuesta.

Maurice abrió la boca expresando un quedo "oh" y se volteó a ver otra vez el cuadro, satisfecho de su trabajo.

—Podrías… podrías ir a descansar ¿no?—sugirió.

Belle asintió con una ligera sonrisa, decir que estaba "indispuesta" siempre funcionaba cuando quería un poco de tiempo a solas.

—¿Te molestaría si falto a la cena?—dijo, cruzándose de brazos—No creo estar en condiciones.

—No hay problema Belle, ve y descansa. Nos iremos después, cuando mejore el clima.

Maurice la pellizcó la barbilla, sacándola una sonrisa más sincera, Belle miró el retrato de Adam una vez más antes de darse la media vuelta e irse a su alcoba.

.

.

Maurice conoció a Georgina en la cena, y quedó fascinado por la elegante e inteligente duquesa. Mantuvo una charla muy amena con ella y con Adam, pero notó que el príncipe se sintió desconcertado ante la ausencia de su hija.

—¿Belle se encuentra bien?—preguntó.

—Si alteza, para mañana estará mucho mejor.

Georgina miró a Adam de reojo con una mueca, pero él no dijo nada más. Cuando los sirvientes comenzaron a retirar las vajillas, Georgina les deseó buenas noches y se fue a su alcoba, dejando a los dos hombres solos. El príncipe miró al pintor con una mueca de preocupación.

—No he podido hablar con su hija, _Monsieur_ —le dijo—Y temo que la presencia de Georgina cause malos entendidos.

—Si lo que quiere es un consejo, le sugiero que hable con Belle cuanto antes.

—Lo sé, pero no he podido verla en todo el día.

—Mañana será otro día ¿no?

Por un momento Adam pensó en pedirle que hablara con ella, pero no lo hizo, no sería correcto que Maurice interviniera en nada de eso.

—Deje de preocuparse tanto—agregó.

Maurice se retiró a su cuarto tras agradecerle sus atenciones, Adam se quedó sentado un poco más, con varios pensamientos cruzando su mente, cuando salió del comedor rumbo a su habitación encontró a Lady Georgina en el corredor, de brazos cruzados y esperándolo.

—Vi la flor.

Asintió, no le sorprendió que ella lo supiera, la duquesa volvió a hablar.

—¿Harás algo al respecto?

La miró fijamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Sí—le dijo—Pero primero necesito hablar con ella.

Georgina sonrió inclinando la cabeza.

—Platiqué con ella en la tarde ¿recuerdas? Me pareció… una buena mujer. Creo que se siente atraída hacia ti.

—¿enserio?

—Sí.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó despacio por el pasillo hacia el ala este.

—Por eso creo que deberías apurarte. Buenas noches.

Adam miró la elegante figura de Georgina desaparecer por el pasillo hacia donde estaba su cuarto, ella y Maurice tenían razón.

.

.

Belle escuchó que tocaron a su puerta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, miró un pequeño pedazo de papel deslizarse por debajo. Con cuidado recogió el papel, era un sobre pequeño sin firma ni destinatario, extrañada entreabrió la puerta para asomarse, pero no vio a nadie en el pasillo. Se sentó en la cama con el sobre en sus manos, mordiéndose los labios mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel doblado.

Se sintió intimidada ante la hermosa caligrafía, pero más quedó sorprendida cuando leyó el mensaje.

" _Algunos dicen que el amor es como un río_

 _Que ahoga a los tallos tiernos_

 _Algunos dicen que el amor es un cuchillo_

 _Que deja a tu alma sangrando_

 _Algunos dicen que el amor es un hambre_

 _Una dolorosa necesidad sin fin_

 _Yo digo que el amor es una flor_

 _Y que uno es sólo la semilla."*_

 _Me gustaría_ _poder encontrarme en la biblioteca mañana a primera hora. Firma: príncipe Adam._

Belle contuvo el aliento, su corazón acelerándose ante el poema y sus mejillas sonrojadas, coronando una sonrisa de encanto.

* * *

Aquí tuve que cortarle para que se desarrolle mejor en el siguiente capítulo.

*El poema es una traducción de la canción **"The Rose"** interpretada por **Bette Midler**. Es una canción hermosa, y seguiré usando fragmentos más adelante, esta fue la que me regresó la inspiración para seguir escribiendo.

¿Les gustó que Adam le mandara ese mensaje a Belle? ¿Se esperaban que apareciera la rosa? ¿Y qué opinan de Lady Georgina?

Gracias por leer, de verdad espero no tardarme tanto =D


	20. El Retrato, parte 4

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¡Hola a todos!

Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, jeje siento la demora, pero le hice demasiados cambios conforme lo iba redactando. La buena noticia (supongo) es que el próximo capítulo es el fin de esta mini-saga, y ya llevo parte del siguiente capítulo escrita =D

Reviews:

Reny: Intenté tardarme lo menos posible, enserio, debes creerme, y no te preocupes que esta saga tendrá su final como bien que se lo merece y espero poder escribir algunos cuantos episodios más. Me alegra que te agradara Lady Georgina, y aunque Belle es insuperable, el rol de la dama inglesa será algo importante aquí.

Dama Felina: ¡Mil gracias! me he esforzado mucho peleando contra los bloqueos porque ustedes de verdad que lo merecen. Respondiendo a los puntos en orden: que bueno que te agradó Lady Georgina, porque precisamente quise ponerla encantadora y créeme que no es nada tonta, ya en este capítulo conocerás su verdadera naturaleza. Debo aclararte que la rosa sigue siendo mágica, pero más adelante verás en qué forma porque su rol es bastante distinto. Adam será el caballero perfecto eso hará que la complejidad de Belle llegue a su clímax, pero para no arruinártelo, mejor léelo ;)

* * *

 **El Retrato**

 **Parte 4**

" _Algunos dicen que el amor es como un río…"_ Belle repetía el poema en su mente una y otra vez, deleitándose ante la delicadeza del mensaje. Le sonaba familiar, pero no podía recordar exactamente en dónde y cuánto lo escuchó, salvo que fue cuando era muy pequeña. Se miró en el espejo, contemplando a detalle su reflejo: el cabello bien peinado, el vestido planchado y un poco de agua de rosas en el cuello para causar buena impresión. Se veía como una parisina promedio, de vestidos sencillos y expresión tranquila, era la primera vez en su vida que ansiaba verse más bonita y elegante, que realmente se preocupada por su apariencia.

 _Esto no es una cita_ , se regañó. Adam era su anfitrión, y estaba comprometido con aquella duquesa inglesa. Sólo quería platicar con ella, no estaba aún segura de qué, pero no podía rechazar una reunión con el dueño del palacio que amablemente los recibía (papá se enojaría bastante si se mostraba maleducada) Eso no era una cita, claro que no, sólo era tener buenos modales.

Con la carta en sus manos, salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca. Se había acostumbrado ya a los acabados tan elegantes del castillo, sintiéndose a gusto con ellos. Una voz en su mente seguía reprendiéndola recordándole ser recelosa, pero la acalló con firmeza cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca: ahí estaba, parado y con un libro en sus manos, el príncipe Adam.

Al escucharla él volteó y le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa.

—Buenos días, _madmoiselle_ —le dijo.

—Buenos días, alteza—se inclinó ligeramente, él hizo una mueca.

—No es necesario.

Caminó hacia ella y le tendió el libro, abierto en la página que estaba leyendo, Belle se inclinó y leyó:

 _Johann Shoppergeng*, poeta alemán, es conocido por la recopilación de varios de sus sonetos, muy usados en la corte alemana, francesa e inglesa para facilitar el cortejo o animar puestas de teatro. Su estilo se caracteriza por…._

—Es el autor del poema que me mandaste—dijo Belle, sacando la cartita en sus manos.

—Sí, pero ese es sólo un fragmento—respondió—¿Lo has escuchado antes?

—El nombre me es conocido, y también el poema, pero no puedo recordar en dónde lo he escuchado.

—Era el poeta favorito de mi padre, y le dedicó muchos de sus sonetos a mi madre.

Al decir eso, la mirada del príncipe se desvió hacia un retrato que Belle no había visto con detenimiento. Era un hombre, apuesto y de expresión severa, parado al lado de una mujer bella y delicada (que le recordó a Georgina), lucían ropas enormes y vistosas, joyas extravagantes y mucho maquillaje. Belle reconoció muchas de las medallas que Adam se puso para el retrato en aquellas que llevaba puestas el hombre de la pintura.

—Son tus padres—aunque era una pregunta, sonó a afirmación.

—Mi padre, el poderoso y muy temido príncipe de Anjou. Era amigo de la mitad de la corte, y más rico que el difunto rey. En cambio, mi padre era una mujer de artes, que patrocinó a muchos artistas.

Belle se dio cuenta de que el rostro de la difunta princesa le era familiar, pero tampoco sabía de dónde lo recordaba. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, empezaba a palpitarle la cien, tan confundida se sentía por la abrumadora sensación de que todo a su alrededor le fue conocido en algún momento de su vida.

—¿Y dónde están ahora, en la corte?—preguntó.

—No, ellos ya murieron.

Lo miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—Lo siento muchísimo—dijo honestamente, pero Adam le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que sentir, fue hace mucho tiempo. Gracias por tus buenos sentimientos.

—No debió ser fácil… crecer, con la ausencia de tus padres.

Adam se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca fui muy unido a mi padre, él viajaba mucho, y falleció cuando era muy pequeño. No recuerdo haberle llorado mucho, ¿sabes? A veces ese pensamiento me hace sentir culpable, como si fuera un mal hijo.

—Claro que no, ¿cómo extrañarías a alguien que apenas conoces? Tú mismo dijiste que casi no lo veías.

—Seguía siendo mi padre… de alguna forma, siempre será mi padre.

Belle miró el retrato, Adam no se parecía mucho a él, y la expresión severa de la pintura le causaba escalofríos. _Se parece mucho más a su madre_ pensó, viendo la delicada sonrisa de la difunta princesa y sus ojos azules llenos de vida.

—En cambio, mi madre falleció hace poco, no más de dos años—su voz adoptó una nota de tristeza—Ella me enseñó todo: sobre artes, historia, geografía… era alemana, así que me enseñó alemán y mucha de su cultura.—señaló el libro que Belle tenía en las manos.

Ella le dio la vuelta y leyó el título en el lomo: "Poetas y poemas del Sacro Imperio".

—Mi madre me enseñaba sobre literatura—dijo en voz baja, recordándola con añoranza.

—Supe que su madre también ha fallecido, lo siento mucho—la miró a los ojos con expresión sincera.

—Admito que a veces la extraño, pero me consuela pensar que fue muy feliz en vida.

Adam hizo una mueca, no estaba seguro si sus padres fueron del todo felices, ya que tenía pocos recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos.

—Sí, ese debe ser un gran consuelo.

Notando la repentina tristeza en su voz, Belle cambió el tema.

—¿Podrías mostrarme el poema completo?—sacó la cartita con una sonrisa—¡Es muy bonito este fragmento.

—Te lo iré diciendo en partes, _madmoiselle_ —respondió de mejor humor.

—¿Y para eso me citaste aquí, para decirme la segunda parte del poema?

—Tan inteligente como siempre—metió la mano en el bolso de su chaqueta, sacando otra pequeña cartita—Pero, antes de darle la segunda parte, quiero preguntarle ¿ha disfrutado su estancia en mi palacio?

—Más de lo que me gustaría, _Monsieur._

 _—¿Pourquoi?—_ Adam frunció el ceño—¿La hemos hecho sentir incómoda?

Belle sintió su mandíbula endurecerse, no sabía cómo expresarse sin sonar grosera.

—Todo lo contrario, han sido demasiado amables… pero entenderá que esta no es la vida que yo acostumbro.

—¿Le molesta sentirse a gusto aquí por los lujos?

—De cierta forma, _Monsieur._

Él parpadeó.

—No la entiendo.

—Claro que no—replicó ella, de repente molesta—Usted es un príncipe, ¿cómo entendería a una campesina de París?

—Quizá si me explicara, podría entenderla.

—Es inútil—Belle se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo—Pero quiero que sepa lo muchísimo que le agradezco por sus atenciones, es el primer noble amable y servicial que he conocido.

Adam no sabía si sentirse halagado o insultado, tan severo fue el tono usado por Belle.

—Me gustaría que me explicara, me gustaría entenderla—caminó un poco hacia ella, acercándosele—Considerando que no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo se prolongará su estadía.

—Mi padre y yo teníamos contemplados irnos hoy.

—No lo creo, _madmoiselle._

Dicho eso, Adam caminó hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas: el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y el viento era tan fuerte que apenas y podían verse las gotas de agua arrojadas con furia hacia el suelo.

—He mandado cerrar todos los caminos, sería el colmo de la negligencia dejar a las personas salir con este clima.

Belle miró la tormenta y se llevó una mano al pecho, no recordaba haber visto en su vida algo tan intenso. Frunció el ceño, estaba atrapada ahí, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

—¿Y qué haremos aquí mi padre y yo?

De repente, aquél lejano recuerdo de los déspotas nobles parisinos vino a su mente, como un látigo golpeándola:

 _—¿Qué hace ésta sucia chica de las calles en mi casa?_

 _—Es la hija del pintor, madame._

 _—¡No me importa! Mándala a la cocina, a la bodega, donde sea que no deba verla—agitó su brazo como si se estuviera deshaciendo de una prenda vieja y sucia, arrugando la nariz—¡Que no olvide cuál es su lugar!_

" _No, no, Adam_ _ **jamás**_ _te trataría así"_ dijo una voz en su mente, pero el recuerdo aún dolía, y el raciocinio le recordaba que él seguía siendo un príncipe.

Adam notó que la expresión de Belle era tensa y su voz sonaba filosa. _Este sigue siendo un tema difícil para ella_ , pensó.

—Serán mis huéspedes, desde luego—se aseguró de que su tono de voz fuera firme, para no dejarle la menor duda de que estaba hablando enserio.

Aunque Belle se calmó, podía notar que aún mantenía una postura tensa. _Es como si nunca bajara la guardia. No puedo hablar con ella de este tema si está así._

" _¿Ves? ¡Adam no es como los otros nobles!"_ gritó la voz en su mente, pero Belle intentó no ponerle mucha atención. Ella sabía en el fondo que todos los nobles eran iguales, por más amables que intentaran mostrarse.

Pero en eso Adam le sonrió y caminó hacia ella otra vez, acelerándole el ritmo de su corazón. Parecía que su cuerpo reaccionaba sin importarle lo que pensara su mente.

—He sido un desconsiderado al hablar tanto y no ofrecerle té—dijo, señalando la mesita en donde estaba la tetera y un espléndido servicio lleno de pastelillos—Espero que no se haya enfriado mucho, o la señora Potts me matará…

Belle aceptó su invitación y tomó asiento frente a él, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Adam mismo sirvió las tazas y le ofreció los postres de uno en uno, cortándole una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, luego colocó un tazón lleno de fresas cortadas "noté que son sus favoritas" le dijo, antes de preguntarle por su libro favorito.

Tomando té, comiendo pastel y hablando de libros, Belle fue bajando la guardia y se mostró tal cual era: alegre, inteligente y muy divertida. Bromeaba con él, y los dos reían sin quedarse en ningún momento sin tema de conversación: de literatura de iban a la pintura, después algunos comentarios de historia para retomar temas de política. No en todo estaban de acuerdo, y quizá fue por eso que sus argumentos se sentían tan enriquecedores del uno al otro.

Estando así, Belle podía olvidar que él era un príncipe y ella una plebeya. Las clases sociales desaparecían de su mente y sólo estaban ella y él, un hombre y una mujer de gustos afines y que podían platicar por horas sin aburrirse. Lumiére tuvo que llegar para recordarles que el desayuno estaba listo, y Adam la escoltó al comedor galantemente.

—Después del desayuno tengo que atender algunos asuntos personales—le dijo—Pero me gustaría verla a la hora de la merienda, ¿le molestaría acompañarme en mi estudio a esa hora?

—Sería un placer—respondió, casi son percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo.

Adam le dio entonces la pequeña carta.

—Léala después del desayuno, _madmoiselle_ —le dijo, y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Desarmada por aquella caricia, Belle se quedó sonrojada y apenas se percató de que su padre estaba llegando y la saludó efusivamente: _¿cómo has dormido, Belle?_ Le respondió en tono ausente, y tomó asiento a su lado en la larga mesa del comedor. Debido al té, no tenía mucho apetito, pero comió ante las insistencias de la señora Potts –¡las señoritas deben cuidar mucho su alimentación!– se sintió contenta y cómoda, hasta la llegada de Lady Georgina, quien saludó a todos muy amablemente antes de sentarse.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Lady Georgina era la prometida de Adam. Con profunda vergüenza, se dio cuenta que aquella mañana en la biblioteca se sintió tan contenta que la olvidó por completo. Además, Adam acababa de darle un beso en la mejilla… cierto que ese podía ser un gesto de cariño fraternal, pero no… esto no estaba bien, ¡no se sentía correcto!

¿Estaba Adam realmente coqueteando con ella, o tanto tiempo llevaba alejándose de los hombres que consideraba todas las actitudes amables como un coqueteo?

Con el desayuno terminado, Adam se excusó y se fue pronto, Lady Georgina hablaba con su padre muy amenamente, así que ella también se disculpó y se fue a su cuarto. Con esa pregunta dando vueltas en su mente, comenzó a recordar cada una de las atenciones que el príncipe había tenido con ella, quería creer que estaba exagerando.

Entonces recordó la cartita y la abrió rápidamente, sus ojos leyeron ansiosos aquella letra tan fina:

 _Yo digo que el amor es una flor_

 _Y que uno es sólo la semilla._

 _Es el corazón, con miedo de romperse_

 _Y de que nunca aprendió a bailar_

 _Es un sueño con miedo a despertarse_

 _Y de que nunca tuvo una oportunidad_

 _Es lo único que no puede ser arrebatado_

 _Y que parece no poder regalarse_

 _Y el alma con miedo a morir_

 _Y de que nunca aprendió a vivir_

 _Algunas veces tenemos heridas muy profundas de un pasado que nunca podremos olvidar, lo único que podemos hacer en esas ocasiones es aceptarlo y dejarlo ir, porque aquello que ya pasó, no volverá a ocurrir. Si no se dejan las heridas de antaño en donde pertenecen, nos estropean la visión que nos guiará a un hermoso futuro. Nada me gustaría más que poder hablar contigo de esto, y aunque sé que es muy pronto, ruego que me tengas un poco de confianza. Atentamente, príncipe Adam._

 **o0o**

—Dime _por favor_ que fue la última, Ding-Dong—dijo Adam en tono de súplica.

—No se preocupe, señor, al fin hemos terminado.

El príncipe se relajó en el escritorio, claro que ser un noble tenía privilegios, pero al menos él que era responsable con sus obligaciones se fastidiaba muy seguido de toda la papelería que debía atender.

—Un príncipe ocioso se convierte en un peligro para el reino, cariño—le decía su madre desde que era muy pequeño, y esa frase seguía repitiéndose en su mente todas las noches obligándolo a terminar los pendientes diarios.

Ding-Dong guardó en una caja especial todos los documentos que Adam recién había leído y firmado, luego en otro legajo acomodó las anotaciones que los dos hicieron sobre pendientes que necesitaban realizar cuando mejorara el clima. Ding-Dong se llevó la caja y los legajos a un armario especial, tarareando por lo bajo.

—Estás de muy buen humor, _mon amie_ —dijo Lumiére, llegando al cuarto.

—Este clima es mi favorito.

—Lo dices sólo porque es una excusa perfecta para no ir al pueblo, y no ver a tu esposa.

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así de mí?—respondió indignado, sin embargo su sonrisa de satisfacción habló por sí sola.

Lumiére reía, contento de que su relación con Plumette fuera mucho más sincera y feliz que la de su amigo.

—¿Todo en orden?—preguntó Adam.

—He limpiado y colocado todo como usted me dijo en su despacho, amo—respondió Lumiére—Sólo me falta desearle suerte para que salga como usted planea.

—Gracias, porque la necesitaré.

Adam miró de reojo la mesita con el biombo de cristal, donde la rosa seguía brillando.

—Se ve aún más hermosa que antes-dijo Ding-Dong.

—¡Es el brillo del amor!

—Espero que ese brillo me ayude a conquistarla—Adam cerró los ojos—Sigue siendo muy desconfiada.

—Usted deberá ser paciente, amo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que… no entiendo este embrujo, Lumiére.

—¿Amo? ¿A qué se refiere?

—No entiendo cómo pudo deslumbrarme tan rápido… ¿puedo preguntarte si pasó así con Plumette?

—¡Oh, desde luego amo! apenas la vi, supe que erala indicada para mí. El corazón reconoce muy rápido lo que la mente tarda en digerir.

—Tienes toda la razón en eso.

—No se preocupe amo, sé que le irá muy bien.

—Y no se olvide de atender a la señorita Georgina cuando termine de hablar con _madmoiselle_ Belle—dijo Ding-Dong—Si ella vino hasta aquí con seguridad quiere algo.

—Gracias por recordármelo, con este trabajo y con Belle la cabeza se me va siempre a las nubes.

—Estamos aquí para bajarlo de las nubes, señor.

Adam sonrió, contento de que sus sirvientas fueran también sus amigos. Miró el reloj, faltaba poco para la hora de la merienda: que Dios se apiadara de él, y de paso también cupido.

 **o0o**

—No me importa lo que diga mi madre, su té es muchísimo mejor que cualquier té británico, señora Potts—dijo Georgina al tomar un sorbo de la bebida—¡A veces creo que vengo sólo para tomar una taza de su receta!

—Gracias encanto—la señora Potts le tendió un plato con galletas de mantequilla—Tus favoritas.

Georgina notó que la señora miraba hacia la ventana, donde se podía contemplar la tormenta.

—No se preocupe por su esposo y por su hijo, ellos están resguardados en el pueblo—dijo.

—Oh, pequeña, por más que una lo sepa no deja de angustiarse. Lo comprenderás cuando tengas a tus hijos.

Se sonrojó y bajó los ojos, una expresión que no pasó desapercibida para la vieja señora, que la conocía desde que era una niña.

—¿Algo que tengas que decirme, corderito?

La señora Potts se sentó en la mesa frente a Georgina, que de repente tenía una sonrisa nerviosa. La duquesa rio, después guardó silencio y habló como si fuera otra vez una niña:

—Eso fue lo que me trajo a Francia, para hablar con Adam… me comprometeré en Inglaterra.

—¿enserio?

Georgina asintió enérgicamente.

—Pero, ¿con quién, encanto? Pensé que Sir John…

—Me comprometeré con él.

—¿¡de verdad!?—no era para menos su sorpresa, pues llevaba años enterada de la difícil situación de la joven duquesa.

—Mi tío falleció hace dos meses, _God blessed him_ , liberando finalmente mi herencia y sus condiciones.

—¡Oh, es una noticia maravillosa!

—¡Lo sé! Apenas he tenido tiempo de hablar con Sir John, pero los dos sabemos muy bien lo que debemos hacer. Vine a Francia lo más pronto posible, bastará con que Adam firme un comunicado para romper nuestro compromiso.

—¿Y ya se lo pediste?

—Aún no, ha estado muy ocupado, pero la verdad estoy demasiado contenta como para apurarlo.—su sonrisa hablaba por sí sola, se veía radiante—Además, con la noticia de que él también anda algo enamorado…

La señora Potts sonrió y suspiró, contenta y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!—dijo—Pero un poco preocupada por Adam.

—¿Por qué? Ya vi la flor y según recuerdo…

—Claro, claro, recuerdas bien ¡Y Belle es una excelente muchacha! No tienes idea de lo encantadora que puede ser.

—Me pareció tan auténtica cuando hablé con ella.

—Lo es, pero temo que Adam se esté apresurando.

 _—Rush up?_ —Georgina hizo una mueca, tenía la costumbre de soltar palabras en inglés cuando estaba muy emocionada o confundida—¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Llevan poco tiempo de conocerte, y la pobre de Belle ha tenido malas experiencias, según me ha contado su padre. Puede asustarla y eso no sería bueno para los dos.

—Ah, ya comprendo. Pero Belle también se siente atraída hacia él—le confesó—Le pregunté unas cuantas cosas, y su lengua corporal fue muy obvio.

—También pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Son cosas que suceden, y ninguno de nosotros estamos viejos ¡vemos todo y comprendemos bien! Sólo espero que se lo tome con calma, porque sin paciencia no podrá nunca ganarse su confianza, ni su corazón.

—Pero… a ella también le gusta.

—Gustarse no es lo mismo que estar enamorado, pequeña, ¿por qué otra razón seguiría aquí la rosa?

Georgina parpadeó, recordando las palabras del encantamiento, luego sus ojos se abrieron como si recién hubiera tenido una epifanía.

—Oh, ya entiendo—bajó los ojos y tomó un poco de té—Creo… creo que podría hablar con él ¿no crees?

—Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

La señora Potts sonrió maternalmente, y sujetó con ternura la mano de Georgina, como muestra de cariño.

—Entonces, ¿me permites darte algunas ideas para los preparativos de boda?

—¡Esperaba contar con su opinión!—de repente animada, Georgina asintió—Quiero un pastel grande, pero no sé bien aún de qué sabor, ¿cuál sería mejor, vainilla o chocolate?

—Pues, depende, un pastel de boda debe ser blanco ¿vas a querer betún o merengue?

—¡Merengue por supuesto! Y…

Ambas mujeres siguieron hablando, sin percatarse de que Belle había escuchado desde el pasillo, pero sólo oyó los preparativos de boda.

 **o0o**

Belle estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, con la carta de Adam en sus manos y aquellas palabras repitiéndose en su mente, seguro le daría un dolor de cabeza más tarde.

Georgina estaba en la cocina con la señora Potts hablando llena de emoción sobre pasteles de boda, imaginando a detalle aquél día y riendo de la emoción. Mientras aquella hermosa duquesa soñaba con su matrimonio, Belle tenía en sus manos un poema de amor que el príncipe Adam, el _prometido_ de Georgina, le había mandado.

¿Cómo podía ese hombre ser tan descarado como para coquetear con ella de esta manera, teniendo a su prometida planeando una boda en el mismo palacio?

¿Acaso pretendía que ella fuera su amante?

 _Claro_ , pensó amargamente, los recuerdos de todos esos nobles petulantes materializándose de repente _¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que un príncipe me coqueteaba para una relación formal? ¿en qué mundo vives, Belle? ¿es que no has aprendido nada aún?_

Ya no había más dudas en su mente, el príncipe Adam era como todos los demás, y si había sido tan amable con ella fue porque intentó seducirla. Todas sus atenciones para con ella fueron recordadas con recelo y desconfianza ¡claro que eran coqueteos, pero disfrazados de caballerosidad! ¡qué hombre tan ruin, tan malvado!

 _¿cómo pude enamorarme de él?_ Pensó, luego se asustó y jadeó horrorizada ¿qué rayós había dicho?

—Yo no estoy enamorada—susurró.

¡No, claro que no lo estaba! Esos ojos azules, esas miradas profundas, esas horas hablando de Shakespeare… oh maldita sea, ¿por qué tuvo que creerle, porqué bajó la guardia? ¿en qué momento se dejó enamorar de sus trucos galantes?

—Esto no es posible, ¡no está bien! ¿cómo pude ser tan ingenua?—siguió susurrando, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos—¡Ese hombre me va a oír! ¡No se quedará así!

Apenas iba a retomar el camino hacia el estudio, cuando se escuchó la estruendosa risa de Georgina llena de alegría.

—…me pregunto si a Adam le gustaría—dijo Georgina, Belle pudo escucharla desde el pasillo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, aunque no sentía especial cariño por esa duquesa insoportablemente hermosa, ninguna mujer merecía ser tratada así por su prometido. Elevando la carta de Adam, Belle abrió la puerta de la cocina con fuerza.

—¡Tenemos que hablar!—dijo en voz alta, casi como un grito.

 **o0o**

—No creo que sea buena idea invitar a Adam a la boda—dijo Georgina, con tono dubitativo—Todos en Londres saben que era mi prometido.

—Puede ser una situación muy incómoda.

—Pero por otro lado, él es como un hermano para mí—Georgina resopló—Me pregunto si a Adam le gustaría ir.

Apenas dijo eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a una Belle bastante enfadada, que de alguna forma lucía amenazante.

—¡Tenemos que hablar!—gritó.

Las muchachas de cocina se asustaron, la señora Potts y Georgina intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Todo bien?—preguntó la señora Potts.

—¿Sabías de esto?—preguntó a la señora, mostrando la carta en su mano—¿Sabías que el príncipe me mandó este poema?

—¿Te mandó un poema? ¡Qué romántico!—exclamó emocionada.

—¿Así que lo apoyas? ¿es enserio?

Belle tenía una expresión de incredulidad que las asustó, lucía como si estuviera indignada, casi traicionada.

—¡Lo estás solapando!—gritó, señalándola.

—Belle, _Darling_ , ¿qué ocurre?

—¡Georgina lo siento mucho!—Bella cambió por completo su expresión, mirándola con tristeza—Te juro que yo no sabía… ¡fui tan ingenua, perdona!

—¡Belle, explícate por favor!—pidió la señora Potts.

—¡No quiero hablar con usted, señora alcahueta!

Impresionada por aquél insulto, la señora Potts sollozó, haciendo que Georgina se pusiera de pie para encarar a Belle.

—¡No le hables así! ¿qué te pasa, Belle? ¿de qué me pides perdón?

—De Adam, él me mandó este poema y yo no sabía, pensé que…

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo que te haya mandado este poema, Belle?

—¿Tú también? ¿es porque eres inglesa, no les importa los compromisos allá o qué?—gritó desesperada—¡Es tú prometido! ¡Y me está coqueteando!

¡Ahhhh! Georgina sonrió, pues al fin entendía ¡Pobrecita Belle! Como todos en el Palacio estaban enterados de su situación, se le olvidó por un momento que la joven parisina no sabía nada. Se escuchó el fuerte suspiro de la señora Potts.

—¿Adam no te lo dijo?—preguntó—¡Se suponía que iban a hablar de eso en la mañana!

—¿Hablar de qué? ¿de cómo me manda poemas e indirectas mientras su prometida está aquí, planeando su boda?—dijo con un tono colérico.

—No, encanto, déjame explicarte…

—¡No quiero oír más mentiras!

—Belle, calma—Georgina colocó su pálida mano sobre su hombro—Te diré detalle a detalle.

—Pero Su alteza usted…

 _—Shhh_ —Belle guardó silencio, creyendo que solamente Lady de Kent podía hablar de ese asunto—Ven, toma asiento con nosotras. Es una simple confusión, querida. Verás, hace años cuando el padre de Adam falleció…

Belle siguió escuchando, sus ojos se fueron abriendo mientras más información recibía.

 **o0o**

Adam llegó al estudio temprano, para revisar que todo estuviera dispuesto tal y como se lo pidió a Lumiére. En el escritorio central estaba puesto un candelabro hermoso, con velas recién prendidas, que iluminaban un libro dorado y un florero con rosas rojas. Movió las cortinas para ver la tormenta y distraerse con la lluvia, que no había aminorado en todo el día.

Pensaba en lo que habló con Lumiére, y en lo curioso de la vida y el amor. Cuando entró a la habitación para ser retratado, nunca esperó ver a una mujer tan hermosa y de maneras tan finas ayudando al pintor. Si la belleza de Belle no lo había cautivado demasiado, había que agregarle su inteligencia y, sobre todo, su manera de retarlo. Aún recordaba perfectamente bien esa conversación:

 _—Mi padre me enseñó—le dijo—Pero él pinta mejor, desde luego._

 _—¿Asumo entonces que usted tiene otras habilidades?_

 _Ella inmediatamente hizo una mueca que intentó esconder._

 _—No lo sé alteza. Ciertamente, no es algo de su incumbencia._

¡Eso era tener carácter! Adam había crecido rodeado de nobles, algunas inteligentes –pero la mayoría bobas– educadas para complacerlo.

 _Sí señor_

 _Lo que usted diga señor_

 _Lo que a usted le guste alteza_

 _Su gusto es mejor que el mío alteza_

 _Me complacerá lo que a usted le complazca_

¡Qué aburrimiento! Sin personalidad ni carácter. En cambio, los ojos castaños de Belle lo miraron fijamente mientras defendía su postura. Ella no iba a cambiar de opinión para complacerlo, al contrario, ella argumentaría defendiendo su comentario y, en caso de no llegar a un acuerdo, simplemente cambiaría el tema, más nunca cedería.

Fue en ese momento, con ella diciéndole de frente lo que pensaba y sosteniéndole una mirada retadora, que lo supo: Belle era la indicada. Su manera de ser, de habla, de pensar… bastó invitarla a leer con él y hablar de literatura una tarde para terminar de enamorarse. ¿Cómo no caer rendido ante una mujer tan preciosa, tan inteligente y tan única?

Ah, pero esa desconfianza… entre lo que habló con Belle y con Maurice no podía culparla. La muchacha tuvo muy malas experiencias con ese tipo de nobles presuntuosos que buscaban aprovecharse de las mujeres de clase media. Su mandíbula se endurecía y sus puños se apretaban con sólo pensar en la clase de comentarios que esos ricos mimados seguramente le hicieron, las insinuaciones lascivas, las miradas irrespetuosas y, en general, todo ese comportamiento impropio de un caballero. Y, desde luego, los hirientes comentarios de los nobles engreídos que se creían superiores a los demás por tener dinero.

Belle sólo había conocido dos tipos de adinerados: los que desprecian a los pobres y los que intentan aprovecharse de ellos. Él no era ni uno ni el otro, pero su encantadora e inteligente dama había visto tantas veces esas situaciones que no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en él.

Sabía que para ganarse su amor, primero debía ganarse su confianza. Y ahí estaba, dispuesto y muy emocionado de pasar tiempo con ella para que pudiera ver la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. No tenía dudas en absoluto, Belle era su destino, ninguna mujer en el mundo la igualaría. Su corazón la había escogido, aún antes de que la rosa brillara, confirmando sus emociones.

La había elegido, y ya no había marcha atrás.

Por eso estaba tan nervioso, y se puso aún más nervioso cuando la cerilla comenzó a caer en los costados de las velas, pues Belle se estaba retrasando. Miraba al reloj ¿en dónde estaba? quería pensar que se había demorado platicando con su padre o buscando bocadillos en la cocina, pero llevaba treinta minutos de retraso, eso no era normal.

Viendo a la tormenta, la intensidad del viento acrecentaba sus emociones. La ventana le daba una perfecta vista del jardín, desde los arbustos delanteros con rosales bien decorados alrededor de la fuente, hasta el precioso lago artificial rodeado de árboles que simulaban un pequeño bosque. En ese pequeño bosque estaba una puerta que conectaba el muro del castillo con el bosque que lo rodeaba, era una especie de entrada y salida secreta que sus ancestros diseñaron en los terribles años de guerras francesas.

No se hubiera acordado de esa puerta de no ser porque vio perfectamente una sombra desplazarse dificultosamente bajo la inmisericorde tormenta, cruzando el puente del lago e internándose a los árboles. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta ¿quién había salido, y porqué? ¡él fue muy claro prohibiéndole a su personal que saliera del castillo! Se acercó al cristal intentando ver más detalles de la figura.

Reconoció entonces, bajo la capa azul, el precioso tono de rosado que Belle había usado en la mañana.

¿Era Belle? ¡Era Belle!

—¡No!

¿qué hacía Belle ahí, afuera de la protección del castillo bajo tremendo diluvio? La vio mirar hacia atrás, reconociendo la silueta del castillo, y luego reemprender sus lentos pasos hacia el muro perdiéndose bajo la sombra de los árboles, cuyas copas estaban siendo dobladas por la fuerza del viento.

Adam inmediatamente salió del estudio y corrió como loco hacia el pórtico que conectaba al jardín, encontrándose en el camino con varios sirvientes que intentaron detenerlo sin éxito.

—¡Adam!—sólo la voz de Georgina pareció hacerle recuperar un poco de raciocinio para al menos detenerle y mirarla, ella lo veía asustada y con una especie de culpa—¿A dónde vas?

—¡Vi a Belle salir a los jardines! Dile a la señora Potts que prepare la chimenea, y té caliente, y que consigan un cambio de ropa limpio y seco ¡iré por ella!

—¡Espera!—se movió rápido, interceptándolo—¡Debes saber algo!

—¡Luego, tengo que ir por ella Georgina!

 _—We told her everything!_ ¡Adam le dijimos todo!

Se detuvo, primero porque habló en inglés, y segundo por lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres con todo?

—Llegó con nosotros enfurecida, pensó que estabas intentando de seducirla.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ella se quedó con la idea de que estábamos comprometidos! Así que le dije todo.

—¡Georgina! ¡Te dije claramente que eso se lo diría yo!

—Bueno, hubo algunos detalles que…

—¿En qué estabas pensando?—continuó sin escucharla—¿Es por eso que ella se fue? ¡Responde!

La zarandeó de los hombros, desesperado.

—¡No lo sé, estaba conmocionada!—dijo—No nos quiso decir nada ¡simplemente se salió de la cocina! Pensé que había ido contigo, yo no…

No la escuchó más, Adam se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a agarrar una de sus capas que colgaba del perchero cercano al porche, cuando abrió la puerta una gran ventisca despeinó a Georgina y empapó parte de la alfombra, pero Adam no se dejó intimidar y salió sin dar margen a que alguien pudiera seguirlo.

—Oh no…

Georgina inmediatamente se dio la vuelta llamando a gritos a Lumiére y al señora Potts.

* * *

Continuará...

El siguiente capítulo será el último de esta mini-saga, ¿ustedes qué creen que pase?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! =D


	21. El Retrato, parte 5

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

LO LAMENTOOOOO :c

NO tienen idea de cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo ¡es que no salía! y ahora aquí tienen, 24 hojas de word ¡es el más largo de todos los de ésta serie! pero de verdad quería que el desarrollo fuera bueno, no un Deux ex maquina, sino una historia bien hecha... espero haberlo conseguido, por que no les miento, hice como cinco borradores diferentes de todo. Eso si, es prácticamente todo Adam/Belle y romántico c:

GRACIAS A:

Dama Felina, Jeinesz06, Reny, Lul, Bella Disney, Forever MK NH.

Lamento no responderles personalmente, pero muero de sueño y es tarde acá :c GRACIAS POR SU INCONDICIONAL APOYO y ojalá les guste este final.

* * *

 **El Retrato**

 **Parte 5**

La tormenta era peor de lo que esperaba, Georgina miraba a través de la ventana con el corazón acelerándose por la angustia. Atrás de ella, el personal del castillo hacía lo posible por contenerse, pero con cada segundo que pasaba era evidente que todos estaban angustiados.

.—¡Ya estoy harto!—gritó Maurice—No me quedaré aquí esperando ¡tengo que buscar a mi hija!

.—Monsieur Maurice, si la tormenta arrecia ¿cómo podremos buscarlo?—dijo Lumiére para intentar calmarlo.

.—No me importa perderme en esos bosques si con eso encuentro a mi pequeña.

.—Señor, por favor, seamos sensatos. El amo conoce el castillo y sus alrededor mejores que nadie—continuó la señora Potts—¡Lo sé, porque siempre lo castigábamos por escabullirse! Si alguien puede encontrar a Belle es él.

.—¿Y creen que me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras mi hija está allá afuera, sepa Dios dónde, con sólo UNA persona buscando de ella?

.—Señor, soy madre, entiendo su angustia. Pero por favor entienda que…

.— _Sir_ Maurice—Georgina intervino, acercándose al pintor y sujetándole las manos—Estoy muerta de angustia, igual que usted, pero por favor espere a que al menos baje la tormenta. Pronto tendremos que buscar a dos personas, ¿no sería más difícil si debiéramos buscar a tres?

Maurice vio los ojos llorosos de la duquesa y suspiró resignado, Georgina no se hacía ilusiones, no pensaba que su calma le durara mucho tiempo, quizá había ganado una media hora más de tiempo antes de que Maurice quisiera ir al bosque por su cuenta.

¿Y quién podía culparlo, si todos tenían ese mismo pensamiento?

Lumiére y Ding-Dong se miraban entre sí como su estuvieran catando el momento exacto en que la tensión llegara a su punto máximo para salir a buscarlos. La señora Potts, que llevaba días preocupada por la salud del pequeño Chip en el pueblo, tenía los nervios destrozados y murmuraba incoherencias mientras preparaba té para todo el castillo, deteniéndose sólo para consolar a Maurice como si con eso pudiera consolarse a sí misma. El cocinero preparaba pasteles como poseído, las damas de la cocina desaparecieron para llorar en la bodega, las mozas que limpiaban sacudiendo todo el salón con esmero, limpiando los rincones que siempre evadían con tal de tener en qué ocuparse.

Maurice estaba hecho una angustia andante, mirando por la ventana a cada segundo y confundiendo las sombras de los árboles con la silueta de su hija, rezando a todos los santos y a su difunta esposa para que protegiera a Belle. Y ella, Georgina, sentía su corazón pesado y cansado de la angustia, con una sensación de culpa taladrándole la mente. Nadie estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para consolarla, así que Georgina se tragaba sus emociones y mantenía una estoica belleza para que nadie perdiera los estribos.

Pero el sonido del aire iracundo, los rayos que alumbraban el bosque como si fuera de día, los truenos estremeciendo sus tímpanos y asustando a los caballos, cuyos relinchidos espantaban a las mozas haciéndolas llorar más… el ambiente era pesado, espantoso y aterrador, al más puro estilo de Poe, y Georgina no encontraba manera de calmarse, aunque fingiera estarlo.

 _.—I should never told her a Word_ —susurró, nadie la entendió y sinceramente eso esperaba. Hablaba para calmarse a ella misma, no para que la consolaran.

.—Madame.—dijo Plumette, susurrando cerca de ella—¿Tiene algún plan?

Georgina no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos Plumette pudo ver que la respuesta era negativa. Afuera la lluvia siguió cayendo, mortificando a los habitantes del castillo.

Nadie notó que arriba, en la habitación del príncipe, los pétalos de la rosa encantada estaban cayendo.

.

.

" _Es una simple confusión, querida"_ le dijo Georgina.

Belle podía recordar con perfecta claridad cada una de las palabras que la duquesa le dijo, incluso las expresiones precisas de su lenguaje corporal. Recordó que la señora Potts, sentada cerca de ellas, servía té y añadía un detalle por aquí y otro por allá para que comprendiera todo más rápidamente. Cuando la explicación de la duquesa de Kent terminó, Belle estaba impactada, aliviada por un lado, y por el otro sintiéndose engañada.

.—¿Estás bien, encanto?.—preguntó la señora Potts, dejando una taza humeante frente a ella que no se molestó ni en mirar.

.—Sí, sólo un poco… pensativa—se llevó una mano a la cien—Espero no se molesten conmigo, sólo ocupo pensar.

.—Claro _Darling_ , sé que es mucha información por asimilar—delicadamente, Georgina colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la parisina y le sonrió encantadoramente—Pero también me gustaría agregar que Adam tiene sentimientos por ti.

.—¿Sentimientos, por mí?—sorprendida, Belle se sonrojó violentamente e intentó esconder el rostro. La señora Potts miró a Georgina con el ceño fruncido, pero la duquesa no desistió.

.—Sólo quiero que sepas que todo es mucho más sencillo de lo que parece—dijo, para no hacer enfadar más a la señora.

.—Yo…

 _Tiene sentimientos por ti_

"¿Por mí, Belle, la hija del pintor?"

.—Necesito pensar—dijo en tono apremiante, poniéndose de pie con un salto y saliendo de la cocina.

.—¡Belle!—la llamaron, pero se desentendió.

Caminó primero por el pasillo rumbo a su alcoba, necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar, pero cuando subió el segundo escalón se percató de que nadie la dejaría tranquila. Bajó los escalones y volteó hacia el corredor en dirección a la biblioteca, pero se detuvo en seco –¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?– volteó a su alrededor, y de repente un profundo sentimiento de claustrofobia se adueñó de ella.

Las gruesas alfombras, las pesadas cortinas, los coloridos tapices, los cuadros preciosamente pintados, los detalles barrocos colocados en los pilares, las mesitas decorativas con jarrones inservibles llenos de flores… eso no era de ella, eso era del príncipe Adam, su anfitrión. Nada a su alrededor decía Belle, estaba rodeada de cosas que gritaban Anjou a los cuatro vientos.

Los Anjou dueños de ese magnífico palacio.

Los Anjou príncipes de Francia y herederos de una inmensa fortuna.

Los Anjou, una familia más vieja que los corredores donde estaba parada.

Adam de Anjou, el príncipe que la hacía sentirse atrapada en esa hermosa jaula de oro.

No, nada de eso estaba bien, su cabeza se sintió como una olla a punto de explotar ¡necesitaba sentirse ella misma! Alejarse de todo aquello que adoraba y que nunca sería suyo.

Vaya, al fin lo admitía para sí misma: amaba al príncipe, y todo lo que su vida representaba: esa biblioteca hermosa llena de conocimientos, los viajes alrededor del mundo, aquella vida relajada sin preocupaciones de cuánto tiempo alcanzará el dinero del último pago para comprar comida y cuánto abría que ahorrar este mes para poder pagar la renta. Adoraba ese palacio en donde podía sentirse como en casa, con Lumiére recordando siempre que ella estaba leyendo en la biblioteca cuando atardecía, llevándole un candelabro; Ding-Dong comentándole los detalles arquitectónicos del castillo y la señora Potts ofreciéndole té de manzanilla en las noches para que durmiera mejor.

Se sentía en casa, pero esa no era su casa, y nunca lo sería. Y el príncipe Adam era eso, un príncipe, y ella la hija de un pintor.

 _Tiene sentimientos por ti_

"¡Cállate, cállate!" se dijo a sí misma. No quería tener esperanza de ningún tipo, porque por más pequeña que fuera, si llegaba a tenerla la devastación del rechazo la dejaría peor que destrozada… muerta en vida.

Corrió entonces sin dirección fija, casi chocando contra las puertas de vidrio que daban acceso al jardín, pudo ver la intensidad de la tormenta y de repente le pareció placentera: aquella agua gélida cayendo con fuertes ventiscas del cielo era justo lo que su mente, ardiendo de pensamientos, necesitaba para calmarse.

Agarró la capa del jardinero que estaba en el perchero y se la puso encima, le quedaba grande pero no le importó, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, sintiendo el viento frío y las gotitas de agua como agujas sobre su piel. Un segundo la hizo dudar, pero al siguiente se armó de nuevo valor y cruzó el umbral, empapándose en el acto.

El viento frío le cortaba la piel y caminar era difícil porque no podía ver bien delante de ella, pero la confusión que le causaba la tormenta no era mayor que los sentimientos encontrados dentro de su cabeza, así que siguió caminando, haciendo lo posible por sostener la capa sobre su pecho en un intento de cubrirse. Encontró el sendero hacia el puente y se deslizó lo más rápido que pudo, pensando que bajo los árboles estaría mejor, pero los vientos eran tan fuertes que las copas se doblaban ofreciéndole poca protección.

"Necesito un árbol más grande" pensó, volteó hacia el palacio, viendo las luces a través de las ventanas. Se imaginó a todos ahí dentro, sentados cerca del fuego comiendo pastelillos y hablando calmadamente esperando a que la tormenta terminara, una plácida vida en la cual no era bienvenida.

Su padre quizá se preocuparía, pero podría regresar antes de que notara su ausencia, así que se internó aún más al pequeño bosquecillo buscando un espacio en el cual refugiarse del viento, pero las hojas eran arrancadas de las ramas y golpeaban su rostro; tras unos metros llegó al muro, y para su sorpresa encontró una pesada puerta de madera con algunas enredaderas.

Pensando que conducía a un jardín privado, Belle giró el oxidado mecanismo del picaporte y golpeó con su cuerpo la puerta para que cediera, abriéndose y revelando un camino medio techado. Se deslizó por aquél sendero unos cuantos metros, llegando a lo que parecía una habitación escarpada en la tierra y donde pudo al fin descansar de la lluvia.

Estaba helado, y sintió sus manos tiritar de frío, pero se abrazó a sí misma y respiro acompasadamente para calmarse. El frío ayudaba también a entorpecer su cerebro, evitando que pensara de más y dedicándose únicamente a mantenerla viva. Los lobos aullaron a la distancia, pero no sintió miedo, sólo dolor.

Y el dolor al fin se hizo presente con todas sus fuerzas, y estalló en sollozos, después de todo en algún momento todos necesitamos desahogarnos.

.

.

Adam podía sentir el viento helado contra su rostro ser modestamente mitigado por la gruesa capa de lluvia que se puso antes de salir, llevaba bajo el brazo una capa de lana de borrego que se esmeraba en cubrir para que no se mojara. Con la destreza de quien conoce de toda la vida aquellos caminos, se movió rápido por el jardín hacia la puerta trasera, descubriéndola abierta.

Se adentró al bajo túnel y dio pasos cortos intentando escuchar atentamente, una vez que saliera al bosque dependería de su propia inteligencia para evitar bestias salvajes que seguro merodeaban el lugar buscando refugio también, fijó su mirada en el suelo inclinándose para ver si encontraba huellas en el lodo, sorprendiéndose de que estuvieran frescas y no condujeran al bosque.

Las huellas lo llevaron a la pequeña bodega anexada al túnel antes del bosque y que se encontraba escarpada en el suelo, era una habitación húmeda y muy pequeña y Adam llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin acondicionarla y menos llenarla de provisiones (después de todo, Francia estaba en paz ¿para qué pensar en medidas que previnieran los tiempos de guerra?).

Vio la pequeña figurilla acurrucada contra la pared que temblaba de frío, estaba bastante oscuro por la noche y no tenía ninguna veladora consigo, difícilmente podía ver sus manos frente a él, pero sabía que se trataba de Belle.

.—¡Belle!—exclamó feliz—¡Estás bien!

Se arrodilló acercándose a ella, la muchacha no dijo nada.

.—Todos estábamos tan preocupados, te vi cuando saliste al jardín ¿en qué pensabas?—su apremiante voz detonaba molestia—¡Algo terrible pudo haberte pasado! De haber cruzado el túnel, estarías en el bosque, a merced de los elementos.

.—Pero no lo hice ¿cierto?—fue su respuesta, en voz suave y muy baja.

.—Belle ¿Qué pasa?—hizo ademán de acercarse, pero sus ojos ya más acostumbrados a la oscuridad la vieron encogerse—¿estás bien?

.—No lo sé.

.—¿Estás herida?

.—No.

La vio estremecerse, y recordó la manta que llevaba bajo el brazo. Con cuidado la sacó y desdobló, descubriendo que estaba seca.

.—Ten—sin esperar respuesta, se inclinó a ella y le puso el cobertor encima de los hombros—Enfermarás con este frío, debemos volver al castillo.

Belle, que todo ese momento estuvo quieta, como sumida en un letargo, reaccionó ante sus últimas palabras.

.—No.—dijo, en tono muy bajo pero perfectamente entendible.

.—¿No?

.—No seas tan amable conmigo—dijo ella, quitándose el cobertor—Y no… no quiero volver al castillo.

Viendo la manta en sus manos, empalidecidas por el frío, Adam sintió una especie de golpe en su pecho. Alzó la mirada, Belle seguía echa un ovillo, empapada y temblando, la bodega tenía el piso y las paredes de tierra humedecida por la lluvia, haciéndolo inconfortable y además demasiado oscuro, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo, los vientos que mecían salvajemente los árboles y los ocasionales truenos creaban una atmósfera muy tétrica; pero Belle prefería eso a su ayuda ¿cómo era eso posible?

Como respuesta a su propia pregunta, una idea vino a la mente del príncipe, que se armó de valor antes de hablar.

.—¿No quieres volver al castillo?—inquirió—¿o no quieres volver conmigo?

Belle respiró profundamente, como si aclarara sus pensamientos, antes de responder.

.—Las dos cosas.

Un trueno cayó e hizo temblar la tierra, unos trozos grandes de lodo cayeron del improvisado techo esculpido en la bodega asustando a Belle, sin siquiera preguntarle –y sabiendo que podía tomarlo como falta de respeto– Adam se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola otra vez por la manta. Belle quiso apartarse, pero él la sostuvo firme impidiendo que se alejara.

.—¿Por qué?—dijo, asegurando la manta sobre su menudo cuerpo—¿Acaso hice algo que te ofendiera?.

"¿Además de abrazarme contra mi voluntad?" pensó Belle, que sintió la mano del príncipe puesta sobre su hombro como si fuera un cinturón amarrándolo a él, tan fuerte era su agarre.

.—Por favor, déjame sola.—suplicó.

.—No lo haré.—sin soltarla, Adam ablandó un poco su agarre para no lastimarla, pero acercó su rostro al de ella—Menos ahora.

El corazón de Belle estaba acelerado, pero no por la tormenta, ni por el frío, sino porque la colonia del príncipe olía maravilloso a pesar de estar mojado y su cercanía expedía un calor muy agradable. "No" se reprendió mentalmente "No te ilusiones". Tenerlo ahí la confundía aún más ¿por qué un príncipe salió en esa tormenta a buscar a una simple campesina como ella? "No te confundas, no pienses cosas que no son" se repetía una y otra vez, con poco éxito.

.—Alteza, necesito…

.—Dime Adam.—la interrumpió bruscamente, olvidándose de todas las normas de etiqueta.

.—No.

.—¿Por qué no?

.—¡Usted es un príncipe, yo soy la hija de un simple pintor!—dijo, todos esos sentimientos encontrados emergiendo sin filtro alguno.

.—Eso no responde mi pregunta.—frunció el ceño, molesto de que ella se desvalorizara de esa forma—No es lo que quiero escuchar.

.—¿Y qué quiere escuchar, alteza?—su tono era agrio y burlón, pero Adam no se ofendió, en vez de eso se inclinó más a ella y acercó su mano libre a su rostro.

.—Llámame por mi nombre.

.—¡Que no lo haré!—gritó ella, molesta por el atrevimiento del príncipe y confundida porque en el fondo deseaba esa cercanía.

Quería sus abrazos, adoraba su colonia, ella quería… más… "¡No!"

.—Belle, ¿por qué no puedes decirme Adam?—la voz del príncipe aumentó más su confusión, impidiéndole desarrollar mentira o distracción alguna.

Y por ende, terminó confesando la verdad que llevaba días callándose en sí misma:

.—¡Porque le quiero! ¿contento?—dijo en tono agrio, después en tono condescendiente—Lo quiero…

Adam no se esperaba una confesión así, pero tampoco le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Una tímida sonrisa imperceptible por la oscuridad apareció en sus labios, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. Belle, rendida ante la confesión de sus emociones y desgastada de tanta confusión, era como una muñeca de trapo sin resistencia que se dejó abrazar, pensando que quizá sería la única ocasión que estaría en sus brazos.

.—¿cómo?—preguntó Adam, deseoso de oírla.

Sin nada que perder, la parisina suspiró.

.—estoy enamorada de usted.—sus palabras, lejos de sonar alegres, parecían pronunciar una condena a muerte—Ya, ahora puede burlarse libremente de mí, lo merezco.

Escuchó su voz quebrarse por el llanto, un trueno volvió a caer estremeciendo todo el lugar y Belle se asustó, la conmoción hizo que se deshiciera en un llanto tal que Adam la abrazó con bastante fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho y meciéndola como si fuera una niña.

.—¿cómo burlarme si con esas palabras me hace usted tan feliz?—dijo, emocionado completamente y extasiado de felicidad.

Belle podía sentir la emoción del príncipe, pero creyendo que se trataba de una broma, no pudo creerle.

.—¿de qué habla?

Se separó de ella sólo para verla a los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad los ojos del príncipe brillaban cual zafiros, proyectando la luz de su gran alegría.

.—Belle, yo también me he enamorado de usted.—su voz, tierna y melodiosa, acarició esas palabras, aturdiendo a la pobrecilla.

.—está mintiendo.—cerró los ojos, no queriendo verlo hacer ese espectáculo más largo "la hija de un pintor no puede tener tanta suerte" pensó.

.—yo no tengo razones para mentirte.—sintió sus manos, apretándole los hombros con cariño—lo sabe.

.—se burla de mí.

.—desde luego que no.

.—Tal y como lo hizo con la situación de Georgina.

Ah, casi se había olvidado de eso "Georgina, si esto me cuesta la felicidad no podré perdonártelo" pensó.

.—¿a qué te refieres?

Belle abrió los ojos y le miró con expresión dolida.

.—Usted… me coqueteó, y después descubrí que estaba comprometido. Luego Georgina me dice que es una simple pantalla ¿cómo quiere entonces que no me sienta engañada?

Adam le dio completa razón en eso, sabía que debió decirle desde el primer momento en que su amiga inglesa llegó al castillo la complicada situación que llevaban años viviendo, pero nunca parecía ser el momento y no quería que Belle desarrollara sentimientos e impresionas equivocadas hacia él. Había sido un tonto, debió escuchar a la señora Potts –ella siempre tenía razón– y sincerase desde el principio.

.—Lamento ese malentendido—dijo, completamente honesto—Déjeme explicarle todo desde el principio.

.—Yo no quiero…

.—Belle—pronunció su nombre con tal delicadeza, mirándola con muchísima intensidad—Por favor.

Suspirando, Belle se dejó llevar por sus emociones más optimistas, aquellas que estaban felices de haber podido abrazarlo, y de estar ahí en ese momento, a solas con él. Total ¿qué más podía perder?

.

.

Todo comenzó cuando Adam tenía catorce años.

Su padre ya había muerto, pero tenía una vida muy amena con su madre. Todos en el palacio parecían respirar armonía, ese invierno los rosales florecieron antes y creaban un espectáculo precioso al ser decorados por los copos de nieve que caían del cielo, su madre embelesada salía con gruesos abrigos para no enfermar y cortaba flores por aquí y por allá para decorar sus jarrones favoritos, en esa ocasión Adam salió con ella para ayudarla, pero se aburrió y se puso a merodear por el lago.

.—No te alejas mucho hijo—dijo su madre—se avecina una tormenta.

.—Claro madre.—respondió, cruzando el puente hacia el pequeño bosque.

Adam buscó ardillas entre las ramas, su madre le había enseñado cómo alimentarlas cuando era más pequeño, y siempre le gustaba hacerlo en invierno, cuando sabía que necesitaban más comida. Se internó en el bosquecillo más de lo esperado, y tropezó con unas raíces, cayendo frente a la puerta que conectaba el palacio con el bosque externo.

La puerta estaba oxidada, cubierta de maleza, y era muy pesada, Adam caminó de regreso al palacio para preguntarle a su madre qué rayos hacía una puerta en el muro cuando algo le hizo detenerse.

.—Ayuda… —habló una voz, trémula y desgastada.

El joven príncipe se asustó, viendo hacia la puerta con asombro.

.—¿Hay alguien ahí?—preguntó.

.—Ayuda…

Sí, no había lugar a dudas: alguien estaba atrapado ahí. Muchas preguntaron vinieron a la mente del muchacho, pero todas cedieron a una necesidad más importante: debía ayudar a esa persona.

.—Yo… no puedo abrir la puerta—dijo—Iré por ayuda.

.—No—dijo la voz—Por favor, ayúdeme… no me deje sola.

Adam no podía decirle que no a esa persona que estaba atrapada quién sabe desde cuando en ese lugar, aún estaba un poco asustado, pero con sus manos arrancó las malezas –cortándose en los dedos por las espinas– y después empujó su cuerpo entero contra la puerta, una vez, dos veces, tres veces… hasta que cedió.

Del impulso cayó sobre un suelo ligeramente enlodado y con muchísimas flores y pétalos caídos, ya marchitos, ahí recostada sobre una pared de tierra estaba una anciana fea y sucia, con expresión de dolor.

.—Señora—muchas veces la princesa de Anjou llevó a su hijo a los centros de ayuda del pueblo, donde había muchos ancianos y niños mendigando—Déjeme ayudarle, por favor.

El muchachito se inclinó hacia ella intentando ayudarla para ponerse de pie, la anciana la pasó el brazo por el hombro y se apoyó en él para pararse.

.—La llevaré a mi castillo, debe estar cansada ¿cómo llegó aquí?

.—El bosque… —le dijo con tono cansado—Unos lobos me siguieron… caí a un pozo, y me condujo aquí.

Salieron por la puerta, pero en eso se desató la tormenta. Era un viento frío y las gotas de agua parecían hielo golpeándole el cuerpo entero, la anciana intentó cubrirlo poniéndole parte de su capa sobre el niño, pero Adam la rechazó y le dijo que se apoyara bien en él.

.—Vamos señora, vamos, sólo debemos cruzar ese puente…

Las copas de los árboles se doblaban violentamente, la anciana se cayó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando de dolor.

.—Vete niño, déjame aquí.

.—No, señora, no puedo dejarla aquí.

.—La tormenta crece, busca refugio.

.—No.

La determinación en la voz del niño era impresionante, la anciana sintió cómo el muchacho colocaba firmemente una mano sobre su cintura y la empujaba para ponerla de pie, inclinando los hombros para que se apoyara en ellos. La mujer caminó a pasos lentos, pues la lluvia apenas les dejaba ver al caminar y se estaba formando una pesada niebla.

.—¿No piensas que soy una anciana fea y desagradable?—le preguntó, con una voz que sonaba potente y diferente, pero Adam estaba tan concentrado en su tarea de ayudarla que no lo notó.

.—¿Y qué?—respondió con un grito, jadeando por el cansancio y el frío—Yo no soy quien para juzgar… usted necesita ayuda.

.—¿A costa de tu vida?

.—No me pasará nada—dijo, pero el muchacho estaba mal, nunca había estado bajo una tormenta, ni siquiera bajo una corriente de aire frío, después de todo fue cuidado como un príncipe—Vamos señora…

La anciana miró al muchacho, estaba cansado y evidentemente se enfermaría, y aunque pensaba que sí era una anciana de muy mal aspecto, no la prejuzgaba por eso. Se enderezó y caminó más rápido, cruzaron el puente, y vieron a dos figuras con gruesas capas que lo llamaban a gritos.

.—¡Amo Adam!—era Lumiére—¡Amo! ¿qué le ha pasado?

.—Esta mujer estaba perdida, necesita resguardo de la tormenta.

.—¡Vamos, vamos!

Los llevaron a un salón pequeño que tenía la chimenea prendida, el fuego ya había calentado el lugar. Una mujer ricamente vestida se apresuró a socorrer al príncipe, colocándole una toalla sobre los hombros y guiándolo hacia el taburete cercano al fuego. Cuando la miró, agarró otra toalla y la atendió también.

.—¡Esa condenada puerta! Le dijo a mi difunto marido que ese túnel algún día nos causaría problemas—decía la princesa, mientras le daba una capa seca y limpia a la anciana—Pobre mujer ¿cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí atrapada? ¡cuánto lo siento!

.—Su hijo ha sido muy bondadoso conmigo—repuso la anciana—Me encontró en un túnel extraño al fondo de su jardín, le juro mi señora que no sé cómo llegué ahí, estaba perdida en el bosque donde unos lobos me perseguían… lamento las molestias que les he ocasionado.

.—No tiene nada por lo cual disculparse—dijo la princesa, con un tono de voz amable y ojos cálidos—Antes soy yo la que debe hacerlo. Tenga, tome una taza de té, calentará su cuerpo.

Unas sirvientas le dieron toallas, la anciana tomó del té y se sintió mucho mejor. Miró al príncipe, que comenzaba a toser, sus mejillas estaban muy rojizas… sí, se enfermaría.

La princesa tocó la frente de su hijo e, intuyendo con el instinto maternal, le pidió a Lumiére que apenas aminorara la tormenta buscara al doctor del pueblo. Adam tomó té, pero empezó a temblar, comenzaba a sentirse mal.

.—Mi señora—dijo la anciana, poniéndose de pie—Le he causado molestias, por favor, tenga—sacó de su viejo bolso una hermosa rosa roja—Es lo único que tengo, acéptelo como muestra de agradecimiento.

La princesa de Anjou miró a la rosa, luego a la anciana, sus cálidos ojos parecieron llenarse de lágrimas.

.—¿cómo puedo aceptarle esto, señora, si es su única posesión? Consérvela, por favor.

La anciana asintió, luego se dirigió al príncipe.

.—Me has salvado de una muerte segura bajo la tormenta, muchacho ¿aceptarías tú ésta flor?

.—Opino como mi madre—dijo, con voz un poco ronca—La amabilidad nunca se paga, señora.

Entonces la anciana comenzó a brillar, y su viejo cuerpo se transformó en uno joven y hermoso. Todos jadearon de sorpresa, la princesa abrazó a su hijo con miedo, pero la hechicera tenía una expresión de felicidad.

.—No se preocupe, princesa, he venido a felicitarlos—dijo, su voz sonaba melodiosa y firme al mismo tiempo—Me han ayudado, demostrando un corazón puro, y ahora quiero regresarles el favor.

Dicho esto, la hechicera les mostró la rosa roja en sus manos, que brilló fuertemente.

.—He puesto un encantamiento en esta flor, joven príncipe usted será rico y poderoso más allá de su imaginación, pero la felicidad sólo se consigue a través de una buena familia que le dé un buen amor. Es mi más grande deseo garantizarle eso, así pues, ésta flor se mantendrá intacta a través de los años, y comenzará a marchitarse sólo cuando usted conozca a la mujer que lo hará feliz.

Se inclinó tendiéndole la flor a Adam, la rosa flotaba sobre sus palmas.

.—Cuando conozcas a la mujer que puede hacerte feliz, la rosa brillará y sus pétalos caerán lentamente, en un lapso de siete días. Es importante que no olvide esto: la rosa le indicará qué mujer puede hacerlo feliz, pero conquistarla dependerá completamente de usted. Si la mujer corresponde sus sentimientos antes de que caiga el último pétalo –es decir, en el séptimo día– mi magia los protegerá por siempre. Si no, usted continuará con su vida, y deberá encontrar a cualquier otra mujer para amar.

Dicho esto, la hechicera colocó una mano sobre la frente de Adam, curándolo en ese instante, y con un chasquido de dedos desapareció, dejando sólo la rosa en manos del príncipe.

Día y noche el príncipe miraba hacia la rosa, que aunque flotaba, parecía ser una simple flor. Cuando su amiga Georgina hizo su visita anual al castillo por primera vez desde aquél evento, pensó que quizá la rosa brillaría con ella, pero no lo hizo, y fue el momento exacto en que la princesa de Anjou habló con ambos jóvenes sobre su futuro.

.—No olviden nunca, mis amores, que este compromiso es ficticio—les dijo—Ustedes no están obligados ni deberán casarse, para que sean felices.

Georgina miró la rosa impresionada y, como buena niña inglesa amante de los cuentos de hadas, creyó cada palabra de su amigo. Eventualmente ella conocería al amor de su vida: un noble menor londinense, el cual la esperaría hasta que llegara el momento de poder desposarla. Mientras, Adam fue olvidándose de la rosa, hasta que llegó a su mayoría de edad.

A pesar de su compromiso, muchas familias hicieron desfilar a sus hijas casaderas frente al príncipe con el fin de conseguir engancharlo, fue entonces cuando Adam recordó la rosa y al percatarse de que no brillaba, iba rechazando amablemente a cada una de ellas, descubriendo que todas eran exactamente iguales: mimadas e ignorantes hija de nobles que sólo querían casarse con su apellido y su fortuna.

La princesa de Anjou estaba agradecida por eso, como madre sólo quería que su hijo fuera feliz, y gracias al encantamiento de la rosa Adam estaba siendo muy cuidadoso de cómo elegir a su pareja. Fue por eso que, años después, murió en paz, sabiendo que su hijo podría tomar la decisión correcta.

Pero la muerte de su madre deprimió de tal manera a Adam que se aisló de la corte, y se encerró en su palacio, sin querer saber de nada ni de nadie. Sólo Georgina lo visitaba de vez en cuando, pero no era suficiente. Preocupados por su salud, sus sirvientes le recordaron que por motivo de protocolos debía empezar a hacer bailes: era el único portador de la corona de Anjou, y ocupaba recibir a la corte en su casa como correspondía la tradición.

Y para hacer ese baile, se ocupaba un nuevo retrato oficial.

.—No esperaba en absoluto que el pintor trajera a su hermosa hija consigo, y menos aún que cuando conociera a la bella dama quedaría prendado de su belleza—le sonrió a Belle de manera encantadora—Pero lo hice, por eso no me sorprendió que cuando regresara a mis aposentos la rosa estuviera brillando, yo ya sabía que tú eres la indicada.

Belle se debatía internamente entre creerle y desconfiar, después de todo, no todos los días una persona te habla de hechiceras, encantamientos y rosas mágicas para explicar sus sentimientos. Intentaba concentrarse en dos únicas cosas: Adam había dicho estar enamorado de ella, pero al mismo tiempo le decía que su compromiso con Georgina era ficticio.

Su parte más racional no quedaba convencida con aquella explicación tan mágica, lo cual sólo hizo que se sintiera más engañada. Con el ceño fruncido, Belle preguntó.

.—Si todo lo que me dice es verdad—comenzó, en tono hosco—Eso no explica por qué usted y Georgina estaban comprometidos ¿enserio terminaron su relación sólo porque una rosa mágica no brilló?—había cinismo en su tono de voz, por lo que Adam adoptó un porte sereno y firme.

.—Sabes que soy un príncipe, pero quizá no sepas que mi familia es más rica aún que la del rey. Desde que nací fui el heredero de mi padre, y todas las familias de Francia y de Europa quisieron relacionarse conmigo. Ya te conté que mi padre era como los demás nobles, interesado y frívolo, pero mi madre era lo opuesto: amable y de corazón bondadoso, ella quería que yo fuera feliz, no que tuviera un matrimonio por conveniencia, así que habló con su hermana para arreglar un compromiso ficticio entre mi prima y yo.

.—¿¡Georgina es tu prima!?—esos matrimonios entre primos eran comunes en la realeza, pero para Belle, acostumbrada a la vida citadina, resultaban escandalosas.

.—Sí, ella es hija de la hermana de mi madre. Mi tía, que en paz descanse, se desposó con un poderoso duque inglés, como bien sabes, pero sólo tuvieron una hija. En Inglaterra las mujeres no heredan directamente los títulos, sino que lo hacen a través de sus esposos, por eso todos también estaban detrás de Georgina. Al comprometernos conseguimos mantener las apariencias y principalmente alejar a los buitres oportunistas que buscaban casarse o conmigo o con ella.

.—Entonces era una forma de protegerse…

.—Sí, de los oportunistas y de nuestras propias familias. Mi padre estaba complacido con esa unión, así que dejó la situación por la paz y aunque suene mal, bendito sea Dios que murió, porque se hubiera asegurado de que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo de seguir vivo. El padre de Georgina era ya muy viejo y falleció también, así que el compromiso evitó que un tío lejano de ella pudiera acceder a su herencia y la protegió hasta que él falleció. Ahora somos libres y podremos disponer de nuestras vidas.

Mientras hablaba, Belle no dejaba de pensar en lo tormentosa que esa situación debía ser, al menos Adam y Georgina tuvieron madres que buscaron su felicidad, pero ¿qué era de los demás jóvenes nobles cuyos padres se preocupaban primero por la fortuna y después por sus hijos? Quizá, sólo quizá, tenían razón de actuar tan déspotas: eran muy desdichados.

Pero ni Adam ni Georgina eran así; ahora entendía por qué la duquesa inglesa estaba emocionada planeando su boda con el noble inglés del que estaba enamorada… y por qué Adam quería cortejarla. Estaban buscando su propia felicidad, lejos de los protocolos y los estatutos sociales.

 _Pero…._

.—No juegue conmigo más de lo que ha hecho, por favor.

Adam se sintió genuinamente herido ante el rechazo abierto de Belle, después de todo lo que acababa de explicarle seguía desconfiando de él.

.—Yo nunca he jugado contigo, he sido siempre sincero—le dijo—Y si te digo todo esto, es porque confío en ti.

Belle rezongó, cerrando los ojos para no ver su expresión herida.

.—¿Y por qué ahora confía en mí?

.—¿Y por qué no?

Un trueno hizo sacudir otra vez la tierra, recordándoles que debían regresar pronto al palacio. Belle se odiaba a sí misma, pero la opresión en su pecho no la dejaba en paz, por más que intentaba no podía confiar por completo en sus palabras, necesitaba irse de ahí, pronto, antes de que todo se saliera de control.

.—Espero que comprenda que es mucho por digerir—dijo Belle, poniéndose de pie, haciendo uso de la excusa que le pareció más creíble.

.—Y yo espero que comprenda, que me he enamorado de usted—le sujetó la mano suavemente—Y quiero hacer mi lucha por conquistarla.

Belle le miró como si estuviera loco, pero Adam se mantuvo firme en su empeño.

.—He hablado con su padre y…

.—¿¡Así que mi padre sabía de esto!?

.—Solo le pedí su autorización para cortejarla, y me la dio.

.—¡Ash, papá!

.—Con la condición de que usted también me lo permita.

Sus ojos azules sinceros y penetrantes, su tono de voz tan solemne, Adam parecía estarle entregando abiertamente su corazón.

 _Pero…_

.—Alteza, esto ha ido demasiado lejos, yo soy la hija de un pintor parisino y….

.—¿por qué siempre dice eso? ¿por qué se menosprecia?

.—¡Porque esto no puede ser!—gritó, de repente—Usted es un príncipe, yo una campesina. Estos cuentos de hadas no existen, ni tampoco estos finales felices.

.—¿Quién lo dijo?—gritó Adam, desilusionado y muy dolido.

.—Yo…

De repente, Belle se quedó sin habla, sin saber cómo responderle. Consciente de que había dado en el clavo, el príncipe se puso también de pie y suspiró.

.—Regresemos al palacio, por hoy hemos hablado ya demasiado—dijo Adam, abrazándola por el hombro para cubrirla mejor y guiándola fuera del túnel, hacia el jardín.

Belle se dejó guiar, exhausta emocional y físicamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna mientras cruzaban dificultosamente el jardín bajo la tormenta, tan implacable como la que se estaba desatando en sus propios corazones.

.

.

Cuando dos sombras se vislumbraron a través de la ventana, Lumiére, Ding-Dong, Maurice, Georgina y la señora Potts se abalanzaron hacia la puerta y los recibieron con ropa seca, mantas de lana, té caliente y sopa recién hecha, llevándolos al fuego del fogón para que no enfermaran. Notaron cierta tensión entre los dos, pero no comentaron nada al respecto, sólo preguntaron cómo estaban y corroboraron que no se estuvieran enfermando.

Para darles más espacio y cuidarlos mejor, la señora Potts los mandó a sus cuartos, diciendo que ocupaban reposo inmediato. Encomendó a Ding-Dong el cuidado del amo, y ella misma con Georgina atendieron a Belle: encendieron la chimenea de su cuarto, colocaron ladrillos calientes bajo el colchón, la taparon hasta el cuello con frazadas gruesas y le dieron un medicamento preventivo.

.—Estoy bien—decía Belle, pero no le hicieron mucho caso.

.—Ya, corderito, déjame atenderte.

.—Nadie quiere que te enfermes hija—dijo Maurice, sujetando su mano con cariño.

Belle se recostó sintiéndose un poco incómoda con toda la atención, en determinado momento Georgina y la señora Potts salieron para ir por el servicio de té, dejándola a solas con su padre. El pobre de Maurice se veía muy desgastado, había pasado uno de los peores y más estresantes momentos de su vida, y miraba embelesado a su hija.

Pero para Belle sólo había una cosa en su mente: la terriblemente confusa situación con el príncipe Adam.

.—Papá, necesito preguntarte algo.—dijo Belle, aprovechando que estaban solos.

.—Dime hija.—Maurice se recargó en la silla, respirando con calma al fin.

.—El príncipe Adam me dijo… que tú le permitiste cortejarme.

Y la calma se fue, Maurice se tensó y miró el rostro herido de su hija, de todas las situaciones en que pudieron hablar de eso ¿tenía que ser justo en ese momento? Respiró hondo, la miró con la ceja alzada, y habló:

.—Siempre y cuando tu estuvieras de acuerdo.

Pero Belle no parecía estar conforme con eso.

.—¿Así que es cierto?—dijo en tono ofendido.

¡Las mujeres y sus enojos!

.—Sí, cariño, pero no veo la importancia de eso ahora—dijo Maurice, acomodando sus almohadas—¿Te molesta que el príncipe te quiera cortejar?

.—¡Claro que sí!

.—¿Por qué?—ignorando el berrinche de su hija, Maurice se forzó a hablar como padre— Hija, es un príncipe, y además una muy buena persona. Ha sido la amabilidad personificada en todo este tiempo que fuimos sus huéspedes. Además, que te corteje no significa que debas aceptarlo, si no te agrada sólo recházalo amablemente… pero, recuerda tesoro, no todas las doncellas tienen esta oportunidad.

.—Precisamente por eso es que no me gusta esta idea, papá es un príncipe ¿qué tengo yo que le haya llamado la atención? Siento que sólo… que sólo quiere jugar conmigo.

Maurice vio el semblante tenso de su hija, ella se mordía el labio, indecisa ¿qué le causaba tanta ansiedad a su pequeña? ¿es que no se daba cuenta que pertenecía a ese mundo? Belle era más hija de su madre que hija de él, y la alta sociedad embonaba perfectamente con su forma de ser. Adam lo había notado, Georgina, Ding-Dong ¡todos lo vieron! Aparentemente todos se daban cuenta de eso, menos Belle.

.—Si sólo quisiera jugar contigo, no te hubiera consentido permitiéndote ver su biblioteca y los jardines, no recordaría que las fresas son tus favoritas sirviéndolas en todas las cenas, no me hubiera pedido permiso para acercarse a ti y tampoco hubiera salido en una espantosa tormenta a buscarte.

Escuchó todo lo que su padre le dijo, y añadió aquellas cosas que Maurice no sabía: las largas pláticas sobre libros clásicos, los poemas y cartas que le dejó en la puerta de su alcoba, las amables palabras de consuelo y de ánimo, esas miradas tan tiernas y penetrantes. Adam la miraba como si ella fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo… por primera vez, Belle se dio cuenta de que esa expresión **no** se podía fingir. Él estaba siendo sincero.

.—Él ha sido hasta ahora una persona preocupada por tu bienestar. Eso no significa que debas aceptarlo, pero dime hija ¿por qué no te agrada el príncipe?

.—No confío en él.—respondió, sorprendiéndose de cómo esas palabras podían ser más crueles de lo que parecían en su mente.

.—¿y por qué?

"No lo sé" pensó, claro que su padre no aceptaría eso como respuesta, así que empujó todo su ser contra la inseguridad, obligándose a responder.

.—porque él… porque… porque es un príncipe.

Maurice acomodó unos rebeldes cabellos tras la oreja de su hija, esbozando una ligera sonrisa de comprensión. De repente, Belle se parecía muchísimo a él… a él, cuando le costaba confiar en su difunta esposa.

.—Hija ¿alguna vez te dije que por mucho tiempo no confíe en tu madre?—dijo, considerando que era el momento oportuno de contar esa historia.

.—¿Qué?—Belle le miró impresionada, porque ella creció viendo a sus padres como la pareja ideal—¿es enserio?

.—Claro que sí. Ella era hija de un hombre mucho más rico de lo que yo seré algún día, y creció con sábanas de seda y comidas gourmet. Al principio no creí que ella dejaría todo eso para irse conmigo, y cuando lo hizo… muchas noches temí despertar y descubrir que ella me había dejado, regresando con sus padres, porque no soportaba la pobreza.

.—Tú no eres pobre papá.

.—Para sus estándares sí, Belle. El punto es que esa desconfianza hizo mella en nuestra relación, y cuando naciste estábamos pasando por un mal momento. Pero ella te adoraba, y cuando te cuidaba, me di cuenta que nada de eso existía: tu madre no iba a dejarme por algo tan trivial como el dinero, todo eso estaba en mi mente. Ella era feliz, conmigo y contigo. Dejé las desconfianzas de lado, y fuimos muy felices.

Belle escuchó cada palabra como si se adecuara a su situación, de hecho, así era. Maurice acarició la cabeza de su hija, parecía que dentro de ella estaban las dudas heredadas de ambos padres, y confiaba en guiarla para que fuera feliz.

.—¿qué te he dicho de juzgar a las personas?—preguntó.

.—Que lo haga por sus actos, no por sus palabras.—dijo Belle a modo de recitación, pues era lo que sus padres le decían desde que era pequeña.

.—Entonces ¿hacia qué lado se inclina la balanza de Adam?

Maurice no dijo nada más, notando la mirada concentrada de su hija. Ya le había transmitido su saber, era ahora cuestión de que ella eligiera qué hacer. Cuando las damas regresaron, besó la frente de Belle y la dejó a solas, cansado tras un día pesado y sabiendo que ella ocupaba compañía femenina. Tras servir el té, la señora Potts se fue, pero Georgina se quedó un poco más, pidiéndole perdón por haberla confundido tanto.

.—No te preocupes.—le dijo Belle—En algún momento debía enterarme de todo.—intentó sonar graciosa, pero era evidente que las dos estaban demasiado cansadas hasta para bromear.

.—Yo no era quién para hablar contigo de esta forma, lo siento Belle.—con ambas manos sobre su falda, la duquesa bajó los ojos en genuino arrepentimiento.

Belle recordó todo lo que Adam le comentó, y haciendo memoria, se dio cuenta que la duquesa había sido siempre amable con ella. Era momento de tratar a las personas tal y como se merecían, y no como los prejuicios indicaban. Así que Belle le sonrió espléndidamente.

.—Dejemos el incidente en el pasado ¿te parece?

Notando la mirada sincera de Belle, Georgina le sonrió.

.—Gracias.

.—Pero, Georgina, quisiera que me respondieras una cosa.

.—Lo que quieras Belle.—era lo menos que podía hacer después del barullo provocado.

La morena respiró hondo, armándose de valor "es la mejor amiga de Adam, ella debe saber ¿no?" pensó.

.—sinceramente… ¿crees que Adam me quiera?

Su lenguaje corporal no engañaba: las manos crispadas, los labios apretados, ojos medio cerrados y expresión severa. Belle estaba insegura y nerviosa. Georgina no sabía de qué hablaron cuando se encontraron Adam y Belle en el bosque, pero tenía una sospecha, considerando la reacción de la parisina. Sonrió en un gesto casi maternal, sujetando la mano de Belle.

.—No tengo la menor duda de eso—le dio un ligero apretón y la soltó—Pero eso es algo que deberías hablar con él, no conmigo.

Le deseó las buenas noches, y salió de la habitación.

.

.

Si la señora Potts se enteraba de que estaba fuera de cama seguramente se enfadaría, pero a esas horas de noche nadie se daría cuenta. Adam recordaba cuando era niño y entre su madre y la señora Potts se turnaban para cuidarlo, en realidad, todos en el palacio siempre lo cuidaron… eran como su familia.

Aunque quisiera no hubiera podido dormir, tenía muchos pensamientos aturdiéndolo. Ya que sus habitaciones eran muy grandes, fue al estudio que tenía anexado a su recámara, y se sentó en el escritorio. Ahí sólo escribía y leía por gusto, nunca por trabajo, así que sacó una hoja de papel y entintó la pluma, dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran.

Al otro lado del palacio en el Ala Este una hermosa parisina salió de sus aposentos, cuidando de no ser vigilada, con dos cartas en mano y caminando hacia la recámara de su anfitrión. Belle tampoco podía dormir, y sentía más que nunca la necesidad de hablar con el príncipe. Había sido grosera, recelosa, desconfiada, con una persona que llevaba días mostrándose amable y hasta cariñoso con ella. Necesitaba disculparse, y pensar un poco más en todas esas cosas dichas en el bosque.

No se encontró a nadie en los corredores, pero sentía el palacio con ambiente tétrico, por el ruido del aire que aullaba y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando las tejas. Contuvo el susto subiendo escalones hasta el Ala Oeste, donde respiró profundo y tocó suavemente la puerta que conducía al cuarto del príncipe. No hubo respuesta.

Adam, sentado en su escritorio, escuchó un golpeteo, pero lo consideró parte de los ruidos de la tormenta, dos rayos cayeron en ese instante y el sonido de los truenos evitó que escuchara cuando Belle tocó más fuerte. No permitió que nada lo desconcentrara mientras continuaba escribiendo, bajo la cálida luz de una simple vela, con los dedos de la mano enfriándose pero mil ideas aún en su mente.

Animada por un valor aventurero, Belle abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, sabía por su padre que los cuartos de los nobles son siempre muchos y variados, y pensó que si tocaba la puerta exacta de la recámara Adam la escucharía. Además, no era tan tarde, ni siquiera eran las once de la noche, probablemente el príncipe seguía despierto.

Pasó una especie de vestíbulo que conducía a una pared con puertas cerradas, volvió a tocar sin respuesta, y las abrió temerosa de que la sorprendieran, pero continuaba otro amplio pasillo, al recorrerlo Belle se dio cuenta que llevaba hasta el dormitorio, al ver la cama vacía de Adam su primera reacción fue de espanto ¡no se suponía que ella debía estar ahí! ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Si alguien la veía… no, pensaría malas cosas ¡tenía que irse pronto!

El dormitorio era muy amplio y tenía al fondo un balcón, por el cual la tormenta se podía divisar perfectamente. Pero nadie supo que entre las cortinas de aquél balcón una mujer apareció de repente, cubriéndose con magia para no ser vista. La mujer analizó la situación: en el pasillo Belle giraba sus talones para irse, y del lado izquierdo al fondo de la recámara estaba el pequeño estudio donde Adam escribía sin notar a la intrusa.

La mujer atravesó la gran recámara con un salto y se puso al lado de Belle, sin que nadie pudiera verla y oírla, con cuidado elevó una mano y un hechizo emergió de sus dedos, Belle se sintió envalentonada y curiosa, regresando a la recámara y bajando los escalones que conectaban el dormitorio con el pasillo. Apenas dio dos pasos cuando un resplandor rosado, que provenía del lado derecho del cuarto, llamó su atención.

Ahí, en una mesita de noche alta, estaba un biombo de cristal cubriendo una preciosísima rosa roja, la cual flotaba sobre la madera y resplandecía, había varios pétalos caídos haciendo un bonito cuadro sobre la mesa. Belle miró la rosa encantada y jadeó de la sorpresa, de repente todas las palabras que Adam le había dicho esa tarde regresaron a sus pensamientos: él le había dicho la absoluta verdad.

Belle se sintió terriblemente mal consigo misma, Adam le había confesado un capítulo muy importante de su vida, y más que eso ¡se le había declarado! Pero ella lo rechazó de la forma más fría posible, desconfiando de él, aún cuando no tenía evidencia alguna para hacerlo. La punta de sus dedos acarició el cristal del biombo, apretando las dos cartas que llevaba en su mano, mientras una expresión de amargura endurecía sus facciones ¿pero qué clase de mujer sin sentimientos había sido?

Dejó que los prejuicios la nublaran, dejándose llevar por rencores de antaño, comparando a Adam con un montón de nobles presuntuosos que ella conoció tantos años atrás y desquitándose con él como hubiera querido hacerlo con aquellos. Había sido grosera, malagradecida y rencorosa, si su padre supiera, si su madre la viera… mejor no pensar en eso. Si Adam decidía no perdonarla, ella debería vivir sabiendo que rechazó a un hombre bondadoso y amable por el estúpido prejuicio de que era un noble.

A final de cuentas, desconfiar de un príncipe sólo por ser rico era tan nefasto como los nobles que trataban mal a los campesinos por ser pobres…. ¿en qué momento cayó tan bajo?

Contuvo unas cuantas lágrimas, la rosa estaba tan hermosa, se preguntó si olería tan bien como se veía.

.—¿Belle?—la muchacha gritó del susto cuando volteó, encontrándose a Adam parado frente a ella—¿qué haces aquí?

Al verlo, Belle no pudo más y rompió en llanto, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras Adam asustado se acercaba a ella.

.—¿estás bien? ¿te lastimaste? ¿qué sucede?—limpió una de sus lágrimas, pero Belle reaccionó alejándose violentamente de él.

.—¡Disculpa, disculpa!—repitió un par de veces con expresión de tristeza—No… no quise molestarle… ¡toqué y no respondiste! Y yo…

.—¿por qué estás llorando? ¿has enfermado? Belle…

.—No, no—colocó ambas manos frente a ella para impedirle acercarse por completo—Estoy bien, sólo…—respiró hondo—Me siento muy mal por la forma que me he comportado con usted, y quería pedirle perdón… quiero pedirle perdón.

Adam iba a decir algo más, pero Belle le miró fijamente suplicándole con la mirada que la dejara hablar. El príncipe se mantuvo callado, con una mueca de angustia en los labios, mientras Belle hablaba.

.—Tuve una infancia y adolescencia muy felices, pero vi desde pequeña cómo los ricos menospreciaban el trabajo de mi padre… mi propia madre, de ascendencia más holgada, dejó a su familia y a su fortuna para ser feliz. Yo creía que eran personas en las que no se podía confiar, y mis pocas experiencias con ellos sólo aumentaron mi recelo—respiro aún más hondo—Pero usted no ha sido así, desde que llegamos se mostró caballeroso y amable conmigo. No podía confiar en usted por las experiencias de mi pasado, y eso impidió que me mostrara agradecida por todas las atenciones que nos brindó a mí y a mi padre. Más que amable, usted ha sido hasta cariñoso conmigo… he pensado en lo que me dijo, sobre la rosa y sus sentimientos, y para seguir siendo sincera no confíe en nada de eso, hasta que vi ésta rosa. Le pido una inmensa disculpa, usted se merece… merece a una mujer mejor que yo.

Adam había escuchado cada una de sus palabras, pero en el fondo tenía aún la misma decisión.

.—Yo no creo que exista una mujer mejor que tú, Belle.

.—He sido desconfiada y le he tratado mal ¿no se da cuenta? yo no soy mejor que ese montón de nobles que desprecié en París.

.—Tenía sus razones para ser así.

.—¡No hay nada que justifique mi comportamiento tan despreciable!

.—Belle, por favor—se acercó a ella y le sujetó las manos—Cálmese y déjeme hablar ¿si?

No podía negarle nada cuando le hablaba de esa forma –eso seguro era un problema– así que resignada terminó asintiendo.

.—Está bien.

Con la punta de los dedos, Adam le acarició la mejilla, su piel era más suave de lo que se veía. Pudo haberle guardado rencor por ser tan desconfiada, pudo decidir simplemente que ella no era la indicada y que la flor se había equivocado… pero no, era inútil negar lo que su corazón gritaba, Belle despertaba más emociones en su cuerpo de las que recordaba haber sentido alguna vez en su vida.

.—Eres una mujer inteligente, de sentimientos nobles y muy talentosa, pero has vivido cosas que te volvieron desconfiada… eso no es ser mala persona. Tú misma admitiste tu error y viniste a pedirme disculpas ¿qué persona malvada haría eso?—besó sus manos—Cada minuto que paso contigo me impresiona la bondad que veo en ti, y las mil maravillas que escondes. Por favor, déjame conocerte, y permítete conocerme.

Desarmada completamente por su cariño, Belle se relajó al fin, y le devolvió la mirada.

.—A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿quiere aún cortejarme?—preguntó impresionada.

.—Solamente si me das tu permiso.—besó el dorso de su mano con galantería.

Adiós desconfianza, adiós pensamientos. Belle se concentró únicamente en lo que sentía, y su corazón era claro. Estaba enamorada, ¿para qué negarlo?

.—Sí…

Ya que lo dijo en un susurro, Adam se preocupó, y buscó reafirmar lo que en el fondo ya sabía.

.—Belle… mírame a los ojos—le pidió amablemente, empujando con ternura su barbilla hacia arriba— ¿realmente te gusto?

¿es que no se había mirado nunca en el espejo? Su cabello, sus ojos hermosos, sus facciones exquisitas, su altura y hombros anchos. Pero más que eso: su forma de ser. Era más culto, amable y generoso de lo que había conocido en ninguna otra persona, desarmándola no una sino muchas veces, haciendo que se enfrentara a sus prejuicios y fantasmas.

.—Sí.—declaró con convicción, sus ojos avellanas se veían cálidos y sonrientes.

Adam besó otra vez su mano, y sujetó las cartas que ella llevaba. Descubrió que eran las dos cartas que le dejó, con los fragmentos del poema, sonriendo de lado sacó de su bolso una hoja de papel, la que recién había escrito en el estudio minutos atrás, y se la dio. Belle la leyó sintiendo que cada letra le llagaba al corazón, luego rio con alegría y se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla (en un arranque de atrevimiento que dejó a los dos sorprendidos pero muy felices).

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la sombra de una mujer se posó al lado de la rosa encantada, y colocó una mano sobre ésta, haciendo que brillara una última vez, como un latido, antes de desprender una poderosa magia que se movió a sus manos y avanzo hasta la parejita. Ni Belle ni Adam vieron aquellos pétalos encantados –invisibles para ojos mortales– caer sobre sus cabezas creando una energía mágica que los unía y protegía.

La hechicera sonrío, ahora esos dos estaban bajo su protección. Y se encargaría de que fueran felices, pues cumpliría su promesa. Era hora de volver a empezar.

 **Epílogo.**

.—Sal de ahí, pequeña tramposa—dijo Belle con una sonrisa divertida, estaba jugando a las escondidas con su hija y aunque sabía que estaba oculta tras una de las cortinas, a propósito se alejó para extender el juego.

Fiore, la pequeña y bella princesita de Anjou, contuvo una risa al ver a su madre buscándola muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Belle escuchó su risa, pero fingió no hacerlo.

.—¡Oh no! ¿dónde estará mi hija? su padre me matará si no la encuentro…

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las cortinas, Fiore se quedó completamente quieta, pero poco le valió porque su madre de la nada la cargó y le hizo cosquillas.

.—¡Mama, para!—reía la pequeña, de cuatro años.

.—¡Aquí está mi princesa! ¿dónde estabas?—apretó más sus costillas, haciéndola reír estruendosamente—¡estaba preocupada por ti!—decía entre risas.

Finalmente dejó a su hija respirar, y la cargó con cuidado, recordándole que pronto sería la hora de cenar.

.—Mamá ¿es papá?—preguntó la pequeña, señalando un enorme recuadro.

Al verlo, Belle se quedó quieta. Ahí estaba su esposo, luciendo las insignias reales y una mirada amable, era el retrato que hizo su padre, aquél encargo que les permitió conocerse. Sonriendo, la ahora princesa de Anjou besó a su hija, agradeciendo a la vida por todo lo que ahora tenía.

.—Sí, es papá encanto.

.—¡Guapo!

.—Papá es guapo—le dijo, rodando los ojos.

.—¡Papi guapo!

Pero Belle no escuchó eso último, perdida en sus recuerdos, en aquél año en que conoció a su esposo, en aquella noche que decidió darle una oportunidad al amor y a él.

Como bien dijo Maurice, una cosa era aceptar el cortejo y otra cosa muy diferente era casarse. De esa noche en adelante, con el permiso correspondiente, empezaría la relación entre Adam y Belle, claro que deberían realizarse algunos pendientes.

Tres días más duraría la tormenta, tres días que la recién pareja aprovecharía para platicar, convivir, conocerse aún más y desarrollar su nueva relación. Cuando el sol se asomó por fin de entre las nubes, la señora Potts se subió a una carroza rumbo al pueblo para ver a su hijo, y las maletas de Maurice y Belle fueron colocadas tras el carrito de Phillip, era hora de volver a casa.

Todos se despidieron con tristeza, porque todos querían a Maurice y a Belle. Ella misma se descubrió triste por abandonar el palacio, era sorprendente que hubiera llegado como simple empleada y terminara sintiéndolo su casa. Fue por eso que cuando llegó a París, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, se sintió de repente ajena. Pero no quiso pensar mucho en eso, y tampoco tuvo el tiempo, porque las cartas de Adam llegaron tan rápido que apenas pudo entristecerse por estar lejos de él.

Adam y Georgina declararon el fin de su compromiso por mutuo acuerdo, y tras firmar los papeles correspondientes –para deshacer los acuerdos prenupciales firmados por sus padres– Georgina se fue a Londres, a terminar de planear su boda y prometiendo invitarlos. Llegó de inmediato una carta especial para Belle, donde Adam le comunicaba esas buenas noticias y le decía que esperaba verla pronto, anexando su poema favorito. Y Belle se descubrió a sí misma tarareando durante el día canciones de amor, lo que nunca hizo ni de niña.

Poco después Adam hizo un baile en su palacio, invitando a toda la corte y desde luego a Maurice y Belle. Originalmente la presentaría como su novia en esa ocasión, pero por los protocolos le resultó imposible, su frustración hizo que Belle conociera el lado caprichoso que todo príncipe consentido tiene, sin importar su bondad, lo cual les causó la primera de muchas peleas que tendrían de ahora en adelante.

Pero el enojo se iba casi tan pronto como llegaba, porque a pesar de que los dos tuvieran un carácter fuerte, estaban locos uno por el otro. Lo que fue antes amor a primera vista, creció hasta convertirse en un amor puro, incondicional, que nacía de lo más profundo del corazón. Los dos podían entenderse con una mirada, y aunque al principio eso los asustaba, al final sólo los unió.

El cortejo duró un año, del cual Belle siempre tendría muchísimas y bellas anécdotas, que recordaría con añoranza hasta el día de su muerte. La vez que Adam le mandó chocolates, haciendo que todos en la calle se dieran cuenta que al fin la hermosa hija del pintor tenía novio (las vecinas murmurarían que ya se había tardado la muchacha, a su edad debería tener al menos un bebé ¿no?) después surgió la envidia cuando le envidó un agua de colonia muy fina.

Fue por eso que cuando Adam quiso ir a visitarla por primera vez, Maurice y Belle le insistieron que fuera a "escondidas". El príncipe llegó luciendo ropas sencillas, aún así su porte lo delataba, y todos al verlo pasar creían que era un abogado o un doctor (profesiones de muchísimo prestigio en esa época, y muy caras) Claro, era de esperarse que la hija del pintor, al ser tan bonita, se buscara un partido mejor que un simple panadero o carpintero –las profesiones típicas de la calle donde vivían– las mujeres no hicieron nada por ocular sus celos, declarando que desde la infancia Belle siempre había sido extrañada,

Esto hizo que cada vez menos personas saludaran a Belle, por considerarla una especie de oportunista. Ella no les hizo caso, porque no le importaba ¿y cómo iba a hacerlo, si estaba muy ocupada riendo porque Adam no tenía idea de cómo comprar pastelitos en una panadería? El pobre chico, acostumbrado a firmar pagarés y cheques, no estaba familiarizado con el uso de las monedas, y fue Belle quien debió recordarlo cómo contar el cambio y de llevar el monedero por los dos.

También estaba aquella ocasión que pasearon por los campos elíseos, los guardias lo reconocieron y pensaron que estaba siendo secuestrado. Causaron tal jaleo que el príncipe debió presentarse ante los reyes y explicarles, de la manera más delicada posible, que vestirse de plebeyo tenía a veces ventajas (tardó dos horas en explicárselas, por de una cosa estaba seguro, esa no sería la forma en que conocerían ellos a Belle).

Claro que no todo fueron recuerdos graciosos, las discusiones crecieron, de ser por pequeños desacuerdos terminaron siendo por verdaderas peleas campales. Las más intensas tenían relación con su familia ¿qué tenía de malo el abolengo en la sangre? Lo peor fue cuando resultó que Adam era amigo de la familia de la madre de Belle… la tensión que surgió de esa situación casi les cuesta su relación.

Pero terminado el año de cortejo, Adam pidió su mano en matrimonio. La amaba, mucho más de lo que le importaban esas diferencias, y quería hacerla feliz. Belle aceptó, desde luego, porque no podía verse a sí misma con alguien más. Amaba y respetaba a Adam por igual, y eso le parecía lo más importante. Maurice consintió, sabiendo desde mucho tiempo atrás que eso pasaría, y la boda comenzó a gestionarse.

Ya comprometidos, se hizo una fiesta en el palacio de Adam donde Belle fue formalmente presentada a la corte. Fue una velada linda y sin contratiempos. Era innegable, por la belleza de Belle, que parte de su ascendencia provenía del abolengo, y sólo por eso la aceptaron. Claro que muchas damas llevaron sus celos al colmo de la molestia, porque Adam de Anjou era demasiado buen partido para que se lo quedara la descarriada nieta de un noble… pero cuando el rey les dio su bendición, no había nada más que hacer.

Pudieron viajar juntos –con Maurice como chaperón– a Londres, donde vieron a la hermosa Georgina aún más bella, ataviada con el vestido de raso blanco y un ramo de flores rojas en las manos, desposando al amor de su vida. Georgina lanzó el ramo a Belle, para desearle felicidad a los futuros esposos, y los abrazó fuertemente antes de partir a su viaje de bodas. Belle pudo conocer a su ahora esposo, Sir Jonathan, un hombre apuesto y carismático que a leguas se notaba haría muy feliz a la duquesa.

De regreso a Francia se hicieron los preparativos. La señora Potts, Lumiére y Ding-Dong se desplazaban de un lado al otro del palacio, maravillados y felices hasta el tuétano de que Belle fuera la nueva señora del lugar. Media corte acudió a la boda, pero ni Adam ni Belle recordarían eso, lo único que evocarían de sus memorias sería la gran felicidad que sintieron cuando, sujetados de las manos, se dieron su primer beso bajo aquel altar.

Y los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses, los meses años, y a pesar de las discusiones que toda vida en pareja tiene, la felicidad fue innegable. Belle se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento, con su hijita en brazos, tarareando aquél poema que Adam le dedicó tanto tiempo atrás y que seguía siendo su favorito:

 _Cuando la noche ha sido muy solitaria y el camino ha sido demasiado largo_

 _Y creas que el amor es algo sólo para los fuertes y afortunados_

 _Sólo recuerda que, en el invierno, muy debajo de la nieve amarga_

 _Yace la semilla, que con el amor del sol, en la primavera se transforma en rosa_

(Curiosamente, ni Adam ni Belle verían la rosa encantada después de aquella noche en que Adam le recitó el poema completo ¿y saben qué? No la extrañaron).

Fin.

* * *

1.-Quería esas escenas entre Adam y Belle, y Adam y la hechicera, en una tormenta, en homenaje a la película original.

2.-La escena cuando Belle entra al cuarto de Adam está inspirada en la película original, pero obviamente sin la bestia jeje, de hecho quise demostrar esa enorme diferencia para acentuar qué tan bueno es Adam en ésta versión.

3.-Espero les gustara la historia y situación de Georgina.

4.-¿qué tal el encantamiento de la rosa en ésta versión? a mí se me hizo lindo, espero lo disfrutaran.

5.-Sí, es un mini epílogo que espero disfrutaran c:

El fragmento al final corresponde a la última estrofa de la misma canción de Bette Middler, **The Rose.**

MIL GRACIAS oficialmente esta mini-serie llega a su final, y eso significa que continuarán ahora historias independientes de nuevo ¡todas sus ideas son bienvenidas! =D

PD.-¿Ya vieron _**Coco**_? :')


	22. La chica rara de la calle Avenir

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! Bueno, no pensaba terminar este tan rápido, la idea me vino a partir de una sugerencia de **Reny** (mil gracias) pero al momento de desarrollarla sinceramente no tengo idea de qué paso, es el capítulo más diferente que he escrito hasta ahora, pero confío en que al menos los haga sonreír.

Reviews:

Lul: ¡Muchas gracias! esta vez no me tardé en subir este capítulo, disfruta c:

Reny: Tome tu sugerencia, pero la llevé a cabo de una forma muy extraña jeje, espero te guste c: muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras, aunque me quedé con curiosidad ¿cómo habías imaginado tu el final de la mini-serie "El Retrato"?

Dama Felina: palabras como las tuyas, en las cuales puedo ver cómo disfrutar y valoras de la historia, son las que me hace esforzarme para actualizar. Gracias de verdad =D

Forever MK NH: ve "coco" apenas puedas, no te arrepentirás.

* * *

 **La chica rara de la calle Avenir**

En lo más recóndito de Francia, perdido entre veredas en medio de un pintoresco bosque, se encontraba el pueblo de Villeneuve, que a pesar de los años seguía desafiando la lógica al verse suspendido en el tiempo. Todos los habitantes llevaban una vida tranquila, con algunas comodidades modernas, disfrutando de sus vidas familiares y tradiciones. Por su belleza, era un destino turístico habitual, por lo que la población estaba acostumbrada a ver grupos de turistas tomando fotografías en las estrechas y viejas calles.

Los guías de esos turistas solían ser muchachos originarios del pueblo, que contaban todas las leyendas transmitidas durante generaciones en aquél bello lugar. Estaba por ejemplo el cuento del gato de tres patas que asustaba en los jardines de la casa azul; la leyenda del horno mágico que alimentaba en tiempos de crisis a todos los pobres; el cuento de la ninfa del bosque que merodeaba los límites de las veredas concediendo deseos, y el más popular de todos: el cuento de la chica rara de la calle Avenir.

Contaba la historia que hace muchísimo tiempo, en una casa de la calle Avenir (aquella vieja con el molino que ahora servía como oficina postal) nació una niña en luna llena; la madre murió en el parto, y el padre la cuidó con esmero hasta que falleció por una extraña enfermedad, cuando su hija tenía catorce años. La pequeña comenzó a vender sus cosas para sobrevivir, y los vecinos siempre le daban dinero de más para su subsistencia, hasta que la soledad la trastornó por completo. Antes, los vecinos consideraban a la chica graciosa, porque hacía preguntas extrañas y gustaba de merodear los senderos cercanos al bosque, nada que los otros niños no hicieran; pero después de quedarse sola, la muchacha enloqueció. Salía a pasear durante el día vestida siempre de negro, preguntando a todos los que pasaban si es que habían visto a su padre, gritando de horror y espanto cuando encontraba su lapida en el cementerio, como si no recordara que hubiera muerto. Tarareaba y a veces gritaba en la plaza principal, asustando a los viejos y niños. Por las noches, paseaba en las oscuras calles cantando en idiomas extraños, despertando a los vecinos. Cansados y preocupados, los vecinos fueron a la casa de la muchacha para llevarla al hospicio, donde sería atendida, pero al llegar no encontraron nada, más que la temible capa negra colgada del ropero.

Los turistas tomaban foto de la casa y de la placa que le daba nombre, antes de subirse a la camioneta que los llevaría al hermoso palacio viejo, ahora museo, y que estaba a veinte minutos siguiendo la carretera. Nadie sabía de dónde había surgido aquella leyenda de la casa Avenir, fue un conocimiento que se perdió con el tiempo, y es mejor que sea así, porque nadie podría nunca creer que la chica rara de aquella casa fue en realidad la princesa Belle de Anjou, famosa por su belleza e inteligencia, y de las princesas más queridas en la historia francesa.

He aquí esa historia:

 **-o-**

La vieja casa al final de la calle Avenir había sido alquilada, y el alcalde del pueblo se encontraba encantado de que un nuevo vecino llegara a Villeneuve.

—Es de París—dijo a los vecinos—un artista de profesión. Le dije que los espléndidos paisajes del bosque lo llenarán de inspiración.

—¿es soltero?—preguntó la señora Fave, cuyas tres hijas estaban entrando en la adolescencia y pronto estarían en edad de casarse.

—Viudo—ante la mención de tan nefasta palabra, todos en el pueblo contuvieron el aliento, la muerte era algo relativamente cotidiano pero no por ello menos trágico—Y tiene una hija, pequeña según recuerdo. Estoy seguro que serán perfectamente felices aquí con nosotros.

Los murmullos del pueblo le dieron la razón ¿quién no era feliz en Villeneuve? Era una aldea modesta, si quería compararla con la enorme Paris, pero el alcalde tenía razón, los paisajes del bosque eran sencillamente maravillosos y el toque rústico de las casas otorgaba una panorámica de ensueño.

Así pues, todos pusieron manos a la obra y limpiaron las calles, repararon la vieja barda caída de la casa y plantaron un par de flores en la entrada. Pronto una carroza se divisó por la carretera y dio vuelta en el sendero al pueblo, acercándose cada vez más. Todos se reunieron a la entrada del pueblo, dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos con saludos cordiales.

Maurice, el nuevo dueño de la casa, saludó con una enorme sonrisa y agradeció a todos su cálida bienvenida. Las señoras viudas no tardaron en mostrar sus más grandes sonrisas y darle platos con sus pastelitos recién hechos, que Maurice aceptó gratamente. Lo guiaron a la entrada de su casa, a unos cuantos metros (era de las últimas casas del pueblo) y el alcalde le dio la llave de su nuevo hogar.

Fue entonces cuando salió de la carreta una niña encantadora, no podría tener más de diez años, pero todas las demás niñas sintieron inmediatamente celos. Como era lógico, los padres de familia halagaron las bellas facciones de la pequeña felicitando a Maurice, quien estaba acostumbrado. Cargó a Belle en sus brazos, presentándola a todos, luego le dio el honor de abrir la puerta cuidadosamente y entraron por primera vez a su nuevo hogar.

Como toda casa de campo, era más grande que ninguna otra casa que tuvieron en la ciudad, y sólo por eso Belle la adoró, sintiéndose en un castillo. Los vecinos ayudaron a los recién llegados a desempacar, dejaron los pastelitos y una canasta con frutas de temporada sobre su mesa y se despidieron no sin antes darles santo y seña de las normas del lugar y recordándoles que para cualquier cosa podían acudir a la plaza principal y pedir ayuda.

Maurice los despachó amablemente, dejándole a Belle escoger su habitación y llevando las maletas de la niña a dicho cuarto. Belle miraba a través de la ventana cómo todos los niños se saludaban y jugaban entre sí, con la experiencia de los años, y se preguntó si podría ella formar parte de sus juegos.

Le comentó eso a su papá, al día siguiente Maurice le dijo que saliera a jugar en la tarde, después de terminar sus deberes. Belle se hizo sus trenzas favoritas antes de deslizarse por los escalones, contemplando las flores del jardín delantero, abriendo la puertecita de la barda y saludando tímidamente a las niñas que estaban en la esquina de la calle Jalousie.

—Hola—dijo—Me llamo Belle ¿y ustedes?

Las tres niñas se parecían mucho, diferían en la altura, pues eran hermanas y se llevaban un año de edad cada una. Tenían puestos vestidos de raso lavanda, y unos sombreritos monos con listones rosados. En la ciudad eso no se vería lujoso, sólo normal, pues en París donde paseaban las hijas de los nobles podían verse a niñas de dos años con zapatitos de cristal que nunca en su vida pisarían, sólo para presumir. Fue por eso que Belle, acostumbrada a esas visiones, no notó que esas tres niñas eran las mejores vestidas del pueblo.

—Soy Simone Fave, y estas son mis hermanas Mari y Chat.—dijo la mayor, colocando los brazos en jarras—¿tú vienes de París, no?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo es la moda allá?—preguntó Mari—¿es cierto que el azul es el nuevo negro?

Belle nunca había sido aficionada a la moda, así que ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—No entiendo.

—¡La moda, tonta!

—¿el terciopelo se sigue usando en exteriores?

—¿los sombreros aún llevan plumas de avestruz o de gallina?

—¿qué hay de los bordados? ¿son grandes o pequeños?

—Yo no sé de esas cosas.

Las tres niñas Fave hicieron un mohín, levantando la parte delantera de su falda.

—¡No sabes nada!

Se fueron en fila india hacia la plaza central, donde Belle pudo ver que se reunían con una señora, seguro su madre. La mujer frunció el ceño ante lo que sus hijas decían, luego las mandó callar con un gesto severo y caminó hacia Belle.

—No escuches a mis hijas—dijo la señora Fave—¿qué vas a saber de moda, si perdiste a tu buena madre por mandato del Señor? Los hombres no saben de estas cosas, y aunque tu padre se ve honrado, dejará mucho que desear en estos temas ¿no crees?—colocó una mano sobre su hombro dulcemente—Ven, déjame mostrarte algo.

Acostumbrada a ser bien tratada por adultos, Belle se dejó guiar a la tienda de corte y confección de la señora Fave y escuchó todo cuanto ella le dijo sobre moda, ella le señalaba los patrones que estaban dibujados en un libro, mostrándole también las telas y los diferentes hilos. Como buena aprendiz, Belle le pidió permiso de llevarse un libro a su casa, para hacerse un nuevo vestido, la señora Fave se mostró encantada con la pequeña y le dejó hacerlo.

Dos días después, Belle lucía un lindo vestido de falda corta color azul y un corté ceñido, hecho con sus propias manos. Le regresó el libro a la señora Fave, pidiéndole más, y ella le prestó todos sus catálogos de confección, pensando que Belle podría ser una buena aprendiz. Terminada la lectura de esos libros, Belle pidió más, pero la confundida señora no pudo enseñarlo algo nuevo.

Las niñas Fave siempre comentarían que esa chiquilla Belle era extraña, pues quería libros para leer (¿es que acaso las niñas leían en París?) pero para su madre, aunque encontraba esa actitud rara, Belle siempre sería una niña encantadora.

 **-o-**

Sólo bastó un año para que todos en el pueblo dijeran que Belle era aquella "niña rara" que vivía al final de la calle Avenir. No salía mucho de casa, y cuando lo hacía, creaba verdaderos desastres. Le daba comida a los gatos y perros callejeros, que después perseguían a los adultos creyendo que serían alimentados; le gustaba tararear cuando caminaba por la fuente, interrumpiendo los sermones del director que la mandaba a callar con un gesto severo. El día de la cosecha, Belle llegó al mercado al atardecer vestida con una larga capa negra, que usaba allá en París para jugar a los fantasmas con sus viejos amigos, y que asustó de tal manera a la población de Villeneuve que Maurice se vio forzado a confiscársela, tras los regalos del padre Robert, el director, el alcalde y la señora Adrien.

Las señoras debían regañarla porque prefería jugar con niños en vez de niñas (para gran escándalo de aquella época) y no le importaba quitarse los zapatos o el delantal si era necesario para escalar árboles o correr en una carrera (¿qué niña normal juega a esas cosas?) Maurice raras veces la reprendía por eso, así que todas las señoras del pueblo eran las encargadas de vigilarla y corregirla, no fuera a ser que esas conductas inapropiadas fueran después imitadas por el resto de las bien educadas niñas.

Debido a esto, el resto de los niños fueron distanciándose de ella. Los niños odiaban admitir cuando una niña –Belle en este caso– era mejor que ellos al correr o al lanzar piedras; y las niñas creían que si jugaban con ella se contagiarían de aquél extraño virus que la hacía actuar tan extraña. Así pues, la niña rara de la calle Avenir fue quedándose sin compañía para jugar, y frecuentó cada vez menos la plaza principal.

Sentada en el alféizar de su alcoba, Belle miraba la calle Avenir por donde pasaban algunos mercaderes que estaban de paso, y llegó a la conclusión que ellos serían sus nuevos amigos. Salía en las tardes y se paraba frente a la reja de su casa hasta que pasaba la carabina del día, y saludaba con la mano al mercader que pasara, éste casi siempre le devolvía el saludo, pero nunca se detenía a hablar. Maurice notó la tristeza en el semblante de su hija, y la animó a intentar hacer más amistad con las niñas del pueblo.

—Pero papá, ni los niños ni las niñas quieren hablarme.

—No deberías jugar con los niños Belle—le dijo Maurice—Pero intenta hacer amistad con las niñas Fave. Ellas serán buena compañía para ti.

No del todo convencida, Belle suspiró, pero accedió a la petición de su padre. Su papá era la única persona en el mundo que la comprendía, y con tal de complacerlo, se esforzaría.

A los doce años Belle pudo acudir por primera vez a una fiesta del pueblo sola. En París, era impensable que saliera de su casa sin su padre, y en el pueblo era mal visto que una niña acudiera a tal algarabía sin algún chaperón. Ahora, Belle pudo lucir un lindo vestido celeste hecho por ella misma y un gorrito pequeño mientras veía los puestos de comida colocaros alrededor de la fuente, mientras se colocaban flores y listones en el altar del santo patrono del pueblo.

El padre Robert dirigía unas palabras de agradecimiento por la bonanza de ese año, antes de que se diera inicio a la fiesta repartiendo pastelitos y cantando con la banda del pueblo. Belle se encontró con las niñas Fave, que saludó de lejos, y pudo intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la niña de los Adrien, que era algo más simpática pero siempre se olvidaba de su nombre.

La emoción de su libertad pronto cedió a una gran soledad, porque Belle no encontraba a nadie con quién hablar. Las niñas hablaban siempre de moda y de ropa, y aunque ella sabía de esas cosas, prefería hablar de libros, de caballeros, de cuentos y de aventuras, pero todas las demás niñas se asustaban y la tachaban de rara.

La señora Adrien vio a Belle hacer una mueca mientras caminaba sin rumbo por los puestos de la fiesta, ella y otras señoras siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión cuando hablaban de Belle: le hacía falta la presencia de una madre. Todos en Villeneuve se daban cuenta de que Maurice era un padre dedicado, pero una niña ocupaba la presencia femenina en su vida. Las viudas y solteras hablaban de eso en voz alta a propósito para que Maurice se fijara en ellas, pero no les había servido en todo ese tiempo.

Belle chocó con el padre Robert, quien amablemente le preguntó si podía ayudarla y terminaron entablando una conversación. Era evidente que la niña se encontraba más a gusto con adultos que con niños, por lo que la señora Adrien hizo señas a su hija para que invitara a Belle a jugar. Aunque su hija hizo una mueca, obedeció a su madre y tiró de la falda de Belle para arrastrarla a su juego.

—¿qué jugamos?

—A las escondidas ¡encuéntranos!—gritó la niña Adrien.

Belle sonrió y empezó a jugar, pero encontró a las niñas muy rápida y éstas se molestaron con ella "¡eres tan rara!" le gritaron. Belle hizo un mohín y se dio la media vuelta, alejándose por la calle Jalousie rumbo a su hogar.

Al día siguiente, la señora Adrien visitaría a Maurice en la mañana.

—Me preocupa que Belle no pueda unirse a los juegos de las niñas con facilidad—le dijo—Creo que pasar un par de tardes conmigo, o con la señora Fave, pueden ayudarla a desarrollar sus dotes femeninos.

Desgastado tras muchas insistencias de tantas señoras, Maurice terminó aceptando, y Belle acudió a clases de etiqueta con la señora Adrien dos veces a la semana. No sirvió de mucho, porque la niña preguntaba tanto que desesperó a la señora, y despechó a la pequeña diciéndole que "se había graduado" con honores en dos semanas.

—Es una niña extraña—dijo en voz baja, pero su hija la escuchó y estuvo de acuerdo.

 **-o-**

Todas las niñas sabían que Belle era extraña, preguntaba siempre cosas que a nadie le interesaban (como porqué el cielo era azul, y porqué las abejas siempre buscaban a las flores en vez de los árboles, y porqué sólo los niños debían ir a la escuela) leía libros que su padre le prestaba en los ratos libres y también le pidió lecciones especiales de historia y gramática al padre Robert.

Por eso, a los quince años, Belle cruzaba la plaza central para subir por la calle Redevance hasta la iglesia, donde el padre Robert le daba lecciones de dos horas por las tardes. Belle siempre regresaba sonriendo con libros en las manos, para espanto de las otras muchachas, que preferían coser y bordar en sus casas.

Además de considerarla extraña, las niñas no pensaban más en Belle: era amable, gentil cuando le pedías ayuda y tenía buenos modales, según lo que decían sus madres. Pero la envidia llegó para quedarse desde el momento en que Jean, hijo mayor del panadero y el muchacho más apuesto del pueblo en aquél entonces, le regaló a Belle una hogaza de pan dulce diciéndole que se veía hermosa cuando regresaba de sus lecciones en la iglesia.

Todas las muchachas hablaron de eso con enfado, y es que no estaban ciegas, Belle era mucho más bonita que todas ellas, pero creyeron que debido a sus extraños hábitos los chicos no la mirarían; estaban en un error, porque los hombres se guiaban siempre por la apariencia, como malamente aprendieron ese día.

Varias madres consolaron a sus hijas, que lloraban pensando que Jean seguro se casaría con Belle, y que aquella chica extraña de la calle Avenir sería la primera soltera en casarse, dejándolas en vergüenza a todas las demás. En la mañana, ninguna muchacha le habló a Belle, y ella lo resintió, pero aquella ley de hielo se rompió en la tarde cuando Belle dijo a viva voz que no estaba interesada en Jean.

Si Belle hubiera prestado más atención al código femenino que las Fave mencionaron varias veces en los pocos juegos que la invitaron de niñas, comprendería que la época de las muñecas y de saltar la cuerda había terminado, dando inicio a la etapa más importante de toda mujer: la de los cortejos. Ahora el juego y la misión eran el coqueteo, amistoso o descarado, para conseguir al mejor partido como esposo.

Desatendida por completo ante esa verdad irremediable de las mujeres, Belle apreciaba desde alguna banca en la plaza central a las niñas Fave o a la hija de los Adrien sonreír amistosamente a los muchachos, intentando llamar su atención. Belle no comprendía ¿no la habían regañado a ella por querer jugar con los niños años atrás? Preguntó sobre eso a su padre, y Maurice le dio una explicación un poco incómoda sobre cómo lo que deseaban ahora las niñas era casarse.

—¿Tú quieres que me case, papá?—preguntó Belle.

—Solo con el hombre que tú quieras, hija, aquél que te enamore como en tus libros.

Con el visto bueno de su padre, Belle rechazó a los otros dos muchachos que se le declararon en los siguientes días. Era delicada al hacerlo, diciéndoles que "no los merecía" o "yo jamás podré hacerte feliz, querido mío". Inteligente como sólo Belle podía serlo, aprendió que los hombres soportaban mejor el lisonjeo que la altanería, y esa era la mejor forma de rechazarlos.

Las demás mujeres llevaron al máximo su indignación, ¿cómo era posible que Belle se diera el lujo de rechazar a todos los hombres que le proponían matrimonio? Ella, que era la rara de la calle Avenir, la que más pretendientes tenía ¿los despechaba así, como si no tuviera corazón?

—Belle es una extraña—dijo la hija de los Adrien—¡Ya recibió tres propuestas de matrimonio! ¿es que espera ser una solterona?

—Por mí mejor—dijo Chat Feve—Si ella los despecha, tenemos mayores oportunidades ¿no crees?

—Tú sólo quieres casarte este año, así podrás presumir que fuiste la más joven ¡apenas tienes catorce!—le dijo Simone, la mayor, cuyos diecisiete años le pesaban.

—Quiero lo mejor para todas, hermana.

Las muchachas no comentaron nada a sus padres, pero en la casa de la señora Adrien una conversación parecida estaba tomando lugar.

—Es evidente que a la pobre de Belle le hace falta una madre—dijo la señora Fave—Sólo una madre puede asesorar a una hija en estas cosas. Si no tuviera tres hijas, yo misma la ayudaría.

—Yo tengo dos hijas, pero me pesaría adoptar de alguna forma a una tercera—replicó la señora Duboin—Me da pena ver tanta belleza desperdiciada, pero no podemos hacer nada.

—Además, que Belle rechace a tantos muchachos nos conviene para casar a nuestras hijas—dijo la señora Adrien.

—¡No digas esas cosas! No debemos mostrarnos celosas.

—No es celo, es simple amor de madre. Primero están mis hijas. Y debes reconocer que Belle es muy extraña, no creo que pueda hacer buena pareja con alguno de los muchachos del pueblo.

—Eso no lo sabemos. Pero hablando de rarezas, todas esas ideas insanas en la cabeza de la muchacha desaparecerán cuando tenga un hijo.—la voz de la señora Fave sonaba soñadora.

—Muy probablemente tengas razón—dijo la señora Adrien, arrepentida de su arrebato egoísta—Quizá una o dos pláticas con ella la puedan orientar, seguro rechaza a todos esos muchachos porque no sabe cómo elegir a un buen novio.

—Sí, debe ser eso, una plática con ella bastaría. Por más bueno que sea, el pobre Maurice no puede guiarla en estos aspectos.

—Que así sea entonces.—sentenció la señora Duboin.

Y las tres señoras invitaron a Belle a tomar el té dos días después, para su espanto la linda muchacha declaró que no pensaba en casarse, ni en tener hijos "Ya tendré mucho tiempo para eso" les dijo.

—¿es que no te da miedo ser una solterona de veinte años?—dijo la señora Adrien, horrorizada.

—A los veinte aún soy joven ¿no?—replicó Belle.

Nunca más hablaron a Belle de esos temas, después de todo, como atinadamente dijo la señora Adrien, si ella no se casaba más muchachos estaban disponibles para las damas solteras. Y Belle, la chica rara de la calle Avenir, era la menos indicada para contraer matrimonio en todo Villeneuve (según la opinión de dichas matronas).

 **-o-**

Amalia, la hija mayor de los señores Duboin, se casó a la edad de quince años, siendo el orgullo de sus padres; su ahora esposo era Jean, hijo del panadero y que seguía viéndose guapo a los veinte años. La pareja salió por la puerta de iglesia entre risas y la radiante novia lanzó el ramo a una turba de muchachas en apariencia felices, pero que por dentro ardían de celos.

Casarse era el mayor logro de todas las mujeres en Villeneuve, por eso todas las chicas casaderas usaron los mejores vestidos en aquella ceremonia, querían que los hombres solteros las miraran a cualquier precio. Belle también fue a la boda con su padre, llevando un sencillo vestido rosado y el cabello recogido, a diferencia de las otras chicas no intentaba llamar la atención, pero era tanta su belleza, ahora que tenía diecisiete años, que todos volteaban a verla embelesados.

Las muchachas reían estruendosamente para llamar la atención de los hombres, pero todos veían a Belle, quien sonreía modesta y le daba la mano a su padre ayudándolo a caminar en los escalones empinados. Su delicada figura, sus ojos grandes, su piel perfecta, su cabello brillante…¡era tan hermosa! Todos los chicos hacían apuestas para conquistarla, todos menos uno: Gastón.

Había crecido en el pueblo, pero se enlistó a los quince años en el ejército y acababa de regresar tras cinco años de servicio, y no se parecía en nada al muchacho delgado y terco que se había ido: era alto, de espalda ancha, varonil barbilla, mirada segura y porte señorial. Todas las chicas suspiraban por él, pero Gastón sólo tenía ojos para una chica desde que llegó: Belle.

Cuando se fue al ejército, Belle tenía sólo doce años, y aunque era una niña mona, no podía compararse a la preciosa figura que tenía enfrente. Como Gastón tampoco era ciego, sabía que en el espejo su reflejo era muy atractivo, y sólo una mujer parecía combinar con esa belleza: Belle.

Pasó frente a las muchachas Fave y la chica Adrien sin percatarse de su presencia y preguntó a Maurice cómo estaba, siendo una excusa para poder hablar con Belle. Las otras chicas solteras lo notaron y sus celos aumentaron ¡Belle era una chica extraña! ¿por qué ella tenía a los hombres, y ellas no?

La señora Adrien miró de reojo a la señora Fave frunciendo el ceño con indignación. Jean, el mejor partido hasta ese día, ya se había casado; Gastón siendo un apuesto soldado de carrera militar se había consagrado como el soltero más cotizado del pueblo. Y de todas las bellas damas solteras, estaba cortejando a Belle ¡a Belle, la chica rara de la calle Avenir!

Desde ese día, fue común ver a Gastón interceptando a Belle cuando salía por el pueblo, o llevándole flores al umbral de su casa, o ayudando a Maurice en sus quehaceres para quedar bien con él. Como Belle nunca daba señales de aceptarlo, las muchachas desfilaban frente a él lisonjeándole.

—Belle no aprecia tus virtudes—decía Simone—Pero yo sí, cariño.

—Un cazador no se hace grande por atrapar conejillos—respondía él, con tono coqueto pero reafirmando el insulto—sino atrapando un bravo y difícil oso.

Las muchachas se hacían las desentendidas. Dos meses después del regreso de Gastón, tuvo que irse al cuartel por un llamado de su general, pero antes de irse le llevó flores a Belle y le prometió que regresaría por ella, para desánimo de todas las demás mujeres.

 **-o-**

Gastón tardó un año en regresar, ascendido como capitán y con su fiel lacayo LeFou sirviéndole aún de escudero. A su regreso, reiteró su deseo de casarse con Belle, pero la cosa más rara ocurrió en el pueblo: Maurice y Belle desaparecieron.

Sí, ella era conocida por ser la chica rara de Avenir, pero eso no significaba que se desvanecerían simplemente. Para empeorar las cosas, Maurice regresó, diciendo que Belle había sido capturada por una bestia del bosque. Como buen capitán Gastón se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero regreso diciendo que Maurice se perdió en un delirio de loquera. Todos se afligieron, porque nadie le deseaba un final tan trágico al buen señor ni a su bella hija.

Y así como se afligieron se confundieron, porque Maurice regresó diciendo que Gastón intentó matarlo en el bosque. Lo que siguió después fue extraño: Belle regresando por su padre, una horda furiosa marchando al castillo encantado, una pelea contra objetos animados…

Nadie recordaría nunca con claridad los eventos de ese día, excepto que a la mañana siguiente despertaron sabiendo que, por obra de Gastón, atacaron el castillo del príncipe de Anjou.

 **-o-**

Esa mañana, todos en Villeneuve parecían guardar silencio, había pasado una semana desde que atacaron el palacio del príncipe, Gastón no había regresado de ese altercado, ni tampoco Belle o Maurice. Nadie tenía el valor de regresar al bosque, pero las preguntas abundaban en los ojos de cada habitante: ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué no recordaban casi nada? ¿cómo Gastón los convenció de atacar el palacio del príncipe? ¿Por qué el príncipe no había tomado aún represalias contra ellos? ¿dónde estaban Gastón, LeFou, Belle y Maurice?

A mediodía todos salieron cuando se escucharon los cascos de un caballo, bajando por la calle Charmant se divisó la carroza real del príncipe. Cualquiera la hubiera reconocido, los ornamentos dorados y la pintura azul realzaban el sello del escudo de los Anjou, los gobernantes de toda la región en siglos. Cundió el pánico, porque todos sabían que el príncipe no tenía el carácter más amable de Francia, y ellos después de todo habían atacado –en un extraño arranque de locura que no recordaban– su palacio.

La carroza llegó a la plaza principal, de donde torció a la derecha subiendo por la calle Redevance hasta llegar a la calle Avenir. En el pueblo todos seguían lo más disimulados que podían a la carroza, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. El lacayo bajó desde el asiento delantero y abrió la portezuela, ayudando a bajar al príncipe.

No, ese no era el príncipe… ¡era Belle!

La indignación hizo que Simone contuviera un grito en su garganta, miró a sus hermanas con la rabia acumulada en sus ojos. Murmullos se dejaron escuchar por todos los recovecos del pueblo cuando Belle y Maurice bajaron de la carroza, agradeciendo al lacayo y entrando tranquilamente a su casa, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

En toda la tarde, ni Belle ni Maurice saldrían de su casa, y nadie tuvo el valor de acercarse a preguntar qué había pasado.

 **-o-**

Al día siguiente, la señora Fave y la señora Adrien reunieron el valor suficiente para encarar a Belle, y marchaban como dos soldados rumbo al campo de batalla por la calle Redevance, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la trompeta y los cascos de los caballos, la carroza del príncipe había regresado y ésta vez se detuvo en la plaza del pueblo.

—¡Su alteza real, el príncipe Adam de Anjou, señor de éstas tierras!—gritó el lacayo.

Tímidos e inseguros, la población se reunió alrededor de la carroza, Simone pudo ver que Belle y su padre salieron de la casa, bajando por la calle Jalousie para ver también. La puerta se abrió y el príncipe, con una espléndida chaqueta azul y un sombrero elegante con plumas rojas, hizo gala de su impresionante porte parándose frente a la fuente y saludando con un gesto de la mano a la multitud, que se inclinó de repente.

—Buenos días a todos—saludó—Quiero hablar con ustedes, sobre el ataque que aconteció en mi palacio algunos días atrás…

 _Oh no._ Se escuchó el gemido lleno de horror de la señora Dupont, pero todos la hicieron callar.

—Quiero que sepan que estoy enterado de que fue orquestado por un rufián, que temo no hemos aún localizado, y que nada tiene que ver con ustedes, mis leales ciudadanos—la dulzura de sus palabras aturdió a quienes recordaban a un príncipe malcriado—También quiero pedirles una disculpa, por todos mis años de aislamiento, he venido a invitarlos a un baile en mi palacio esta noche ¡todos serán bienvenidos!

La algarabía le ganó a la confusión, y de repente todos estaban preparándose para el baile. Pocos fueron los que notaron a Belle subirse a la carroza del príncipe, yéndose con él al castillo. Pero todos, sin excepción, se sorprendieron cuando llegaron al castillo por la tarde, y descubrieron que el príncipe Adam los recibió sujetando a Belle por el brazo.

Fue evidente, después de esa tarde (en la cual Adam y Belle bailaron juntos todas las piezas) que el príncipe estaba cortejando a la chica rara de la calle Avenir. Los celos y los comentarios soeces por parte de las solteronas no se hicieron esperar, pero por una extraña magia que nadie supo describir, la amargura se fue diluyendo, y al anochecer, cuando todos comían en el banquete, sólo se escuchaban risas de felicidad.

 **-o-**

La señora Fave insistió en confeccionar ella misma el velo de raso que Belle usaría en la boda, diciendo que consideraba a la mujer como su hija. Todos en el pueblo acudieron a la capilla, donde el padre Robert ofició la boda entre Adam de Anjou y Belle, hora de Anjou. Se hizo otra enorme fiesta en el palacio, donde todos comieron, bebieron y bailaron hasta el anochecer.

La vida transcurrió normal, otras chicas se casaron, tuvieron a sus hijos y los vieron crecer. En el pueblo se hizo fiesta cuando, dos años después, supieron que la princesa Belle esperaba a su primer hijo. El nacimiento de la princesa Fiore causo tanta alegría en Villeneuve, que las fiestas duraron una semana completa. Los príncipes presentaron a la niña apenas ésta tuvo la edad suficiente para caminar, y todos la adoraron, ¡era tan bella como sus padres!

Muy seguido Adam y Belle visitaban el pueblo, llevando a Fiore consigo. Fue común ver a los príncipes jugar con su niña en la plaza y comprando a los artesanos cualquier juguete que gustaba a la pequeña. Todos adoraban a Fiore, y sentían aprecio por los príncipes, que hacían fiestas y bailes, escuchaban sus quejas y no subían los impuestos.

Al pasar los años, los niños más pequeños peguntarían a sus padres porqué estaba abandonada la última casa de la calle Avenir. Ellos les contarían que mucho tiempo atrás vivió ahí un artista con su hija, la chica rara de Avenir, que causaba miedo a todos aquellos que la veían deambular entre las calles. Se hizo una historia famosa, con la cual las madres obligaban a sus hijos a portarse bien y a no alejarse de las calles principales. Para ese punto, ya todos habían olvidado que la chica rara de Avenir fue la princesa Belle.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? Ya tengo a medio escribir el capítulo dedicado a Fiore, pero acepto todas sus sugerencias para nuevas ideas c:

¡Gracias por leer!


	23. La madrina de Adam

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ya sé, ya sé que me tardé DEMASIADO... y pues no, no tengo excusas. Solamente que no tenía ideas, o tiempo, o inspiración, o todas las anteriores. No quiero aburrirles dándoles mis excusas, así que me iré directo a la historia. Este one-shot lo tenía en borrador y así lo mantuve por meses hasta que lo pude desarrollar como dios manda, lo corregí un par de veces y como no me terminaba de gustar pues no lo publicaba, hasta que ya lo sentí un poco mejor. Tengo otro casi terminado, y espero poder escribir un tercero.

 _Reviews:_

 **miperrapecas, Bra Multiverse, Karollpz, Bella Disney, Dama Felina, Reny, Forever MK NH** , GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSAS PALABRAS. No les dejo mensajes personales por dos cosas: 1.-me da pena después de todo el tiempo y 2.-como ha pasado tiempo, cualquier respuesta que les de me parece innecesaria:c pero **AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO** que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerme y de comentarme, espero aun recuerden este fic jeje

ahora si ¡a leer!

* * *

 **La madrina de Adam**

Lady Adrienne, la estirada y remilgosa duquesa de Normandía, había regresado a Francia por primera vez en ocho años. Tiempo atrás había partido a las islas italianas, donde el clima era más favorable, para mejorar un poco su salud. Era una anciana de 70 años recién cumplidos, con el ceño eternamente fruncido, labios delgados y duros, y mirada desafiante. Llegó a Francia con un solo propósito: visitar a su ahijado, el príncipe Adam de Anjou.

Adrienne era la madre del también molesto duque de Normandía, Pierre Briand. En sus visitas a la corte, Adam había tenido que distanciarse de Pierre, pues intervenía de tal modo en su vida que le parecía insoportable. El soplón fue con el chisme a su madre, la duquesa Adrienne en teoría había ido a morir a las islas italianas que tanto amaba, pero ante las noticias de su hijo, empacó la mayor parte de sus cosas y regresó a Francia tan rápido como pudo.

Como buena dama de sociedad, anunció su visita con una semana de anticipación, siete días en que la señora Potts, Lumiére y Ding-Dong estuvieron como locos limpiando cada habitación del castillo, preparando la habitación de la duquesa, llenando las despensas con las comidas más italianas posibles y escondiendo cualquier vestigio de "ordinariez" que la duquesa pudiera reprochar.

A pesar del disgusto, Adam y Belle eran parte del ajetreo, llevaban siete años casados y era la primera vez que Belle conocería a Adrienne. Como madrina de Adam, Lady Adrienne tenía un deber moral muy fuerte hacia él, al menos en la tradición cristiana, y por eso todos estaban deseosos de que la visita saliera bien. Lo que menos querían eran ganarse más enemigos en la corte, ya había muchas personas con las que Belle no simpatizaba en París.

Los siete días de viaje por tierra, sentada en una carroza que se tambaleaba mientras más se adentraba al reino, fueron una tortura. No había hora en que Lady Adrienne no se quejara por algo, su dama de compañía, Marcela Batiri, adolecía con ella al tener que escuchar sus reclamos. A pesar de eso, el cortejo se hizo paso de manera constante y cuando llegaron a Villeneuve Marcela quiso gritar de emoción, sabiendo que les quedaba muy poco tramo.

Vieron a través de la ventana Villeneuve, los habitantes de la villa miraron sin disimulo la hermosa carroza azul celeste resguardara por un pequeño pelotón de cincuenta hombres. No se adentraron a la villa, mantuvieron el paso por la carretera lateral hacia el bosque, dejando atrás murmullos y chismes.

—No soporto a la gente de pueblos—dijo Lady Adrienne—Siempre critican todo lo que ven y nadie sabe guardar un secreto. Es deshonroso.

Marcela rodó los ojos, preguntándose si la vieja señora no se había mordido la lengua al hablar.

—Tiene usted razón—respondió, viendo aún por la ventana.

—No te asomes mucho o te llenaras el rostro de tierra, y no permitiré que conozcas a mi ahijado empolvada.

—Sí, señora.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué Adam no siguió mi consejo de mudarse a la capital a la muerte de su padre.—continuó parloteando—Entiendo que se quedara con su padre en el campo, cuidando de él cuando su salud empeoró, pero ahora que es joven y sano su lugar debería estar en la corte, con los suyos.

—Ya podrá reprenderlo en persona, señora.

—Y también me urge conocer a esa buscona pueblerina que se desposó con él ¡bien hizo aquél ingrato en casarse sin testigos y sin permiso de los suyos! Aunque yo no sea pariente suyo de sangre, juré ante Dios protegerlo como su madrina ¿así es como me respeta? Juraría haberle enseñado mejores modales.

—Guarde un poco de aliento para decírselo en persona, señora.

—Créeme, tengo mucho aliento aún aquí en mis viejos pulmones.

Marcela no respondió más, maravillándose por la oblicua luz solar que iluminaba a través de las copas de los árboles. Eso, combinado con el sonido de los cantos de los pájaros, creaba una atmósfera de cuentos de hadas. Entendía por qué el príncipe no quería irse de ese bosque, y también comprendía porqué la vieja señora lo odiaba tanto.

Lady Adrienne era anciana y amargada, por lo tanto, todo aquello que tuviera la menor pizca de alegría le causaba total repulsión. Sólo las islas italianas, con su belleza natural y enorme acervo cultural, representaban alegría para ella, las islas fueron su hogar en la infancia y era lo único bueno en su larga vida, al menos según la vieja noble.

Odiaba Francia, donde tuvo que vivir con su esposo y darle hijos, odiaba París donde debió soportar la hipocresía de nobles que llevaban muertos muchos años, odiaba los bosques que estaban llenos de insectos y animales salvajes, odiaba los pueblos carentes de refinamiento y buenas costumbres, odiaba el aire fresco que llegaba de los Alpes –estaban en el sur de Francia– y que le provocaba tos. Casi odiaba todo, excepto el mar italiano y las responsabilidades bien atendidas.

Marcela no era así, era una joven veinteañera, procedente de una familia noble menor, que fue ofrecida por sus padres como dama de compañía a fin de que aprendiera de Lady Adrienne sobre refinamiento y encontrara así buen marido. Era una mujer muy hermosa, de perfil mediterráneo –nariz recta, barbilla puntiaguda, cejas pobladas oscuras y cabello rubio rizado– voz sabe y ademanes delicados. Era ese su primer viaje lejos de Italia y estaba encantada con todo lo que había visto, aunque fuera sólo a través de la ventana de la carroza.

El enorme y hermoso palacio se mostró ante ellas, las rejas se abrieron al sonido de una sola trompeta y un ejército de sirvientes salió a atenderlos. En un parpadeo sus baúles habían sido descargados, los caballos llevados a reposar y los guardias dirigidos a los aposentos que usarían para limpiarse y dormir un poco.

Un hombre alto y delgado, de mirada pícara –al mejor estilo francés– abrió la portezuela y ayudó a las dos mujeres a bajar. No se presentó, como correspondía de un buen lacayo, lo cual agradó inmediatamente a Lady Adrienne. Hizo un simple gesto de gratitud por la ayuda y se apoyó en el bastón, ayudándose a caminar por los escalones hacia la puerta principal.

En la puerta estaba Adam, sujetando a Belle por el brazo y con Ding-Dong al lado, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Bienvenida madrina—dijo—¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

—Largo y tedioso—refunfuñó—Párate bien, que quiero verte.

Se colocó unas gafas pequeñas y escudriñó el rostro de Adam sin disimulo.

—Has ganado peso y tienes ojeras ¿qué, te desvelas comiendo pasteles?

—También me da gusto verte, madrina.

—Y ésta debe ser tu esposa—sus ojos vidriosos por la edad miraron a Belle de pies a cabeza—Al menos no mentiste al decir que era bella.

Belle compuso una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, Lady Adrienne ¿gusta tomar una taza de té, o prefiere que se la mande a su habitación para que descanse?

—Acento campirano, pero palabras bonitas, parece que alguien ha hecho su tarea—replicó—Lleva el té a mi habitación y condúceme, no conozco este castillo.

—Claro.

Apenas Lady Adrienne entró al palacio y les dio la espalda, Belle le dedicó una mirada asesina a Adam, él suspiró y entornó los ojos, haciéndole saber que tampoco estaba contento.

Marcela aprovechó que los príncipes estaban muy ocupados escoltando a Lady Adrienne para dar una vuelta por el corredor tranquila. Las voces se fueron diluyendo con la distancia, al final, quedó silencio, el primer silencio real que Marcela percibía en todo ese viaje y que le permitió disfrutar de los hermoso ornamentos y acabados rococó del palacio.

Arriba, en el ala este, Belle y Adam contenían el aliento mientras Lady Adrienne continuaba con su interminable discurso de quejas.

—¡Cómo me han hecho caminar! ¿acaso quieren darme un ataque al corazón? Si quieren matarme van por muy buen camino, muchachos. Espero que el comedor esté cerca de aquí.

—Sí lo está, madrina.

—Menos mal, ahora ¿mi cuarto tiene unos aposentos anexados para mi doncella, verdad?

—¿Qué doncella, Lady Adrienne?

—Naturalmente, la muchacha que viene conmigo ¿acaso estás ciega con esos lindos ojos?

—Pero…

Voltearon, no vieron a nadie, Lady Adrienne se enfadó aún más.

—¡La han dejado en el recibidor! Que malos anfitriones son ¿cómo pueden permitirse estos errores en el palacio de un príncipe?

—Perdona madrina, es que no me la presentaste.

—¿Ahora quieres que sea mi culpa? Buen trabajo me estás dando en mantener la compostura Adam de Anjou, no puedo creer esos modales ¡con lo refinada que era tu madre! ¿olvidaste ya sus buenas costumbres?

Belle notó la mueca en el rostro de su esposo, a punto de colapsar, así que colocó una mano sobre su hombro y tomó la palabra.

—Lamento el infortunado error, Lady Adrienne, personalmente iré por tu doncella y…

—¡Claro que lo debes lamentar! La princesa y señora de este castillo eres tú, ¿no sabes que son las mujeres las encargadas directas de la hospitalidad? Tengo entendido que, aún en los pueblos, esa costumbre se respeta ¿no?

—Sí, por eso arreglaré este infortunado error. Si me disculpan…

Le sonrió a Adam y caminó por el pasillo con rapidez.

—¡Las princesas no corren, muchacha!—gritó Lady Adrienne.

Belle se detuvo y renovó un andar ligero, como el que usaba en la corte, aún así la vieja señora hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pensaste poco al casarte con ella—dijo—Es hermosa, claro, pero tan poco educada ¿no has tenido la prudencia de contratarle un instructor, al menos para evitarle penas en la corte?

—Belle es muy refinada, madrina, pero está algo nerviosa por sus comentarios.

—Por favor, no quieras echarme a mí la culpa. La reina madre Amélie es más severa que yo.

—Ella murió antes de conocer a Belle, madrina.

—¿No llevas ya siete años de casado?

—Sí, y la reina madre ocho años de muerta, madrina.

—Bah, a mi edad siete y ocho años no se diferencian mucho. Y bueno ¿qué esperas? ¿dónde está mi habitación? Ya que esa monada de esposa tuya no pudo llevarme a mi cuarto, espero que tú puedas conducirme ¿o es que ya no se respeta esa tradición aquí tampoco?

"Dios mío, espero que eso expíe muchos de mis pecados" pensó Adam.

En las escaleras, Belle murmuraba en voz baja, de buena gana ya le habría dicho un par de cosas a esa señora ¡qué insoportable! Al menos Lady Adrienne se quedaría sólo cinco días con ellos, pero estaba segura que serían horas tortuosas. No había nadie en el recibidor y todos los criados ya se habían escondido "Benditos ellos que pueden" pensó. Dio una vuelta, sin ver a nadie, pero notó la puerta del salón abierta.

Frente a los espléndidos ventanales estaba una muchacha rubia, bien vestida y con flores en su sombrero, supuso que esa era la dama de compañía que tantos regaños le valió. Respiró hondo, esa chica no tenía la culpa de nada, caminó hasta ella esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

 _—Bonjour_ —saludó.

La muchacha volteó y al verla hizo una ligera inclinación.

—Alteza—dijo—Disculpe si me alejé del cortejo, estaba contemplando el palacio.

—Al contrario, discúlpeme a mí por no detectar su ausencia a tiempo. Venga conmigo, la llevaré a su cuarto a que descanse, si gusta más tarde puedo darle un recorrido por todo el palacio.

Marcela asintió y caminó dos pasos atrás de Belle, como dictaba el protocolo, eso hizo a Belle sentirse algo nerviosa, pero no comentó nada, temerosa de cometer algún error más esa tarde. Marcela pudo verla muy bien a esta distancia, ciertamente la esposa de Adam era muy hermosa, aún más que ella. Eso no le gustaría nada a Lady Adrienne.

Llegaron pronto al ala este, Belle le mostró su habitación y, diciendo que el servicio de té llegaría pronto, se despidió. Lady Adrienne estaba en el cuarto continuo y ambas recámaras se conectaban por una puerta, una vez sola, Marcela entró a la recámara de su señora y la encontró sentada, con una taza de té en las manos, bebiendo y frunciendo mucho el ceño.

—¿Dónde te metiste, muchacha?

—Perdona señora, me distraje con el brillo de la fachada y los perdí de vista.

—Ya qué, sírvete el té.

Así lo hizo y se sentó frente a ella.

—La princesa Belle es muy hermosa, señora.

—Sí, mucho más de lo que yo creí—refunfuñó la señora—Pero aún así, el plan sigue en pie.

—¿Señora?

—No te hagas la tonta, sabes bien a lo que venimos.

—Sí.

—Bien, arréglate en la cena y muéstrate lo más encantadora posible. Haré todo en mis manos para que esa princesa de pueblo pierda los estribos. Créeme, es lo mejor, querida, esa niña no es de nuestra sociedad.

—Sí, señora.

Terminó su té y se fue a su alcoba, mientras Lady Adrienne repasaba el plan en su mente, tendría que ser aún más astuta de lo que tenía planeado originalmente.

 **o0o**

Belle estaba recostada en un diván, la señora Potts le servía té mientras Plumette ponía paños mojados en su frente, al otro lado de la habitación, Adam estaba reclinado en un sofá con Lumiére abanicando hacia su persona. Faltaba una hora para la cena, pero sentían que faltaba una hora para su juicio final.

—Se pone peor con los años—dijo la señora Potts, dándole el té a Belle—Que espantoso genio.

—Aún así es nuestra invitada.

—Corderito, usted no piense más en eso, relájese y tome de mi té especial. Le ayudará en la cena.

—Gracias.

—No se preocupen, organicé una cena maravillosa. Conozco bien a esa arpía y sé manejarla en las comidas.

—No recuerdo que tuviera ese vocabulario, señora—dijo Adam en tono jocoso.

—Mire nada más cómo los tiene, y cómo tiene a la pobre Belle—pasó una mano por su frente en tono afectuoso—Prepárese para mi contrataque, señor.

—Haz todo lo que consideres necesario.

—Gracias, amo. Vámonos muchachos, debemos terminar de poner el comedor, y darle tiempo a los buenos príncipes de descansar.

No del todo contentos, se marcharon dejando a Adam y Belle solos. No hablaron nada en veinte minutos, y cuando lo hicieron, sus voces sonaban apagadas y cansadas.

—Serán días largos, amor.

—Lo sé, _mon amour_ —Adam se acercó a ella y le besó con cariño la frente—Pero vamos, si estamos juntos ¿qué podría salir mal?

Quizá _**todo.**_

La señora Potts y el cocinero se lucieron con la cena: ternera espléndidamente cocida en salsa, acompañada de raviolis bañados en queso fresco, tarta de huevo en especias y melón aderezado. Era una combinación exquisita de cocina francesa e italiana, que Lady Adrienne no pudo criticar y Marcela disfrutó en cada bocado. De postre, tartas de crema pastelera con fruta fresca y bizcocho cubierto de chocolate. La comida fue tan deliciosa que aminoró el mal humor de la anciana, pero al levantarse la mesa para servir el té de la sobremesa, empezó la letanía.

" _El comedor está oscuro, deberías poner más candelabros o trasladarlo a una habitación con más ventanas"_

" _Las alfombras persas están pasadas de moda ¿no has pensado en comprar una magnífica alfombra italiana?"_

" _Debes renovar este palacio, la fachada es clásica pero el interior no tiene porqué ser tan antiguado ¡todo se llena tan rápido de polvo!"_

" _Muchachita, aunque aprecio tu esfuerzo, nunca debes apurar a los invitados en la sobremesa. Debes ser exquisitamente sutil a la hora de sugerir el final de la velada. Adam, has hecho muy mal al no instruirla"_

" _¿No es encantadora mi doncella Marcela? Aprendió el idioma en sólo un año, y lo habla sin acento. Como fueron tan descorteces con ella hace unas horas, espero que hayan planeado una forma de compensárselo mañana"_

Para cuando llegaron a su alcoba estaban tan cansados que sólo pudieron tumbarse en la cama, apagar las pocas linternas y suspirar. Murmuraron unos "buenas noches" quedos antes de caer dormidos. Soportar a una persona tan negativa desgastaba aún más que el trabajo físico.

Al día siguiente, las cosas no mejoraron mucho. Lady Adrienne insistió en que Belle la llevara a los jardines antes de la hora de comer.

—Lady Adrienne, lo lamento, pero le había prometido a la señorita Marcela que le daría un recorrido por el palacio—dijo Belle, queriendo librarse de esa tarea.

—Adam puede hacerlo, conoce el palacio mejor que tú—replicó—Vamos, llévame al jardín ¿o le negarás tu compañía a una huésped?

Sin argumento contra eso, Belle acompañó a Lady Adrienne, con sus pesados pasos más cortos a propósito para demorarse en llegar al jardín, comentando cada cosa que no le gustaba de cada metro que avanzaba. Belle consiguió hacer oídos sordos a muchas de sus quejas, pero no a todas, y las que le atacaban directamente aún dolían.

Mientras, Adam le daba un recorrido a Marcela, era una compañía muy agradable y aunque hablaba poco, pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba maravillada por las colecciones que su familia había comprado a través de los años. Se reunieron con Belle y la anciana señora en el comedor a mediodía, Belle estaba tan fastidiada, que Adam se inventó una visita del Jefe de la Aldea para que Belle la "atendiera" retirándose al despacho un par de horas.

Aún así, Belle debió atender la merienda y la cena, que no fueron tampoco muy agradables. Lady Adrienne estaba llevando a todos a un límite y Adam sospechaba las razones. Cuando la mesa se levantó y los sirvientes llegaron con las linternas para guiarlos a sus recámaras, Adam pidió una palabra a solas con su madrina, Belle se fue con Lumiére contenta hacia su cuarto deseando un poco de silencio, pero Marcela esbozó una expresión de inquietud mientras era escoltada hacia su cuarto.

A solas, Adam y Lady Adrienne se miraron fijamente un buen rato.

—Madrina ¿qué pretende?—dijo con voz contenida—Está siendo muy grosera con Belle.

—Yo no pretendo nada, Adam.

—Bien que la conozco ¿por qué no es directa conmigo?

—Evidentemente tus modales se han comprometido al estar con esa pueblerina—exclamó—¡Y no te ofendas ni te hagas el digno, Adam de Anjou! Podrás haberle puesto una corona pero esa mujer es tan ordinaria como…

—No toleraré que hables así de mi esposa, madrina.

—Estoy pasmada, Adam, que hayas tirado por la borda tu magnífico linaje al casarte con esa mujer ¿es que tu padre no te enseñó bien?—sollozó dramáticamente—Pensaste como hombre, no como príncipe, ahora toda Francia sufre las consecuencias

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el tonto. Mi hijo Pierre me ha escrito bien a detalle cómo te has alejado de tus buenos amigos y has desoído sus bienintencionados consejos. Es obra de esa mujer. Te aleja de lo bueno para convertirte en ella ¡y no dejaré que el linaje Anjou muera por esa campesina!

—Veo que no respetarás mi casa ni a mi esposa, siendo así, no podré mantenerte bajo mi techo más tiempo.

—¿Realmente te atreves a correrme de aquí, Adam?

—Has sido tan grosera con…

—¡Y lo seré más! ella es una campesina ¿cómo esperas que la trate de otra forma?

—¡Es mi esposa!

—No por mucho tiempo.

Eso dejó helado a Adam.

—¿Cómo?

—No sólo vine a hacerte entrar en razón y recobrar el buen camino, también vine aquí con la solución—sentencio tajante—Tu esposa carece de noble linaje y nadie en París le tiene en mucha estima, que yo sepa. Puedes perfectamente mandarla a un pueblo, el que ella quiera, dale una renta considerable y listo, todos la darán por muerta ¿a quién puede interesarle esa mujer? Y en su lugar, te desposarás con Marcela. Es educada, bella y de buena familia, reforzarás los lazos de la Corona Francesa con Italia y así todos estaremos satisfechos y aliviados. El linaje Anjou estará a salvo.

Adam estaba pasmado, no pronunció palabra alguna, pero su expresión era de auténtico horror. Ya sabía que su madrina era una elitista consagrada, pero eso era demasiado.

—Mañana mismo te irás de aquí—dijo Adam—¿Cómo puedes pretender mandar sobre mi vida de esa forma? Y nunca perdonaré que hayas insultado de esa forma a mi esposa ¿lo oyes? ¡Mi esposa!

—Ya veo que no entiendes de razones. Bien, el tiempo me dará la razón.

Muy dignamente ella se fue a su alcoba, cuando Adam llegó a su cuarto –después de un largo paseo para calmarse– encontró a Belle ya dormida. Mejor así, no quería decirle nada de esa conversación.

 **o0o**

Belle se despertó más descansada y de mejor humor, a su lado, Adam seguía durmiendo. Se deslizó de la cama y se vistió rápido, daría un vistazo a la biblioteca antes del desayuno, eso siempre la animaba. Pero al caminar por el corredor y asomarse por la ventana, vio a una carroza muy familiar entrar por la reja principal "Oh no" inmediatamente corrió hacia el recibidor, donde ya estaba una angustiada señora Potts.

La puerta de la carroza se abrió y Maurice bajó con rostro algo preocupado, a su lado, Fiore seguía parloteando sin percatarse de la tensión entre los adultos. La niña corrió hacia su madre abrazándola y murmurando palabras afectuosas, Belle se inclinó hacia su hija y besó los cabellos de la niña.

—Hola, mi amor, también te extrañé—le dijo—Pero pensé que estarías con el abuelo hasta la otra semana.

—Abuelo dijo que debíamos regresar, _mère_. Y que la señora Potts nos daría muchos dulces ¿es eso cierto?

—Claro que la señora Potts les dará dulces—intervino al señora con una enorme sonrisa—Pequeña niña ¡pero si pareces más alta! ¿cómo es posible si sólo te has ido cuatro días?

—Es que el abuelo me deja correr en el pueblo.

—¿Ah sí?

Belle ya no pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación, porque Colette –la niñera e institutriz– se estaba bajando de la carroza con un niño medio dormido en sus brazos. Era un pequeño de dos años, casi un bebé, que Belle tomó en sus brazos y al cual meció amorosamente.

—Adrién, _mon amour_ ¿estabas durmiendo, cariño?—el bebé parpadeó despacio—Cierra los ojos, sigue durmiendo.

—Alteza—saludó Colette—Disculpe que hayamos regresado tan pronto. El primogénito de los Dupoin enfermó de sarampión y no podía dejar a los niños cerca de un posible cuadro de infección.

—Hiciste bien, por favor dile al doctor que vaya al pueblo y atienda a todos los enfermos. Pagaremos sus honorarios.

—Sí, alteza.

Colette se fue, Maurice se acercó a su hija.

—¿Ya fue esa estirada señora?

—No papá, y es peor de lo que esperaba.

—Eso no puede ser bueno.

—Lo mejor será que te lleves a los niños al ala oeste y te quedes con ellos. Realmente, no quiero que se encuentren con…

— _Mère_ —llamó Fiore—¿Quién es ella?

Al voltear, Belle vio a Marcela de pie en la entrada, que tenía los ojos cuadrados ante la visión familiar. Adrien se reacomodó en los brazos de su madre, durmiendo otra vez, impidiendo a Belle moverse rápido para llevarse a sus hijos de ahí. Intuyendo un mal desenlace, Fiore se aferró a las faldas de su madre, y la señora Potts pensaba rápido cuál era la mejor forma de alejarse de ahí.

— _Hai una famiglia.—_ dijo Marcela, demasiado sorprendida como para recordar su francés— _Un figlio e una figlia._

— _Mère_ —Fiore miró con desconfianza a Marcela, mientras ella caminaba hacia los niños mirándolos embelesada.

—Tranquila, _mon amoure_ , es una huésped.

 _—Tu sei l'amore di tua madre, belle ragazza._

Marcela sonreía radiante como el sol, tanto, que Belle se relajó. Nadie que admira tanto a un niño puede ser malo, además, Marcela no había sido nunca descortés con ella. Al sentir la tranquilidad de su madre, Fiore se relajó un poco, y saludó a Marcela.

 _—Che bello!—_ dijo—Tú hija es hermosa.

 _—Merci._

—Y ese niño tan apuesto y precioso sigue durmiendo la siesta—susurró para no despertar a Adrién—Encantadora familia.

Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada cómplice, que reveló auténtico espanto cuando escucharon la voz de Lady Adrienne acercarse. Era muy tarde, la señora estaba llegando a la puerta, Adam escoltándola de mala gana, una mueca de horror figuró en el rostro del príncipe al ver a sus hijos ahí.

Originalmente habían planeado mandar a los niños al pueblo con Maurice, a que se divirtieran allá, lejos de las actitudes negativas que, estaban seguros, tendría Lady Adrienne. Sus hijos no tenían por qué ver ese desplante de arrogancia. Tampoco querían que la anciana conociera a los niños, no creían que pudiera aportar nada bueno a su vida. Pero ahí estaba, en la entrada, observándolos descaradamente.

—Tuviste hijos—dijo en voz baja, sólo para que Adam oyera—Con esta pueblerina ¿cómo pudiste ser tan insensato? Ahora… —no habló más, porque seguía pensando.

Lady Adrienne se quedó de piedra viendo el cuadro frente a ella. Al lado de la carroza estaban Maurice y Colette, pero no les prestó mucha atención. Belle tenía en brazos a Adrien, aún dormido, pero su relajada faz demostraba las facciones preciosas de un niño que sería un joven guapo. Medio escondida entre sus faldas, estaba Fiore, que deseaba correr hacia su padre pero sentía al mismo tiempo algo de miedo por esa anciana jorobada y de mirada severa que estaba a su lado.

Su mirada se detuvo especialmente en Fiore ¡qué niña tan encantadora! No debía pasar los seis años, lo supo por su altura. Tenía el cabello rizado y rubio que todas las princesitas deben tener, y los ojos azules que sólo las buenas familias poseen. El rostro era idéntico al de su madre, exquisito y precioso, de mirada penetrante. Iba vestida con un hermoso vestido azul, de falda ancha y corta que le permitía moverse, los zapatos de charol más adorables y unos listones entre los rizos que combinaban con su cinturón. Fiore era hermosa de pies a cabeza.

Por primera vez en todo ese viaje, Lady Adrienne sonrió.

—¡Qué niña más hermosa!—dijo, inclinándose hacia Fiore con torpeza por la edad—Ven, ven encanto con tu vieja tía Adrienne ¿cómo te llamas?

Belle instó a su hija a que obedeciera, mirando a Adam para que estuviera atento. Fiore subió los escalones despacio.

 _—Je m'apelle Fiore de Anjou_ , señora—hizo una graciosa reverencia y Adrienne rio.

¡La anciana rio!

—¡Una hermosa florecilla, claro que sí! ¿y quién te puso ese nombre?

— _Ma mère,_ señora.

—Parece que tu madre sabe decidir cosas buenas—su tono combinaba reclamo con halago de la forma más rara posible—Supongo que una mujer que tiene hijos tan hermosos no puede ser tan mala ¿verdad?—susurró hacia Adam.

El príncipe realmente deseaba que la anciana fuera un hombre para echársele encima, pero debió contenerse por sus hijos.

—¿Y dónde estabas, Fiore?

—Con mi abuelo en el pueblo, señora.

—¿Cuidabas de tu hermoso hermanito?

—Sí—respondió orgullosa.

—Bien, niña hermosa. Ven, vamos a la cocina, quiero darte unos dulces.

—¿Los dulces de la señora Potts?

—Por supuesto hermosa.

Adam y Belle vieron a su hija escoltar a una Lady Adrienne sonriente y bromista, pensando que Fiore era demasiado encantadora, pues no había otra explicación posible a la forma en que la anciana amargada cayó rendida ante la infanta.

 **o0o**

Belle cargó a su hijo hasta la recámara del niño, Maurice y Colette la iban siguiendo, con delicadeza recostó al pequeño en su camita y le arropó mimosa, el infante se reacomodó en la cama, esbozando esa inocente sonrisa que tienen todas las criaturas cuando se saben amados y protegidos por sus padres. Belle tarareó con suavidad, para que su hijo durmiera a gusto, cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden salió de la recámara.

—Continúe con sus deberes señorita Colette—dijo en tono bajo—Papá ¿te quedarás en el palacio, verdad? No me gustaría que volvieras al pueblo si hay una infección.

—Sí, supongo que es lo más prudente. Pero me resguardaré ahí para no causarles infortunios con la duquesa.

—Tonterías papá, ésta es tu casa y lo sabes. De la duquesa nos ocupamos Adam y yo.

Si Maurice iba a decir algo más, Belle no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo porque se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina, estaba preocupada pensando que su primogénita estaría a solas con la anciana señora. Pero al llegar, se relajó un poco, Adam estaba ahí y también la señora Potts. Apenas entró, el rostro de Belle mostró una singular mueca de asombro con escepticismo, una expresión que Potts y Adam también tenían.

Lady Adrienne estaba sentada en una silla normal, con la pequeña en su regazo, le contaba un cuento sobre un hada que concedía deseos en el bosque mientras le daba dulces de una charola. Fiore comía los chocolates con gusto, escuchando atenta y asombrada, mientras la anciana hacia mímica para enfatizar los puntos de la historia. Era un cuento encantador, donde el hada descubría que la verdadera magia no estaba en conceder deseos, sino en el amor de la familia y amigos.

—¡Me gustó!—dijo Fiore.

—Esa historia me la contaba mi padre cuando era una niña.—dijo Lady Adrienne—Cuando terminaba de contarme la historia, me asomaba por la ventana y veía a las lejanas montañas y pensaba que ahí vivían las hadas.

La voz de Lady Adrienne se volvió de repente melancólica, pero Fiore no lo notó, sólo los demás presentes.

—Tu papá conocía historias muy bonitas—dijo Fiore en tono inocente.

—Claro que sí, él era un comerciante italiano ¿sabías? Los mejores comerciantes que existen en el mundo. Viajó a Oriente y a Occidente y escuchó y vio las mejores historias de todos los rincones del mundo—conforme hablaba de su padre, la voz se le iba haciendo más dulce—Era un buen hombre.

"Y un buen padre" no lo dijo, pero las palabras flotaron en el aire. Fue entonces cuando Adam recordó, como una imagen vieja y desgastada, que su padre constantemente vociferaba contra Lady Adrienne, que era hija de un comerciante vulgar, un "nuevo rico" y de una noble menor. Todo tuvo sentido.

Los "nuevos ricos" era el término despectivo con el cual la nobleza se burlaba de los burgueses, personas que se habían enriquecido en una generación gracias al comercio o a las novedosas fábricas. Por su nueva riqueza, los burgueses estudiaban y llevaban ropas finas y viajaban también, pero no poseían el abolengo que, para la nobleza, ocupaba la gente bien nacida. En realidad, lo que pasaba era que los nobles les tenían recelo y envidia, porque muchos de esos "nuevos ricos" eran bastante más acaudalados que algunos condes y duques.

Para que sus hijos no vivieran esas burlas, los burgueses solían buscarle matrimonios con nobles menores, muchos condes o lores estaban cerca de la bancarrota y ocupaban esposas con dotes generosas. Fue el caso de Lady Adrienne, que se casó con un duque cercano a la ruina porque su acaudalado padre pudo proveerla de una herencia muy jugosa.

Al hablar de su padre, Lady Adrienne recordó con claridad ese día, tantísimos años atrás, cuando subió al barco que la llevaría a Francia para casarse con el duque. Su esposo era una persona arrogante, que siempre la despreciaba por ser hija de un burgués –aunque le encantaba gastar su dinero– y muchísima gente de la Corte pensaba igual. Adrienne lloró días y noches mientras aprendía la exagerada etiqueta francesa, hasta convertirse en una noble distinguida y temida por las más jóvenes.

No se dio cuenta que se le fue la vida en eso. Su esposo no le permitió jamás volver a Italia con su familia y ella debió conformarse con las cartas que le mandaban su padre y hermanas, hasta que eventualmente ellas se casaron y él falleció –jamás pudo perdonarle a su marido que no le permitiera siquiera ir al funeral de su padre– la vida siguió pasando, ella continuó amargándose, hasta que enviudó y al fin fue libre.

Viuda y adinerada, pudo regresar a Italia a la antigua casa de su padre, a revivir sus días felices, pero esos años en Francia la habían marcado profundamente y los maltratos de su esposo terminaron de arrancarle la alegría que alguna vez tuvo.

Alegría que Fiore estaba regresándole, la niña le recordaba muchísimo a ella misma. Tan hermosa, pequeña, alegre y llena de vida, como ella fue alguna vez.

—Me gustaría conocer a su padre, _Madame_ —habló Fiore, con esa angelical voz inocente.

—Hubiera sido lindo, _chérie_ , pero mi padre murió hace tiempo—repuso Lady Adrienne con tono dulce—No me digas Madame, me hace sentir más vieja. Dime _Tante A._

—¡Bien, _Tante A_!

Adam estaba paralizado ¡Tante A! A él siempre lo obligó a llamarla _Madame_ o Madrina. Por su parte, Belle estaba aliviada de que su hija fuera bien tratada.

Sólo la señora Potts, con sus años de experiencia, pudo ver que aquella lejana y palpitante herida que Lady Adrienne llevaba años cargando estaba cicatrizando gracias a la princesita. Para festejarlo, empezó a preparar su mejor té.

Lady Adrienne le contó dos cuentos más a Fiore, antes de despedirla suavemente diciéndole que debía dormir la siesta. En realidad, Fiore ya no dormía la siesta, era una niña muy enérgica, pero la señora Potts igualmente se la llevó entre sonrisas a su alcoba para aprovechar ese tiempo y desempacar su pequeña maleta. A solas con los príncipes, la duquesa empezó a hablar.

—Tú hija es encantadora.—dijo, mirando fijamente a Belle—Tiene tu gracia y tu belleza… no lo había notado hasta ahora.

Adam estaba tenso, esperando el momento en que su madrina hiciera o dijera algo que arruinara el momento, Adrienne extendió la mano y Belle, recelosa, se la sujetó.

—Nadie quien tenga una hija así puede ser indigna. Belle de Anjou, espero que sigas acoplándote bien en ésta familia.

¡estaba dándole su bendición!

—Gracias, _madame_. Yo también espero que usted se acople a mi familia.

Lady Adrienne sonrió con un dejo de satisfacción, aquella respuesta pudo considerarse grosera, pero no lo tomó a mal. Belle le había respondido los insultos que ella le dirigió los dos días anteriores en un momento exacto con las palabras adecuadas; Belle era más inteligente de lo que había pensado.

—Bien dicho—sonó algo complacida—Adam, espero que puedas olvidar las duras palabras de una anciana aquejada por los años.

—No hay razón para que las palabras necias sean recordadas, madrina.

—Eso me complace enormemente.—se puso de pie con un movimiento rápido para su edad y se dirigió a la puerta.—Supongo que el desayuno tendrá retraso, avísenme cuando esté servida la mesa.

 **o0o**

Lady Adrienne se quedó tres días más, completando su visita originalmente planeada, en esos días no se despegó de los niños ni un instante. Como Adrien era todavía pequeño y tenía horario de comidas y siestas algo más estricto, era más frecuente verla contarle historias a Fiore en el jardín o enseñándole algunas palabras en italiano. Adam y Belle veían todo a esa distancia, los primeros días temiendo que pudiera decir algo que asustara los hijos, después, maravillados de que Adrienne se viera como una abuelita cariñosa, todo lo opuesto a la dura señora que ellos conocían.

Era evidente que adoraba a los niños y que buscaba hacerles reír. Marcela también gustaba de jugar con ellos, pero aprovechando que su estricta señora estaba más relajada, intentaba leer o pasar ratos libres tranquilos en otros pasillos del palacio. En uno de esos paseos se encontró con Maurice y la joven italiana encontró muy interesante el proceso de invención del viejo padre de Belle.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir, Lady Adrienne entregó obsequios a los niños: una preciosa muñeca para Fiore y la figura de un soldado de madera para Adrien. A Belle y Adam les entregó un cuaderno de memorias, para que lo llenaran con anécdotas familiares; les sonrió de manera genuina, agradeciéndoles su hospitalidad, y diciendo que les escribiría para regresar cuando su salud se lo permitiera.

Antes de que su barco zapara de regreso a Italia, hizo llegar una carta a su hijo Pierre, diciendo que aprobaba a la esposa de Adam y describiendo con bastante cariño a los hijos del príncipe. Cuando se supo de eso en París, aquellos nobles que no querían a Belle se llenaron de enfado, porque con la protección de Lady Adrienne, Belle y sus hijos se habían vuelto intocables.

Fue un detalle que no le importó a Belle, pero que relajó bastante Adam, mientras más aliados tuvieran en la corte era mejor. Aunque una cosa siguió dando vueltas en la cabeza del príncipe: nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin el carisma e inteligencia de su hijita, Fiore de Anjou.

* * *

 _Eso es todo por ahora... ¿y bien? ¿les gustó? ojalá que sí. El próximo se centra más en Fiore, pero ya lo verán ustedes, no les daré mas adelantos. Acepto todas sus sugerencias y espero haberles hecho pasar un agradable rato ¡saludos desde México! abrazos._


	24. Las flores de Fiore

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo se encuentran? pues me di una escapada de cinco minutos para poder subirles este capítulo, lo terminé de escribir hace poco pero he estado muy apretada de tiempo por el trabajo. Se centra totalmente en Fiore, la hija mayor de Adam y Belle; supongo que les gustará. Tengo un par de ideas más con los hijos de Belle y Adam, que espero poder escribir pronto.

 **NOTA.** -Recuerden que estas historias no están escritas en orden cronológico.

 **GRACIAS** a Jeinesz06 y Forever MK NH por sus comentarios. Lamento no respondérselos personalmente, pero ando apurada :c aún así, les agradezco infinitamente por sus palabras de ánimo y que sigan leyendo esta historia.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Las flores de Fiore**

Fiore había recibido rosas, literalmente, toda su vida. No había niña en Francia que estuviera más acostumbrada a las flores como muestra de afecto, y eso era gracias a su padre.

Todo comenzó una fría mañana de marzo, el príncipe Adam daba vueltas en el corredor con unos cuantos sirvientes cerca de él, llevaba casi siete horas así, inquieto y preocupado, sin que nadie consiguiera calmarlo. Y la verdad es que nadie había intentado calmarle seriamente, pues la sensación de expectación era general en el palacio. A unos pocos metros de distancia permanecía cerrada la puerta de los príncipes, y de vez en cuando, se escuchaban unos gemidos.

Finalmente, después de una espera tediosa y frustrante, se escuchó el agudo llanto de un bebé, y todos respiraron aliviados, liberando la preocupación que llevaban horas soportando. Adam fue el primero en entrar, abrió la puerta rápido, pero al caminar una especie de letargo se adueñó de él… llevaba nueve meses esperando ese momento, y ahora, le abrumaba la realidad que estaba viviendo.

La señora Potts tenía lágrimas en los ojos y un rostro que combinaba por igual alegría y cansancio, hablaba con el médico en voz baja, intentando no molestar, cosas que a Adam no le interesaban por el momento. Su mirada se posó en la cama, donde Belle estaba reposando, sosteniendo un bulto envuelto en sábanas calientes y arrullando con la voz más dulce de la que era capaz.

Adam miró esa imagen a detalle, cuidando de mantenerla muy bien en su mente. Belle estaba exhausta, podía notarse en las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la capa de sudor que cubría su piel, aún así, su sonrisa eclipsaba todo lo demás. Acunaba de forma totalmente natural a un bebé sonrosado que hacía graciosos ruiditos. Cuando lo vio, Belle le sonrió y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, un llanto provocado por la más absoluta felicidad.

—Mira… —dijo, su voz estaba ronca después de contener gritos y gemir durante horas—Es una niña.

Dijo eso último con un poco de miedo, Belle sabía que los hombres –y más los nobles– buscaban siempre tener hijos varones, idealmente como primogénitos, para garantizar el linaje de su familia y herencia. Por más que la amara, no estaba segura si Adam estaría satisfecho de que su primogénita fuera una niña.

Pero esos pensamientos estaban totalmente lejos de la mente de Adam, el príncipe miró a la bebé con un rostro que nadie pudo interpretar. En su interior, el príncipe estaba viviendo una metanoia; había creído que su amor hacia Belle era el más grande y el más puro, pero el intenso amor que sintió en un instante por esa bebé le hizo percatarse de que estuvo equivocado.

Extendió los brazos, pidiéndole a Belle cargar a la pequeña, Belle le tendió a la bebé sin dudarlo, con mucho cuidado Adam sujetó su cabecita y después el cuerpo, en una postura tierna y encantadora. El príncipe se había enamorado totalmente de su hija, y todos en la recámara se enternecieron ante esa bella escena.

—Es tan hermosa como tú—dijo Adam, inclinándose en la cama para estar a la altura de Belle—Gracias, _mon amour_.—besó su frente tiernamente, estrechando a la bebé en sus brazos.

—Todo está en orden, alteza—dijo el médico en tono alegre—La princesa y la bebé están en perfecta salud.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, encanto—agregó la señora Potts en voz baja, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Belle. Ella estaba agotada mental, física y emocionalmente, solo la presencia de la bebé la mantenía despierta.

—Espero que no te pongas celosa, amor mío—dijo Adam en tono alegre, viendo a su bebé—Pero ya no eres la única mujer en mi corazón.

Belle rio complacida, aliviada de que él estuviera tan contento con el nacimiento de la niña.

—Es demasiado hermosa como para que pueda estar celosa.

La bebé se removió un poco, y Belle pidió cargarla un momento, quería verla fijamente antes de reposar, Adam aprovechó ese momento para abrir su saco, de donde extrajo una preciosa rosa.

—Una flor para otra hermosa flor—dijo mientras usaba los pétalos de terciopelo para acariciar la manita de la bebé, la niñita reaccionó ante ese estímulo extendiendo sus dedos y cerrándolos después, acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de su madre.

—Fiore—concluyó Belle.

Esa fue la primera rosa que recibió Fiore, a escasos minutos de nacida, regalada por su padre, el hombre que la amaría eternamente.

.

.

Durante su primer mes de vida, Fiore fue atendida y cuidada con esmero, la mortalidad infantil tendía a ser alta incluso en la élite, y los príncipes rezaban día y noche para que su hijita conservara la salud con la que nació. En todos esos días, Adam colocaba una rosa roja al lado de la cuna, acostumbrando a la bebita al olor y a la textura de dicha flor.

La niña creció muy fuerte y sana, para alegría de los padres, y en el primer cumpleaños de la bebé Adam preparó un pequeño arreglo floral para ella, hecho casi todo en rosas. Aunque era muy pequeña, la bebita adoraba el aroma de las rosas y su textura suave aterciopelada, ambas sensaciones que desde sus primeros días relacionada de forma instintiva con el amor, la familia y el calor de hogar, sentimientos que tendría hasta el final de sus días.

Belle tuvo el gesto de tomar una de esas rosas y guardarla en un libro para que se conservara, y eso hizo con todas las demás rosas que Adam le regaló a su hijita en sus cumpleaños. Cuando Fiore tenía siete años –estando ya completamente acostumbrada a las rosas de su padre– Belle le mostró las rosas conservadas en libros, y se las dio para que ahora ella pudiera cuidar de tan significativos obsequios de su padre.

Y las cosas se mantuvieron así, en sus memorias más viejas y atesoradas, Fiore recordaba a su padre llevándole rosas por su cumpleaños, de la misma forma en que recordaba a su madre cantándole nanas para dormir o a su abuelo dándole pastel a escondidas de sus padres. Como Fiore adoraba a su padre, las rosas eran su flor favorita, y sólo de olerlas se sentía feliz.

Desde que Fiore nació todos en el palacio fueron testigos de lo consentidor y protector que era Adam con su hijita. De recién nacida, la cargaba en sus brazos para darle paseos por el castillo y, cuando estuvo un poco más grande, hacia los jardines. Todos se acostumbraron de ver al príncipe con la bebita en sus brazos, llevando tiernos gorritos y túnicas preciosas que le permitían a la bebé moverse de manera más libre. Cuando Fiore creció, la imagen cambió sólo un poco, pues el príncipe sostenía orgulloso a su hermosa niña vestida con faldas coloridas, contándole cuentos y divirtiéndola lo más posible.

No era de sorprender que Fiore siguiera a su padre a todos lados, desde la mañana en el desayuno hasta la cena, la niña insistía en que su papá la cargara para contarle cuentos, la acompañara en el salón de juegos o la llevara al jardín (lo único que Fiore pedía exclusivamente para su madre era que le cantara las nanas antes de dormir, lo cual Belle hacía muy contenta sabiendo que al menos en algo la prefería su hija). Adam hacía todo eso encantado, su hijita era su mayor tesoro y la consentía en todo lo que podía.

Fueron frecuentes las discusiones entre Adam y Belle por la forma tan extrema en que Adam consentía a la niña, muchas veces Belle tenía que recordarle que debían enseñarle modales y disciplina, pero Adam, un padre totalmente enamorado de su bebé, casi no podía ceder a las muecas y a los grandes ojos de Fiore. La situación cambió cuando la niña cumplió cuatro años y, rompiendo la regla de nunca salir sola al jardín, se cayó al lago y casi se ahoga (afortunadamente los guardias y jardineros habían estado cerca, siguiendo los pasos de la infanta) entonces Adam se puso más estricto, justo en el momento adecuado para que Fiore encaminara su comportamiento a uno más refinado.

Esto ayudó mucho cuando nació el pequeño André, todos tenían miedo de que Fiore se sintiera celosa de su hermano menor, pero pasó todo lo contrario, la niña siempre se sintió atraída por la adorable belleza de su hermanito bebé, por lo tanto, fue tierna y cariñosa con él. Cuando sus padres pasaban horas atendiéndolo, ella se les unía, besando de la forma más cuidadosa posible sus mejillas. Además, con el tiempo pasando, fue muy evidente que, si Fiore se convirtió en la niña de Adam, André se volvió el niño de Belle. Ambos príncipes amaban de todo corazón a sus hijos, pero respetaron la afinidad particular y la usaron para unir más a la familia.

Era algo de lo que Fiore, en su inocencia, no podía darse cuenta, pero todos los demás en el palacio sí lo vieron. Ya que André era más unido a su madre, Belle se encargaba de reñirlo cuando hacía algo malo, sabiendo que sus palabras tendrían más impacto, y lo mismo hacía Adam con Fiore. Al momento de convivir en familia, los padres empujaban a sus hijos a que jugaran entre ellos y a que idearan juegos para todos, eran dinámicas peculiares pero muy disfrutables de contemplar para los sirvientes.

Las únicas veces en que Adam no podía acompañar a su hija en las rutinas que tanto disfrutaban era cuando sus deberes de príncipe lo reclamaban en la capital. Convencidos de que la corte no era lugar para niños pequeños, ni Adam ni Belle querían llevarlos a Versalles, pero el rey cada vez resentía más el no conocer a los hijos de Adam y en represalia exigía su presencia más seguido. Adam sólo empacaba sus cosas y se iba, pensando que soportaría muy bien eso unos años más en lo que sus hijos tenían la edad suficiente para ir a la capital, y aunque nunca se ausentaba más de dos semanas, esos días eran un tormento absoluto para Fiore.

Cuando Adam se iba se despedía tiernamente, le daba un beso a Belle en los labios, pellizcaba las mejillas de André y besaba la frente de Fiore, prometiéndole que regresaría pronto y con otra rosa para su colección. Él jamás la decepcionaba, y desde que se oían los cascos del caballo que llevaba la carroza lejos, Fiore se pegaba a la ventana viendo a su padre marchar, y todos los días que él no estaba se asomaba a esa ventana en las tardes, aguardando el momento en que lo viera regresar.

Belle siempre sintió una combinación de ternura y preocupación por esa actitud de su hija, le encantaba que fuera tan sensible y tan unida a su padre, pero temía que pudiera desarrollar sentimientos de melancolía. Lo cierto era que Fiore, a final de cuentas una niña, seguía viendo a su padre como un héroe, y su sola ausencia la hacía sentirse vulnerable. Incluso cuando fuera una adulta casada y con sus propios hijos, Fiore siempre se sentiría más tranquila en presencia de su padre.

Lo bueno era que Fiore mantenía sus actividades; atendía sus lecciones en la mañana, comía bien, acompañaba a su madre y a André en sus juegos y ella solita ordenaba su cuarto –como sus padres le enseñaron– todas las tardes antes de la hora del té. Después de eso se asomaría a la ventana, intentando divisar la carroza, hasta que fuera la hora de cenar, tras lo cual su mamá la arroparía para dormir cantándole su canción de cuna favorita. Hasta que una de esas tardes Fiore vería a su padre regresar y correría hasta la puerta para recibirlo, Adam se bajaría de la carroza de un salto para cargar a su hijita en brazos, besándole las mejillas y preguntándole si lo había extrañado, sacando de su chaqueta una rosa roja más para su colección. Esas noches, Fiore abriría uno de sus libros de rosas, buscaría una hoja nueva, y dejaría que los pétalos se conservaran eternamente entre esos encuadernados.

Cuando tenía ocho años de edad, Fiore guardaba seis libros llenos de rosas conservadas en un baúl especial, una colección que amenazaba con crecer. En los días que la niña estaba más triste –por algún regaño de sus padres o viajes de éstos– abría el baúl y respiraba la combinación de la fragancia de las rosas con las hojas viejas de los libros, ese olor la confortaba. Pero ese día, el más triste de su vida, ni siquiera ese aroma pudo hacer que dejara de llorar.

Fiore estaba sobre la cama llorando, y su madre estaba a su lado acariciándole el cabello tiernamente, susurrando palabras afectuosas, sintiendo que su corazón era estrujado ante cada sollozo de su pequeña. Y lo peor era que entendía por qué su hija sonaba tan destrozada.

—Vamos, amor, sabes que papá te recompensará por eso. Él…

—¡Él ya no me quiere!—sollozó.

—No digas eso, encanto, él te adora.

—Si me adorara, él estaría aquí…

¡Ay, qué horror! Su hija sonaba tan desconsolada, y Belle contenía sus propias lágrimas, porque entonces no podría apoyarla… aunque parecía que nada apoyaría a su hija en ese momento.

— _Chérie_ , no es por él. Papá quiere estar aquí, contigo y con nosotros, pero nadie puede controlar el mal clima amor mío, y es por eso que tu papá no ha podido llegar.

—¡Él lo prometió mamá! ¡Me lo prometió antes de irse! ¡Es un mentiroso!

—No hables así de tu padre—dijo en un tono más severo—Tu padre claro que quiere cumplir esa promesa, pero vida mía ¿cómo lo hará si la lluvia estropeó los caminos? Debes comprenderlo un poco.

—¡No quiero, no quiero!—a pesar de todo, Fiore tenía ocho años, no podía pedirle una reacción madura—¡Lo odio!

A Belle se le rompía el corazón en mil fragmentos: odiaba ver a su hija tan triste, odiaba no poder consolarla, odiaba que ella estuviera tan molesta con su padre, y también estaba enojada de que Adam no hubiera cancelado ese dichoso viaje como ella sugirió semanas antes.

En viajes anteriores Adam también se retrasaba, eso no era anormal, después de todo los caminos podían estropearse por el mal clima, y más a finales del invierno cuando hay lluvias frecuentes, en ninguna de esas ocasiones Fiore se molestó, porque sabía que su papá regresaría. Pero esta vez era distinto, porque tanto Fiore como Belle le habían pedido a Adam que pospusiera ese viaje, y por una razón espléndida: el día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Fiore, y por primera vez en toda su vida, su padre no estaría con ella para disfrutarlo.

—Fiore…

Ignorando totalmente a su madre, la pequeña siguió llorando. En la puerta de la recámara estaba la señora Potts, con una expresión triste, le hizo una señal a Belle para que fuera con ella, Belle besó a su hija en la cabeza –aunque ella no lo notó– y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Déjale sola, alteza. La niña debe aceptar su primer desencanto.

Sonaba espantosamente cierto, Belle se puso de pie y prometió volver antes de la cena, cerró las puertas detrás de ella, y abrazó a la señora Potts. Era difícil de explicar, pero cuando una madre ve tan destrozado a un hijo un poco de su propio corazón se destrozaba también.

.

.

Fiore lloró un rato más, hasta que se sintió quedar sin lágrimas, estaba sola en la recámara y eso la hizo sentir peor, pero no estaba de humor para jugar con su hermano o acompañar a su madre en su despacho. Se sentó en la cama, viendo hacia el baúl donde estaban su colección de rosas secas, y su corazón se estrujo nuevamente. Bajó de la cama con pasos lentos para abrir el baúl, dejando que el aroma de las flores y de las hojas viejas la hiciera sentirse un poco mejor. Funcionó sólo cinco minutos.

Sacó el diario más nuevo, ese tenía solo treinta flores entre sus páginas. Lo abrió con cuidado, pasando las páginas con flores hasta llegar a las que estaban en blanco. Ahí debería ir su nueva flor, la que su padre le regalara por su cumpleaños, pero ahora no sabía cuándo regresaría su padre ni tampoco cuándo tendría una flor nueva en esas hojas.

Fiore era inteligente, y sabía que su papá no podía hacer milagros para cruzar un puente caído y llegar a casa en una tarde, pero eso no significaba que sus sentimientos la hicieran sentirse desdichada. Se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas, contemplando los otros cinco cuadernos llenos de hermosas rosas, y tomó una decisión: si su padre no le daba una flor por su cumpleaños, entonces ella se buscaría la rosa más bonita en toda Francia.

Dejó los diarios en el baúl y lo cerró, después salió de su cuarto cuidando no hacer ruido. Cruzó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que nadie la viera. Se fue escondiendo entre los pilares y las cortinas cuando un sirviente pasaba, hasta que llegó al jardín. Afortunadamente no había nadie, como en la mañana estuvo lloviendo el lago creció, dejando charcos y lodo en muchas partes. Los jardineros arreglarían eso al día siguiente, cuando el clima mejorara, pero por mientras los sirvientes limpiaban las ventanas y las alfombras cuidando que la humedad no las estropeara.

Era una tarde fresca, pero Fiore llevaba puesto un vestido grueso, además, su determinación era firme y no la dejaría volver hasta concretar su propósito. La verdad era que Fiore tenía un carácter muy parecido al de su madre, aunque su carisma fuera mayor, por lo tanto era astuta, terca y muy voluntariosa (de su padre había heredado un gusto muy refinado, un buen sentido del humor y elegancia ancestral) marchó por el sendero cuidando no mojarse tanto los zapatos y cruzó así el jardín.

Pasó por los rosales sin casi verlos, ella no iba a usar los rosales de su jardín para festejar su cumpleaños, claro que no. Ella encontraría la rosa más hermosa de Francia, y esas debían estar en el bosque, cerca del riachuelo que estaba a pocos metros del palacio. Fiore conocía bien los alrededor del castillo, porque sus padres le enseñaron muchos caminos entre el palacio y el pueblo, pero nunca antes había salido sola, y no era para menos, pues la niña apenas iba a cumplir los diez años.

No salir del palacio sin compañía era su regla más importante, pero ese día Fiore la ignoró y se internó a los árboles altos al fondo del jardín, aquellos que cubrían el muro. Escondida entre las malezas, estaba una puerta que daba acceso a un túnel de salida secreto, uno que le prometió a su papá jamás usar a no ser que fuera una emergencia. Pues bien, si papá rompió su promesa de volver a tiempo para su cumpleaños, entonces ella podía romper su promesa de no usar esa puerta.

Estaba enmohecida e hinchada, Fiore debió golpearla con todo el peso de su cuerpo un par de veces para poder abrirla. El túnel angosto y bajo olía a humedad, y tenía raíces en el suelo, pero ella lo cruzó sin problemas y sin sentir miedo. Fueron sólo unos diez metros que la condujeron en completa oscuridad hasta otra puerta, que empujó con mucha fuerza hasta que cedió, saliendo del palacio.

Esa puerta estaba recubierta con piedra para confundirse con parte de la muralla, Fiore la dejó abierta, pero tiró de las mimosas que cubrían el muro para que no se viera el acceso, y después miró al bosque. Apenas podía creerlo ¡realmente estaba fuera del palacio, totalmente sola! Su terquedad y tristeza se fueron por un instante, en donde sintió absoluta curiosidad.

Fue la primera vez que Fiore sintió que tenía el mundo a su disposición, que las ramas de los árboles y las flores de los arbustos la llamaban para contarle sus secretos. Que los pájaros volando en el cielo y las ardillas tenían su propio lenguaje, uno que ella debía aprender. Que había mucha vida fuera del palacio, y que mil historias la esperaban, listas para que ella las encontrara, más allá de los muros de su casa.

Fiore siempre se había parecido mucho a Belle, pero ese fue el momento en que la niña descubrió la mayor cualidad que había heredado de su madre: su deseo de conocer, de aprender, de viajar, de tener una vida más completa y profunda que la convencional.

Anduvo entre los árboles viéndolos como si fuera la primera vez, disfrutando de los colores, las fragancias y los sonidos. Se divirtió siguiendo los patrones de los arbustos un buen rato, hasta que encontró unas flores silvestres, y recordó que ella buscaba la rosa más hermosa de Francia. Fiore volvió a sentir tristeza por su padre, pero molesta y decidida a seguir disfrutando de ese momento de libertad, anduvo buscando el arroyo para encontrar así los rosales.

Pero mientras más caminaba, más perdida se iba sintiendo. Cuando volteó a su espalda, pensando que el muro debía aún ser visible, no vio nada más que árboles infinitos, y arbustos, y más plantas. Los animales de repente ya no hacían ruido, y la tarde empezaba a darle paso a la noche. Fiore se dio cuenta que anochecería en al menos una hora, y que estaba totalmente perdida.

Intentó calmarse y seguir sus pasos de regreso, pero en diez minutos no encontró nada y todo se le hacía idéntico a lo anterior. Desesperada, Fiore levantó su falda y corrió, gritando "¡Ayuda, ayuda"!" si el palacio estaba cerca, algún guardia debería oírla. Pero nadie respondía, y comenzaba a sentirse más frío.

La desesperada y asustada niña se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, llorando otra vez ¡por eso le decían que no saliera sola del palacio! Su madre se enfadaría mucho, y su papá, cuando se enteraría, estaría decepcionado. Su padre… ¡todo eso era por su padre! ¿por qué había tenido que irse? ¿por qué tuvo que fallarle? Fiore lloraba desconsolada, sin saber que una figura la observaba desde cerca.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y la niña inmediatamente se puso de pie, más espantada. Estaba más oscuro, hacía más frío y seguía perdida, pero nada de eso le importó, lo único que veía era a la mujer encapuchada frente a ella, que la miraba fijamente.

—¿Estás perdida?—preguntó la mujer, de rostro amable y joven.

Fiore no sabía qué hacer, ocupaba ayuda, pero también sabía que no podía confiar en extraños… aunque tampoco debía dejar el palacio sin escolta, supuestamente.

—Sí—admitió.

Agatha miró a la niña a detalle, tenía las mejillas rojas por el llanto y restos de lágrimas hasta su barbilla, ojos azules y grandes, ensombrecidos por la angustia, y el cabello un poco despeinado. Aún así, seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba, quizá un poco más. Ya sabía que esa niña sería bella, pero ahora estaba convencida en que sería la mayor beldad de Francia cuando creciera.

—Ven—le tendió la mano—Vamos a tu casa.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, encanto. Te llevaré al palacio.

—Usted… ¿usted sabe dónde está el palacio, señora?

—Claro, pequeña. Dame la mano, hay que apurarnos para llegar antes de que anochezca.

Fiore le hizo caso, y cuando le sujetó la mano, de repente se sintió mucho más tranquila. Agatha estaba intentando calmar a la niña, no le gustaba verla preocupada. De reojo ponía mucha atención a sus detalles, estaba más alta y tenía el cabello más largo. Su rostro comenzaba a alargarse también.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola en el bosque?—preguntó.—¿Tus papás saben que están aquí?—la última vez que vio a Fiore fue años atrás, y sabía que sus padres la cuidaban mucho.

—No, señora. Me salí a escondidas, estaba buscando una rosa.

—¿Una rosa?—¡que curiosa era la ironía!—¿Por qué buscabas una rosa, pequeña? Debe haber muchas rosas en el palacio.

—Sí, las hay, pero…

Agatha notó que el ánimo de la niña descendió bruscamente, así que disminuyó el paso para que su andar fuera más ligero y así ella se calmase.

—¿Pasa algo, pequeña?

—Es mi papá.

Frunció el ceño, Agatha llevaba sólo dos días en Francia y de hecho, iba en camino hacia el palacio para ver cómo estaba la familia del príncipe. No tenía idea de que estuviera mal de salud, o que tuviera algún problema serio.

—¿Le ocurre algo al príncipe?

Fiore alzó la mirada sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabe que el príncipe es mi papá, señora?

—Soy una vieja amiga de tu padre, hermosa—le sonrió para calmarla—Hace años no nos vemos, pero te vi cuando eras una niña muy pequeña. No creo que me recuerdes, Fiore, pero yo sí me acuerdo de ti.

—Oh…—Fiore lo pensó un momento, sus padres tenían muchos conocidos, así que eso tenía sentido—¿Viene a visitarlo?

—Sí.

—Es que… papá está de viaje—su voz se entristeció—No llegará pronto.

—¿Era por eso que estabas llorando, pequeña?

Fiore asintió, y cerró los ojos para no volver a llorar. Agatha se detuvo y se inclinó frente a la niña para verla fijamente, y así prestarle mejor atención.

—Papá siempre me regala una rosa en mi cumpleaños—dijo la niña—Pero mañana es mi cumpleaños, y papá no llegará a tiempo… y ¡y él me prometió que volvería!—sollozó—Así que salí para buscar una rosa, pero me perdí y yo… no debí salir. Pero estaba tan molesta ¡papá nunca me había roto una promesa antes! y pensé… pensé que ya no me quería…

Para ese punto estaba llorando de nuevo, y Agatha entendió todo. Sabía que la niña tenía que aprender a soportar las decepciones, pero tampoco se sentía bien dejar a la pequeña toda triste.

—Pero pequeña, todos en Francia sabemos que tu padre te adora—le dijo en tono suave y conciliador—Apuesto a que, cuando vuelva, te traerá las rosas más hermosas para compensártelo. Pero sí hiciste mal en salir sola del palacio, Fiore.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho. Papá y mamá estarán decepcionados.

—Puede ser, siempre debes llevar un mapa o algo que te ayude a encontrar el camino a casa—le tocó la punta de la nariz de modo juguetón—Y jamás dudes del amor de tus padres. Yo sé muy bien que ellos te aman con todo su corazón.

—Sí, señora.

—Ya casi llegamos al palacio, y si tu padre no está, lo mejor será que regrese en otra ocasión—abrió su capa y buscó entre los bolsos—Pero como cumples años mañana, te dejaré un regalo ¿si?

—¿Enserio?—los ojos de Fiore al fin mostraron algo de emoción.

—Mira—Agatha sacó una rosa, y le inyectó un poco de magia para que resplandeciera—Esta rosa es especial, porque se marchitará hasta que mueras, así que debes esconderla muy bien, para que nadie la vea.

—¡Una rosa encantada!—Fiore, al final de cuentas una niña, creía en magia y en cuentos.

—Sí, pero debes ocultarla aún de tus padres, ésta es sólo para ti.

—Pero no es bueno ocultarle cosas a mamá y papá.

—Tienes razón, y debes ser siempre honesta con ellos, pero ésta rosa es solamente para ti y es lo único que debes ocultarles.—Agatha no podía, ni quería, explicarle que sus padres podrían desconfiar de la rosa—Y cuando salgas otra vez del palacio, o vayas a tener tus propias aventuras, llévala contigo. La rosa siempre te mostrará el camino a casa.

—¿Cómo hará eso, señora?

—Tú sabrás darte cuenta.

Fiore sujetó la rosa, y ésta siguió brillando. La niña esbozó una gran sonrisa, y entonces, sucedió la magia. Su corazón se fue llenando de paz, su mente de entendimiento, claro que su padre la amaba, y él quiso cumplir su promesa, pero había factores y cosas que no se pueden controlar y era por eso que no llegaría a tiempo.

—Cuídate mucho, Fiore. Nos veremos después.

La niña sintió paz, cerrado los ojos. Al abrirlos, estaba totalmente sola, pero no se sintió asustada. La rosa aún brillaba en sus manos, y cuando se movió, sintió que palpitaba tenuemente. Conforme se desplazaba, palpitaba con mayor intensidad, y así anduvo hasta que llegó al palacio unos diez minutos después. Siguió el contorno del muro hasta hallar la puerta escondida, y entró rápido, pues ya casi anochecía.

Cerró bien la puerta y dejó que una cortina de mimosas la cubriera. Guardó con cuidado la rosa mágica entre sus faldas, para que no se viera, y caminó algo apurada cruzando el jardín. Entró al corredor y subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su cuarto, encontrándose a muy pocos sirvientes en el camino, y se encerró. Buscó entre sus cosas y encontró una caja de zapatos, sacó los zapatos y limpió la caja, para guardar ahí la rosa. Ya después encontraría un mejor escondite.

—¿Fiore?—su madre tocó a la puerta, así que la niña de forma apresurada arrojó la caja bajo su cama—¿Sigues ahí?

—Pasa, mamá—respondió, corriendo a la mesa para encender la lámpara.

Belle abrió despacio la puerta, dejando que un cuadro de luz entrase a la oscura habitación. Vio a su hija prendiendo la lámpara, se veía más despeinada, pero también más tranquila.

—Ya está la cena, amor.

—Bien, ya bajo…

Fiore se cambió los zapatos por unos más cómodos, y Belle notó que tenían algo de barro. Frunció el ceño ¿su hija había salido? Además, tenía el rostro más tranquilo y relajado.

—Hija—se inclinó frente a ella para verla de frente—¿Todo está bien, dentro de lo que cabe?

—Sí—miró de reojo hacia debajo de la cama y comprobó que no se veía nada de la rosa, así que se calmó—Mamá, perdóname por cómo me comporté hace unas horas. Sé que papá me quiere pero… aún así me siento algo triste.

—Es normal, encanto—le dio un abrazo y besó su frente—Pero sabes que él te lo compensará ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Esa sonrisa fue más natural, e hizo que Belle se calmara al fin. Toda la tarde estuvo angustiada por la tristeza de su hija, pero al verla así se sintió mejor, sintió un intenso orgullo por la fuerza y templanza de su pequeña.

—La vida a veces nos decepciona, cariño. Pero es así como debemos afrontarlo, con integridad y fortaleza. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Fiore besó las mejillas de su madre y la acompañó abajo al comedor. Algo le decía que no tenía que mencionarle a la bella encapuchada que le regaló la flor, y no se sintió mal al hacerlo. La magia tenía que ser discreta.

.

.

Tres días después, Adam llegó al fin con un ramo entero de rosas y dos vestidos para su hija, pero Fiore casi no prestó atención a los objetos, limitándose a abrazar a su padre y no separarse de él en todo el día. Mantuvo en secreto su escapada al bosque y su encuentro con la encapuchada, y todas las noches, cuando estaba ya sola, sacaba de su caja a la rosa, que se mantenía fresca y brillante.

Una semana después, ya más tranquila y curiosa, Fiore escondió la rosa en un bolso de su chaqueta y salió al jardín. Se escondió de los sirvientes hasta que llegó al muro y salió por la puerta al bosque, mordiéndose el labio inferior por la emoción. Todo estaba ahí, recibiéndola como antes, pero ella estaba más contenta y lista para tener aventuras. Con su rosa encantada, anduvo entre los árboles memorizando nuevos caminos. Sería la primera de sus muchas excursiones, y lo mejor era que, cuando atardecía, la rosa siempre le indicaba cómo volver a casa.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por ahora! ¿les ha gustado? espero que sí jeje.

¡Gracias a todos por leer! saludos y besos desde México


End file.
